The Debt of Time
by MaraDschmps
Summary: Quand Hermione trouve un moyen de ramener Sirius du Voile, ses actions changent le reste de la guerre. Elle ne sait alors pas que son sort lui rendant la vie déclenche une magie qu'elle ne comprend pas et la mène sur un chemin qui finit avec un Retourneur de Temps. *MISES À JOUR IRRÉGULIÈRES*
1. 1 : Le Rituel

**Warning** : rating M pur langage explicite, violence et contenu sexuel. Cette histoire est canon divergente.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi ! L'histoire appartient à la merveilleuse "ShayaLonie" et l'univers "Harry Potter" est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling. Vous pouvez retrouver l'oeuvre original ici :  s/10772496/1/The-Debt-of-Time

 **A/N** : Mon opus majeur. "The Debt of Time" est mon premier travail créatif fini, il m'a propulsé dans la communautés des fanfictions, ça a changé ma vie et en mieux. J'ai passé deux années de ma vie depuis la fin de cette histoire à travailler avec une équipe de Betas pour la perfectionner autant que possible. Plus de 100 personnes se sont portées volontaires pour aider avec cette histoire, peu importe qu'ils aient contribué sur 1 ou 153 chapitres, je leur serais toujours redevable.  
Merci à tous d'être resté avec moi sur cette histoire épique. Ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'à la fin sont des soldats. Ceux qui l'ont lu plus d'une fois sont des fous, et je vous adore.

 **Note de la Traductrice** : C'est ma première traduction et je m'attaque à une oeuvre plus que majeure, donc j'espère que vous serez clément avec moi…  
Je cherche une Bêta (ou un), car vu la taille des chapitres (21 pages Word celui-ci), je pense avoir quelques erreurs que je ne voit même plus…

 **Livre 1 : La Dette de Vie**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Rituel**

 **2 Juillet 1997**

"Harry, ses funérailles sont aujourd'hui", Hermione essaya encore une fois de raisonner son meilleur ami. "Je suis désolée. Je suis _tellement_ désolée, mais on doit se concentrer sur le futur et la destruction de Voldemort. C'est ça qui est important." Ses larmes menaçaient de couler depuis quelques minutes. Le regard d'Harry lui faisait ressentir un chagrin perpétuel; plus pour lui que pour elle. "C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu".

Leur directeur, le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé, était mort. Alors que le reste du monde semblait bien trop pressé d'accepter son chagrin et d'avancer, Harry Potter était déterminé à trouver un moyen de contourner cette vérité. Hermione savait qu'il se blâmait pour la mort de Dumbledore, peut importe le nombre de fois où Ron et elle insistaient sur le contraire. La faute résidait dans les mains des Mangemorts entrés par effraction dans l'école, de Draco Malfoy pour les avoir laissés briser les protections de Poudlard, et du meurtrier lui-même : Severus Snape.

Cela leur semblait obscène de retourner dans l'école après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé, mais peu de temps après les funérailles, ils seront de retour dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison vers un futur incertain. Pendant que les professeurs et les elfes de maison préparaient la cérémonie, la plupart des étudiants étaient content d'être dehors maintenant que la météo était a peu près décente. Aussi sombre que puisse être le château sans Dumbledore à sa tête, la majorité des étudiants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir l'excitement typique et inhérent au retour à la maison pour l'été. C'était soit ça soit ils étaient curieux et souhaitaient voir les invités des funérailles arrivés.

La Tour Gryffondor était vide à la seule exception d'Harry et d'Hermione. Peu importe combien il faisait beau dehors, la salle commune semblait froide alors même que des braises continuées de danser dans l'âtre. Ginny, qui gardait la tête haute après sa rupture avec Harry, avait abandonné le rangement de dernière minute en faveur d'une dernière passe sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ron était plus que prompt à partir avec elle, laissant Hermione se débrouiller pour aider Harry.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu, Hermione", Harry commenta obstinément. "Tu ne peux pas...? Il doit y avoir quelque chose à la bibliothèque, la Section Interdite peut-être ? Tu peux utiliser ma Cape d'invisibilité pour y aller. Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Tu peux regarder ? Pour moi ?"

"Harry, tu ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie" lui répondit Hermione, espérant mettre une fin à cette idée extravagante "Snape a utilisé le sortilège de Mort. Personne ne survit à ça !". L 'expression sur le visage d'Harry lui fit immédiatement regretter son choix de mots.

" _Je_ l'ai fait !"

Elle eut un mouvment de recul face au ton d'Harry mais plaça tout de même la main sur son bras. "Tu n'es pas à blâmer. Juste parce que tu as survécu au sortilège de Mort ne signifie _pas_ que n'importe quelle personne tuée mérite plus d'être épargnée plus que toi". Elle adoucit son ton en voyant les yeux d'Harry se remplir de larmes. "En plus, tu n'es pas mort et revenu à la vie, Harry. Tu l'as _repoussé_. Il y a une différence".

Elle espérait qu'il allait finalement accepter de faire son deuil et d'avancer. Dumbledore était mort, et il n'était pas question de ramener qui que ce soit à la vie. Ils ne l'avaient que trop bien appris au cours de ces dernières années.

 **9 Juillet 1997**

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ron au Terrier, un livre sur les Horcruxes ouvert sur les genoux. C'était un de ceux qu'elle avait fait venir du bureau de Dumbledore avant de quitter Poudlard, et alors qu'elle lisait certaines choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir, elle avait marqué d'autres chapitres pour une relecture plus approfondie. Le sujet de la mort était devenu une obsession pour elle. Définitivement , il n'y avait aucun retour à la vie possible. Cependant, dans sa recherche sur les Horcruxes, elle avait trouvé des zones grises -la ligne de démarcation entre le noir et blanc, la vie et la mort était de plus ne plus floue pour elle.

Une chose était certaine : il n'y avait aucun moyen de ramener Albus Dumbledore à la vie.

Après avoir écarté certains passages, Hermione lut attentivement le reste du livre avec grand intérêt. S'ils devaient aller chasser et détruire les choses qui gardent Voldemort connecté a ce monde, elle voulait en savoir autant que possible sur la vie et la mort, afin de détruire le seigneur des Ténèbres sans perdre quelqu'un en route.

Elle trouva ainsi un chapitre très informatif sur le Sortilège de Mort qui donnait des détails sur comment l'utiliser _et_ ses effets physiques avant et après la mort. Meme s'il n'y avait aucune mention de survie, il y avait une petite note écrite de la Main de son ancien directeur : _Amour Sacrificiel : Lily Potter, 1981._

Désireuse d'éviter le rappel de comment et pourquoi ils avaient finis dans cette situation, Hermione claqua le livre. Les corvées devaient être faites. Même si elle avait réussie à éviter la plupart des Weasley jusqu'à present - spécialement à cause du fait que depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle avait Oubliétté ses parents, ils marchaient sur des œufs - il était temps d'affronter le reste du monde.

Hermione se leva, ajouta le livre à la pile en croissance continue dans le coin de la chambre de Ron. Tout les livres qu'elle avait ramené de sa maison et de Poudlard étaient entassés l'un sur l'autre en piles organisées, attendant d'être soit mis de côté soit emballés pour la chasse. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, les livres tombèrent au sol, derrière elle. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle se tourna pour ranger le bazar, remarquant que le livre qu'elle lisait était tombé ouvert. Le titre du chapitre attira son attention :

 **Dettes de vie**

Prenant le livre entre ses mains, elle étudia avec attention le texte.

 _Un lien magique formé entre un sorcier, ou un sorcière, et à la personne dont la vie est sauvée. La personne concernée par la dette doit un jour la repayer par le biais d'un acte bénéfique au sauver. Un tel lien peut être formé même entre deux ennemis mortels, sans porter aucune considération au fait qu'aucune des parties concernées ne le souhaitait. Ce lien étant magique, l'endetté peut performer l'acte de payment sans connaissance de cause et même contre sa volonté._

 _Parce que ce caractère contraignant, due à la magie, d'une dette de vie est impossible à résister, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières choisissent de la payer directement et sans hésitation._

 _Le Rituel en lui-même est un sortilège qui appelle le débiteur à régler sa dette avec l'usage de la Magie du Sang et du Sacrifice. Cette puissante magie coule à travers les deux parties de façon à ce que le sauvé soit lié au sauveur. Ces Dettes étaient souvent abusées en période de guerre, notamment quand un Sorcier Noir mettait en volontairement en danger la vie d'une sorcière pour la lui sauver et ainsi utiliser le Rituel pour lier la sorcière contre sa volonté. Particulièrement utilisé dans le cas de sorcières ayant au préalable refusé une demande en marriage._

 _Même si jamais proscrit par la loi, le rituel en lui-même a été banni en 1242 après que le sorcier Cadmus Peverell ait été reconnu coupable d'avoir mis en danger et ainsi sauvé la vie des six filles d'une Maison rivale à la sienne avce l'intention d'utiliser le Rituel pour toutes les lier à lui. Il a alors fait pression sur le père avec cet argument afin d'obtenir la main de la première pour une union consenti plutôt que d'un abus des six._

 _Lorsque sa fiancé mourut, la rumeur dit que Cadmus a utilisé le Rituel pour la ramener à la vie, sans succès. Correctement performé, le Rituel peut s'étendre à travers le temps et l'espace; et même s'il est suffisamment puissant pour passer au travers du Voile, l Sortilège de Mort est sa seule exception._

"Exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Personne ne s'en sort après un sortilège de Mort". Hermione secoua la tête avec frustration en se souvenant de sa dispute avec Harry avant les funérailles de Dumbledore.

Avec un profond soupir, elle ferma à nouveau le livre et réorganisa sa pile, mais pas avant d'avoir placé un ruban rouge entre les pages. Même si ça n'était pas lié à la recherche des Horcruxes, les dettes de vie l'avaient toujours intéressées, et cela ne faisait pas de mal de garder la page marquée pour une légère relecture plus tard.

Elle connaissait déjà certaines choses à propos des dettes de vie grâce à ses lectures, même si rien n'avait mentionné un Rituel. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce que des sorciers avides pourraient faire pour obtenir ce pouvoir sur les autres. Hermione était sûre qu'elle avait au moins une ou deux dettes envers beaucoup de personnes. Elle sourit, pensant à combien elle était heureuse que ce rituel soit, en grande partie, inconnu. Hermione savait que Severus Snape en devait une au père d'Harry, James Potter, pour l'avoir sauvé d'une attaque de loup-garou pendant ca pleine lune. L'idée du père d'Harry liant volontairement le _Professeur Snape_ à lui était risible. De ce qu'elle savait de James Potter, il n'était pas cruel _à ce point_. Sirius Black d'un autre côté…

Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup alors que la couleur se retirait de son visage. Elle se retourna vers la pile de livres, trébuchant pratiquement sur un Souafle au pied du lit de Ron dans sa hâte. Revenant au marque-page, elle relut le passage.

 _Correctement performé, le Rituel peut s'étendre à travers le temps et l'espace; et même s'il est suffisamment puissant pour passer au travers du Voile, l Sortilège de Mort est sa seule exception._

"Suffisamment puissant pour passer au travers du voile". Elle regarda fixement dans le vide, ses mains tremblantes. "Oh mon Dieu".

 **21 Juillet 1997**

Après pratiquement deux semaines de recherches intensives qui impliquaient deux voyages à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, courtoisie du Service de Cheminette reliant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, Hermione avait un plan en marche. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule :

Madame Weasley avait un plan compliqué et exigeant concernant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. L'Ordre avait un plan complexe pour récupérer Harry de Privet Drive. Ron avait un plan paresseux sur comment dire à ses parents que plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, ils allaient ; lui, Harry, et Hermione, parcourir l'Angleterre dans l'espoir de découvrir plusieurs morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, emballés dans des paquets dorés comme des bagues et des colliers.

Tout le monde avait un plan.

Cependant, le plan d'Hermione requérait une action immédiate avant d'avoir la possibilité d'être adopté par le Ministère, l'Ordre et les Weasley. Ça n'aidait pas qu'elle devait garder Harry et Ron dans le noir. Pourtant, elle devait en parler à _quelqu'un_.

Pendant que Madame Weasley était dehors dans le jardin et que Ron dormait, Hermione jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre avec l'excuse d'un dernier voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse Pour des affaires scolaires. Elle attendit que les flames soient vertes avant de crier "la Tanière !".

De l'autre côté de la Cheminette, Hermione s'avança hors de l'âtre et dans le collage de Tonks et Remus, aussi connu comme" la Tanière." Toussant, elle épousseta la suie des ses robes avec de s'éclaircir la gorge et d'appeler "Remus? Tonks ?"

Le couple était marié depuis seulement quelques semaines, Hermione ne bougea donc pas, souhaitant éviter de se balader dans la maison au risque de tomber sur un moment intime. Elle sourit, regardant autour du confortable salon. Il semblait vivant et chaleureuse, comme le Terrier, mais bien moins encombré. C'était calme et paisible, comme Remus, si une pièce pouvait seulement être une telle chose. Néanmoins, les éclaboussures de couleurs vives ici et là -en plus des robes d'Aurors déposées derrière une chaise-montraient clairement que Tonks vivait là.

" 'Lut,'Mione !" Dit Tonks en sortant de la cuisine pour arriver au salon.

Hermione grimaça au surnom que lui avait donné Ron. Elle détestait les surnoms et l'avait fait savoir depuis le début. La seule personne qui avait l'autorisation de dévier de son prénom entier était Graup, parce qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comment argumenter avec un Géant... Corriger tout ceux qui lui donne des surnoms est devenue une mission futile, elle a abandonné quand ses amis sont devenus soit ignorant de ses souhaits soit trop feignants pour dire plus de trois syllabes.

Les cheveux rose chewing-gum de Tonks brillaient même alors que la pièce était faiblement éclairé à cause des rideaux tirés.

"Désolé. La pleine lune était hier soir", murmura Tonks avec un sourire tendre avant d'ouvrir les rideaux. "Il a parfois des migraines le lendemain".

Hermione balaya les excuses de Tanks et lui retourna son sourire. "c'est bien de voir qu'on prend bien soin de lui".

Malgré le manque de foi qu'elle a momentanément eu envers son ancien professeur il y a quelques années dans la Cabane Hurlante, Hermione a toujours ressenti de l'inquiétude envers son bien-être. Elle l'attribuait à sa nature empathique quand on en vient à tous ceux méprisés par les supremacistes sang-pur. Né-moldus, Loup-garou, Elfes, Gobelins, Géants, et Centaures : tout ceux qui sont indignes de magie. Bien que, en tant que sorcière, elle ait beaucoup plus d'opportunités que les autres, l'injustice de tout ça lui donnait encore plus envie de se battre pour la Liberté.

"Je serais venu aider si besoin"

"C'est pas la peine" Répondit TonKs. "J'ai appris à m'occuper de lui toute seule".

"Il va bien ?" Demanda calmement Hermione.

"Beaucoup mieux avec un placard à potions plein". Le sourire de Tonks devint malicieux alors qu'elle ajoutait "En plus, j'ai glissé une potion de sommeil sans Rêve hier dans son petit-déjeuner et l'ai forcé à dormir".

"Tu es sûre d'avoir été a Poufsouffle ? Ça semble très Serpentard, même pour toi" la taquina Hermione. "Tu es une bonne femme Tonks. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait"

Les mains sur les hanches, Tonks retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage, feignant l'exaspération. "Bah, je suis plus ou moins bloqué avec la grosse bête maintenant, pas vrai ?"

Un Remus Lupin mal réveillé bailla en rentrant dans la pièce, un regard chaleureux envers sa femme. Alors qu'il embrassait sa joue, il demanda "Ça n'étaient pas tes vœux de mariage ?"

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. "Bonjour Remus" .

Sa voix attira l'attention de Remus, et son visage s'éclaira brièvement. Il inspira, pressant légèrement Tonks autour des épaules, avant de lui offrir un sourire en guise de bonjour. "Hermione, tu sembles aller bien".

Hermione regarda la façon subtile dont Tonks se penchait sur Remus. "Toi aussi. Le mariage semble bien t'aller, Remus".

Quand il inclina sa tête en remerciement, elle remarqua une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. C'était une vue charmante comparé au ton pâle qu'il développait normalement pendant la semaine de pleine lune.

"C'est parce qu'il a une femme tellement jeune " Railla Tanks.

Remus flancha à peine à la mention de leur différence d'âge, un contraste saisissant par rapport à son comportement des mois précédents.

Hermione sourit pensivement. "La jeunesse est gaspillée sur les jeunes".

"Oscar Wilde "répondit Remus avec un sourire connaisseur.

"Moldu"

Il ricana, la corrigea gentiment, "Sorcier".

Les yeux ronds à la révélation, Hermione demanda" vraiment ?"

"Qui ?" Tonks haussa un sourcil devant l'excitation d'Hermione. "Je vous jure que je comprend pas de quoi vous discutez tout les deux. Vous pourriez aussi bien parler le langage des sirènes pour ce que j'en sais" Rit-elle en se jetant sur un grand et moelleux fauteuil. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, 'Mione ?".

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana, et elle commence à triturer ses mains. "En fait, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose de _très_ important ", dit-elle, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Alors que l'expression de Tonks montrait qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du ton d'Hermione, la mâchoire de Remus se contracta légèrement, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

"C'est à propos d'Harry? "demanda Tonks.

"Dans un sens oui, mais pas directement" Hermione essaya d'expliquer. "Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. Et après, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose de dangereux et... possiblement illégal." Elle souffla les mots, attendant d'être réexpédier illico par le Cheminette par l'und des deux. Quand il fut clair que ni Tonks ni Remus n'allait le faire, elle continua, "Je dois entrer au ministère de la Magie".

La bouche de Remus se pinça avec inquiétude. "Encore ?".

"Ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides" Réprima Hermione automatiquement, sans y penser. Cela le fit uniquement foncer un peu plus les sourcils. "Non, pas comme la dernière fois. La sécurité est différente, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un Auror." Elle pencha la tête vers Tonks. "J'ai cru comprendre que le Ministre Scrimgeour faisait une grande déclaration demain matin."

"Ouais" Confirma Tonks. "Une espèce de grande conférence de presse pour rappeler au monde que le ministère sait ce qu'il fait. "Elle roula des yeux, les changeant au passage du marron foncé vers le bleu. "Donc, tu veux aller à la conférence de presse ?"

"Non". Hermione secoua la tête, prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. "Je veux que tu me fasses passer la porte et après," elle se tourna vers Remus," je veux que tu viennes avec moi au Département des Mystères".

Les sourcils de Rentrus montèrent au niveau de ses cheveux "Es-tu sérieuse ?"

"Choix de mots intéressant," dit Hermione avec précaution. "Et oui, je veux vraiment retourner là-bas. C'est important. J'ai fait une découverte, et j'ai besoin de la tester. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais une autre chance de le faire. Je sais que l'Ordre pense que le Ministère va bientôt être infiltré, s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Aujourd'hui, il y a assez de confusion pour que je m'en sorte avec ce que je veux faire. Si Voldemort prend le contrôle du gouvernement, il pourrait ne pas y avoir d'autres chance. Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant pourrais être détruit à tout moment, et je refuse de laisser ça arriver avant que j'ai pu tester ma théorie."

Tonks semblait plus que contente d'aider, ce qui était surprenant considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'Hermione comptait faire.

Remus, brillant sorcier qu'il était, semblait d'accord avec ce qu'Hermione pensait, ou peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque de plus primitif que ça. Son regard intense lui faisait penser qu'il lui cherchait une qualité qu'elle n'avait pas ; comme si la façon dont elle respirait entre deux mots et sa posture faisait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de crucial. Se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose lui donnait envie de baisser honteusement la tête.

"Très bien" accepta Remus après sa contemplation. "Je te fais confiance "

"Merci "souffla Hermione avec soulagement, ses épaules se détendant légèrement. "Tout est prêt pour y aller. On dit demain matin, à six heures ?"

"Ça marche pour moi " , dit Remus.

"Certain ? Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de temps pour te remettre ? "Demanda Hermione avec un regard inquiet.

II lui sourit gentiment. "Ça va aller, Hermione, merci. Six heure demain, c'est parfait."

"Parfait pour moi aussi" Ajouta Tonks. "Le grand discours est prévu pour sept heure, Scrimgeour est une plaie de lève-tôt. Ça va nous donner assez de temps pour Transplaner au Ministère. Je peux te faire entrer pendant le tumulte. La sécurité va seulement être élevé dans l'Atrium principal où le Ministre sera. Je peux te faire passer par la porte des Aurors, à l'arrière ; on a un ascenseur privé. De combien de temps as-tu besoin pour faire ce que tu as prévu ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre" Grimaça Hermione, la tension dans ses épaules revenant alors qu'elle pensait au détails de son plan. "Est-ce que tu sais si le Département des Mystères est ouvert en ce moment ?"

"C'est possible. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'efforts pour réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés l'été dernier." Les mots de Tanks étaient teintés d'admiration comme si elle applaudissait la destruction causée par la bataille avec les Mangemorts. "Bien sûr, j'ai moi-même jeté quelques sorts bien sentis" Dit-elle avec suffisance, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil comme sur un trône. Elle voulait que personne ne néglige son rôle dans la bataille, surtout en considérant le fait qu'elle avait fini inconsciente. Les cicatrices de batailles étaient comme des Médailles d'Honneur pour les Aurors entraînés par Alastor Maugrey.

"Est-ce qu'ils seront là demain ?" Demanda Hermione," Les langues de Plomb, je veux dire".

Tonks renifla alors qu'elle lui répondait. "Surement pas. Tout ce foutu immeuble sera tourné uniquement vers le Ministre. Scrimgeour essaye de montrer le Ministère comme une grande équipe sur ce coup. Conneries."

"Je suis d'accord" Hermione fouilla dans sa poche pour y trouver un gallion, qu'elle tenait à Tonks. "Tiens !"

Tonks sourit, faisant rouler la pièce entre ses doigts. "cadeau de marriage en retard ?"

"Communication "Répondit Hermione. "Je les ai créés il y a quelques années quand Ombrage a pris la direction de Poudlard. Le groupe de Défense qu'Harry avait créé avait besoin d'un moyen de communication pour savoir où et quand se rencontrer. Je leur ai appliqué un sortilège Protéiforme. Quand je charme le mien pour envoyer un message, le tien chauffe et tu peux le lire. J'avais l'habitude de le charmer pour que les chiffres changent pour une date et une heure précises, mais je l'ai ajusté pour envoyer des phrases courtes. Quand Remus et moi en aurons finis avec ma mission, je t'enverrai un message pour que tu saches qu'on est prêts à partir, et on pourra sortir " .

"Excellent !" s'exclama Tonks alors que Remus lui prenait la pièce des doigts.

"Tu dis que tu les as créé il y a quelques années ?" Demanda Remus, examinant la pièce avec une curiosité familière comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

"Oui. J'ai été inspiré par les Mangemorts en fait." Dit Hermione avec un rire nerveux. "Par la Marque, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire mais je me suis rendu compte qu'utiliser un charme protéiforme imitait le type de sort qui est, je pense, utilisé."

Remus acquiesça, souriant pour effacer rapidement l'expression qui occupait ses traits. "C'est extraordinaire Hermione!"

"Bien "dit Tonks, "donc, tu chauffes la pièce et j'arrive. Si vous finissez dans les temps, on pourrait sortir avec le reste des médias. Je peux changer tes traits, te rendre moins reconnaissable"

"Non" dit tout d'abord Hermione, mais après un moment de reconsidération elle ajouta, "En fait, tu pourrais me changer un petit peu, juste au cas où. Si j'ai réussi, on devra passer par l'entrée privée et Transplaner aussi vite que possible. Ici de préférence, si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'aurais bien suggéré le Square Grimmaud mais…"

"Mais on ne sait pas si Severus a alerté les Mangemorts à propos de sa location". Remus finit sa phrase avec un hochement de tête compréhensible. "Bien pensé".

"Merci. Donc, on se retrouve ici demain à 6 heures ?"

"Ça ressemble à un plan pou moi." Tonks se leva rapidement et enlaça Hermione. "J'ai hâte. J'adore les surprises. Tu vas éventuellement nous dire ce que tu prévois n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione sourit nerveusement "si ça marche, je n'aurais pas besoin."

"Vas-y alors". Remus montra la Cheminette. "Je ne peux pas imaginé que tu ais parlé de ton plan à qui que ce soir d'autre, ce qui signifie que tu as mentit à Molly concernant tes déplacements". Ses yeux brillèrent avec malice pour un moment, et autant Tonks qu'Hermione sourirent en coin, même si la dernière en rougit. "Tu ferias mieux de rentrer avant qu'elle ne t'attrape. Tonks t'enverras un Hibou plus tard par demander ton aide pour demain matin. Quelque chose pour Bill et Fleur, peut-être. Je pense que ça mettra Molly de ton côté pour sortir. "

Hermione ricana "C'est _surement_ la seule chose qui pourrait le faire. Si j'étais un de ses enfants, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé mettre un pied dehors sauf pour nettoyer le porche." Elle embrassa Tonks encore une fois et se déplaça pour embrasser Remus, qui semblait réticent à retourner le geste au départ. Alors qu'il lui retournait finalement son câlin, il semblait retenir son souffle. "merci beaucoup, à vous deux".

"Très bien, fais attention au retour, Hermione.'' Dit Tonk alors qu'elle se déplacait vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant pour se retourner et lancer un regard taquin à son mari. "Remus, viens ici pour manger ce foutu petit déjeuner ! Tu es toujours trop maigre pour ton propre bien. J'aime les loups avec de la viande sur les os".

Hermione sourit alors que Remus se tournait vers elle - une rougeur d'embarras sur les joues - pour lui offrir un regard d'excuse pour le comportement de sa femme.

Rentrant dans l'âtre, Hermione attrapa la poudre de Cheminette quand son sac perlé tomba d'une poche de ses robes. Et le recula par instinct, se demandant si Rennes et Tontes aurait pu entendre le son d'objets se déplaçant dans son sac illégalement charmé, alors qu'il tombait au sol. Le charme d'Extension indétectable était essentiel considérant tout les objets emballés à l'intérieur en prévision de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de mettre un sortilège de colle sur le sac afin de ne pas risqué de prendre toutes ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle se penchait afin de ramasser le sac, elle entendit Remus et Tonks dans la cuisine. Même si elle n'était pas normalement une personne qui espionnait les conversations des autres. et spécialement celles de ses amis. elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se sentir un peu curieuse quand elle entendit son nom. Voulant désespérément savoir s'ils étaient honnête dans leur volonté de l'aider, Hermione écouta.

"Je suis désolé pour ça" murmura Remus. "Parfois, Hermione peut juste-"

"Pas de ça" Insista Tonks sur un ton amoureux. "On est passé par là pendant un an. Depuis que tu m'as dit la vérité. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose qui m'inquiète."

Hermione pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Tonks. Pour certaines raisons, cela la remplissait d'un sentiment de tranquillité même si elle ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissant de la conversation.

Le ton de Remus pourtant, était tendu et inquiet alors qu'il demandait : "Tu es sûre ?"

"Aussi certaine que je suis ton partenaire" Dit fermement Tonks "Tu penses qu'elle va là-bas pour avoir le-?".

Remus souffla "C'est possible. Même si je doute que ses raisons sont les mêmes que les miennes."

"Mais tu es sûre que ça y ressemble ?"

"Sûr" Remus semblait mal à l'aise. "Si on survit à cette guerre, alors peut être. Seul le temps nous dire, je suppose".

"Tu t'inquiètes trop"

"Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?" Demanda Remus avec ferveur.

"Je sais" Répondit Tonks. "C'est bon, amour. Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas changer, et c'en est une. Tu n'avais pas prévu la façon dont tout cela tournerait. On ne peut rien changer a ce qu'on ressent".

"Mais tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il encore.

Tonks rit, " Oui, Remus, tu m'aimes, tu ne m'abandonna jamais, je suis ta partenaire, je le sais."

Hermione pouvait dire que cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois. Au silence soudain émanant de la cuisine, elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle espionnait un moment très privé du couple. Grimpant dans la Cheminette, elle jetant de la poudre en chuchotant "le Terrier" avant de disparaître.

"Elle était toujours là" Précisa Remus à Tonks au moment exact où Hermione partit du cottage. "Elle a probablement tout entendu".

Tonks donna une pichenette sur son oreille, le taquinant "Toi et tes sens lupins".

Elle le quitta pour ouvrir le placard réfrigéré et le regarder avec un regard intense comme si il pourrait faire le petit déjeuner tout seul pour eux deux. Quand rien n'arriva, elle haussa les épaules et attrapa l'assiette de restes que Molly avait donné. Elle posa la nourriture juste devant Remus - toujours froide car elle ne maîtrisait même pas les sortilèges de Réchauffement sans brûler les plats - et sourit gentiment alors qu'il en prenait un morceau sans hésiter.

"Alors, elle a toujours été une si mauvaise espionne ?"

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont cette fille est capable" Dit Remus avec un rire fatigué. "Et pour l'instant, elle ne le sait pas non plus".


	2. 2 : Invocato Vita Debitum

Coucou mes chats !  
Ça y est, la suite est là (et je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) Bêta) !  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav ou se sont mis à me suivre !Je suis pas trop doué pour les speech de début de chapitre (ou de fin) donc, ne vous attendez pas à des pavés ici !

J'ai pris le parti de répondre à vos review ici alors les voilà :

 **Heledween :** Haha je te remercie, normalement je vias poster le dimanche mais les updates risquent de ne pas être très régulier entre le travail et les études..

 **Delphine03 :** Merci ! Et ça y est, elle est là !

 **Lia-Sail** : Merci de ce super message ! En effet, l'action est là dans ce chapitre et, concernant Remus et Hermione, je vais quand même pas spoiler ma propre fic' haha, tu vas devoir lire la suite pour savoir, j'en ai peur !

 **Chapitre 2 :** ** _Invocato Vita Debitum_**

 **22 Juillet 1997**

"Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise". Hermione sourit en grand. "Juste, laisse moi le faire, d'accord ?" Son sourire se crispa alors qu'elle faisait face à un Ron fatigué et fatiguant dans le salon du Terrier. Avec le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchant, Madame Weasley ne laissait plus personne échapper aux corvées dans la maison. "Tonks et Remus viennent juste de se marier, et elle a pleins d'idées de cadeaux de mariage pour Fleur, donc, j'ai demandé son aide". Le mensonge était sorti facilement, même si à l'intérieur d'elle, son estomac se serait.

"Je vois juste pas pourquoi elle peut pas venir ici", marmonna Ron, soufflant avec une évidente frustration. "Avec tout ce qui ce passe. Maman déteste quand Papa part au travail chaque matin. le Monde nest pas un endroit sûr, 'Mione".

Hermione roula des yeux en réponse. "Oui, et bien, je serais avec un Auror-"

"Qui trébuche sur ses propres pieds !" Interrompit Ron

"Et Remus sera plus que certainement avec nous. Je serai parfaitement en sécurité. De plus, en parlant de sécurité," Dit-elle en lui donnant un regard désapprobateur, "tu devrais profité de cette opportunité pour parler à ta mère de nos plans pour l'année prochaine". Lorsqu'il grimaça, son regard s'intensifia. "N'ose même pas attendre la dernière minute Ronal Weasley" Elle planta un doigt dans sa poitrine. "Tu ne feras pas de Harry et moi, le bouc émissaire de la colère de ta mère."

Ron haussa un sourcil, enlevant son doigt "Le bouc émissaire ?"

Soufflant de frustration, Hermione expliqua. "C'est une expression moldu, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas laisser Harry et moi expliquer ce qu'il se passe pare que tu es trop effrayé par ta propre mère. Fais le toi-même, je te vois quand je rentre". Elle se dirigea vers la Cheminette, vérifiant une deuxième fois le Sortilège de Glue sur son sac perlé. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre - surement quelques heures - donc, juste au cas où, dit à ta mère qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me garder quelque chose à manger. Je vais peut-être convaincre Tonks de transformer cette sortie en journée fille".

Relevant la tête, Ron força ses épaules en avant et grogna "Mais, tu déteste ce genre de choses".

"Non" Hermione posa fermement les mains sur les hanches, "Je déteste les trucs de filles de Lavande et Parvati, pas ceux de Tonks et Ginny. Il y a une énorme différence" Clarifia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méprisant qu'elle espérait faire rivaliser avec celui de Malfoy, quand Ron lui rigola à la figure en réponse. "Il y a moins de cris et de gloussements. Maintenant, arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps et va parler à ta mère. Ecris donc un discours si tu pense que ça peut t'aider".

Juste après 6h30 du matin, Remus et Hermione s'approchaient de l'entrée arrière du Ministère de la Magie, guidés par Tonks dans ses robes d'Aurors. Remus n'avait pas du tout été transfiguré, car il était connu pour se retrouver régulièrement au Ministère pour parler à des connaissance, poser des candidatures de travail, ou venir voir sa femme. Hermione, d'un autre côté, était trop facilement reconnaissable. Avant de Transplaner, Tonks avait donc donné à Hermione des cheveux noirs, lissé ses boucles, et lui avait ajouté au moins dix ans. Une paire de lunette et un set de robes de secrétaires plus tard, et Hermione était méconnaissable pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être Harry ou Ron.

Remus trouvait sa nouvelle apparence déroutante.

Tonks pressa le bout de sa baguette contre une porte à l'apparence sale à côté d'une grosse benne à poubelles, et elle s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un ascenseur. Ça ne fut pas avant qu'ils soient complètement à l'intérieur, avec la porte fermée et dans le noir, que Tonks atteint une boite et écrasa sa main dessus. Une couverture de métal s'ouvrit, lui donnant accès à un panneau de nombres. Quand elle appuya sur le numéro 9, l'ascenseur cahota, et commença à descendre.

Contrairement à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie, il n'y avait pas de voix mécanique annonçant l'étage, uniquement le bruyant écho de cables bruissant ensemble. Remus regarda Hermione, remarquant combien elle semblait tendue.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que le bruit te dérange ?"

Elle le regarda, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. "La dernière fois que j'étais là, j'étais en train de suivre Harry dans une bataille et j'étais distraire, mais maintenant, je me demande comment l'ascenseur marche sans électricité".

Ricanant doucement, Remus lui répondit. "J'ai un livre sur la mécanique Moldu adaptée chez les Sorciers. Il est vieux et probablement dépassé, mais tu pourrais trouver quelques chapitres intéressant".

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, l'ascenseur cahota de nouveau, le jetant vers l'avant. Remus s'empêcha de tomber en attrapant la porte mais Hermione trébucha sur Tonks. Elle murmura de brèves excuses qui furent balayer avec un "tu t'y habitueras".

Alors qu'il descendaient, Hermione attrapa son Gallion dans sa poche. "Tu as le tien n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle encore une fois à Tonks.

"Yep !" Sourit Tonks, lui montra la pièce avant de la remettre dans sa poche. "Je le vérifierais de temps en temps juste au cas où. Je ne suis pas prévue sur le devant pour la conférence, juste à attendre à l'arrière, donc, personne ne me remarquera. En fait…" Elle se concentra jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux rose pétant deviennent de la même couleur sable que ceux de Remus, à l'exception des quelques mèches grises qu'il avait.

Remus roula des yeux. "Charmant".

"Aww, tu sais que tu es beau, amour". Tonks lui sourit, et Hermione retint un rire alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, grincheux, et que Tonks lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir sombre qui menait au Département des Mystères.

"Bien", Souffla nerveusement Hermione, la voix tremblante. "C'est notre tour". Elle descendit doucement de l'ascenseur quand les grilles s'ouvrirent.

Remus suivait derrière, s'arrêtant seulement pour dire au revoir à Tonks. "Fais attention".

"À toute !" Répondit Tonks. "Ne faites rien de stupide !" Ajouta-t-elle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment et ne l'emmène dans l'Atrium.

Remus pouvait entendre la façon dont la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait alors qu'elle se retournait et vérifiait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. "Vas-y doucement". Il plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule, et elle réagit en la touchant, utilisant surement ce geste pour s'auto-motiver.

"Merci" Lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, Remus sur les talons.

Ils marchaient dans un silence absolu avant d'atteindre la grande porte noire à la fin du long couloir. Hermione ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée de porte. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

"Sérieusement?" Elle recula d'un pas, sa bouche grande ouverte en étonnement. "Ça n'est même pas verrouillé. Mais à quoi ils pensent ? Six adolescents sont entrés par effraction ici il y a un an, et ils ne peuvent même pas garder un département pareil fermé à clé -"

"Hermione ?" Remus l'interrompit avec un clin d'oeil. "A Hippogriff donnée, on ne regarde pas les dents" Il sortit sa baguette, également suspicieux et près pour une attaque, juste au cas où. Ce n'était pas que des spéculations que les Ministère était infiltré; l'Ordre manquait juste du nombre précis de Départements corrompus par les Mangemorts.

"Tu as raison, tu as raison. Cependant, peut être que j'enverrais quand même une lettre anonyme plus tard" murmura Hermione dans sa barde, causant un léger rire chez Remus.

Se déplaçant dans la grande pièce, elle bougea sa baguette. D'un coup, la noirceur autour d'eux fut remplacé par la ces bougies, la lumière révélant un certain nombre de portes les encerclant.

"Très bien , ferme la porte".

Même en étant plus vieux et plus expérimenté, Remus accepta, fermant leur porte d'entrée et éventuelle sortie à son insistance.

Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière eux, Hermione leva sa baguette. " _Flagrate_!"

Une grande ligne de feu apparut depuis la porte pour marquer leur sortie. Presque immédiatement, les murs commencèrent à tourner, leur faisant perdre la trace de quelle porte était laquelle, à l'exception de celle qu'elle avait marquée.

Remus drapa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et Hermione se réfugia contre lui pour calmer son étourdissement, même si ça ne lui prit qu'un court moment pour s'assurer que le sol restait en place.

Une fois que les murs eurent cessés de tourner, elle laissa Remus à regret et tourna son attention vers la porte qu'elle avait marquée. "Ça ne va pas durer longtemps".

"Et si on ajoutait ça ?" Remus pointa sa baguette sur les flammes de la porte et murmura, " _Immobilus_ ". Le feu qui marquait la porte gela sur place. Il eut un sourrire satisfait quand Hermione souffla.

"Comment _ai-je_ pu ne pas penser à ça ?" Grommela-t-ell. "C'est dans _Le Livre de Sort Standard, Niveau 2_ , pour l'amour de Dieu. J'utilise ce sort depuis que j'ai 12 ans."

Il ricana. "Tu es parfois trop intelligente. Tu penses trop grand. Rappelles-toi, c'est tout ces petits sorts qui vous ont gardés en vie les années précédentes, quand vous traversiez le château sur les traces d'Harry".

"S'il te plait" Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "C'est plus, le _chasser_ à travers le château. Ce garçon ne peut pas s'empêcher de courir vers le danger".

"C'est donc pour le mieux que tu sois toujours là à le protéger" Dit Remus et il ajouta, "Pour _tout le monde_ ".

Hermione sourit avec gratitude, "Pour être honnête, il est arrivé quelque fois à Harry de me sauver la vie. Bien sûr, il a tendance à me traîner dans un tas d'ennuis". Son regard se détourna et elle inspira. "Nous y sommes".

"De quelle porte s'agit-il ?" Demanda-t-il. "Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Quand nous sommes arrivés pour vous sauver, c'était un peu le bazar, et la plupart des portes étaient ouvertes avec des gens courant dans tous les sens".

"Je peux dire précisément. Je suppose qu'on va devoir enquêter". Elle souffla légèrement, s'approchant d'une des portes. En l'ouvrant, elle passa la tête sans poser un pied de l'autre côté et cligne des yeux quelques fois. "Hum, à quoi ça ressemble pour toi ?"

Remus regarda à l'intérieur et lança un sortilège de Lumière, qui n'eut pas d'effet sur la noirceur de la pièce. Quand il plissa les yeux, il put voir les lumières brillant au-dessus d'eaux. "Le ciel, je suppose".

"La Pièce de l'Espace" Dit Hermione, elle ferma rapidement la porte. "ON ne va pas aller là-dedans, Il sont une variation du Sortilège Anti-Gravité sur le sol. Harry a eu quelque chose de similaire pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Luna, Ginny et Ron se sont retrouvés bloqués là la dernière fois". Elle marqua la porte avec un grand cercle pour la différencier de la sortie, et immobilisa immédiatement les flames.

"Oh!" S'exclama Hermione en mettant un pied dans une autre pièce. "Je sasi d'expérience de quoi est capable un Retourneur de Temps".

"Tu n'en n'as aucune idée" Murmura Remus, son coeur s'accélérant alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, scannant chaque détail.

Le sourire soudain d'Hermione amenait une certaine nostalgie surprise. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à tous les remettre ensemble".

"Vous l'avez détruit ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?" Il rigola doucement avant que son attention soit accaparé par un objet particulier. Un Retourneur de Temps avec du sable bleu à l'intérieur d'un sablier délicatement enveloppé dans une house en argent et avec une chaine fine pendant comme pour en faire un collier. Il y amena la main et le toucha avec déférence et peur, regardant à sa base où il vit une rune gravé, il savait qu'elle signifiait _prédestination_.

Un sourire d'espoir traversa son visage.

"Les Mangemorts" Le corrigea-t-elle, sa voix faisant échos sur les murs et le plafond alors qu'elle examinait un grand sablier à l'opposé de la pièce. Toussotant, à moitié offensé, elle ajouta " _Je_ n'ai rien détruit. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les Retourneurs de Temps. Mais encore une fois, tu sais tout ça".

"Quoi ?" Remus sursauta et se retourna, ressemblant à quelqu'un pris la mains dans le sac. "Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ saurais ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps en troisième année. Je t'en ai parlé. Quand on a sauvé Sirius des Détraqueurs?" Elle haussa un sourcil avec un regard inquiet.

"Ah oui. Bien sur" Il secoua la tête. "Excuses-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées".

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Bien, on est en train de procrastiner".

"On y va ?" Le front de Remus se plissa sous la confusion.

"Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de la Salle du Temps" Expliqua-t-elle rapidement alors qu'elle sortait.

Remus hésita, regardant au travers de la pièce. Il se retourna encore une fois vers le Retourneur de Temps avec la rune. Ayant du mal à mettre sa confiance dans l'existence du Destin, il piqua l'appareil et le glissant dans ses robes avant de quitter la salle.

Alors que le porte se refermait derrière lui, Hermione la marqua et se déplaça vers la porte d'à côté.

"Hermione, est-ce que tu vas me dire… ?" Commença Remus alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Son regard le réduit au silence. Il tourna son attention vers l'intérieur de la pièce et laissa échapper un halètement, son nez se pinça à cette vue.

Une grande pièce, faiblement éclairé, se dressait devant eux. Des bancs de pierres bordés les murs de chaque côté, descendant comme de grandes marches vers un endroit au centre, où une fosse montrait une estrade de pierre. Sur l'estrade, il y avait une arche massive, ne nécessitant l'aide d'aucun mur pour la supporter.

Remus avait du mal à détacher son regard de l'arche. Son regard vers le centre de la pièce était si intense et concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione avait passé la porte et se dirigeait vers la fosse.

"Hermione!" L'appela-t-il avec une voix paniquée. "Que penses-tu être en train de faire ?"

Elle se retourna et regarda Remus, une légère trace de remords sur le visage. "C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance" Lui rappela-t-elle. "C'est toujours le cas ?"

"Je…" Il voulait vraiment le dire, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. "Hermione, s'il te plait, ne t'approche pas de cette chose. Je peux pas…" L'idée de perdre Hermione de la façon que Sirius était insurmontable. Il ne pouvait pas repasser par là.

Remus resta là, estomaqué alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer, s'approchant de l'arche de pierre beaucoup trop rapidement pour sa propre santé mentale. La dernière fois qu'il avait été là, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'examiner avec attention l'arche et le Voile. AUjourd'hui, il avait du mal à rester là à les regarder. Pour un observateur ordinaire, cela ressemblait à une construction simple, alors que ce qu'elle impliquait allait au-delà d'infini.

C'était une idée horrible. Remus était _sûr_ qu'elle était venue pour le Retourneur de Temps. En fait, il savait que ledit Retourneur de Temps était dans sa poche et était sa seule raison d'être ici. Donc, pourquoi entrer dans cette pièce de mort de misère ?

"Je suis désolé de ne pas tout t'avoir dit, mais j'allais venir ici de toute façon, avec ou sans ton assistance" En mettant sa baguette par terre à côté d'elle, elle s'agenouilla devant la grande arche. Elle retira un petit sac perlé de ses robes et y plongea son bras jusqu'au coude.

Il essaye de raisonner avec elle, "Hermione, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu penses accomplir ici, mais je te supplie de t'éloigner de cette chose. S'il te plait" Son coeur se brisa à l'idée du scénario catastrophe qui pourrait arriver.

"Je ne vais pas le traverser, je te le promets" Dit-elle alors qu'elle creusait autour du sac.

Elle retira ce qui ressemblait à un tee-shirt taché, probablement avec du sang, suivie par un petit paquet noir que Remus reconnu comme étant un kit de médicomage, contenant généralement un assortiment de potions. En dernier, elle prit sa baguette d'une main tremblante et se leva, face à l'arche.

"Hermione…" Remus s'approcha d'elle, son regard figé. Terrifié, il garda un regard bienveillant sur elle, en prenant note de chaque chose qu'elle faisait. Il était préparé pour la tirer en arrière si elle s'approchait trop près du Voile. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Sirius. Il était à des kilomètre quand Voldemort tua James et Lily. Il ne pourrait pas survivre en sachant qu'Hermione était morte sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

"J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Remus, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de me concentrer ou sinon, nous serions venus pour rien" Il y avait une note d'irritation dans sa voix.

Remus ferma la bouche en réponse et inspira profondément par le nez, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

" _Invocato Vita Debitum!_ " Cria Hermione, bougeant sa baguette dans un mouvement circulaire. Des traits d'or se tortillèrent dans l'air à son geste, flottant vers l'arche. " _Aperi!_ " Le cercle d'or se pressa contre la pierre, l'illuminant de lumière.

Soudainement, le rideau noir traversant l'arche devint blanc , et Hermione et Remus tombèrent en arrière, protégeant leurs yeux de la lumière du Voile avec leurs mains.

Hermione attrapa le tee-shirt, Remus pouvait désormais clairement voir que les taches étaient faites avec du sang. Il déglutit, carra les épaules et pressa ses mains sur le sol, ne souhaitant pas sentir l'air ambiant pour savoir à qui appartenait le sang. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'elle comptait faire ici, et il était pétrifié par la réponse. Un part de lui appréhendait d'affronter un nouvel épouvantard.

"Par le sang" murmura Hermione, se remettant sur ses pieds et brûlant le tee-shirt, faisant léviter les cendres dans l'air et le jeux au travers du Voile. "Et par sacrifice" Elle ouvrit sa paume de main et y infligea un léger Sortilège de Découpe, la coupant juste assez pour la faire saigner. Hermione secoua sa main pour faire couler le sang dans sa paume avant de le lancer dans le Voile. " _Do ut des!_ "

Le Voile s'illumina de doré.

"Je suis venu le récupérer. _Debitum Naturae! Domum Filius Nigrum!_ "

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha alors qu'elle parlait, tout d'un coup très au courant de ce qu'Hermione essayait de faire. Il inspira profondément avec inquiétude et anticipation. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-elle trouvé un tel sortilège ? Il s'avança, les mains tremblantes, avec une envie irrépressible de la rejoindre.

La lumière entourant le Voile s'illumina, les jetant tous les deux derrière, loin de l'arche et à l'arrière de la fosse avant que la pièce ne devienne complètement noire.

Remus toussa, tenant ses côtes blessés. "Hermione…" Murmura-t-il, la rejoignant. "Hermione, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?"

"Fils de la Maison Black" Souffla Hermione en répétant les derniers mots de l'incantation, cette fois en anglais. Elle haleta, se déplaçant pour se lever, et récupéra sa baguette qu'elle avait échappé.

"Je _sais_ ce que tu as dit!" Grogna Remus

" _Accio_ baguette!" Hermione ignora le grognement de Remus alors que sa baguette volait vers sa main. " _Lumos Maxima!_ "

Une lumière vive éclaira la pièce, émanant de sa baguette.

Sa concentration retourna vers l'arche, qui ressemblait toujours à la même chose, à l'exception du sac perlé, du kit de médicomage, et d'un personne tremblante allongé au centre de la fosse.

"Ce n'est pas possible" Murmura Remus. De longs cheveux noirs recouvraient son visage, mais le signe de tatouages sortant du col de robe rouges le rendait reconnaissable. entre tous.

"Sirius!" Cria Hermione, courant vers la forme tremblante et plaçant tendrement ses mains sur son dos.

L'Homme se déroba en réponse.

"Aide moi Remus! On doit le retourner" Ordonna Hermione en ouvrant le kit de médicomagie, prenant sa baguette allumée entre ses dents. Avant de toucher quoi que ce soit dans le kit, elle versa de l'essence de Dictame sur sa main ensanglanté, aussitôt que sa main s'arrêta de saigner, elle chercha des fioles de potion.

Abasourdi, Remus s'avança inconsciemment , tomba à genoux à côté d'elle et regarda la forme tremblante devant lui. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il attrapa les épaules solides et poussa. Le corps roule, et il regarda, horrifié, le visage de son meilleur ami qu'il pensait mort depuis longtemps. Pourtant Sirius semblait tout juste touché par le sort de Bellatrix mais pas poussé à travers le Voile par celui-ci.

"Il est… Sirius… Merlin, Hermione, comment as-tu fait ?"

"Dette de Vie" Répondit-elle. "Jette un Sortilège de Réchauffement" Elle pencha la tête de Sirius et lui ouvrit la bouche, laissant le liquide vert descendre dans sa gorge.

Remus réagit de suite, lançant le Sortilège et regardant doucement le corps de Sirius s'arrêta de trembler. Quand ses membres se relaxèrent, la baguette en bois de châtaignier toujours coincé dans sa main tomba. Remus rangea directement l'objet.

"Dettes de Vie ?" Répondit-il automatiquement, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de tomber en état de choc alors qu'il regardait Hermione lui administrer une troisième potion.

"J'ai sauvé Sirius, tu te rappelles ?" Dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle continuait à trifouiller le kit de médicomagie avec sa baguette toujours entre les dents. "Tiens, prends ça" Elle tendit sa baguette à Remus. "Il a faillit recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Ils étaient déjà en chemin, et je l'ai sorti de la salle de classe dans laquelle il était enfermé. Il me doit une Dette de Vie"

"Hermione, les Dettes de Vie ne peuvent pas ramener les morts !" Cria Remus, il s'excusa en remarquant le ton qu'il avait employé. "Désolé" Il détourna d'elle son attention et se passa les mains sur le visage.

Elle lui tendit un flacon, "Tiens, prends un peu de Pimentine" Avec un haussement d'épaules elle ajouta, "Ne _lui_ en donne surtout pas" Elle eut un ricanement nerveux alors qu'elle cherchait un peu de Philtre Calmant. Quand elle versa le liquide dans la bouche de Sirius, elle fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. "Et non, _normalement_ , les Dettes de Vie ne peuvent pas ramener les morts à la vie"

"Alors, _comment_ as-tu- ?"

"À moins qu'ils ne meurent pas du Sortilège de Mort" dit-elle et murmura en hésitant "et que tu utilise le Rituel correspondant"

Remus ouvrit la bouche en grand, se réprimandant lui-même pour l'avoir sous-estimé. "Hermione, il s'agit de Magie du Sang"

"Oui" Confirma-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

"Comment as-tu récupérer le sang de Sirius ?" lui demanda-t-il, cherchant à savoir depuis combien de temps elle avait planifié cette mission.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas exactement. C'était le tee-shirt d'Harry. Malfoy lui a cassé le nez dans le train l'année dernière, et c'était le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Heureusement que je n'ai jamais essayé de faire partir la tâche. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas si ça allait marcher" Elle trembla, clairement épuisé par la dépense d'énergie due au sort.

" _Comment_ ça a marché ?"

"Harry est le fils de James Potter, et James Potter est le fils de-"

"Dorea _Black_ " Finis Remus, secouant la tête aux souvenirs de la sorcière formidable.

En se tournant, il fixa son attention sur Hermione. "Cette lumière dorée. J'ai vu quelque chose de similaire seulement une fois pendant les Rituels de Liaison par le Sang; Tonks et moi en avons eu un à notre mariage" Il ne lui donna pas plus d'information alors même qu'elle le regardait avec un regard inquisiteur. C'était le regard qu'elle avait toujours quand elle était impatiente d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle détourna le regard.

"Bien, allons-y, nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard" Elle repris sa baguette des mains de Remus et la pointa sur Sirius. " _Petrificus Totalus_! " Son corps se rigidifia. En refermant le kit de médicomagie et le rangeant dans son sac, elle cherchant dedans et en sortit quelque chose de brillant.

"Ne pas en parlant tout de suite ?" Remus la regardant suspicieusement. "Hermione, t'es-tu accidentellement _marié_ à Sirius ?"

"Ne soit pas ridicule" Dit-elle en secouant la tête, lui tendant le tissu dans ses mains. "C'est complètement différent, alors arrête de parler et aide moi"

Remus grimaça alors qu'il sentait la migraine poindre. "Et tu as _volé_ la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry."

"Emprunter"le corrige-t-elle. "Je faisais quelques recherches pour Harry et j'avais besoin d'entrer dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. Je pensais lui rendre dans le Poudlard Express, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. En plus, même si je lui avait volé, je pense qu'il me pardonnerait, non ?" Elle montra Sirius avant de reprendre la Cape et de l'en couvrir. Mettant la main dans sa poche, elle en sortie le faux Gallion, et tapa dessus avec sa baguette. "Maintenant, fais le léviter, j'ai a peine l'énergie de bouger et on doit sortir d'ici rapidement"

"Il est… Il est vraiment en vie ?" Lui demanda Remus, ne voulant pas être déçu s'il se mettait à espérer. "Hermione, c'est mon meilleur ami, et il…"

Elle se déplaça et attrapa la main de Remus. "Il est en vie"

Avant même qu'elle puisse vers un pas vers la sortie, Remus l'entoura de ses bras. Il pressa son visage contre son cou et souffla. "Tu est brillante", avant de l'embrasser sur la temps, la joue et le front. "Absolument brillante"

Hermione rigola, lui faisant aussi un câlin, et sourit largement aux louanges. Elle aurait bien aimé rester dans cette position, mais son attention se re-focalisa sur Sirius et elle soupira. "Allez Remus, il y aura plein de temps pour fêter ça mais pour l'instant il faut sortir de là"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Tonks devant l'ascenseur. Ils rentrèrent doucement dedans, Remus gardant sa baguette en main alors qu'il faisait léviter un Sirisu invisible derrière lui.

Tonks leur donna un regard moqueur. "Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Vous m'avez ramené quelque chose ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça" Murmura Remus, retira un bout de la Cape d'Invisibilité pour lui montrer le visage de Sirius.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?" Hurla Tonks, sautant en arrière et pratiquement dans les bras d'Hermione.

Pas prête à contrer cette attaque, Hermione chuta sous le poids et les deux femmes se cognèrent au sol alors que l'ascenseur redémarrait.

Remus ricana malicieusement.

Déplaçant son regard du sol vers le haut, Tonk vit le dos de Sirius, là où il n'était pas couvert par la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Hermione grogna. "Tu as dit que tu aimais les surprises" Elle retira ses lunettes alors que la métamorphose de Tonks s'estompait, les cheveux lisses noirs redevenant marrons et bouclés.

"Putain de merde" Jeta Tonks, levant les yeux pour regarder son mari. "C'est vraiment- ?"

"Oui"

"Et il est- ?"

"Il l'est"

Tonks gesticula vers Hermione. "Et elle- ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Elle l'a fait"

"Putain de merde" Répéta Tonks, levant encore une fois la Cape d'Invisibilité pour regarder encore une fois son cousin. Après un temps de pause -où Remus et Hermione la regardèrent inquiets- Tonks secoua sa baguette et jeta un Sortilège de Désillusion à Sirius, murmurant, "Juste au cas où"

Un fois en sécurité au cottage des Lupin, Hermione laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

Abaissant Sirius sur le sofa, Remus retira la Cape d'Invisibilité, la rendant à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse la ranger dans son sac avant de la rendre à Harry. Il retira alors le Sortilège de Pétrification, regardant le corps de son ami se relaxer dans les coussins.

"Je devrais y aller" Dit Hermione. "Si je ne retourna pas au Terrier, ils vont tous venir me chercher. La dernière chose que je veux c'est bien que quelqu'un le voit avant que j'ai eu la chance de tout expliquer. Et certainement pas avant que tout ait pus _lui_ être expliqué". Elle désigna Sirius, se mettant à genoux devant lui et passa sa affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux pour els retirer de son visage.

Les joues creuses et émaciées qu'il avait à leur première rencontre dans la Cabane Hurlante étaient parties, ses cheveux n'étaient plus emmêlés et pendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ressemblait au Sirius qu'elle avait appris à connaître ses dernières années, il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis qu'il était tombé derrière le Voile.

Alors que sa main passait doucement sur ses joues, ses yeux gris pâles s'ouvrirent et la regardèrent. "M-My…"

Hermione haleta. "Sirius ?"

Remus et Tonks apparurent à son côté. "Pads ?" Demanda Remus, se penchant par dessus les épaules d'Hermione.

"My…My-uh" Répéta Sirius, étourdi.

"Tu pense que c'est les potions ?" Demanda Hermione, inquiète, penchant la tête sur le côté pour regarder Remus uniquement pour le voir partager un regard conspirateur avec sa femme. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le questionner; son attention était tourné vers Sirius quand elle le senti serré sa main.

Il la regarda comme figé. Sa main libre se lava pour lui caresser la joue, et tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Elle vit le début de larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux, et son souffle se suspendit.

Sa voix trembla, mais était clair, quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et qu'il murmura encore, "Mia ?"


	3. 3 : Désinvolte Comme Jamais

Coucou mes chats !

Voilà la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, j'ai pas encore vraiment trouvé le rythme de publication, c'est un peu dur avec le travail, les études et tout et tout mais je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle ! J'ai enfin trouvée une Bêta, donc merci à la fabuleuse Lilycaro !

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :

 **Delphine03** : Effectivement c'est le grand retour de Sirius ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Maxine3482** : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas raté grand chose, juste le premier chapitre haha !

 **Marine76** : Je te comprends, j'étais tombé amoureuse avec la version anglaise et je m'étais dit que il fallait la traduire pour en faire profiter encore plus de gens ! Je te remercie, effectivement, les chapitres sont plutôt longs, une vingtaine de pages en moyenne, et il y en a 153 haha !

 **Lia-Sail** : Haha effectivement, le suspens est là, on est jamais sur que tout se passe bien; Mais ça a été !

Heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît et que tu ai réussi à bien rentré dedans !

Pour la suite, je vais pas te dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe mais tu vas aimer je pense (et j'espère !). Et voilà la suite !

 **Chapitre 3 : désinvolte Comme Jamais**

 **22 Juillet 1997**

"Sirius ?" Hermione toucha sa joue affectueusement, son inquiétude marquée sur son visage, alors qu'il la regardait encore choqué. Quand elle dit son nom, il ouvrit sa bouche pour répéter le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé depuis son réveil : _Mia. "_ Sirius, c'est Hermione. Ça va aller. On est avec Remus et Tonks. Tu es en sécurité"

Les grands yeux de Sirius la regardèrent comme si elle était la seule chose qui comptait. Ses doigts survolèrent sa peau aussi gentiment qu'un vol de papillon -l'idolâtrant. Finalement, il déglutit, ses yeux se levant d'Hermione pour se poser sur Remus, qui était là, semblant accablé par l'émotion et secouant doucement sa tête.

 _Non_.

Sirius retira rapidement sa main du visage d'Hermione comme s'il s'était brûlé et détourna complètement son regard d'elle, essayant de se lever, mais en étant incapable.

Il siffla alors que la douleur traversait son corps. "Merde, on dirait que j'ai pas bougé mes jambes depuis…" Il regarda son audience. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu devrais te reposer Sirius" Lui dit Hermione. "Remus t'expliquera tout quand tu te sentiras mieux. Je dois retourner au Terrier. Harry arrive bientôt" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ses mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en lui : de la panique. "Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? Je me rappelle…" Il cligna des yeux rapidement avant de les fermer fermement dans l'espoir de se concentrer. "Je me rappelle quelque chose."

"Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Concentre-toi sur aller mieux" Le pressa Hermione. "En attendant, Harry est en parfaites sécurité et santé"

Sirius hocha silencieusement la tête en réponse, la regardant finalement, heureux du fait qu'Harry aille bien. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, et c'était physiquement difficile pour lui de ne pas les effacer de ses joues.

Elle sourit et se pencha en avant, pressant ses lèvres sur le front de Sirius, et il frissonna en réponse.

"Je dois y aller" Se levant rapidement, elle se tourna vers Remus, lui faisant un câlin et embrassa sa joue. "Merci"

Sirius regarda Remus serrer la mâchoire alors que la jeune femme le tenait contre elle, son regard rencontrant le sourire triste de Tonks alors qu'il laissait partir la jeune femme.

"Merci. Je ne peux pas te dire…" Commença Remus avant de baisser les yeux, et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Alors ne le fais pas" Hermione se retourna pour faire un câlin à Tonks. "Merci beaucoup pour ton aide"

Hermione rigola et s'avança vers la Cheminette, regardant en arrière encore une fois. Alors que des yeux bruns rencontraient des yeux gris, elle exhala en tremblant et tourna son attention sur Tonks et Remus. "Vous pouvez organiser une réunion de l'Ordre ? Demain soir ? S'il va assez bien, amenez-le au Terrier; sinon… Je me débrouillerai pour expliquer au mieux, mais l'Ordre doit le savoir" Elle leur donna un sourire alors qu'elle lançait la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et dit, "Le Terrier !"

"Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Remus ?" Grogna Sirius une fois qu'Hermione fut partie. Il s'assit trop rapidement, et commença à glisser du canapé avant que Tonks ne se précipite à ses côtés pour l'aider à rester droit. Il grimaça, portant une main à sa tête.

"Tu devrais te reposer, idiot" Le gronda Tonks. "Tu veux une Potion de Sommeil ?"

"Je veux du Whisky Pur Feu" Grogna Sirius.

"Ça n'est vraiment pas prêt d'arriver" Remus secoua fermement la tête alors qu'il s'approchait de la cheminée.

Sur le manteau, il y avait une pile de parchemins, un encrier et un jeu de plumes. Alors que Sirius se plaignait dans sa barbe, Remus écrivit plusieurs courtes notes, les ferma rapidement, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où il y avait une petite cage avec une jeune chouette effraie. "Apporte-les aux membres de l'Ordre" Lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant une petite gâterie, avant d'attacher la pile nette de parchemins à sa patte. "Le Terrier en premier"

La chouette effraie s'envola aussitôt à travers la fenêtre ouverte, et Remus laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de se retourner vers son ami récemment revenu.

"Café alors ? J'ai le droit à du café ? Ou je suis de retour à Azkaban où chaque pas que je fais est dicté pour moi ?" Dit Sirius, la voix graveleuse alors qu'il levait un regard indigné vers Remus.

"Bien, tu es toujours aussi désinvolte que jamais, chéri". Tonks se leva, époussetant ses mains sur ses robes. "J'y vais et je te fais du Thé". Elle fit une pause alors que Sirius plissait les yeux. "Non, tu vas boire du _Thé_. Hermione a insisté sur le fait que tu devais te reposer" Elle lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner, secouant la main de Remus, et laissant les garçons dans le salon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Remus ?" Demanda encore une fois Sirius, cette fois avec une voix plus faible.

Il scanna la pièce, la reconnaissant immédiatement comme étant le vieux cottage des Lupins où Remus avait grandi. Sirius n'y était pas revenu depuis le retour de Voldemort. Avant ça, c'était la fois où il s'était échappé d'Azkaban et avait fui Poudlard sur le dos de Buck. Il était allé au cottage pour un arrêt rapide, pour obtenir des informations avant de passer une autre année en cavale.

Remus ricana, mais le rire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "C'est la question, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius regarda le visage de son ami, remarquant les signes de l'âge, quelques nouvelles cicatrices, et plus de cheveux blancs que ce qu'il se rappelait. "Mia ?"

"Hermione"

Se renfrognant à la correction, Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Elle a grandi"

Remus haussa un sourcil face à son ami. "Toujours _Hermione_ "

"Merde"

"Je suis d'accord"

"Harry ?"

"Tu as manqué quelques morceaux depuis que tu es parti"

"Il va bien, quand même ? En sécurité ? Je me rappelle d'une bataille" Sirius plissa les yeux en signe de concentration, essayant de se concentrer sur les détails qu'il sentait glisser. Ses émotions étaient puissantes - l'inquiétude et la panique en haut de la liste - mais la sensation d'adrénaline aussi.

"Département des Mystères. Voldemort a implanté une vision dans la tête d'Harry et lui a fait croire que tu étais capturé. Harry et ses amis sont entrés par effraction au Ministère pour te sauver" Expliqua Remus en faisant des phrases courtes, alors qu'il essayait de remplir les trous pendant que Sirius assemblait lui-même les pièces du puzzle.

"Je pense que je me rappelle quelque chose comme ça" murmura Sirius. Soudain, une image apparut dans sa tête, et ses poings se serrèrent. "Ma cousine ?"

"Tonks ?" Demanda Remus sans comprendre.

"Non" Gronda Sirius, "La pétasse complètement folle"

"Bella" Confirma Remus en hésitant. "Elle s'est enfuie"

"Merde !" Sirius haussa les bras en frustration, incapable d'attraper quelque chose à casser ou à lancer à travers la pièce, il devint d'un coup conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver une baguette sur lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le morceau de bois de châtaignier familier sur la table, il l'attrapa rapidement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage dessus.

À la sensation de sa baguette en main, Sirius flancha alors que les souvenirs revenaient. Le Département des Mystères. Il y était allé pour sauver Harry. Mais que Harry. _Elle_ était là aussi. Elle et d'autres étudiants : les deux plus jeunes Weasley, le fils d'Alice et de Frank était là, et il y avait une jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à une sorcière qui était à l'école avec Sirius.

Il y avait eu une bataille. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés au Ministère : Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix et d'autres, dont Sirius avait le malheur de connaître les noms.

"Je me rappelle d'un duel" Dit-il laborieusement. "Et toi et Tonks étiez là. Kingsley et Maugrey aussi. Une grande pièce qui ressemblait au plus déprimant des endroits que j'ai jamais vus"

"C'est une pièce du Département des Mystères. Appelée de façon appropriée la Salle du Voile ou… Salle de la Mort"

Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent alors qu'il regardait son ami. "Elle m'a tué, pas vrai ?"

"Pour être honnête, tu n'es pas vraiment mort en ce moment" Dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sirius le regarda impatiemment. "Tu sais de quoi je parle, Lunard !"

"Eh bien, oui et non. Elle ne t'as pas tué physiquement, mais c'est à cause d'elle que tu es tombé dans le Voile"

"Et Mia m'a ramené ?"

" _Hermione_ t'a ramené, oui" Le corrigea encore une fois Remus.

Sirius le gronda. "Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais débile, Remus. Je sais qui elle est"

Ça commençait à ressembler à leur première conversation après l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, après son évasion : Sirius posant des questions, attendant des réponses et Remus le renvoyant toujours à l'usage correct des prénoms.

"Non, on sait tous les deux qu'il y a une différence" Insista Remus. Ses yeux, normalement verts dans sa forme humaine, avaient des brefs éclats dorés dedans - le loup venait sur le devant, comme toujours pendant les périodes de stress et d'émotions fortes.

Sirius remarqua le changement, et inclina immédiatement la tête jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Remus redeviennent verts. "Comment as- _tu_ géré ça ?"

"Pas très bien…" Remus secoua la tête. "C'était déjà assez dur de gérer les fantômes de mon passé avant que tu… partes, mais entre ta perte, la guerre, et… d'autres inconvénients, j'ai quelques fois des problèmes même quand la lune _n'est pas_ proche"

Sirius hocha la tête avec sympathie. Le surplus de cheveux gris commençait à faire sens.

"Tonks a été vraiment compréhensive, tout bien considéré" Ajouta doucement Remus.

Remarquant le ton utilisé, Sirius baissa les yeux vers le ruban de mariage plutôt modeste de Remus et sourit en coin, heureux que quelque chose puisse briser la tension inconfortable qui s'était installée dans la pièce. "Tu t'es _marié_ à ma cousine ? Je savais que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais le grand saut, Lunard. Tu es assez vieux pour être son père, tu sais"

Remus roula des yeux dramatiquement. "Si c'est pas le chaudron qui dit de la théière qu'elle est noire"

Sirius sourit en coin. "Je suis _toujours_ un Black"

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Remus tapa sur l'épaule de Sirius "Ça fait du bien de t'avoir de retour parmi nous, Patmol. Si tu vas assez bien pour faire des blagues horribles sur les noms, alors le monde est redevenu normal, en quelque sorte"

"Bois ça, chou" Dit Tonks alors qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce avec deux tasses dans les mains, en donnant une à Sirius et l'autre à son mari, qui lui sourit avec gratitude et de l'adoration dans les yeux. Sirius rit doucement en les voyant faire, secouant la tête à l'idée des deux étant mariés.

Tonks lui sourit alors. "Tout va bien, Sirius ?"

Il lui rendit un sourire de guingois. "Ça va aller. Tu me connais. On ne peux pas garder le chien couché. Et, en parlant de vieux chiens…" Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa petite cousine. "On dirait que tu as finalement mis un collier à _celui_ - _là_ "

Remus grogna en réponse, et Tonks passa affectueusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Ouais, je l'ai fait" Dit-elle avec un air de triomphe dans la voix. "Tu devrais voir les laisses assorties"

Sirius laissa échapper un gros éclat de rire, alors que Remus râlait.

"Bien les garçons, vous vous surveillez mutuellement. Je dois retourner au Ministère avant qu'ils comprennent que j'y suis pas. Je dois m'assurer que personne n'ait remarqué notre grande évasion"

Remus se leva pour l'accompagner vers la cheminée. "Sois prudente"

"Je le suis toujours, amour" Elle sourit, l'embrassant rapidement avant de rapidement disparaître dans la Cheminette.

Sirius s'assit droit, grimaçant, en terminant son Thé et plaçant la tasse vide sur la table, cherchant la cachette de Whisky de Remus à travers la pièce. Il savait que le père de son ami avait une cachette dans un coin de la pièce, qui comportait les bouteilles les plus décentes qu'on pouvait trouver ; celles que Sirius, Remus et James avaient constamment remplacées les peu de fois où ils avaient pu venir ici avant leur sixième année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, même si le cabinet était toujours présent, son contenu avait été remplacé par des photos de mariage.

Abandonnant temporairement sa chasse au trésor, Sirius passa ses mains dans sa barbe. "Très bien, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?"

"On est en guerre. Officiellement.

Sirisu retira ses cheveux de son visage. "On a _toujours_ été en guerre."

"Vrai, mais cette fois, le Ministère ne discute pas ce fait. Au contraire, ils se servent plutôt du sens du devoir, pour rappeler aux gens que nous sommes en sécurité et qu'ils ont tout sous leur contrôle" À cette idée, les deux hommes firent des gestes de main grossiers.

"Ce qui veut essentiellement dire que c'est encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé ?"

Remus hocha la tête en réponse. "Maugrey est sûr que le Ministère est infiltré par des Mangemorts" Quand Sirius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction, il ajouta. "Et Kingsley est d'accord avec lui"

"Ça suffit pour moi" Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux trop longs. "Combien de temps je suis parti ?" Même si ça ne pouvait pas être trop long, la façon dont Remus et Tonks en parlait suggérait qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en son absence.

"Un peu plus d'une année"

"Merde, j'ai pas déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ?"

"On va récupérer Harry dans quelques jours" Dit Remus, en essayant de distraire son ami. "L'Ordre a mis un plan en place. La semaine prochaine, il aura 17 ans. On va le retirer de chez son oncle et sa tante de façon permanente"

Le nez de Sirius se pinça de dégout. "Connards"

"On sera par groupe de deux quand on ira à Little Whinging. La moitié d'entre nous va prendre du Polynectar pour se transformer en Harry, en espérant que ça déconcentre assez les Mangemorts"

"Bon plan. L'idée de Mia ? Cette fille a toujours aimé le Polynectar"

" _Hermione_ " Clarifia encore une fois Remus. Non, c'est l'idée de Mondingus en fait"

Sirius haussa un sourcil sceptique et toussota. "Je doute _fort_ de ça, Lunard"

"Donc" Continua Remus en ignorant l'incrédulité de Sirius. "On va se regrouper en paire, voler jusqu'aux maisons protégées, et prendre un Portoloin pour le Terrier. C'est le quartier général maintenant"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il en est du Square Grimmaud ? Les cris de ma mère vous ont finalement rendus dingues ?"

Remus détourna brièvement son attention de Sirius. "On pense qu'il a été compromis"

"Impossible, Dumbledore est le gardien du secret. Ça ne peut pas être compromis, et je le sais parce que c'est moi qui ai fait de lui le Gardien du Secret. Je m'y connais mieux que de changer tout le temps de Gardien. Tu m'auras une fois mais-"

"Sirius, il est mort"

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc, sentant le sang se retirer de son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, probablement un sacrilège, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

"Je suis désolé" Continua Remus. "Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de le dire"

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, alors que les deux amis se regardaient. Remus soutint le regard de Sirius alors qu'il passait de la colère à la peine, essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle.

Il essayait de ne pas laisser la fureur prendre le dessus sur son ami. Remus avait été là quand Sirius avait perdu les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie : son père, son frère, les parents de James. Même si Remus n'avait pas été là la nuit où James et Lily avaient été tués, Sirius savait qu'il comprenait que seule la mort pouvait amener des larmes dans ses yeux, peu importe combien il essayait de les combattre.

"Qui ?" Sirius brisa finalement le silence, le mot sortant d'entre ses dents serrées.

"Snape" Dit rapidement Remus.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" Sirius se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse la plus proche. Il vacilla un peu, essayant de regagner son équilibre toujours manquant après le Voile. "Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je vous l'avais dit à tous qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce traitre pleurnichard !"

"Et bien, tu as maintenant la possibilité de dire à tout le monde " _Je_ _vous_ _l'avais_ _dit_ ", mais ça ne changera plus grand chose à ce qui est déjà arrivé" Remus se leva de son siège, et répara les dégâts causés par Sirius d'un mouvement de baguette.

Alors que les deux hommes se levaient pour se faire face, Sirius regarda Remus droit dans les yeux avec un éclat de rébellion. Son ami était plus grand de quelques bons centimètres, et utilisait cet avantage pour calmer Sirius et le faire retourner s'asseoir sur le sofa.

"Dumbledore est mort, Square Grimmaud n'est plus sûr, Snape est un traître, Voldemort a infiltré le Ministère et Harry est en danger. Il est _toujours_ en danger" Dit Remus en reculant d'un pas.

Les deux amis se grognèrent dessus, leurs parties lupine et canine cherchant respectivement à s'approprier le territoire de l'autre. Le nez de Sirius se pinça, et il laissa échapper un sifflement canin, alors que Remus grogna plus fort et avança d'un pas, envahissant son territoire. Quand une douleur aigue traversa son épaule - un rappel magique de sa place, quand on en venait aux rivalités Loup-garou contre Animagus - Sirius recula finalement, et s'effondra sur le sofa derrière lui, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

"Donc, où-est-ce que _je_ me place ?" Demanda-t-il défaitiste, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme un enfant gâté à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon. "Je peux dire que Mi- _Hermione_ avait un but quand elle m'a ramené ? Un quelconque plan magistral où elle a désespérément besoin de moi ?"

"En fait, non" Remus secoua la tête, encore surpris de la tournure des événements d'aujourd'hui. "Pas que je ne sois pas heureux du fait que tu sois en vie, Patmol, crois-moi, mais elle n'a pas donné de raison. Elle a mentionné qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose lors de recherches, et qu'elle avait besoin d'aller au Département des Mystères pour tester une théorie. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. J'ai accepté, bien sûr, parce que j'ai naturellement pensé qu'elle allait là-bas-"

"Pour récupérer le Retourneur de Temps ?" L'interrompit Sirius.

"Ouais, on a trouvé la Salle du Temps, mais après une minute dans la pièce, elle l'a quittée pour trouver la salle avec le Voile"

"Donc, elle a pas…"

"Non. Elle ne l'a pas pris"

"Donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Sirius, de la panique dans la voix. "Quel âge elle a ?"

"Presque dix-huit"

Sirius fit le calcul dans sa tête . "Une autre année ?"

"Si on y survit"

"Et après ?"

"Et après je fais ma part du marché" Dit Remus avec un petit sourire alors qu'il cherchait dans ses robes et retirait un Retourneur de Temps.

"… Et tu penses qu'on va juste vous laisser toi, Harry et Hermione aller vagabonder pour une quelconque aventure ?!"

Hermione pouvait entendre Madame Weasley crier depuis la cuisine alors qu'elle sortait de l'âtre. Soupirant, elle essaya de se déplacer doucement vers l'escalier pour ne pas se faire prendre dans la conversation que Ron aurait dû avoir avec ses parents il y a déjà quelques semaines.

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça !" Ron l'appela après l'avoir aperçue. "Ne fais pas de moi le bouc émissaire !"

Elle se retourna et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, regardant son ami roux, le défi dans les yeux. "Si tu peux te rappeler de ce que cette expression veut dire, alors je viendrai volontairement t'aider à régler cette situation"

Ron la regarda en retour, bégaya quelques mots alors que ses oreilles viraient au rouge.

"Hermione ?" Madame Weasley apparut à la porte avec un regard inquiet. "Peux-tu, s'il te plait, m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils pense qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école cette année ?"

Hermione soupira en défaite, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à Ron. "Je suis désolée, Madame Weasley, mais on doit le faire. C'est le choix d'Harry maintenant. Ça a toujours été son choix, et moi, je ne vais pas le laisser y aller tout seul" Elle essaya d'expliquer. "Ron vous a fait part du fait qu'il pense la même chose"

La voix de Madame Weasley était aigue alors qu'elle demandait, "Et où est-ce que vous allez ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Pourquoi l'Ordre ou, Merlin me pardonne, vos propres _parents_ ne peuvent pas le savoir ?"

Hermione vacilla au mot _parents_ , et Madame Weasley vit tout de suite sa réaction.

"Oh, ma pauvre chérie" Elle s'avança rapidement et prit Hermione dans un câlin. "Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais… Je ne peux pas perdre un de mes enfants. Et cela t'inclut, juste pour que tu le saches"

"Je sais. Mais nous avons mis notre foi en Dumbledore et Harry. Malheureusement, cette mission n'est pas la seule chose dont nous avons besoin de nous occuper. Harry a besoin de venir ici - de venir à la _maison_ " Clarifia-t-elle avec un sourire triste alors qu'elle regardait Madame Weasley, qui pleurait maintenant pour la _énième_ fois de la journée.

La conversation fut interrompue par un son tapant à une fenêtre proche. Hermione inhala profondément alors qu'elle reconnaissait la chouette de Remus. Ron haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais elle secoua la tête pour le dissuader de poser une question.

"Réunion de l'Ordre demain" Dit Madame Weasley. "Remus dit que c'est important, mais qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter"

"C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et toi, ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement jeune homme" Elle pointa Ron du doigt alors que celui-ci déglutissait et hochait la tête rapidement.

Une fois hors de portée, Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione, la tirant en courant dans les escaliers, et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

"Sortilège de Mutisme" Le gronda Hermione avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

" _Muffliato_ !" Jeta rapidement Ron et se tourna vers Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu savais que l'Ordre se réunirait demain ?"

"Oui. J'étais avec Tonks et Remus aujourd'hui"

"A propos de quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? Le plan a changé ?"

Hermione roula des yeux. "Assied-toi avant de t'écrouler. Non, le plan n'a pas changé à ce que je sache. Il y a juste… quelque chose de nouveau" Elle haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla sur le sol d'où elle retira le kit de médicomage de son sac. "Rappelle-moi de le remplir à nouveau demain. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que nos potions sont prêtes avant de partir"

"Pourquoi c'est vide ?"

"Tu vas le découvrir assez tôt"

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Détend-toi. Je vais bien, c'est juste... eh bien, à la réunion de demain il y aura quelques personnes qui seront très _heureuses_ avec ce que j'ai fait, et d'autres qui seront très _énervées_ "

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Tonks ? Je pensais que vous choisissiez un cadeau pour Fleur ?"

"J'ai menti"

"Tu as menti ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?"

"Parce ce que si tout le monde savait ce que je prévoyais de faire, personne ne m'aurait laissée quitter la maison. Avant que tu me le demandes à nouveau, non, je ne te le dirais pas. Tu vas devoir attendre. J'espère, par contre, que peu importe ce qu'il se passe demain, tu seras de mon côté" Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. " _Avec_ moi"

"Bien sûr" Ron l'assura, "mais je n'aime pas les secrets"

"Je sais. Je suis désolée"

"Est-ce que je vais être une des personnes heureuses avec ce que tu as fait Hermione ?"

"J'espère. Mais à la fin, c'est uniquement pour Harry. _Il_ sera heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte"


	4. 4 : Une Fete de Bienvenue

Coucou mes chats !

Désolé pour le retard, c'est impardonnable je sais mais je me suis retrouvé un peu débordée avec le travail...

En attendant, la suite est là pour aujourd'hui et je devrais reprendre un rythme de publication a peu près décent pour les prochaines publications !

 **Chapitre 4 : Une fête de bienvenue**

 **23 Juillet 1997**

À la fin de l'après-midi, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se rassemblèrent dans le salon des Weasley. Alors que chaque sorcier ou sorcière sortait un par un de la cheminette, un autre membre était là pour les questionner en utilisant un système pré-établi de questions de sécurité. Considérant que la totalité de l'Ordre serait engagée dans une mission impliquant du Polynectar dans quelques jours, ils appréciaient, plus que n'importe qui, des protocoles de sécurité renforcés.

Madame Weasley avait, comme à son habitude, fait un festin ; même si cette fois, au lieu de s'asseoir à la fin de la réunion comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, la plupart des membres gravitaient autour du buffet, picorant alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la pièce, s'engageant dans des conversations avec tout un chacun.

Tout le monde, à l'exception d'Hermione, se demandait ouvertement pourquoi une réunion avait été requise au départ.

Des flammes vertes illuminèrent la pièce une fois de plus, et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir sortir Tonks de la Cheminette, avec un air ravi.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Alastor Maugrey s'approcha, la baguette pointée directement sur elle. "Ton premier jour en tant qu'Auror officiel, tu es entrée dans mon bureau et tu as trébuché. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as cassé ?"

Tonks ricana, et osa même le regarder fièrement. "Deux Scrutoscopes, une toute nouvelle Glace à l'Ennemi, et un Capteur de Dissimulation"

"Aie, et tu me dois toujours un nouveau de chaque" Grogna Maugrey. "Où est ton mari, et à propos de quoi cette réunion est-elle ?"

"Apprend la patience, et arrête de t'inquiéter autant" Elle sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione, qui se sentait prête à vomir. "Calme-toi, chou" Souffla Tonks alors qu'elle venait à son côté. "Tout va bien se passer. Tout et _tout le monde_ va bien" Ajouta-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Hermione, s'étouffant presque sur les mots. Elle joignit ses mains ensemble, entrelaçant ses doigts pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler.

Tonks rit légèrement. "Quelqu'un a peut-être eu besoin d'une séance de tirage des oreilles, mais c'est normal, pas vrai ?"

La Cheminette s'éclaira à nouveau de flammes vertes, et Remus rentra dans la pièce, cherchant immédiatement Tonks et Hermione. Son sourire rassurant laissa Hermione penser qu'elle n'avait pas seulement son approbation, mais aussi son soutien.

"Remus !" S'exclama Bill Weasley. "Si c'est vraiment toi…" Il regarda l'homme en face de lui en feignant la suspicion. Entre les deux hommes qui pouvaient sentir mutuellement la lycanthropie de l'autre, les questions de sécurité étaient inutiles. Mais pour apaiser le reste des membres, Bill demanda "Quand je me suis réveillé à l'Infirmerie le mois dernier, quelle est la première chose que tu m'as dite ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'espérais que tu aimais tes steaks saignants" Remus sourit en coin et tapa Bill sur l'épaule. "En parlant de ça, tu vas bien ?"

Bill haussa les épaules, balayant l'inquiétude de Madame Weasley alors qu'elle se rappelait l'attaque qui avait eu lieu contre son fils aîné. "Mieux que toi, j'imagine. J'étais un peu anxieux il y a quelques nuits, avec la pleine lune et tout, mais rien que je ne puisse pas gérer"

"Maintenant que les _chiots_ se sont tous retrouvés" Interrompit Maugrey, "Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, et qui nécessite de prendre autant de risques à former une réunion si peu de temps avant la mission Potter ?"

La respiration d'Hermione et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent, alors qu'elle sentait venir le début d'une crise de panique. Quand elle sentit la main rassurante sur son épaule, elle assuma que, soit les sens de Remus l'en avait informé, soit elle était totalement transparente.

"En fait, nous ne sommes pas _tous_ là _"_ Dit Remus. "Avant que je n'appelle notre dernier membre, j'ai besoin que tout le monde reste ouvert d'esprit et calme. Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions de sécurité que vous pensez nécessaires, mais gardez vos baguettes là où elles sont. Je vous demande de nous faire confiance maintenant"

La plupart des membres hochèrent la tête anxieusement, alors que certains -plus précisément Maugrey- semblaient en colère que les détails de ce qui était en train de se passer ne soient pas révélés.

Instinctivement, Hermione s'avança et attrapa la main de Ron, alors que son autre main attrapait les robes de Tonks.

Remus s'approcha de la Cheminette, y jeta un peu de poudre, et s'exclama "La Tanière !" avant de coller sa tête dans les flammes vertes "Viens de ce côté"

Les flammes vertes s'illuminèrent un peu plus. Quand elles s'éteignirent, toutes les baguettes de la pièce étaient pointées, alors que les membres de l'Ordre, choqués, regardaient défensivement Sirius Black dans les yeux.

"Une fête de bienvenue, évidement" Sirius regarda avec insistance chaque baguette pointée sur lui. "Surement qu'une ou deux baguettes auraient été nécessaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tout le monde tire un sort au même moment ? Toute la foutue maison va s'effondrer" Apercevant Madame Weasley, Sirius fit apparaitre son fameux sourire. "Molly, tu sembles aller bien"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand en réponse. Elle agrippa son mari avec la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, et trembla "Tu sembles _vivant_ !"

"Et toujours aussi beau" Dit Sirius avec un sourire, époussetant ses robes. "Très bien, Remus a dit que vous utilisiez des questions de sécurité maintenant, hein ? Allons-y. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de vrai nourriture faite maison, et je peux sentir l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse d'ici"

Monsieur Weasley le regarda. "Comment peux-tu être en vie ?"

"Ça" Dit Sirius, pointant l'homme du doigt, "c'est une très mauvaise question de sécurité, Arthur. Essaie encore."

"Hum, je… Quelle chanson ne voulais-tu pas arrêter de chanter quand on a tous passé Noel ensemble au Square ?" Sortit Monsieur Weasley, clairement trop frustré pour penser à une meilleure question.

" _God Rest Ye, Merry Hipogriffs_ " Répondit joyeusement Sirius. "Ça fait du bien de te voir, vieux frère. On m'a laissé entendre que tu avais ma moto. J'aimerais la récupérer". Il taquina l'homme et Monsieur Weasley rit en réponse, toujours choqué. Sirius se tourna vers Maugrey, qui fumait avec suspicion. "Suivant ?"

Maugrey plissa son oeil valide, alors que l'autre tournait dans son socle mécanique comme s'il s'attendait à voir une autre personne déclarée morte traverser les flammes de la Cheminette. Il demanda doucement et avec précaution : "Quand on a escorté Harry Potter à King's Cross, quels ont été ses derniers mots pour toi, avant qu'on ne te laisse derrière au Square Grimmaud ?"

"Question piège ! Je suis venu avec vous, et tu étais terriblement en colère à propos de ça, d'ailleurs" Sirius sourit vaguement, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses bottes. "Pour aucune raison valable, je dois ajouter. J'ai plutôt bien joué au chien obéissant et sage"

Plusieurs membres dans la pièce rigolèrent à la blague.

"Bien, bien" Grogna Maugrey, regardant intensément Sirius. Même s'il s'empêchait de lancer des sorts à tout-va, sa baguette était toujours dans ses mains, se déplaçant tout autour de Sirius comme si elle était un quelconque détecteur de métal moldu, cherchant probablement des traces de Magie Noire. "Maintenant, répond à la première question d'Arthur. Comment tu peux être encore vivant, Black ?"

"Magie ?" Offrit Sirius avec un sourire.

"Sirius, ne le pousses pas à bout" Le prévint Remus.

"Bien, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, bordel ? Je me suis réveillé sur ton fauteuil, ne sachant pas comment j'ai atterri là, ou pourquoi ta nouvelle femme ne voulait pas me donner un vrai truc à boire !" L'attention de Sirius se tourna brièvement vers sa cousine, mais son regard se pointa rapidement sur Hermione, qui était toujours inconsciemment en train de s'agripper aux robes de Tonks.

Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui donna lui fit se sentir comme si la pièce autour d'eux s'était envolée. Ses joues se réchauffèrent et avaient probablement rougies, parce que son sourire se transforma en une grimace d'amusement.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi tu es en vie ?" Madame Weasley s'avança, bloquant la vue de Sirius. "Est-ce que tu étais au moins vraiment mort ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

"Oui, j'étais vraiment mort. Mais je ne sais pas où j'étais." Sirius se pencha pour donner à Madame Weasley un baiser sur la joue. "Tu es toujours aussi fougueuse qu'avant, Molly. Charmant de te revoir."

"Sirius Black," Dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées, "tu ne peux pas juste atterrir chez moi par Cheminette après avoir été mort pendant plus d'un an, et espérer faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! C'est sérieux !" Cria-t-elle. Elle pointa un doigt sur son visage, alors qu'elle le voyait prêt à parler. " _N'ose_ même pas le dire !"

Sirius sourit en coin, s'amusant clairement beaucoup trop avec les nerfs de Madame Weasley pour sa propre sécurité.

Maugrey chassa la tension dans l'air en se raclant la gorge, causant à quelques membres le réflexe de lever leur baguette. "Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque plan de Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

Sirius s'étouffa. "Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu"

"Ce n'est pas sa faute !" Interrompit Hermione, et l'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle s'avançait au côté de Sirius, ses mains tremblantes, alors qu'elle les joignait. "Je l'ai fait. J'ai trouvé… J'ai trouvé un moyen de le ramener"

"Et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant, chaton" Ignorant les expressions choquées et les murmures, Sirius se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa temple, déplaçant la rougeur de ses joues vers son cou.

Hermione lui sourit nerveusement, et regarda ensuite le reste des gens présents, la plupart semblant surpris, effrayés ou en colère -à l'exception de Fred et George qui l'applaudissaient doucement.

"Et comment tu as fait ça ?" Maugrey s'avança rapidement, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction d'Hermione. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trop s'approcher, autant Sirius que Remus lui barrèrent la route, des grondements sourds sortant de leur gorge.

Hermione inspira profondément, et alors que les deux Maraudeurs restaient devant l'Auror en colère, elle regarda autour de Remus pour juger la réaction des autres.

Kingsley semblait soulagé mais curieux. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient évidemment tendus, même si c'était plus à propos d'une bagarre potentielle que du retour de Sirius. Les frères Weasley -sauf Ron- semblaient prêts à intervenir, tous guidés par Bill, qui observait attentivement les mouvements de Remus comme s'il attendait un ordre silencieux. Ron était le seul qui regardait toujours Sirius Black bouche-bée.

"Ça ne compte pas _comment_ on a procédé. Ça a été fait, c'est tout." Dit Hermione. "J'ai trouvé le sort adéquat en faisant des recherches pour la mission que Dumbledore nous a donnée, à Harry, Ron et moi. Dans les propres livres de _Dumbledore_." Clarifia-t-elle comme si _ça_ allait faire comprendre aux membres de l'Ordre qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de Magie Noire. Ce que, techniquement, elle avait fait. _Toute_ la Magie de Sang n'est pas Noire, même si ce n'est pas exactement légal non plus -voilà pourquoi elle gardait aussi secret que possible les détails de l'opération.

"J'étais là quand elle l'a fait. J'ai vu et entendu le sort, vu son corps sortir du Voile, je l'ai vu se réveiller," Expliqua Remus, en regardant Maugrey. "Sirius est de nouveau en vie ; Hermione l'a ramené. Maintenant, laissez-les tranquilles."

Le ton de sa voix aurait dû être effrayant, mais Hermione se retrouva à se rapprocher de lui sans même y penser.

"Je n'aime pas ça" Grogna Maugrey.

"C'est noté," Répliqua Sirius, "Donc, si on en a tous fini de comparer notre -"

"Sirius" Gronda Remus

"Je suis affamé. Molly ?" Sirius tourna son attention vers Madame Weasley. "C'est pas pour m'imposer, mais j'aimerais beaucoup diner. J'ai pas mangé un vrai repas depuis plus d'un an. Tonks et Remus savent à peine faire une tasse de thé je suis impressionné qu'ils arrivent à survivre tous les deux sans personne pour les nourrir."

Il passa derrière Remus, qui gardait toujours Hermione. Son regard passa sur elle, et il tendit une main tendre vers elle, poussant une boucle derrière son oreille. Elle sourit, se sentant reconnaissante - _plus que tou_ t- qu'il se soit remis aussi vite.

Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre sortirent du salon, suivant Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait devant un grand plat, laissant uniquement Maugrey, Remus, Ron et Hermione derrière. Remus était toujours devant Hermione, comme si le vieil Auror était une menace sérieuse.

Hermione s'avança pour poser doucement sa main sur son bras, sentant sa tension. "Remus ?" Murmura-t-elle, remarquant qu'il se détendait au son de sa voix. "Remus, c'est bon. Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça. Je savais qu'il y aurait des questions" Maugrey se racla la gorge, et elle se tourna vers lui. "Des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas"

Maugrey l'observa un court moment, avant de lui donner un bref hochement de tête et de quitter le salon.

Remus se tourna pour le regarder sortir, avant de rapporter son attention sur Hermione. "Est-ce qu'il y a un seul moyen pour que tu restes ici le temps que nous autres allons chercher Harry ?" Lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts brillant de lueurs dorées.

Hermione secoua la tête, "Je viens"

Le nez de Remus se plissa en un affront silencieux face à ses mots, mais il baissa la tête et tapota son épaule doucement. "Très bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'assurer que Molly puisse garder Sirius toute seule ici alors. On ne sera pas capable de garder Harry en sécurité, s'il sait que Sirius est en vie. On devra lui annoncer une fois qu'il sera ici."

Hermione acquiesça. "Ginny va aider. Vas-y, et mange un peu. Et garde un oeil sur _lui_." Dit-elle avec un rire léger, regardant à travers la porte ouverte et voyant Sirius bouger autour de la table. Il avait une assiette dans une main et une cuisse de poulet dans l'autre. Certains le regardaient toujours anxieusement. "J'ai peur qu'il en mette un en colère, et annule tout le travail que j'ai fait pour le ramener."

Remus rigola, la laissant pour se diriger vers la foule qui s'était amassée au côté de son meilleur ami.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Demanda Ron

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, toujours bouche-bée, la regardant avec insistance. "Tu es supposé être de _mon_ côté" Lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je suis de ton côté !" Insista-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement d'elle. "Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais le mode d'emploi pour ramener les morts de leur putain de tombeau !"

"Langage" Le gronda-t-elle. "Et garde la voix basse, Ronald. Pour ton information, je ne sais pas ramener _les morts_. Je ne peux pas défaire un Sortilège de Mort. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le sort. Harry voulait que je regarde pour un moyen de ramener Dumbledore. Je savais que c'était inutile, mais j'espérais au moins trouver un moyen de nous protéger quand on partira pour cette mission. Je suis tombée par hasard sur ce sort, j'ai fait la connexion, j'ai demandé à Tonks et Remus de m'accompagner au Ministère parce que Tonks est une Auror et pouvait me faire entrer"

Ron exhala lourdement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours choqué par ce qu'Hermione avait fait. "Putain de merde"

Elle le frappa sur le bras. "Langage !"

Ignorant l'assaut, il rigola. "T'imagines le visage d'Harry quand il le verra ?"

"J'ai pensé presque _uniquement_ à ça" Hermione sourit à l'image de la réunion d'Harry et de Sirius dans son esprit. Ce bonheur, pourtant, fut rapidement remplacé par de l'appréhension, et elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes avec l'émotion. "Si on doit aller faire cette chasse, c'est le moment. Je devais le donner à Harry. Il a besoin de nous, et il nous a, mais…" Elle essuya une larme, alors qu'elle dévalait sa joue. « Harry a besoin de sa famille. Il a besoin de quelque chose à lui pour se battre."

 **27 Juillet 1997**

"Assis et pas bouger !" Ordonna Ginny Weasley, sa baguette pointée sur le sorcier devant elle, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

"Je ne suis _pas_ un chien" Sirius la regarda longuement. Quand elle renifla, il céda. "Pas pour le _moment_. Je ne suis pas un chien pour le _moment_. Et j'ai déjà dit que je serai sage et que je ne bougerai pas tant que tout le monde ne serait pas là" Il se tourna rageusement vers la cuisine où Molly se trouvait, regardant par la fenêtre. "Ce qu'ils auraient déjà dû faire !"

"Il y a un Portauloin !" Cria Molly, l'ignorant alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Sirius bougea pour se lever, mais Ginny secoua la tête et releva un peu sa baguette. "Non Sirius, tu as promis. Si quelque chose tourne mal, on doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et aider si quelqu'un est blessé. Harry ne sera pas capable de se concentrer s'il te voit"

Son ton lui rappelait cruellement celui de Lily, et Sirius était pratiquement forcé à se soumettre face à sa mémoire. "Bien, vas-y et aide ta mère"

Ginny le regarda suspicieusement pour un moment, puis hocha la tête et courut rejoindre sa mère.

À la seconde même où elle était partie, Sirius se transforma en Patmol, passa doucement la porte et se faufila dans les ombres des arbustes qui entouraient le Terrier.

Au moment où le regard de Patmol trouva l'arrivée d'Harry, sa poitrine se compressa. Il souffla, ses pattes le suppliant d'avancer, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il avait été stupide et s'était fait tuer la dernière fois, et il savait qu'il ne blesserait pas seulement Harry s'il faisait quelque chose comme ça, et que son impatience démontrerait un manque profond de gratitude au regard de ce qu'avait fait Hermione pour lui.

Alors il attendit, regarda et écouta.

"Les Mangemorts nous attendaient" Dit Harry à Molly. "On était entouré dès le moment où on a décollé. Ils savaient que ça serait ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec les autres. Quatre d'entre eux nous ont poursuivis on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour les faire partir, et après, Voldemort est arrivé pour nous…"

Patmol grogna à la mention de Voldemort, tout son corps tremblant alors qu'il regardait son filleul, la reflection de James. Savoir que le sorcier qui avait tué son meilleur ami avait attaqué Harry ce soir faisait bouillir son sang de rage.

Au loin, une autre lumière bleue apparut.

Alors que le groupe se tournait pour accueillir leurs amis, Patmol attrapa l'odeur du sang, et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il observait Remus venir en courant vers la maison en portant le corps meurtri de George Weasley. Patmol resta là, ses pattes le démangeant de plus en plus, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour aider, mais se rappelant les précautions que tout le monde devait prendre.

 _Attends que tout le monde revienne, et après vas voir Harry._

Tout le monde fit son chemin dans la maison, et Patmol grimaça, sachant que bientôt, Molly et Ginny remarqueraient son absence. Il écouta tranquillement de dehors, alors que Molly s'occupait des blessures de son fils. Ça ne semblait pas grave au point de mettre sa vie en danger, mais il ressentit quand même de la peine pour le garçon -un Maraudeur lui aussi- qui, ne _ressemblerait_ plus jamais à son jumeau.

"Quelle créature était là dans le coin de mon bureau à Poudlard, la première fois qu'Harry me rendit visite ?" Patmol entendit Remus demander. "Répond-moi !"

"Un Strangulot dans un bocal, c'est pas ça ?" Répondit nerveusement Harry.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Rugit Hagrid.

"Je suis désolé Harry, mais je devais vérifier" Dit tristement Remus. "On a été trahi. Tu aurais pu être un imposteur"

Dehors, Patmol regardait toujours les champs entourant le Terrier, en attendant l'arrivée des autres, ses yeux scannant l'endroit avec précaution, ses oreilles aux aguets pour une quelconque menace. Remus venait de dire qu'ils avaient été trahis. Mentalement, il refit toute la liste des membres qu'il connaissait, grognant alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur Mondingus Fletcher. Remus lui avait dit que le Polynectar était son idée, mais Sirius savait que Dung n'était pas assez intelligent pour avoir pondu ça tout seul. Ça devait avoir été un piège.

Patmol continua de garder le Terrier, écoutant tout le long pendant que Remus sermonnait Harry à l'intérieur de la maison. Le ton que son ami utilisait sur son filleul mettait ses nerfs à vif, même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était pour le bien du gamin.

"Harry, le temps du désarmement est fini ! Ces gens veulent te capturer et te tuer ! Au moins, étourdis-les si tu n'es pas prêt à les tuer !"

"On était à des mètres de hauteur ! Stan n'était plus lui-même, et si je l'avais stupéfixié, il serait tombé mort, autant que si j'avais utilisé le Sortilège de Mort !" Insista Harry. ' _L'expelliarmus_ m'a sauvé de Voldemort il y a deux ans !"

"Oui Harry" Concéda péniblement Remus, "et un grand nombre de Mangemorts en ont été témoins. Pardonnes-moi, mais c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel à faire sous la menace d'une mort imminente. Le refaire ce soir face à ces mêmes Mangemorts ou à ceux qui en ont entendus parler était suicidaire !"

Un autre lumière bleue apparut dans le champ, et Patmol reconnut immédiatement l'odeur, chaque part de son âme le pressant d'y aller. Rester sur place en était douloureux. Il eut du mal à combattre ses instincts, et seule la vision de Harry et Remus courant vers Kingsley et Hermione l'arrêta.

Il regarda attentivement Harry envelopper Hermione dans ses bras. Comme si elle savait précisément où il était, il sentit son regard sur lui. Elle semblait exténuée, mais heureuse d'être en vie. Patmol se leva, se déplaçant péniblement sur ses quatre pattes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse non de la tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, lui demandant silencieusement de s'arrêter. Il obéit, la poitrine douloureuse d'être incapable de faire quelque chose, et se retira dans les ombres.

"Où est George ?"

"Il a perdu une oreille" Dit Remus.

"Perdu une oreille ?" Répéta Hermione la voix haut perchée.

"Le travail de Snape"

"Snape ?" Cria Harry. "Tu n'avais pas dit-"

"Severus a perdu sa capuche pendant la chasse. Le Sectumsempra a toujours été sa spécialité. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai fait payer ça, mais je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour garder George sur le balai. Il perdait tellement de sang."

Sirius avait déjà vu le Sectumsempra en action, et le souvenir le fit trembler de colère. Non seulement le foutu Mangemort les avait trahis et avait tué Dumbledore, mais il utilisait son ancien sort favori pour attaquer des adolescents. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Patmol grogna à la mention de Snape et de sa trahison.

"Vous avez entendu ça ?" Harry se tourna vers le bruit, pointant sa baguette vers les ombres où Patmol se cachait.

"Harry, concentre-toi ! On doit attendre Ron et les autres !" Hermione essaya de le distraire, mais Harry s'avança, imperturbable, baguette levée et prête à faire feu.

Patmol frissonna à cette vue, regrettant immédiatement l'insistance de Remus pour que le garçon utilise plus de sorts offensifs.

"Harry !" Hermione l'appela, courant pour se mettre devant lui.

"Bouge, Hermione. Il y a quelqu'un ici !"

"Harry !" Le supplia Kingsley.

Les membres de l'Ordre qui venaient d'arriver suivirent le garçon, mais Patmol regardait Hermione secouer la tête. Elle se tourna vers Remus, qui sembla comprendre tout de suite, son attention se tournant vers la cachette de Patmol.

"Tout le monde à l'intérieur !" Ordonna Molly, et un par un, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur à l'exception de Harry, Hermione et Remus.

Hermione mit ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry. "Harry, stop. Je peux t'expliquer"

"M'expliquer quoi ?" Les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminèrent avec panique. "Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est là ?"

Sachant que c'était inévitable maintenant qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air, Sirius se retransforma dans sa forme humaine et sortit doucement de l'ombre, les mains levées en direction de son filleul pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Il lança un très bref regard d'excuses à Hermione, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être compréhensive de son besoin de voir Harry ou incroyablement en colère contre son impatience.

Sirius sourit. "Harry"

Le regard de son filleul était agonisant, et de savoir que ses actions inconscientes avaient laissé Harry dans une peine qu'il comprenait lui-même que trop bien lui brisa le cœur. Alors qu'il s'avançait doucement, Harry secoua la tête et recula.

"Quo… ? Non. Non… Sirius ? Mais…"

Remus plaça une main sur son épaule. "C'est vraiment lui"

"Non" Les larmes commencèrent à se rassembler dans les yeux d'Harry. "Non, Sirius est mort ! Je l'ai vu mourir. Tu me l'as dit, Remus tu m'as dit qu'il était mort !"

Sirius s'avança d'un pas prudent vers lui, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand la baguette d'Harry se releva. "Demande-moi alors. Demande-moi n'importe quoi qui pourrait te prouver que c'est vraiment moi. C'est ce que l'Ordre fait, non ?"

"Je… Je…" Harry utilisa rapidement sa main libre pour essuyer ses joues, la voix tremblante, il demanda, "Quels ont été les premiers mots que tu m'ais jamais dit ?"

Amusé, Sirius lui répondit, "Je présume que tu parles de la Cabane Hurlante, où, dans ce cas, je t'ai dit que j'avais pensé que tu viendrais aider ton ami, tout comme ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi" Il prit un moment, puis son sourire devint plus tendre. "Mais si on veut être plus précis, mes premiers mots pour toi ont été 'Merlin, mais regardez-moi cette touffe de cheveux !'"

Harry baissa sa baguette. "Sirius ?"

"C'est vraiment moi, gamin"

Sirius attrapa Harry dans un câlin au moment où le garçon courut dans ses bras, lui caressant affectueusement le dos et les cheveux. Il écouta Hermione renifler, mais laissa Remus s'occuper d'elle.

"Tu as bien fait"

"Va attendre Tonks, je reste avec eux" Dit gentiment Hermione.

"Je ne comprends pas" Dit Harry alors qu'il quittait l'étreinte de Sirius, même s'il ne lâchait pas ses robes, clairement inquiet que s'il le laissait partir, Sirius disparaîtrait encore une fois. "Comment c'est possible ?"

Sirius sourit et pointa derrière l'épaule d'Harry vers là où se trouvait Hermione, laissant tranquillement la scène devant elle se dérouler. "Tu as une sorcière très intelligente de ton côté, gamin"

"Hermione ?" Harry se retourna et la regarda. "Tu… Tu l'as ramené ? Comment ? Tu as dit-"

"J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ramener Dumbledore, mais j'ai continué les recherches, et j'ai trouvé un sort" Elle sourit, laissant chaque détail de côté.

Sans un mot, Harry lâcha Sirius et se déplaça vers Hermione, la tirant dans ses bras et enterra son visage dans son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra son ami, balayant ses paroles incohérentes. "Tu as déjà tellement fait, Harry. Tellement de choses t'ont déjà été prises. J'ai vu une chance, et je devais la saisir. Pour te donner quelque chose en retour. Particulièrement avec ce qu'on va devoir faire"

"Je suis désolé, mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire plus tard ?" Demanda Sirius, les interrompant.

Harry s'écarta d'Hermione, la regardant dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers Sirius avec un sourire résolu. "On gagne cette guerre"


	5. 5 : Tristes Ames

Coucou mes chats ! Désolé pour le délai d'attente interminable... Je suis inexcusable, je sais mais ne me lancez pas de tomates je vous en supplie !

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé, et que personne ne déprime *trop* ...

 **Chapitre 5 : Tristes âmes**

 **1** **er** **Aout 1997**

"Fais attention" Dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait de Sirius prenant la chaise derrière lui pour s'asseoir à la grande table ronde du fond du chapiteau.

La table était entourée de chaises vides, et pleine de bouteilles de bière-au-beurre à moitié vides. Toutes les autres personnes sous le chapiteau étaient sur leurs pieds en train de danser entre les chandelles qui éclairait la pièce, profitant du monde présent, et félicitant Bill et Fleur.

Sirius regarda curieusement Hermione. "Attention à quoi ?"

"Attention, ou tu risque de t'enfoncer beaucoup trop profondément dans ta misère" Elle se pencha en avant et le bouscula gentiment avec son épaule, lui tirant un petit sourire. Son propre sourire était grand et heureux, et ses yeux brillaient.

Il leva un sourcil amusé dans sa direction. "Combien de Bière-au-Beurre as-tu bu ?"

"Trois, mais c'est hors de propos"

Sirius ricana en pensant qu'elle était vraiment un poids plume, il prit alors une gorgée du verre du Whisky-pur-feu qui était sur la table devant lui, le laissant rouler sur sa langue avant de l'avaler et d'apprécier la brulure qui descendait dans sa gorge.

Hermione regarda la foule, et ricana doucement en montrant Ron essayant de danser avec Luna Lovegood, qui semblait pourtant plutôt contente de danser toute seule. Les étranges mouvement que faisait la jeune fille ne requéraient pas la présence d'un partenaire.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il devait aller danser avec elle. Il doit regretter de m'avoir écouté maintenant"

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en train de danser ?" Lui demanda Sirius, regardant sa robe lilas, amusé par les chaussures ridiculement inconfortables qu'elle portait.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois assis ici ?" Le contra-t-elle.

Il leva son verre vers elle. "Toi en première"

"Je suis nerveuse. Mais même si nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre et prêts à partir à tout moment, je suis quand même assise ici à ne rien faire. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a inviter à danser, j'avais quinze ans et _cet_ homme", elle pointa un homme imposant avec une barbe courte et des robes à la mode, "était mon rencard". Elle étouffa un rire dans la paume de sa main, se rapprochant encore alors qu'elle continuait de lui parler comme si elle lui confiait un secret. "Il ne parlait qu'un petit peu, mettait mes amis en colère, et ne pouvait même pas prononcer mon nom correctement"

Sirius plissa rapidement des yeux à la vue du visage de Viktor Krum, se rappelant les articles exagérés de _Witch Weekly_ et du _Daily Prophet_ à propos du triangle amoureux entre son filleul, cette petite sorcière et le fameux Attrapeur Bulgare.

Pour cacher son irritation, Sirius retourna son attention vers Hermione et sourit. "Et tu as peur qu'il te re-demande de danser avec lui ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je me suis assurée qu'à la seconde à laquelle il passerait la porte, Fred et George le présenterait à une cousine Vélane de Fleur" Elle pointa deux femmes blondes battant des cils vers Krum. Fred et George restaient dans les parages, en attendant que Viktor en choisisse une, et seraient là pour ramasser les morceaux une fois que la Star de Quidditch lui aurait brisé le coeur.

"Donc, au lieu de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour danser, tu es venue tenir compagnie aux tristes âmes assissent dans un coin ?"

"Ah, mais pourquoi…Je ne suis pas en train de dire ça" Insista-t-elle en secouant la tête. " _Pourquoi_ es-tu triste et assis dans un coin ?" Elle regarda ses mouvements comme si elle voulait discerner s'il mentait.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené du Voile, Sirius remarqua qu'Hermione gardait un oeil sur lui. Alors que les Weasley préparaient le mariage et suivaient les ordres donnaient par la matriarche, Hermione et Rémus s'échappaient pour aller chez Remus et Tonks voir Sirius.

C'était plus simple de faire des plans pour l'année à venir chez Sirius, vu que Molly avait fait arrêter les recherches du trio sur l'organisation de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Harry et Hermione devaient maintenant réfléchir aux détails au-dehors du bureau, et parce que Harry refusait complètement de le laisser dans le noir à propos de quoi que ce soit, Sirius transforma rapidement le trio en quatuor.

"Je suis triste parce que je n'aime pas les mariages" Admit-il. "J'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance à y assister dans des tenues inconfortables"

"D'où ta rébellion vestimentaire" Hermione montra sa veste et son pantalon en cuir.

"Le cuir passe bien à toute occasion" Sirius sourit en coin quand il l'a vit rougir. Cela l'amusait de savoir que malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, elle pouvait toujours utiliser à bon escient des mots à plusieurs syllabes. "Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'évite de mettre des robes de soirée sauf si obligation nécessaire. Pas que je n'en ai pas ou que je ne ressemble à rien dedans. Je suis absolument fantastique dedans. Mais, la plupart des mariages étaient pour des cousins, tantes et oncles à moi, tous destinés à se marier les uns avec les autres" Il ricana alors qu'il voyait Hermione flancher à la mention de la tradition de consanguinité des Black. "Ou alors, il se mariaient aux pires personnes qui existaient, comme les Malfoy ou les Lestrange"

"Je leur lève mon verre" Hermione attrapa son verre de Whisky-pur-feu, pris une gorgée, et commença immédiatement à s'étouffer avec.

Sirius rigola et lui retira le verre. Il se leva et attrapa une coupe de champagne pour elle. "Tiens, ce n'est pas de l'eau mais c'est mieux que de s'étouffer"

"C'était horrible !" Hermione grimaça même après avoir rincé le gout de sa bouche. "Comment est-ce que tu peux boire ça ?"

"Tu t'y habitues. Le Whisky-pur-feu a une place spéciale dans mon coeur" Il remua le contenu de son verre, regardant la lumières des chandelles se refléter. C'était sa couleur préférée. De trop nombreuses années étaient passées depuis qu'il avait vu une certaine paire de yeux couleur ambre tournés vers lui.

"Et bien, au moins mon accrochage avec la mort t'auras fait rire… Donc, tu n'aimes pas les mariages ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis jamais allé qu'à _un seul_ bon mariage"

"Celui des parents d'Harry"

Il acquiesça.

"Était-ce beau ?"

"Bien sur. Lily était sublime. James était aussi nerveux que possible. On l'avait gardé assez malléable avec du Whisky-pur-feu juste pou qu'il puisse descendre l'aile" Il rigola à ce souvenir, triturant une fine chaine d'agent autour de son cou

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir de surprise. "Il devait être saoul pour se marier ? C'est horrible !"

"Non, il devait être saoul pour se convaincre que Lily n'allait pas soudainement changer d'idée" Sirius ricana, se rappelant la panique pré-mariage de son meilleur ami. "Il avait passé la nuit à notre -"Il s'arrêta brusquement avant de se corriger. "- _mon_ appartement en faisant les cents pas et récitant une liste de raisons pour lesquelles Lily changerait d'avis et la plaquerait devant l'autel"

Hermione posa ses coudes sur la table, posant sa tête sur ses mains et souriant à cette pensée. "Mais elle ne l'a pas fait"

"Absolument pas. Mais à ce point, les deux étaient tellement dévoués l'un à l'autre que ça devenait dur de rester à coté" Sirius sourit grandement à ce souvenir avant que ce sourire ne se transforme en grimace mélancolique. "Et après ça, ils se sont mariés, ont eu un merveilleux voyage de noces, sont rentrés à la maison, et la vie est devenue de la merde"

"Ils ont eu Harry" Argua Hermione. "Peut-être que tout n'était pas 'merdique' comme tu le dis"

"Harry était… Quelque chose de vraiment formidable dans un très mauvais moment. Après que James et Lily se soient mariés, nous… Je…" Il soupira et pinça son nez en frustration.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs"

"Tout va bien, chaton" Sirius attrapa sa main, la serrant légèrement avant de la laisser. "C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Tu essayes de réparer tout le monde. Essayes juste de te rappeler que tu ne pourras pas rendre tout le monde heureux. Ce n'est pas ton travail de réparer le monde. Je…" Il s'arreta, regarda vers son verre. Prenant une décision, il posa le Whisky sur la table, lui donnant la main. "Allez, viens"

"Aller où ?" Demanda-t-elle en se décalant de lui.

"Il attrapa encore une fois sa main. "Ici, viens danser"

Hermione rigola, secouant la tête. "Absolument pas"

"Tu es mignonne. Tu pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une question ?" Il agrippa sa main, la leva sur ses pieds, et la tira sur la piste de danse.

Hermione eu du mal tout le long du chemin, trébuchant sur ses talons hauts, le maudissant alors qu'ils avançaient. "Sirius Black, j'aurais ta peau pour ça !"

"Oh, le chaton sort les griffes !"

Il ricana et la tira plus près de lui, assez près pour voir les différents tons de marron qu'il y avait dans ses yeux chocolats. De loin, ils semblaient marron chocolat alors que de près, ils _pouvaient_ ressembler à du Whisky-pur-feu s'il le souhaitait assez fort. Hermione plissa les yeux alors qu'il agrippait sa main da la sienne, plaçant l'autre sur sa taille et la faisant tourner dans ses bras. En quelques secondes, Sirius avait une Hermione gloussante dans les bras et la frappant sur le torse. "Et bien, maintenant je pourrais peut-être apprécier les mariages"

"Ah, mon plan génial a marché" Hermione sourit de façon triomphante. "Je suis heureuse de voir que tu souris à nouveau Sirius"

"Moi aussi, chaton, moi aussi"

Hermione le regarda. "Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que je détestait les surnoms ?"

"C'est un nom _d'animal_ " Argumenta-t-il alors qu'il prenait sa main et la faisait doucement tournoyer avant de la ramener vers lui riante. Le son semblait venue du paradis, et cela ralluma la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. "En plus, n'as-tu jamais remarqué que je ne fais pas toujours ce que les gens me dise ?"

"Sirius Black ? Mais non, je pensais qu'il était un modèle parfait d'obéissance et de considération" Dit-elle sarcastiquement

"J'ai _beaucoup_ de considération. Par exemple, malgré le fait que tu aime _tellement_ danser avec moi-"

Elle rigola. "Ah oui, _tellement_ "

"Je vais devoir me séparer de toi, même s'il est évident que tu voudrais continuer à danser avec moi toute la nuit" Ajouta-t-il. "Qui pourrait te blâmer ? Je suis absolument exceptionnel" Même s'il était uniquement sarcastique elle ne rigola pas mais le regarda plutôt droit dans les yeux, lui faisant fermer la bouche.

Éclaircissant sa gorge et sa bouche, Sirius se déplaça vers un autre couple. "Je fais ça parce que je me rend parfaitement compte que je ne suis pas la seule âme triste assise dans un coin" Il montra Remus, qui était tout seule à l'entrée du chapiteau, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à la main.

"Il n'est ni assis, ni dans un coin" Argua Hermione.

"Bien, c'est une âme triste _debout_ à la porte"

"Donc, tu m'abandonnes pour aller être triste avec lui"

"Au contraire ma chère…Chaton…Tu as mis fin à ma lamentation dans un coin, et je voudrais partager le cadeau de tes mouvements de danse avec d'autres. Lunard ! Viens ici ! Elle ne satisfait pas de moi uniquement !"

Hermione sembla soudainement à la fois embarrassée et en colère, et Sirius grimaça, la ramenant plus près de lui alors qu'il faisait signe à rémus au dessus de son épaule. Son ami haussa un sourcil hésitant quant à la marche à suivre, il ne savait pas s'il devait participer à l'humiliation publique d'Hermione. Sirius lui envoya un sourire malicieux, lui disant silencieusement que s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, Sirius rendrait les choses seulement plus difficiles.

Posant son verre sur une table basse proche, Remus s'approcha du couple dansant. "Tu t'amuses, Patmol ?"

Sirius profita du moment pour faire basculer Hermione, lui tirant un rire soudain. Il sentit comme un pincement dans sa poitrine quand ses mains s'agrippèrent aux revers de sa veste en cuir. "C'est le meilleur mariage auquel je suis allé depuis des années, Remus" Dit-il avant de relever Hermione. "Je suis sur que le _tien_ était bien. Mais encore, considérant le fait que je n'ai pas été invité-"

"Tu était mort à ce moment là"

"-J'ai décidé que tu pouvais te rattraper vis-à-vis de moi, en dansant avec cette jeune sorcière" Sirius prit la main d'Hermione et la plaça dans celle de Remus.

Soufflant avec résignation, Remus guida gentiment vers la piste de danse alors que Sirius leur souriait en rejoignant Harry et Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à leur table et regardait la scène avec des expressions amusées, rigolant aux dépenses d'Hermione.

"Tu sembles bizarre sous Polynectar" Dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux maintenant roux du jeune homme

"Tu sembles bizarre avec un pantalon en cuir"

Sirius renifla d'amusement et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de prendre un siège et de s'assoir à la table la plus proche. "Filez tous les deux. Allez trouver une paire de jolies sorcières pour aller danser avec"

"Je vais plutôt prendre une autre Bierre-au-Beurre" Dit Ron en regardant bizarrement Luna qui passait près d'eux.

Alors que les garçons s'enfonçaient dans la foule avec des sourires qui réchauffaient le coeur de Sirius, il retourna son attention vers Hermione et Remus, le regardant attentivement se balancer au rythme de la musique. Utilisant ses sens d'Animagus, Sirius se concentra sur la paire sans aucun remords pour l'espionnage.

"Combien de verres a-t-il du boire ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je préfère ne pas savoir. Mais il n'a pas trébuché sur mes pieds pendant qu'on danser, donc je pense que ça va aller"

"Tu serais surprise du nombre de choses que cet homme peut faire en étant complètement bourré" Remus ricana doucement, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. "Tu es charmante d'ailleurs. Lilas est une couleur qui te va bien"

"Merci Remus"

Même de là où il était assis, Sirius put remarquer la rougeur sur ses joues.

"Où est Tonks ?"

"Au travail, je lui ai proposé de lui tenir compagnie, mais elle a insisté pour que je _profite_ " Il dit les mots comme s'ils étaient ceux d'une hypothèse peu probable.

"Femme joyeuse, vie joyeuse"

"J'essaie" Dit Remus avec un petit sourire qui fut vite remplacé par un regard hanté. "Tu les gardera hors des problèmes, pas vrai ? Je sais que vous partez bientôt, et que ça sera dangereux pour chacun d'entre vous. Ils seront après vous trois à cause d'Harry. Il seront après Ron parce qu'ils le considèrent comme un traitre, après toi parce que tu es Née-Moldue, et après Sirius parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore présenté au Ministère alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est vivant. Il ne devrait même pas être là aujourd'hui. Si vous quatre devez être dehors, essaye de le garder sous forme d'Animagus, s'il te plait ?

"Je le ferais, je prendrais soin d'eux Remus"

Sirius détourna le regard, ses sentiments de mal-être revenant au grand galop. Il comprenait ce que Remus avait traversé mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente responsable de ses actions.

"Je sais que tu le feras. Mais… S'il te plait, prend soin de _toi_ , Hermione. Si quelque chose devait t'arriver…"

Une lumière argentée éclata dans le chapiteau, attirant l'attention de Sirius et celle du couple.

Le Patronus prit la forme d'un lynx, et tout le monde se tourna pour en avoir une bonne vue. La bouche ouverte, il parla avec la voix forte et profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt : " _Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent_ "

Le silence s'installa à travers les rangs. Puis, quelqu'un cria et tout le monde se mit a paniquer, courant vers la sortie.

Le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de chercher Hermione, qu'il vu être poussée vers lui par Remus. Marchant droit sur elle, la baguette en main, Sirius scanna la pièce à la recherche d'Harry et Ron.

Hermione sortit sa propre baguette alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, et Sirius l'agrippa pour la mettre à ses cotes alors que la foule devait chaos. Les invités couraient dans toutes les directions; beaucoup Transplanaient - les protections anti-Transplannage autour du Terrier avaient disparues.

"HARRY ! RON !"

"HERMIONE !" Cria Harry, en se faisant un chemin vers elle.

Peut après suivait Ron. "On a besoin d'un endroit sur pour se cacher !"

"Place Grimmaud" Suggéra Harry

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry ! _Rogue_ peut y entrer" Dit Hermione

"Le père de Ron a dit qu'ils avaient mis des sorts pour l'en empêcher. Et même s'ils ne marchent pas, et alors ? Je jure, je n'aimerais rien d'autre que de confronter Rogue !"

"Mais-"

"Hermione, où est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs ? C'est la meilleure chance qu'on ait. Rogue est un seul Mangemort !"

Sirius acquiesça. "Harry a raison. Transplanne sur la plus haute marche du perron du numéro 12. Tu ne pourras pas être vue de la rue au cas où il y est des gens qui regarde"

"On Apparait ensemble alors, ou alors on va finir par se rentrer dedans les uns les autres une fois qu'on sera arrivés" Insista Hermione.

Ses instincts paternels prenant le dessus, Sirius prit automatiquement le bras d'Harry, reconnaissant à Hermione quand elle attrapa le bras de Ron. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre les trois individuellement pour des raisons de sécurité, mais le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Au décompte de trois, les quatre tournèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.

Sirius atterrit dans la maison en premier.

Au moment où la porte d'entrée se ferma derrière eux, les lumières à gaz s'allumèrent dans le couloir. C'était étrangement calme, et une odeur d'abandon pesait dans la pièce. Une fine couche de poussière couvrait les meubles et les décorations, et la rangée de têtes d'Elfes de maison pendait toujours. Cela ressemblait point pour point à la maison qu'il avait laissé. La seule chose qui semblait avoir bougé était la jambe de troll qui servait de porte-parapluie et qui était couché au sol comme si Tonks était encore rentrée dedans.

"Je pense que quelqu'un est entrée ici" Dit Hermione en pointant la jambe de troll.

"Ça a pu arriver quand l'Ordre est parti" Murmura Ron en retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils et étudia les ombres sur le mur. "Donc, où sont les sort qu'ils ont mis en place contre Rogue ?"

"Peut-être qu'ils ne s'activent que si Rogue est présent" Suggéra Ron

Sirius se déplaça, regardant en arrière pour voir les adolescents se tenir près les uns des autres leurs dos contre la porte, semblant effrayés de s'avancer un peu plus dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer.

"Bien, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours" Dit Harry, il s'avança d'un pas vers Sirius.

La voix de Maugrey s'éleva dans la pièce. "Severus Rogue ?"

"Est-ce que je ressemble au batard graisseux d'après toi ? On est pas ce putain de Rogue !" Répondit Sirius.

Quelques sorts destinés à piéger Rogue furent facilement évités par le quatuor, même si la chose qui fit bondir les trois plus jeunes fut les cris du portrait de la mère de Sirius.

"Sang-de-Bourbe ! Traitres ! Taches ! Comment osez-vous mettre vos pieds dans la Très Noble et Anciennes Maison des Blacks ?"

"LA FERME !" Crièrent simultanément Sirius et Harry. Avec une explosion d'étincelles de la baguette d'Harry, les rideaux se fermèrent, réduisant la mégère au silence.

"Je suis parti pendant un an, et personne n'a pensé à quelque chose de mieux que les rideaux ?" Les trois frissonnèrent en réponse. "Et bien, je vais juste poser du plâtre sur cette vieille pute quand on en aura fini avec cette putain de guerre"

Frissonnante, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, levant les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Instinctivement, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui posa sur les épaules une vieille couverture qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard d'à coté.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement avant de retourner son attention vers Ron, qui regardait par les fenêtres.

"Je ne vois personne dehors" Annonça-t-il.

"Harry ?" Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

La voix d'Hermione attira l'attention de Sirius sur son filleul. Le Polynectar était complètement effacé, ce qui aurait pu être une vision réjouissante, sauf qu'Harry se tenait le front en grimaçant de douleur. L'image avait écourté de quelques années la durée de vie de Sirius alors qu'il sentait la panique envahir sa poitrine. "Harry !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"Demanda Ron, "Tu l'as vu, _lui_ , chez moi ?"

"Non, j'ai juste senti de la colère. Il est vraiment très en colère"

"Mais ça pourrait être au Terrier" S'inquiéta Ron. "Quoi d'autre ? Tu n'as rein vu d'autre ? Il était en train de torturer quelqu'un ?"

"Non, j'ai juste ressenti sa colère…Je ne peux pas dire-"

"Il est toujours connecté à toi ?" Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude, poussant Ron du visage d'Harry. "Je pensais que le problème avait été réglé avec les cours d'Occlumencie" Il tourna son regard vers Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne les réponses qu'il voulait alors qu'Harry était toujours pris avec les effets secondaire de la crise.

"Il n'a jamais terminé ses leçons" L'informa-t-elle. "Rogue ne l'a pas voulu"

"Ce connard. Dumbledore était supposé le faire marcher droit" Grogna Sirius, se rappelant que Rogue était un traitre et avait surement arrêter les leçons avec le but précis d'empêcher Harry de bloquer Voldemort. "Alors, on va reprendre là où tu t'arrêter. Cependant, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça". C'était un euphémisme. Les souvenirs de ses premières leçons le rendaient, encore aujourd'hui, un peu nauséeux. "Mais c'est toujours mieux que de l'ignorer et de laisser ce serpent s'introduire dans ta tête"

Harry souffla. "Merci, Sirius"

Hermione trembla. Les trois autres tirèrent leurs baguettes en réponse, se retournant pour voir un Patronus passer par la fenêtre du salon et s'arrêter sur le sol devant eux, pour prendre la forme d'une belette avec la voix d'Arthur Weasley : " _La famille est en sécurité, ne répondez pas, on est surveillés_ "

Le Patronus se dissout dans l'aire et Ron laissa échapper un son entre un soupir et un grognement, tombant sur le canapé. Hermione le rejoignit et attrapa son bras.

Sirius s'avança et tapota le garçon sur le bras. "Tu vois ? Il faut plus que la chute du Ministère et un mariage attaqué par les Mangemorts pour faire tomber un Weasley" Ron lui répondit avec un demi-sourire.

"On devait se reposer" Insista Hermione alors qu'elle attrapait son sac perlé, mettant la main dedans et en ressortant des pyjamas.

Sirius sourit à cette vue. "Charme d'Extension Indétectable ?" Demanda-t-il, et elle confirma silencieusement. "Je n'en avais pas vu depuis des années"

Il prit gracieusement les vêtements, même s'il se demanda si sa chambre en haut était resté la même. Si oui, il y avait probablement des vêtements dedans, mais l'idée de retourner dans le passé n'était pas attirante. Il valait mieux attendre le lendemain.

 **2 Aout 1997**

Clignant des yeux, Patmol regarda autour de la pièce, grognant doucement au rappel du lieu où il était. Le bras qui entouré sa fourrure par contre, était une surprise plaisante.

Ne voulant pas se séparer, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment tous ensemble dans le salon. Ron avait eu un élan de galanterie et insisté pour qu'Hermione dorme sur le canapé et lui par terre. Sirius, énervé de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier, avait muté en Patmol et s'était roulé entre Ron et Hermione.

Un faible rayon de lumière était visible entre les rideaux. On était quelque part entre la nuit et l'aurore, et tout était calme à l'exception de respiration profondes émanant de Ron et Hermione.

Levant la tête, il vit Harry s'étirer, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ce qui voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Même s'il était facile de se rappeler que les deux était des individu séparés, la silhouette qui se dessinait dans la lumière était un rappel douloureux de James.

Patmol étira ses pâtes avant, puis arrières, secoua sa fourrure, attirant l'attention d'Harry. Il montra la porte, espérant qu'Harry pourrait comprendre avant de regarder la fille endormie à ses cotés. Se penchant en avant, il mordit la manche de son pull pour remettre son bras sur le canapé.

Il regarda Harry alors qu'il marchait hors de la pièce avant de faire son chemin dans les escaliers, se re-transformant dans sa forme humaine au milieu, Harry le suivant de près.

"Quel trou du cul" Grogna Sirius après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, regardant dedans pour voir que tout avait été retourné. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Rogue dans sa chambre, même si le batard graisseux était parti depuis des mois. Place Grimmaud devait avoir été le premier arrêt du traitre après avoir tué Dumbledore.

"Je suppose que ce carnage n'est donc pas le tien ?"

"Non. J'admet être bordélique, mais j'ai du respect pour mes propres affaires quand même !" Sirius grogna alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans le désordre de papiers froissés et de photos, principalement de lui, Rémus, James. Le visage de Peter était gratté de toutes.

Il était soulagé de voir que Rogue n'avait pas pris les photos de Lily. Sirius sourit aux souvenirs alors qu'il voyait les photos bouger devant lui. Il le tendit à Harry, "Tiens, je les avais gardées pour toi"

Harry hésita avant de les prendre. "Tu devrais en garder quelques unes, Sirius"

"J'ai déjà des copies" Sirius montra de la tête une grande boite scellée à coté du lit. Il prit sa baguette et la fit voler au-dessus de la boite, souriant quand il s'illumina d'or. "Toujours intact. Tu aurais besoin d'un putain de Briseur de Sorts pour rentrer là-dedans"

"Qu'est-ce que tu y caches d'autre que des photos ?"

"Les photos suffisent. Les souvenirs te gardent fixé au sol quand le monde devient taré" Expliqua Sirius, laissant les détails sous-entendus. Il prit une vieille copie de _L'Histoire de la Magie_ du sol et la posa sur le dessus de la boite.

"Oh merde" Il prit un morceaux de papier froissé. "Tiens, ta mère m'a écrit ça"

Sirius sourit doucement alors qu'il voyait les larmes monter aux yeux d'Harry face aux mots de Lily.

"On avait un chat ?" Demanda Harry avec un rire retenu.

Sirius ricana, grattant inconsciemment une marque de griffure sur son bras qui avait cicatrisé depuis plusieurs années déjà. "Je détestais cette bête sauvage. C'était celui de Mi-le mien" Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais on ne s'entendait pas très bien, donc je l'ai donné à ta mère"

"Harry ? Sirius ?"

"Ici, Chaton ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il y eu un bruit de pas derrière la porte, et Hermione entra comme une furie dans la pièce, semblant à la fois exaspérée et soulagée. "On s'est réveillé et on ne savait pas où vous étiez ! Ron ! Je l'ai es trouvé !"

La voix de Ron fit écho jusqu'à la chambre. "Bien, dit leur de ma part qu'ils ne sont que des sombres idiots !"

"Harry, s'il te plait, ne disparait plus comme ça, on était terrifiés !"Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et regarda dans la pièce. "Est-ce que tu as fait tout ce bazar ou une partie était-elle déjà faite quand tu es arrivé ?" Elle regarda suspicieusement Sirius, qui plissa des yeux en réponse. "Désolé" Hermione leva les deux mains en signe de réddition. "Pourquoi vous ne descendriez pas tout les deux, et on va se faire un petit déjeuner ?"

Les trois quittèrent la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux et se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Sirius juste derrière Hermione et Harry quelques pas derrière des deux.

Alors qu'ils passaient une porte à droite, Sirius, avec un geste habituel, donna un coup de poing dans le signe qui y pendait et continua sur les escaliers.

"Hermione ! Sirius ! Revenez ici !" Dit Harry.

Hermione se retourna dans les escaliers. "Quel est le problème Harry ?"

"Je pense que je l'ai trouvé !"

Sirius le regarda, confus. "De quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"R.A.B."

"Tu as trouvé… Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ça plus tôt ?!" Dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'avançait pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, et attrapant aussi Sirius quand il s'approcha d'eux. Ron arrivant derrière lui.

"Quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ? Vous avez trouvé R.A.B. ?" Demanda Ron.

"C'est quoi R.A.B. ?" Sirius scanna la porte avec attention. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de Regulus. Qu'est-ce que ces trois là pourraient vouloir de son frère mort ?

"Le faux médaillon Horcrux que Dumbledore et Harry ont trouvé avait une note dedans de l'un des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui" Lui expliqua Hermione. "Un qui a déserté et volé son Horcrux dans le but de le détruire"

"Tant mieux pour lui, le coller- Attends. R.A.B. ? Non" Sirius secoua la tête. "Certainement pas"

"C'est ça, Sirius" Dit Harry.

"Non" Gromela Sirius, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son petit frère, à fond dans le régime Mangemort. "Regulus était un Mangemort. C'était un idiot qui s'est complu dans toutes les merdes de Sang-Pur que mes parents lui ont appris"

"Est-ce que tu reconnaitrais son écriture ?" Demanda Hermione, plongeant la main dans son sac brodé et sortant le faux médaillon. Alors qu'il s'ouvrait, un petit morceaux de papier en chuta.

Sirius le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture. Regulus et lui avaient étés forcés de prendre des cours d'écriture depuis qu'ils pouvaient utiliser une plume. Comme d'habitude, Sirius s'était rebellé and écrit à sa façon pendant plusieurs années, commencent seulement à apprécier le besoin d'une belle écriture quand il avait commencé à écrire des lettres d'amour aux filles de l'école. Cela a aussi permit à ses notes de s'éclaircir contrairement à celles de James qui faisaient penser qu'une branche de Boutrucs avaient étés nagés dans un encrier avant de plonger sur le papier. Regulus, d'un autre coté, avait obéis depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin -comme toujours- pour prouver qu'il avait la plus belle écriture.

"C'est pas… Ça ne prouve rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça compterait ? Regulus est mort et on a un faux médaillon" Dit Sirius abruptement.

"Est-ce que ça te dérage qu'on chercher sa chambre pour le vrai ?" Demanda Harry.

"Éclatez-vous. Je serais en bas" Sirius se retourna et fuit l'étage pour sortir par la porte arrière, qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes qu'il gardait dans sa veste en cuir. En sortant une, Sirius prit sa baguette et prononça un léger charme pour l'allumer. Il prit une inspiration profonde et exhala doucement, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de craquer.

"Sirius ?"

"Je vais bien Hermione" Répondit-il avant qu'elle ne le demande. "Vous l'avez trouvé ?"

"Pas encore. Harry et Ron sont toujours en train de chercher"

"Bonne chance à eux, du coup"

Elle pointa la cigarette. "C'est une habitude dégoutante"

Il lui sourit en coin. "Tu pourrais ne pas toujours penser ça. C'est utile quand tu es stressé"

Pinçant les lèvres en signe de désapprobation, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un gros bruit de chute venant des étages au dessus se fit entendre, rapidement suivit de Ron criant. "On va bien ! Tout va bien !"

Hermione soupira, secoua la tête, croisa les bras et s'avança encore plus près de Sirius. "Parle moi de ton frère"

Sirius grogna alors qu'il soufflait la fumée par le cote de sa bouche. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser tranquille ? "Peut être un autre fois, chaton" Murmura-t-il. La dernière fois qu'il s'était ouvert et avait parlé de son frère avait été il y a des années, et c'était un souvenir qu'il n'était pas prêt de revisiter.

Elle essaya de le raisonner. "Si c'est la vérité, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien"

"Toujours mort quand même"

"Il y a eu des funérailles ?"

Sirius soupira, abandonnant et jeta sa cigarette à travers la porte ouverte, la fermant rapidement pour empêcher le froid de rentrer. "J'imagine que oui. Toujours est-il que je n'étais pas invité. J'ai eu le droit à une jolie lettre de ma mère me disant que mon père et mon frère était tout les deux morts"

"C'est horrible"

"C'est _typique_ "

"Donc, tu n'as même pas pu dire au revoir ?"

"Pas dans le sens auquel tu penses" Il se déplaça et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, déposant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste. "Je leur ai tous dit au revoir quand ils m'ont effacés de l'arbre généalogique dans l'autre pièce. Quand Reg est mort par contre…" Il fit une pause comme s'il considérait s'il devait continuer ou pas. "Je lui ai dit au revoir en me noyant dans une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu avec ma copine"

"Au moins, tu n'étais pas tout seul" Nota Hermione avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

Sirius ricana face au ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui répondre, se demandant si c'était de la _jalousie_ qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix. "Non, pas _cette_ fois", continua-t-il, ne voulant pas remarqué le bref air de colère sur son visage. "On s'est saoulés, et elle a créée des histoires sur ma famille. En disant que vraiment au fond, c'était des gens biens qui s'était retrouvés englués dans de mauvaises situations. Charmants contes de fées. Ils m'avaient fait me sentir mieux jusqu'à ce que je redevienne sobre"

Hermione posa la main sur son épaule. "Peut-être que ça n'étaient pas que des contes de fées"

"On verra"


	6. 6 : Ne Répète pas l'Histoire

**Chapitre 6 : Ne répète pas l'Histoire**

 **A/N** : J'adore que vous, mes petits lecteurs adorés, essayaient de deviner tout les secrets et informations cachés qu'il peut avoir et qui vous donnerait des indices pour la suite. Ce chapitre en est PLEIN ! La partie la plus compliqué quand on écrit des fictions impliquant des voyages dans le temps, c'est que quand on a déjà écrit le futur et qu'on doit écrire le passé, tu dois retourner en arrière et refaire les chapitres parlant du futur pour qu'ils correspondent parfaitement avec tes éclairs de génie.

 **Note de la Traductrice** : Vu que je n'écrit pas la fic', je n'ai pas les mêmes problèmes, je reste donc impardonnable pour mon retard ! Et je confirme, ce chapitre est PLEIN d'indices, vous allez vous éclatez !

D'ailleurs mes chats, j'ai eu pleins de gentilles review, qui me font sourire et me mettent du baume au coeur pour lesquelles je vous remercie beaucoup, et où vous me proposiez votre aide si j'avez besoin… Pour l'instant ça va, j'arrive encore à peu près gérer le bazar haha; mais, si vous vous sentez de me faire une jolie photo de couverture pour la traduction, je serais super preneuse mes chats !

 **Réponses au Reviews** : Oui, je sais, faudrait que je me décide, amis je crois que c'est quand même mieux de répondre aux reviews ici plutôt que par PM… Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez comme vous préférez haha !

 **pelote73** : Haha je suis contente de voir que la fiction te plait ! Je crois que le Sirius/Hermione est aussi mon couple préféré d'ailleurs ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que les 5 chapitres précédents !

 **Lia-Sail** : Whaou ! Merci, j'avoue de voir que le fait que tu laisses une review à quasiment chaque chapitre que je poste me fait super plaisir ! Je pense que cette suite va à la fois te plaire et te laisser sur ta faim haha

 **Saeh** : Coucou, pour tout te dire j'ai un beta super ! Mais c'est sur que je garde ton nom sous le coude en cas haha ! Merci de t'être proposé et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

 **2 Aout 1997**

Sirius s'était éloigné au maximum de la chambre de Regulus, insistant sur le fait qu'il chercherait le médaillon en bas. En réalité, il était parti à la recherche d'une bouteille cachée de Whisky-Pur-Feu, et de la cachette de chocolat de Remus il s'agissait d'une petite boîte de métal, derrière l'évier de la cuisine et dans un chaudron écrit : _Cassé—Probablement Maudit—Ne Pas Toucher_.

"Idiot" Murmura Sirius au loup-garou absent, et plongea la main dans le chaudron pour attraper le chocolat.

Après plusieurs heures consacrées à éviter les chambres de l'étage - et une fois que tout l'alcool avait été consommé -, Sirius commença à monter les escaliers, chocolat à la main, pour aller aider les trois autres, s'arrêtant près de la chambre de Regulus. "Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le médaillon ?"

"Pas encore, mais j'ai une idée" Dit Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui, au moment où Hermione et Ron sortaient de leur chambre.

Harry dépassa Sirius avec un regard déterminé, descendant les escaliers deux marches à la fois. "Kreattur nous a piqué plein de choses. Il en a un placard plein dans la cuisine. V'nez"

Ron et Hermione suivaient Harry de près dans les escaliers, tandis que Sirius était calmement derrière.

Ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'ils avaient réussi à réveiller le portrait de Walburga, alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir. "Traitres ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ordures !"

Sirius fit tourner sa baguette face à sa mère, fermant les rideaux - sortant un flot d'insanités dans sa barbe au passage - puis, ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

Harry traversa la pièce pour atteindre le placard de Kreattur, et l'ouvrit en grand.

S'agenouillant derrière lui, Sirius regarda à l'intérieur du placard. Il y avait le tas de couvertures sales dans lesquelles l'elfe avait dormi, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des objets que Kreattur avait récupérés. La seule chose de valeur qu'il restait dedans était une vieille copie de _La Noblesse de la Nature : La Généalogie Sorcière_.

"Merde" S'exclama Harry, en sortant le vieux livre. "Il n'y a rien ici à part ce livre et une pile de déchets" Il souffla alors qu'il donnait le livre à Sirius, qui enleva la poussière de la couverture.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est" Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry et Ron continuaient de chercher dans le placard.

 _"_ Un vieux livre sur la généalogie des Sang-Purs" Répondit Sirius, passant ses doigts sur la tranche. Mon frère et moi devions mémoriser le livre entier avant de pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Pour être sûr qu'on ne se mélangeait pas à du _sang impur_ "Il roula des yeux et ouvrit le livre, tournant les pages avec dégout alors qu'il se levait et arpentait la pièce. "C'est magiquement mis à jour, donc, quand un nouvel enfant nait ou que quelqu'un meurt, le parchemin change. Un peu comme la tapisserie en haut"

"Tu penses que ma famille est dedans ?" Demanda Harry juste au moment où Sirius atterrissait sur la page où une écriture fine à l'encre marquait :

 **POTTER**

Sirius regarda la page anxieusement, passant le pouce sur les noms qu'il connaissait si bien. Un en particulier lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il caressa tendrement le livre avant de tripoter la chaine qu'il avait autour du cou.

"Sirius ? Tu penses que ma famille est dans ce livre" Demanda encore une fois Harry.

Sirius leva la tête du livre et laissa tomber sa chaine. "Désolé, je me suis perdu pour un moment"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rencontra le regard d'Harry au-dessus du livre, alors que sa baguette, cachée par les feuilles de parchemin, touchait le papier. Utilisant un sortilège de Disparition informulé, la page des Potter disparut du livre avec tout ce qu'elle contenait.

"Les Potter _étaient_ dans le livre" Expliqua-t-il. "Mais, quand je me suis enfui, ma mère a déchiré la page. Elle l'a probablement brulée" Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il devait mentir à son filleul.

Ron souffla. "Il n'y a rien d'autre ici Harry. Juste quelques rats morts"

"Ce n'est pas encore fini. Kreattur !" Cria Harry.

Rien ne se passa.

"Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Peut-être qu'il est enfin mort" Murmura Sirius en fermant le livre et le tendant à Hermione. Soudainement, ses propres paroles firent écho dans sa tête et il sourit à la pensée du vieil elfe traitre mort, quelque part. "Dommage qu'il n'ait pas laissé du gâteau, on aurait fêté ça comme il se doit"

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. "Sirius !"

Il grogna. Pas encore. Il pensait en avoir fini avec sa connerie de droits des elfes.

"Attends, et si toi, en étant en vie, rendait ton testament invalide ? Et s'il savait ?" Demanda Harry, se retirant du placard et époussetant son pantalon.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux dire que je suis toujours en charge du petit monstre ?"

"Appelle-le et vois" Suggéra Harry.

"Putain de merde…" Sirius souffla. "Kreattur !"

Il y eu un lourd craquement, et l'elfe de maison que Sirius avait espéré _ne pas voir_ , fut là, sortant de nul part devant l'âtre de la cheminée : petit, sa peau pale pendant en lambeaux et des poils blancs sortant copieusement de ses oreilles de chauve-souris.

"Le Maitre est rentré" Grogna Kreattur de sa voix de grenouille éraillée et avec un regard dédaigneux. "Oh ma pauvre Maitresse va être tellement déçue de savoir que le porc ingrat a survécu pour apporter encore plus la ruine sur la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black. Oh, ma pauvre Maitresse sera tellement déçue de Kreattur, il a échoué à se débarrasser de la tache sur sa grande et noble Maison"

"Tu as très bien réussi, petite merde !" Sirius réagit immédiatement aux mots de Kreattur et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser au moins deux mètres plus loin.

"Sirius !" S'exclama Hermione.

Il se força à sembler honteux alors qu'il se rappeler à quel point la petite sorcière pouvait se montrer mauvaise quand elle le réprimander pour maltraiter Kreattur.

"Il a raison sur un point, Hermione" Intervint Ron, qui détestait l'elfe. "Kreattur est la raison pour laquelle Sirius est mort"

Sirius plissa des yeux dans sa direction. "Donc, tu devrais peut-être montrer un peu moins de considération pour cette chose !"

"Dehors, tous les deux. Harry et moi, on s'occupe de Kreattur" Elle semblait incroyablement en colère et pas seulement à cause de comment l'elfe avait été traité.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle s'avança dans son espace personnel et lui lança un regard noir le défiant. "Aussi loin que je suis concernée, Kreattur est un produit de son monde. Tu l'as maltraité, donc, il s'est retourné contre toi. Vous êtes tous les deux à blâmer. Et sur le moment, je suis là à difficilement essayer de vous gérer séparément, alors qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et à propos desquelles il faut s'inquiéter"

Serrant les dents de colère, il se rappela mentalement qu'elle pourrait ne pas toujours penser comme ça. Il tourna sa colère vers Kreattur, le regardant avec haine. "Tu restes dans cette pièce et réponds à chacune de leurs questions. Compris ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter cette putain de pièce à moins qu'ils ne te l'ordonnent !"

"Tout ce que Maitre dira" Kreattur s'inclina bas devant lui. "Kreattur vit pour servir la Noble Maison des Black"

Sirius passa un moment essayant activement de ne pas balancer un autre coup de pied à l'elfe, gardant les yeux sur la posture rigide d'Hermione, l'utilisant comme un moyen de garder pied, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce voisine. Ron suivant rapidement derrière lui.

Hermione souffla de soulagement alors que la porte se fermait.

Harry commença de suite à interroger l'elfe. "Il y a deux ans, il y avait un gros médaillon d'or dans la pièce d'en haut. On l'a jeté. Est-ce que tu l'as récupéré derrière nous ?"

Il y eu un bref silence, durant lequel Kreattur se redressa pour regarder Harry. "Oui"

"Où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?" Demandant Harry en jubilant alors qu'Hermione semblait soulagée.

Kreattur ferma les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de regardait leur visage quand ils entendraient la réponse. "Parti"

"Parti ?" Fit la voix d'Harry en écho. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « parti » ?"

L'elfe trembla et déglutit.

"Kreattur, je t'ordonne-"

"Mondingus Fletcher" Croassa l'elfe, les yeux toujours fermés. "Mondingus Fletcher a tout volé. Les photos de Mesdemoiselles Bella et Cissy, les gants de ma Maitresse, l'Ordre de Merlin, les Gobelets avec le sceau familial, et…et…"

Kreattur aspira une gorgée d'air, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il laissa sortir un cri à glacer le sang. "Et le médaillon-le médaillon de Maitre Regulus ! Kreattur a mal fait son travail ! Kreattur a échoué !"

Alors que la tête Kreattur se dirigeait vers le mur à vitesse élevée, Harry se jeta sur l'elfe pour l'arrêter. Le cri d'Hermione se mélangea à celui de Kreattur, mais la voix d'Harry retentit plus forte que celles des deux autres. "Kreattur, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille !"

Mais Kreattur continuait.

"Harry, fais-le s'arrêter !" Cria Hermione alors qu'elle voyait le vieil elfe essayer de se punir, même si Harry faisait son possible pour l'en empêcher.

"J'essaie !"

"Kreattur, stop !"

Kreattur s'arrêta.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha sous le choc.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant l'elfe, inquiète qu'il ait pu causer des dommages permanents. "Kreattur, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, Maitresse. Kreattur obéit à Maitresse" Dit amèrement Kreattur, plissant ses gros yeux vers elle. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à ces mots, et elle déglutit difficilement alors que l'elfe continuait de parler. "Même si Maitresse est une Sang-de-Bourbe crasseuse, ramenée dans la Maison des Black par l'ingrat Traitre-à-son-Sang"

Harry s'exclama. "Attends, Kreattur, tu obéis à Hermione ?"

"Kreattur vit pour servir la Noble Maison des Black"

"Harry, va dire à Sirius que Mondingus a pris le médaillon" Demanda Hermione, la panique s'élevant dans sa poitrine.

"Mais-"

"Harry ! Vas-y ! Je m'occupe de Kreattur. S'il te plait."

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, regardant une dernière fois Kreattur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione tourna rapidement son attention vers Kreattur. "Pourquoi tu m'as appelée Maitresse ? Pourquoi tu m'obéis ?"

"Kreattur peut voir le lien avec ses yeux. Kreattur voit la Maitresse Sang-de-Bourbe liée au Maitre Traitre-à-son-Sang. Oh, ma pauvre Maitresse, voir ce qui est arrivé à sa Maison adorée. Maitresse ne pardonnera jamais à Kreattur."

"Tu vois le lien ? Tu vois le lien entre Sirius et moi ? Ça n'a aucun sens, Kreattur, Sirius et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Je ne suis pas ta Maitresse."

"Kreattur voit la magie. Les mariages ne font pas de différence ; la magie a été utilisée pour créer un lien. La Maitresse s'est liée elle-même à la Noble Maison des Black avec son sang vicié"

"Kreattur, tu ne parleras de ça à personne, compris ?" Elle baissa le regard sur l'elfe, se sentant coupable de lui donner des ordres et le voir s'incliner devant elle.

"Kreattur vit pour servir la Noble Maison des Black"

"Kreattur, est-ce que tu as vu Mondingus voler le médaillon ?" Demanda-t-elle, revenant au sujet.

"Kreattur l'a vu !" L'elfe inspira, des larmes tombèrent sur son visage. "Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur avec les mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit au voleur d'arrêter, mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et couru d-dehors…"

"Tu dis que le médaillon est celui de Maitre Regulus. Pourquoi ? D'où vient-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait en rapport avec le médaillon ? Kreattur, assied-toi et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos du médaillon et de ce que Regulus faisait avec."

Les sorciers étaient tous assis dans les escaliers en attendant Hermione.

Quand Harry était sorti de la pièce, Sirius avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur : il avait secoué la tête, semblant confus, et murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'Hermione et ses putains d'elfes. Sirius pouvait dire qu'Harry cachait quelque chose, mais vu qu'il avait lui-même fait disparaitre une famille entière dans un vieux livre juste pour le garder loin des yeux trop curieux d'une certaine personne, il ne se sentait pas en position pour exiger la vérité.

Peu après, Hermione sortit de la pièce, pale et la démarche peu sure.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda rapidement Harry.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que l'elfe a dit ?"

"Volde-"

"Ne le dis pas !" Cria Ron, et le reste d'entre eux roulèrent des yeux.

"Tu-Sais-Qui a demandé à Regulus d'emprunter Kreattur il y a quelques années. Il l'a amené à la cave où il gardait le médaillon. Il a fait boire la potion que Dumbledore a prise à Kreattur. Tu-Sais-Qui a utilisé Kreattur pour mettre en place les mesures de sécurité autour du médaillon. Après, il est parti, le laissant pour mort, mais Regulus avait ordonné à Kreattur de toujours revenir vers lui, c'est ce qu'il a fait"

Elle se déplaça vers le canapé, s'assit près de Sirius, cherchant sa main. "Kreattur a raconté à Regulus ce qu'il avait fait, et Regulus a compris que Tu-Sais-Qui avait fait au moins un horcruxe. Il a demandé à Kreattur de l'amener à la cave, il a lui-même bu la potion et a échangé les médaillons. Il a donné l'horcruxe à Kreattur et lui a ordonné de le détruire"

"Regulus a bu la potion ?" Demanda calmement Harry, et Hermione hocha la tête. "Les Inferi ?"

Sirius vit Hermione hocher la tête juste avant de baisser le regard sur leur deux mains jointes. Ses mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il tourna son attention vers son autre main, celle tenant un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

"Kreattur a dit qu'il était allé sous l'eau"

Il pouvait entendre le tremblement dans sa voix, et une part de lui haïssait la pitié qu'il pouvait y entendre. Le reste de sa personne voulait juste qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le réconforte. Elle récupéra sa main, et il leva la tête pour voir qu'elle essuyait ses larmes de ses joues.

Ne voulant pas parler de la mort de son frère ou de sa possible rédemption, Sirius évita entièrement le sujet Regulus, brisant le silence avec un "Donc…Où est le médaillon, maintenant ?"

"Um…" Hermione s'arrêta un instant. Elle semblait vouloir le pousser à parler de son frère, mais il lui rendit une expression qui disait de ne pas le forcer à parler.

"Kreattur a dit que Mondingus l'avait pris. Je l'ai envoyé le chercher."

"Comment on sait qu'il le fera ?" Demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne nous trahira pas, il l'a déjà fait pour Sirius"

"J'ai été très précise avec ces ordres"

Ron haussa un sourcil. "Et il t'obéira ?"

"Bien sûr" Répondit Hermione, recevant des regards curieux de la part des trois hommes présents. "Sirius lui a dit de faire ce qu'on disait, et il ne peut pas ignorer les ordres de son Maitre. La plus haute loi chez les elfes de maison, c'est la soumission au Maitre"

Ron hocha la tête acceptant son raisonnement, mais à la fois Harry et Sirius la regardèrent suspicieusement.

"Tiens" Hermione donna le faux médaillon à Harry. "Garde-le. J'ai dit à Kreattur qu'il pourrait le récupérer quand il reviendra. Ça m'a pris un moment pour le faire arrêter de pleurer, en fait."

Sirius la regarda. "Tu as donné un cadeau à l'elfe ?"

"Je mets fin au cercle vicieux. Harry va battre Tu-Sais-Qui, on va gagner cette guerre, et quand ça arrivera, je ne veux plus voir de Né-Moldu, Gobelin, Loup-Garou et Elfe sous la houlette de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime bien."

Le dégoût dans sa voix devait être choquant, et elle avait dû lire la surprise sur le visage de Sirius car elle avait froncé les sourcils dans sa direction. "Il t'a trahi, et tu as fini par en mourir. Mais tu n'es pas mort, alors je regarde vers le futur. Je mets fin au cycle de haine. J'attends de vous trois que vous soyez gentils avec ce foutu elfe quand il reviendra !"

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce à la vitesse d'une tornade un moment plus tard, un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre.

"Gardez juste Kreattur loin de moi quand il reviendra si tu veux, je te le donne Harry."

"On aura éventuellement besoin de quitter Square Grimmaud. On devrait lui dire que si on ne revient pas, il doit aller à Poudlard au moins, il ne posera pas de problème là-bas"

 **4 Aout 1997**

Ils avaient attendu des jours que Kreattur revienne, de plus en plus anxieux au fil du temps. Harry et Sirius s'entrainaient au duel dans le cellier, qui avait été complètement vidé à l'exception d'une grande cage de fer dans laquelle Remus s'enfermait les nuits de pleine lune avant que le Square ne soit compromis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron restaient dans le salon, elle lisant le livre de contes que Dumbledore lui avait donné, et Ron jouant avec son déluminateur.

Montant jusqu'au salon, Sirius pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce alors que les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécissaient quand Ron cliquait sur le petit instrument et regardait les lumières de la pièce rentrer et sortir de la lampe.

Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de craquer et de l'attaquer, Sirius vola le déluminateur des mains de Ron.

"Hey !"

"Tu le récupéreras quand tu auras appris à faire autre chose avec. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour fixer tes mains, vas fumer." Suggéra Sirius, donnant son paquet de cigarettes à Ron.

Ron cligna des yeux face à la petite boite, mais avant de faire un mouvement, son regard se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait un regard de meurtrière.

"N'essaies. Même. Pas."

Ron frissonna. Harry détourna les yeux pour ne pas rire. Et Sirius ricana franchement.

"En fait, je pense que je vais passer mon tour, mon pote" Dit Ron en rendant les cigarettes à Sirius, faisant un pas hors de la pièce, essayant clairement de fuir la furie.

Hermione tourna son regard meurtrier vers Sirius, qui n'était pas seulement d'accord, mais plutôt impatient d'assister à n'importe quel discours de remontrance qu'elle avait pour lui. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot, les sorts de sécurité sonnèrent, et tout le monde se prépara à l'attaque, sortant leur baguette.

"Stop. C'est moi, Remus"

"Oh, merci mon Dieu" Dit faiblement Hermione, pointant la baguette sur le tableau de la mère de Sirius ; avec un bruit sourd, les rideaux se fermèrent et le silence revint. Ron aussi baissa la baguette, mais Harry et Sirius non.

"Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou de mon état, parfois connu comme Lunard, un des quatre créateurs de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je suis marié à Nymphadora, couramment connue comme Tonks, et je t'ai appris à faire un Patronus, Harry, il prend la forme d'un cerf"

"Oh, très bien, mais je devais être sûr, n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus sembla se détendre.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"Demanda Sirius, continuant de lever sa baguette, défiant son ami de faire le moindre mouvement. "Qu'en est-il de _mes_ mesures de sécurité, Lunard ?"

"Vraiment ? Très bien, pendant ma fête d'anniversaire de mes seize ans, toi, Sirius Black, pendant un jeu de « Véritasserum ou ose », a publiquement admis avoir embrassé-"

"Bien ! Bien !" Cria Sirius. "Enfoiré" Grogna-t-il à Remus qui, semblant triomphant, entra dans la pièce et dit bonjour à son ami.

Se déplaçant vers Harry, il lui pressa l'épaule en guise de bonjour. "Parlant comme ton ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je suis plutôt d'accord que tu as le devoir de vérifier, Harry. Ron, Hermione, vous ne devriez pas être aussi rapides à baisser vos baguettes"

"Et à propos de moi ?"

"Tu as abandonné sous la menace d'une humiliation publique" Remus secoua la tête. "Franchement, je suis embarrassé pour toi, Patmol, et j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à être questionné sous la torture. La simple mention de ton adolescence te ferait cracher les secrets de l'Ordre à n'importe qui" Il ricana et Sirius roula des yeux, les guidant dans la maison. "Aucun signe de Rogue, du coup ?"

"Non" répondit Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout le monde va bien ?"

"Oui, mais on est tous surveillés. Descendons. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, et je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que vous ayez quitté le Terrier."

Une fois dans la pièce en bas, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée où un feu s'alluma instantanément, donnant une impression chaleureuse à la pièce.

Remus sortit quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre de sous sa cape de voyage, et ils s'assirent.

Sirius le regarda dans l'attente.

"Bièraubeurre ou rien"

Sirius prit la petite bouteille en râlant.

"Je serais venu plus tôt si je n'avais pas eu besoin de me débarrasser du mangemort qui me suivait. Donc, vous êtes venus ici directement après le mariage ?" Demanda Remus.

"Oui" Répondit Hermione. "Puisque que nous ne pouvions pas transplaner tous les quatre en même temps sans encourir de sérieux risques de démembrement, c'était le seul endroit à peu près sécurisé auquel nous pouvions penser assez rapidement"

"Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous soyons partis ; nous n'avons rien entendu depuis que le père de Ron nous a dit que toute la famille était en sécurité" Demanda Harry.

"Et bien, Kingsley nous a tous sauvés. Grace à son avertissement, la plupart des invités du mariage ont pu partir avant l'arrivée des mangemorts"

"Est-ce que c'était vraiment des mangemorts ou juste des employés du Ministère ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Un mélange, mais pour tout ce qui compte, ils sont tous pareils maintenant" Répondit Remus. "Il y avait une douzaine d'entre eux, mais ils ne savaient pas que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur comme quoi ils avaient torturé Scrimgeour avant de le tuer pour savoir où tu étais. Si c'est vrai, il n'a pas vendu la mèche"

"Surprenant" Admit Harry.

"Les mangemorts ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble et ils ont interrogé chacun de ceux qui restaient pendant des heures. Ils voulaient des informations sur toi, Harry. Évidement, personne à part l'Ordre ne savait que tu étais là. Quand ça n'a pas marché, ils ont commencé à poser des questions sur Sirius. Même si avant le mariage, personne ne t'avait vu depuis ton retour en dehors de l'Ordre, la rumeur avait atteint leurs oreilles"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient savoir à propos de moi ?" Demanda Sirius, sirotant sa bièraubeurre.

"Principalement, si c'était vrai, et si oui, comment c'était possible" Remus soupira et regarda vers Hermione. "Ils ont surtout essayé de m'énerver. Ça n'a pas marché, je dois dire" Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr que non. Il faut plus qu'un interrogatoire pour te faire craquer, Lunard"

"Aussi… Ils ont brûlé la maison de Dedalus Diggle, et ils ont utilisé le Doloris sur les parents de Tonks"

"Quoi ?" Sirius bondit et balança la chaise derrière lui, la faisant voler dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse contre le mur. "Il ont fait du mal à 'Dromeda ?"

"Elle va bien, secouée, mais ça va. Promis, ils sont ma famille maintenant aussi, tu sais" Remus se leva et calma Sirius en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. "Tonks est chez elle, elle prend soin d'eux"

"Comment ils peuvent faire ça ? C'est illégal ! " S'étonna Hermione.

"Ce que tu dois comprendre Hermione, c'est que les Mangemorts ont le soutien total du Ministère. Ils ont le pouvoir d'exécuter des sorts brutaux sans peur d'identification ou d'arrestation. Ils ont réussi à passer à travers tous les sorts qu'on avait dressés contre eux, et une fois dedans, ils ont été complètement honnêtes à propos de ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils ont fait d'Harry un fugitif, recherché pour la mort de Dumbledore. Et Hermione… Ils ont mis en place un Département d'inscription des Nés-Moldus. Tout les Nés-Moldus doivent s'enregistrer. C'est une couverture pour les faire venir au Ministère et les accuser de voler la magie"

"C'est ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas voler la magie !"

Ron commença à faire les cent pas, mâchant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue. "Les gens ne vont pas laisser ça arriver"

" _C'est_ en train d'arriver, Ron. Les Nés-Moldus sont rassemblés au moment où nous parlons. Ça ne compte pas, pas pour vous. Vous avez une mission, et j'imagine que ce que vous devez faire vous oblige à rester sous le radar quoi qu'il arrive"

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, Sirius tourna son attention vers son ami. Il manquait quelque chose. Il renifla l'air et plissa les yeux vers Remus. Se levant, Sirius donna un léger coup de pied à la chaise de Remus. "Viens parler avec moi, Lunard"

"Je suis bien ici, Patmol"

"Maintenant, Remus !"

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius la ferma derrière eux, et il put entendre Ron demander "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" Contra rapidement mais fermement Remus.

"Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Remus !" Dit Sirius, levant sa baguette, menaçant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens la… peur et la honte ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je sais que tu n'as rien dit au Ministère à propos de moi ou Harry, alors ?"

"Je…Je…Je veux venir avec vous, je veux aider" Supplia Remus.

Sirius le regarda. "Ça ne devrait pas te rendre honteux. Qu'est-ce que ma cousine pense de tout ça ?"

"Elle est avec ses parents"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?"

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il regarda par terre alors qu'il murmurait "Elle est enceinte"

"Elle est…" Sirius baissa la baguette à l'annonce inattendue.

Il se rappelait le moment où Lily leur avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Ça avait été un des plus beaux moments de leur vie, une annonce qui a aidé à effacer beaucoup de peine et de désespoir.

Pourtant, ce moment était tendu, et Remus semblait tellement…coupable.

Sirius voulait le célébrer avec son ami, le féliciter, mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi le loup-garou n'était pas dans un moment de fête. Les yeux grands ouverts, il frappa Remus sur la tête. "Toi, connard"

"Ow, pourquoi ?"

"Tu l'as quittée ? T'es complètement con quand tu t'y mets !" Sirius tira des étincelles rouges vers le sol avec sa baguette, mettant pratiquement le feu à la cape de Remus.

"Elle sera plus en sécurité sans moi !" Cria Remus en retour. "Je peux être plus utile, en vous aidant Harry et toi ! C'est ce que James aurait voulu-"

Soudainement, la baguette de Sirius se leva pour se placer entre les deux yeux de Remus. Le regard de Remus disait clairement qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

"Tu veux peut-être me répéter ce que tu penses que James aurait voulu ? Tu n'es pas le parrain d'Harry. Je le suis. Je suis là pour le protéger, pas toi. Je n'ai pas de famille. Toi si. Maintenant, bouge ton cul pour sortir de cette maison et aller les retrouver. C'est _ça_ que James aurait voulu !"

"Tu ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait ?!" Le visage normalement pâle de Remus rougit furieusement. "J'ai fait d'elle un proscrit ! Bellatrix a essayé de la tuer à cause de moi ! Et maintenant elle est… Et maintenant mon enfant… Et si… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu penses toujours que tu vas le transmettre à tes enfants ?" Sirius demanda incrédule, voulant désespérément lui coller une autre baffe. "À quel point es-tu débile ? Ça fait des années qu'on t'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas arriver !"

Remus secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas savoir"

"C'est dans la salive, idiot ! Mia t'a déjà tout expliqué cette année là. Et même dans ce cas, c'est seulement dans le cas d'une morsure lorsque tu serais complètement transformé !" Sirius baissa sa baguette, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en frustration. "Merlin, tu _sais_ tout ça, Remus !"

"Il n'y a pas de preuve évidente"

"Pas de preuve évidente…" Sirius grogna, rangea sa baguette et balança son poing dans la figure de Remus.

Remus répliqua en frappant Sirius sur le côté de la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un deuxième coup, Sirius se transforma en Patmol, et mordit le bras de Remus.

"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Cria Hermione alors qu'elle entrait en courant dans la pièce, Harry et Ron sur les talons. " _Immobilus_ !"

Les deux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

"Etes-vous fous ?" Dit-elle en récupérant les baguettes, celle de Remus dans sa main et celle de Sirius au sol.

Avec un mouvement du poignet, Patmol tomba sur le sol, grognant. Il se retransforma rapidement et se déplaça de l'autre côté de la cuisine, alors qu'Hermione redonnait à Remus sa liberté de mouvement.

"Maintenant, l'un de vous me dit ce qu'il se passe !"

"Tonks est enceinte !" Dit hâtivement Sirius.

"C'est merveilleux !" Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira, et elle se déplaça pour prendre Remus dans ses bras, avant de se faire arrêter par cette même personne. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tonks va bien ?"

"Non, elle ne va certainement pas bien" Aboya Remus

"Surveille tes paroles avec elle, mon ami" Grogna Sirius, suffisamment menaçant pour que même Ron et Harry s'éloignent de lui, des éclats de peur réels dans les yeux, alors qu'ils gardaient leur baguette levée entre les deux sorciers.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Tonks ?" Demanda finalement Harry.

"Le bébé pourrait être un loup-garou" Dit Remus, pour la première fois à voix haute.

Sirius roula des yeux. "C'est un idiot !"

"Oh, Remus" Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, plaçant une main douce sur son bras non blessé. "Viens t'asseoir et laisse-moi arranger ça" Elle montra la grosse morsure sur son autre bras, là où Sirius s'était lâché.

Remus obéit silencieusement, tirant une chaise avec son pied pour s'asseoir dessus. Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Ron. "Pourrais-tu aller me chercher mon sac ? Il y a une petite bouteille d'essence de Dictame dedans, ramène-là s'il te plait"

"Sure ?" Demanda Ron, le regard passant de Remus à Sirius comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas recommencer à se battre à tout moment.

"Tout va bien se passer, s'il te plait, vas-y" Hermione retourna son attention vers Remus, amenant une main à son visage et tirant son menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Il le fit mais détourna immédiatement le regard, clignant pour chasser les larmes. "Remus, tu vas être un père formidable, et ton enfant ne sera pas atteint de lycanthropie. C'est transmissible uniquement par une morsure une nuit de pleine lune"

"C'est ce que je lui dis depuis Poudlard"

"Il n'y a pas de preuve"

Complètement énervé par son ami, Sirius répondit "Tu veux des preuves ? Lunard, si la salive, la semence ou le sang pouvait transmettre ton petit problème de fourrure aux autres sans une pleine lune, alors j'aurais moi aussi un petit problème de fourrure !"

Instantanément, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte. Remus le regarda étrangement. Sirius cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre leur expression avant de s'expliquer.

"Oh, uh.. _le sang_ " Clarifia-t-il, inconsciemment grattant son épaule gauche où il restait une petite cicatrice sous les tatouages. "En cinquième année, on a fait un… Et après Poudlard, c'était…" Alors qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, il regarda Remus à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Il secoua la tête en désespoir de cause, et Harry retint difficilement un rire. "C'est comme un rituel de frères de sang. Comme font les moldus. Pas de semence impliquée. Tu sais…rien de tout ça"

"Tu vois ?" Hermione sourit, retenant difficilement son propre éclat de rire alors qu'elle se tournait vers Remus, et remerciait Ron alors qu'il re-rentrait dans la cuisine avec la fiole.

"Tu vas rentrer chez toi retrouver ta femme" Lui ordonna-t-elle clairement, alors qu'elle déposait des gouttes de Dictame sur son bras. "Et tu vas lui masser les pieds et lui acheter de la glace et faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Et tu vas le faire avec le sourire. Tu vas devoir t'accepter Remus, tu es une bonne personne, un bon ami, un bon mari et tu seras un bon père"

"Je suis d'accord avec Hermione" Dit Harry, et quand Sirius toussota, Harry ajouta "Et Sirius"

Sirius regarda alors que Remus ne disait rien, prenant seulement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ses yeux passant sur son épaule découverte. Les coins de la bouche de Remus s'affaissèrent légèrement pour former un sourire triste à la vue de la peau nette et sans imperfection. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la pièce fut silencieuse alors qu'il travaillait sur son conflit interne, avec juste les mains d'Hermione et la présence de ses amis comme support. Il finit par se lever, et se tourner vers Sirius pour lui murmurer qu'il était désolé.

"Fais-moi une fleur, Lunard ? Reste avec Tonks, ne vous battez pas, cachez-vous. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver, tu restes avec ta famille. Tu dois survivre" Il regarda brièvement Hermione, avant de retourner son attention sur son ami, lui soufflant, "J'ai besoin que tu survives"

"Je dois y survivre" Répéta Remus.

"Tu as un travail à faire" Lui rappela Sirius. "Donc, tu restes avec femme et enfant. Fais de toi le putain de gardien du secret, et reste dans cette putain de baraque. Ne répète pas l'histoire"

Remus hocha fermement la tête, essuyant ses yeux avec l'arrière de sa main. "Je ne répéterai pas l'Histoire"


	7. 7 : Un Très Mauvais Chien de Garde

**Chapitre 7 : Un très mauvais chien de garde**

 **A/N** : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Oui, il y avait BEAUCOUP d'indices sur la suite. En fait, la majorité de la Partie 1 est constituée d'indices qui seront illustrés dans les Parties 2 et 3. Cette histoire a pleins d'éléments, elle ne parle pas seulement du Lien, ou de la Dette de Vie, ou du passé et des problèmes qui y sont reliés. C'est à propos de tout les sujets mais surtout des relations sociales. J'aime vraiment que l'histoire vous plaise ! C'était un des mes chapitres préféré à écrire (même si je les aime tous !) parce qu'il y a une scène où vous pouvez clairement dire, "C'est ça qui serait différent si Sirius avait survécu"

 **Note de la Traductrice** : Coucou mes chats ! Encore un chapitre bourré d'indices et de révélations ! Tout ça rien que pour vous ! Merci pour vos messages, ils me font tous super plaisir ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent en favori ou qui follow !

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :

 **Dame Marianne** : Haha merci et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs !

 **Elouane** : Oulala, ta review est presque aussi longue qu'un chapitre haha ! Mais, elle m'a fait super plaisir sachant que c'est aussi pour ça que je traduis l'histoire, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas la lire en Anglais ! Et en effet, tu as saisi la base de l'histoire, mais je ne vais pas te dire qui il a embrassé sinon, ça perdrait de son "effet" ! Et pour le reste de tes théories, je vais te laisser les vérifier au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, je vais pas spoiler mon propre truc haha !

 **Love the Original Family** : Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Lia-Sail** : Comme tu l'as compris, le fait que Sirius ait arraché la page concernant la généalogie des Potter est un élément clé de l'histoire, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Concernant le lien Sirius-Hermione, tu devrais -relativement- vite le découvrir ! Et oui, les 150 chapitres risques d'être long à publier…

 **uzzoikulamaday** : Haha, je pense que c'est normal que tu comprennes pas tout pour l'instant, c'est un peu comme le début de Game Of Thrones, c'est compliqué mais ça s'éclaircit après haha ! Le fait de ne pas répéter l'histoire fait référence à la mort de James et Lily qui ont étés traduis par leur Gardien du Secret, Sirius conseille donc à Remus de devenir lui-meme le Gardien du Secret pour éviter de mourir ! J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour toi maintenant !

 **Lokki1** : Haha, je suis plutôt "contente" que tu n'arrives pas bien à voir les liens pour l'instant, c'est l'effet recherché ! Mais tout ça va bientôt s'éclaircir !

 **4 Septembre 1997**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à entrer dans le Ministère après que Mundungus soit passé au Square Grimmaud, amené là-bas contre sa volonté par un Elfe de Maison vengeur sous les ordres directs d'Hermione. 'Dung leur avait tout dit à propos de comment il avait perdu le médaillon, puis avait montré la photo de son nouveau propriétaire dans le Daily Prophet : Dolores Ombrage.

Sirius avait surpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ron à propos des cicatrices sur la main d'Harry, et ça lui avait prit peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était Ombrage qui avait blessé son filleul. Ça, plus le fait qu'elle soit responsable d'un certain nombre de choses déplaisantes à Poudlard, de cette stupide Loi Anti Loup-Garou, et maintenant du ridicule service d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, avait donné à Sirius l'envie de la traquer lui-meme. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione et Harry parlemente pendant des heures avec lui -en plus de menaces de pétrification pour le laisser avec Kreattur comme seule compagnie- pour qu'il se calme.

Ignorant les ordres, Sirius avait suivi le Trio au Ministère. Il était resté dans la rue pendant des heures sous sa forme d'Animagus pendant qu'ils infiltraient le Ministère sous Polynectar.

Ça lui avait pris moins d'une heure pour arriver à l'entrée : une grande salle de bains où les hommes et les femmes faisaient la queue devant les box. Patmol était resté dans la zone comme un chien errant alors qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour du Trio. Parfois, quelqu'un s'arrêtait le caresser sur la tête, c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait rouler des yeux. Il voulait juste leur grogner dessus et les mordre mais il savait que ça allait attirer l'attention. Donc, il se retenait et grinçait des dents alors que les vieilles femmes passaient leurs mains humides sur le dessus de sa tête et l'appelaient "bon petit chien". À un moment, quelqu'un l'avait regardé et avait crié "Sinistros !" avant de courir de l'autre cote, donnant à Sirius une bonne crise de fou rire.

Après ce qui avait semblé une éternité, Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient finalement quitté le Ministère à la hâte. Sirius avait immédiatement attrapé le signe des Mangemorts dans leur sillage; il s'était alors retransformé en humain et avait attrapé la main d'Harry, alors qu'il attrapait celle d'Hermione qui attrapait celle de Ron. C'était dangereux et stupide mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix puisque que Yaxley se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hermione. Hermione avait alors réussi à se débarrasser de lui en plein Transplanage, mais il avait déjà vu l'entrée du Square Grimmaud.

Transplaner avec quelqu'un d'autre était risqué. Prendre deux personnes encore plus et en prendre trois était suicidaire.

Hermione les avait fait atterrir dans la foret où il y avait eu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch -ce que Ron s'était empressé d'expliquer à Sirius- et les hommes étaient tous tombés au sol, grimaçant alors que l'air faisait sa réapparition dans leur poumons.

Harry et Ron étaient sur leurs genoux, les yeux clos et étourdis. Sirius, lui aussi, avait un peu de mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, mais le premier qui était revenu était l'odorat. Il reconnu l'odeur du sang et en déduisit immédiatement que quelqu'un avait été désartibuler.

Sa tête sifflait alors qu'il suivait l'odeur du sang, seulement pour découvrir que c'était Hermione qui était gravement blessée. Sirius s'approcha de son corps couvert de sang afin de récupérer son sac brodé de perles. Il en jeta le contenu par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouve la petite fiole d'essence de Dictame qu'elle avait utilisé un mois plus tôt sur Remus dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud.

Sirius entendit Harry haleter, le regardant raccrocher l'épaule au dos d'Hermione. Une longue coupure courait le long de son bras droit, la blessure passait derrière son épaule et sous sa blouse. Il déchira alors la blouse, ne révélant rien d'autre que la peau déchirée. Il appliqua le Dictame délicatement, utilisant sa baguette pour fermer les blessures le plus rapidement possible.

"Il y a une tente, montes la" Ordonna-t-il à Harry et Ron sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Alors que la tente était en train d'être montée, Sirius se déplaçait autour des garçons sans leur jeter un coup d'oeil, s'occupant uniquement d'Hermione. Les garçons, en retour, faisaient la même chose.

Sirius était en colère, ils s'étaient planté quelque part dans le plan et ça avait tout foutu en l'air, et maintenant, c'était Hermione qui en souffrait. Chaque sorcier prenait sa part du blâme silencieusement, même si Ron et Harry étaient plus enclin à en discuter entre eux.

Une fois Hermione en sécurité à l'intérieur, sur un lit que Sirius avait agrandi, il ouvrit un kit de médicomage et commença à verser une Potion Anti-Douleur et une de Régénération Sanguine dans sa gorge.

Une fois qu'Harry et Ron avait osé entrer dans la tente, Sirius était déjà dans sa forme d'Animagus, allongé au pied du lit d'Hermione, montant la garde sur sa forme endormie.

Et il y resta.

Discrètement, les garçons discutaient des Horcruxes alors qu'ils attendaient le réveil d'Hermione ou le retour de Sirius dans sa forme humaine. Quand il devint évident qu'ils devaient porter chacun leur tour le médaillon, Sirius descendit du lit et baissa la tête vers Harry pour qu'il lui passe autour du cou.

Et ainsi les jours passèrent.

Sirius gardait un oeil vigilant sur la rémission d'Hermione, reprenant forme humaine juste pour changer ses bandages, la nourrir avec des potions, ou la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse essayer de manger -même si la nourriture se faisait rare-. À ces rares occasions, il en disait le moins possible, refusant tout contact avec ses yeux, même si elle le suppliait de le regarder. Incapable de la laisser le voir s'effondrer, Sirius se réfugiait dans sa forme d'Animagus sachant qu'il était quasiment impossible pour elle d'y lire ses expressions.

Le médaillon, quant à lui, rendait tout plus difficile.

Sirius le portait la nuit et rêvait d'Azkaban et des Détraqueurs. Il avait des visions de James et Lily mourant; du visage de ce traitre de Peter, de celui de la fille qu'il aimait qui s'effaçait plus il y pensait, le laissant seul au monde. Il était heureux de se débarrasser de cette chose de malheur chaque matin, mais il observait avec une frustration grandissante comment le médaillon influençait les deux autres sorciers.

Harry se retirait en lui-meme, Sirius le surveillant et lui retirant parfois le médaillon plus tôt s'il voyait le garçon trop loin dans la misère. Ron se plaignait constamment, même si un grognement menaçant de Patmol suffisait à le calmer immédiatement.

Malgré ses essais, Sirius faisait attention à ce que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort ne touche pas la peau d'Hermione.

 **7 Septembre 1997**

"On va bientôt devoir partir, Harry"

"Je sais. Tu penses qu'elle va assez bien pour Transplaner ?"

Sirius pouvant entendre les garçons parler dehors alors qu'ils étaient censés monter la garde. Seulement un seul devait monter la garde, mais il était évident que Ron voulait juste échapper à la tension ambiante à l'intérieur.

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir, merde ? Je ne peux pas m'approcher suffisamment pour y voir quelque chose, pas quand il porte cette connerie"

La toile de tente claqua avec le vent et Sirius entraperçu les garçons dehors, blotti l'un contre l'autre complètement ignorant du fait qu'il pouvait entendre chaque mot échangé.

"Vas-y et essaye de voir si tu peux te renseigner". Suggéra Ron. "Dors un peu aussi"

Harry devait être d'accord parce que peu de temps après, il était à l'intérieur. Sirius le regarda allumer quelques lampes de la pointe de sa baguette pour apporter de la lumière dans la pièce.

Son attention tournée vers l'un des lits, Harry s'approcha lentement, les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Patmol le regarda lugubrement alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus, regardant les yeux d'Harry se déplacer vers le médaillon.

"Sirius ?" Demanda calmement Harry. "Ça serait bine si je pouvais te parler. J'ai besoin de savoir comment va Hermione" Il montra le corps de la jeune fille endormie juste derrière lui.

Sa silhouette fragile était réfugiée derrière une montagne de couvertures, mais le bandages qui l'entourait était toujours visible quand Patmol déplaça sa tête pour la regarder. Sirius savait que'Harry se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé .

Patmol baissa la tête, laissant Harry reprendre l'Horcrux. Au moment où se fut fait, il laissa échapper un léger souffle et se retransforma en humain, massant les muscles endoloris de sa nuque. "Est-ce que c'est moi ou ce truc devinent plus lourd de jour en jour ?"

"Ça va aller ?" Demanda doucement Harry.

Sirius jeta un oeil à la forme endormie d'Hermione et souffla. "C'est mieux aujourd'hui"

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sirius secoua la tête, sachant exactement à quoi Harry se référait. Après un tel accident, il aurait été plus probable pour Sirius de garder un oeil sur Harry, même si Hermione avait été blessée. Mais il semblait évident que Sirius gardait des secrets, cela se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de rester à son chevet.

"C'est pas ma place. Mais… Elle m'a sauvé. Et je l'ai presque laissée-"

" _We_ " Le corrigea Harry. "Ce de notre faute à tous, pas seulement la tienne"

"C'est mon travail de prendre soin de vous tous" Essaya de s'expliquer Sirius

"C'est mon travail de sauver le monde" Harry haussa les épaules. "Elle est dans le monde. Donc, c'est mon travail. Tu ne peux pas me prendre mon travail, Sirius. Tu n'es pas l'Élu, je le suis"

Sirius roula des yeux et laissa échapper un faible rire. "Oh, arrête avec cette histoire d'Élu"

"Tu as toujours des visions ?" Demanda Sirius, remarquant le regard exténué d'Harry.

Harry détourna le regard en soufflant, acquiesçant. "Je veux arrêter, mais aucun de nous n'st assez en forme pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie en ce moment. Ça nous rendrait simplement plus vulnérables" Admit-il tristement. "Il est à la recherche d'une baguette, il a kidnappé Ollivander et a tué Gregorovitch"

"Peut être la Baguette de la Mort"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

De derrière eux, Hermione murmura, "C'est juste un mythe"

"Retourne dormir, chaton" Lui dit Sirius.

Elle l'ignora, se retournant pour faire face à Harry. "C'est un mythe à propos d'une baguette imbattable. Il y a une histoire à propos d'elle dans le livre que m'a donné Dumbledore"

"Ce truc est entièrement rédigé en Runes. Quand as-tu eu le temps de traduire ?" Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

"Je suis assise ici depuis des jours" Hermione haussa les épaules, puis frémit de douleur alors que son épaule lui rappelait sa blessure.

Sirius fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. "Tu étais censée te reposer"

"Et tu es un très mauvais chien de garde; tu t'endors tout le temps. Et dès que tu le fais, je prends le livre et je traduis" Attrapant le lire qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller, Hermione repoussa les mains de Sirius quand il essaya de l'aider à s'installer.

"Dans l'histoire, ça parle de trois frères qui ont étés capable d'échapper à la Mort, comme si la Mort était une vraie personne. La Mort leur a offert un cadeau chacun. Un a demandé une baguette assez puissante pour battre tout les autres sorciers. Je présume qu'il s'agit de la baguette imaginaire connue sous le nom de Baguette de la Mort ou encore Baguette de Sureau. Il est arrivé au Professeur Binns de la mentionner en Histoire de la Magie" Dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils vers le livre dans ses mains.

"Donc, est-ce que tu penses que c'est vrai ?" Demanda Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Surement"

"Certainement pas" Dit Hermione en même temps. "Sirius, c'est ridicule de penser que quelque chose comme ça pourrait exister"

"Oh, vraiment ? Dit à Harry ce que les deux autre frères ont demandés à la Mort dans cette histoire"

Hermione le regarda fixement. "Très bien. Le second frère reçu une pierre qui pouvait ramener les morts à la vie. Le troisième frère demanda une Cape d'Invisibilité"

"Donc, un Cape d'Invisibilité… Mais pas _n'importe quelle_ cape, une qui ne perdrait jamais son pouvoir, qui ne se déchire ou ne s'abime pas, et qui est imperméables à tous sorts et maléfices" Sirius sourit en coin comme s'il avait déjà gagné la dispute. Il tapota sa lèvre inférieur de son index, ignorant le regard noir qu'Hermione lui lançait. "Je me demande bien où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un tel objet"

"Même si la cape existe, les deux autres sont absurdes"

"Oui, c'est ridicule de penser que quelqu'un peut revenir de la mort" Dit sarcastiquement Harry et se tournant vers Sirius à la recherche de soutien. Sirius baissa solennellement la tête, il s'était rendu compte que ses expressions pouvaient paraître plus authentiques sans la lueur de malice qui brillait constamment dans ses yeux.

"Harry, les Horcruxes" L'avertit Hermione quand il ricana. "ON doit désormais se concentrer sur un moyen de détruire le médaillon et de trouver les autres" Elle se baissa pour attraper son sac. "Donc, j'ai fais des recherches-"

Sirius grogna. "Putain, mais quand est-ce que tu t'es reposée dans tout ça ?"

"Quand Ron était là" Répondit-elle alors qu'elle regardait Sirius et Harry. " _Vous deux_ ne vouliez pas me laisser tranquille. Donc, il n'y a que deux moyens connus de détruire un Horcrux : le venin de Basilic et de Feudeymon"

"Tu sais invoqué un Feudeymon, Sirius ?"

"Invoquer ? Oui. Contrôler ? Et bien, c'est compliqué. C'est une option de dernier recours. Si on doit vraiment en arriver là, je peux le faire. Mais on parle de Transplaner sur une ile déserte, placer l'Horcrux sur cette ile, invoquer le feu, et s'échapper le plus rapidement possible pour pas qu'il nous consume avec. Je pourrais même apprendre un sort pour faire couler une ile avant"

"Dernier recours, j'ai compris. Je vais y aller et dire à Ron qu'on est prêt à partir aujourd'hui" Harry sourit à Hermione. "Ça fait du bien de te voir ressembler à toi-même à nouveau"

 **17 Octobre 1997**

" Je pensais que tu savais ce qu'on faisait" Cria Ron alors que Sirius entrait dans la tente. "Je pensais que Dumbledore t'avais dit quoi faire. Je pensais que tu avais un _vrai plan_ !"

Sirius tourna son regard le plus noir vers l'adolescent pour avoir oser élever la voix sur son filleul, mais il n'étais pas vraiment en forme -ces jours-ci du moins- pour sauter dans la bataille sans une vraie provocation. Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione pour avoir une explication. "Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose d'important ?"

"On pense avoir trouvé un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes" Expliqua Hermione. "Harry s'est servi de l'Épée de Gryffondor pour tuer le Basilic, et elle c'est une lame de Gobelin, ce qui signifie-"

"Qu'elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce" Finit Sirius pour elle. "Putain de merde, c'est… _Inspiré_ " Il rigola et se gratta le menton, perdu dans ses pensées. "Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant rien" Dit Ron, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Parce que cette putain d'épée a été volée de Poudlard, donc même si on _pouvait_ se faufiler discrètement dans le château -ce qui est impossible parce qu'il est gradé par des putains de Mangemorts- on ne pourrait même pas la prendre !"

Sirius lui grogna dessus, n'appréciant pas du tout son attitude, ni la façon qu'il avait de regarder Harry et Hermione. "Baisse d'un ton, mon garçon"

"C'est à cause du médaillon" Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. "Ron, enlève le. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée"

Harry regarda Ron. "SI, il le ferait. Il ne fait rien d'autre que de se plaindre, tout le temps ! Il est _affamé_. Comme si nous ne l'étions pas non plus. Tu te plains plus que tout le monde, alors qu'Hermione a été désartibulé et a failli mourir !"

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent de colère. "La ferme, Potter !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là alors ?" Demanda Harry.

Le rouquin leva les mains au ciel.

"Rentre à la maison alors !" Rétorqua Harry.

"Ouais, c'est peut être bien ce que je vais faire !" Cria Ron en s'avançant vers Harry, qui lui, ne reculait pas.

"Ron, retire le médaillon !" Le supplia Hermione.

Les doigts de Sirius s'enroulèrent autour de sa baguette, regardant et écoutant, souhaitant plus que tout mettre un terme à cette querelle ridicule -meme si pour ça il devait utiliser un Sortilège de Mutisme-. Cependant, Hermione et Harry se tenaient entre le garçon et lui, et Ron était connu pour ses crises de colère intempestives, l'Horcrux autour de son cou n'arrangeant pas les choses. Sirius savait qu'Hermione avait raison, mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour se calmer quand il voyait le regard que portait Ron sur ses amis.

Harry tourna un regard glacial sur Ron, tous les deux ignorant de la plaidoirie d'Hermione pour la paix. "Rentre chez toi avec ta famille, ta mère te ferait un bon diner et essuiera ta bouche pour toi. C'est ce que tu veux de toute façon"

Ron répliqua à Harry, "Ce que je veux, c'est que ma famille soit en sécurité ! C'est facile pour toi, pas vrai ? Vu que tes parents sont tranquilles là où ils sont-"

"Oh-Oh" Grogna Hermione. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, Sirius avait attrapé Ron par le col et le fait pendre dans les airs.

Sirius pouvait sentir son âme se noircir, lui rappelant sa première rencontre avec le rouquin dans la Cabane Hurlante alors qu'il regardait le garçon de façon menaçante. "Trop loin" Dit-il avec une note de contrôle effrayante da la voix.

"Sirius" Le supplia Hermione. "Repose le"

Harry regarda ROn. "Ouais, repose le par terre comme ça, il pourra partir"

"Bien" Sirius reposa doucement un Ron tremblotant par terre, soutenant son regard tout du long. Ne lâchant pas le col du garçon, il utilisa son autre main pour prendre le médaille et le repoussa d'une bonne poussée pour faire bonne mesure. "Tu leur parle comme ça _encore_ une fois mon garçon, et je m'assurerais qu'on ne puisse plus te reconnaitre" Le menaça-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante.

Ron, aussi impulsif que toujours, répondit en levant sa baguette.

Sirius fut beaucoup plus rapide, bien sur, mais avant que l'un deux puisse faire le moindre mouvement, un bouclier se dressa entre eux. Il s'étira dans tous la tente, séparant Ron des trois autres, montrant comment les liens de l'amitié avaient étés rompus.

Regardant sur le coté, Sirius vit Hermione concentrée sur le bouclier, la baguette levée.

"Tu vas _vraiment_ rester là, Hermione ?" Demanda Ron, puis les yeux passant sur Sirius, il ajouta. "Pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? _Evidemment_ , tu vas rester"

"On a promis à Harry!" Cria Hermione, la baguette toujours levée -supportant le poids du bouclier.

"Conneries, Hermione. Tu n'es as là pour Harry, tu reste pour _lui_ " Répondit-il en pointant la baguette sur Sirius, qui lui grogna dessus. "Peut importe ce que tu as fait pour le ramener, mais ça t'as fait changer. Il aurait du rester mort"

Tout comme quand Ron avait franchi la ligne de Sirius en parlant de James et Lily, Hermione avait sa propre ligne à ne jamais franchir. Sirius ne fut pas tellement surpris quand elle se mis à hurler. "Dehors !" Elle poussa le bouclier vers Ron, l'expulsant magiquement de la tente. "Tu n'appartient plus à cette famille ! Vas-t-en, grandis, et quand cette guerre sera finie et que tu auras muri un peu, tu pourras revenir t'excuser. Mais pas maintenant"

"C'est bien ce que je vais faire" Ron la regarda et s'en alla.

Le silence remplit la tente comme si Ron avait pris tout le bruit avec lui. Hermione regarda en l'air quand Harry renifla et essuya le coin de ses yeux avec sa manche. Sirius serait et ouvrait le poing dans une tentative de se calmer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, passant les mains dans le bazar de ses cheveux. Il s'avança vers l'Horcrux, "Je prends le premier tour de garde"

Sirius plaça une main sur son épaule. "Tu es sur ?"

"Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme. Vous deux, reposez-vous" Harry fit un pale sourire à Hermione, qu'elle lui retourna rapidement alors qu'il quittait la tente. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Sirius, elle s'effondra immédiatement.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de réfléchir assez longtemps pour se reposer, Hermione s'assit et soupira. Elle regarda Sirius et fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit la regarder, apportant une chaleur inconfortable à ses joues. Elle se sentait comme prise la main dans le sac. Se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la tente, elle remarqua Harry allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre, regardant fixement sa baguette comme si elle possédait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

"Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir raison ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Ne fais pas ça"

Hermione secoua la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit. Le-dit lit qu'elle partageait avec Sirius depuis que son épaule s'était détachée, meme s'il n'était jamais dans sa forme humaine. Quelque part, elle avait oublié que le chien était en fait un sorcier adulte. Elle s'entortillait dans ses couvertures, et il venait se coucher en boule à ses cotés. Inconsciemment, Hermione passait ses mains dans sa fourrure comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie et non pas du parrain d'Harry -un homme avec qui elle avait utilisé la Magie du Sang pour le ramener d'entre les morts, se liant à lui par la meme occasion à cause de l'Ancienne Magie-. Mais, maintenant -avec ses yeux gris posés sur son visage- Hermione frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard.

"Peut-être que j'aurais du rester-"

"Arrête !" Le coupa Hermione. "Le _médaillon_ lui a fait dire ça. Si tu n'étais pas là, il aurait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à dire. _N'ose_ meme pas dire que tu aurais du rester mort"

"Il n'a pas totalement tort" Raisonna calmement Sirius alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "Tu n'es pas là _juste_ pour Harry" Il réduisit encore la distance entre eux jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle, il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps. "Tout comme moi" Admit-il la voix rauque.

Cette voix remua quelque chose en Hermione q'elle n'étais pas prête à admettre, du moins, pas à voix haute.

"Ne fais pas ça, Sirius" Supplia-t-elle, le regardant et baissant immédiatement le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. Sirius la força à le faire en plaçant un doigt sous son menton et en lui soulevant le visage. Hermione ferma les yeux pour éviter de rencontrer les siens, les larmes perlant aux coins.

"Tu ne peux l'éviter pour toujours, chaton. Le garçon avait raison à propos de quelque chose d'autre. Ce que tu as fait pour me ramener a changé quelque chose" Dit-il doucement, faisant courir son pouce sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Tu n'es pas la seule à être bonne en magie, Hermione"

Il se pencha vers elle, pressant sa joue rugueuse contre celle soyeuse d'Hermione, passant les lèvres près de son oreille.

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa à son contact.

"Je connais le Rituel de la Dette de Vie" Murmura-t-il avant de se reculer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. "Tu… Tu sais ? Tu savais ? Tout ce temps ?"

"A propos du lien ?" Sirius hocha la tête en réponse. "Ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire, mais ce que tu as fait _était_ de la Magie du Sang, ce qui, dans certaines familles, voulait dire la meme chose. La Maison des Black ne faisant pas exception" Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son lit, levant son pied pour le poser sur son genoux. "On devra bien en parler à un moment ou un autre"

Hermione détourna le regard. "Je ne sais meme pas ce que _ça_ veut dire"

"À la fin de cette guerre, on aura beaucoup de chose à se dire. On va fixer une date pour ça, ok ?" Sirius sourit en coin à son attention, et elle tourna son regard vers lui les yeux plissés. "Ton anniversaire" Suggéra-t-il rapidement, comme si ça pouvait faire s'envoler le poids du monde de leurs épaules.

"Mon anniversaire ? Pourquoi ?"

"Très bien, le lendemain de ton anniversaire alors" Dit-il avec un sourire. "Donne nous au moins une année pour terminer cette guerre, et si on a de la chance, un petit temps de récupération après ce qui pourrait marquer l'Histoire Sorcière comme étant la nuit où tout le monde était bourré"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Ou de deuil"

"Non" Sirius secoua la tête. "J'en ai fini de mon deuil. J'ai l'ai été trop de fois dans ma vie, et je vais passer le reste de cette guerre à m'assurer que je n'aurais plus jamais à l'être" Jura-il, la voix sure et fier. L'écouter fit frémir et rougir Hermione. Ce que Sirius remarqua immédiatement, il ricana et Hermione détourna le regard uen fois encore.

Il se leva et prit sa veste. "Un jour, tu ne feras plus ça"

"Faire quoi ?"

"Etre embarrassée à propos de ce que je te fais ressentir" Clarifia-t-il, la fixant d'un regard sérieux.

"Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?" Demanda Harry alors que Sirius s'approchait de lui par derrière.

Un cigarette allumée pendait des lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il enfilait sa veste en cuir. Il prit le tube dans sa main et expira, laissant la fumée s'évaporer dans l'air. "Joli charme" Comment-t-il, remarquant comment pluie tombée autour d'eux sans jamais toucher le cercle qu'Harry avait créé. Sirius sourit, perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Ta mère était douée pour ce genre de sortilèges"

"Tu évites la question, Patmol" Le contra Harry, utilisant le nom de maraudeur de Sirius avec une voix qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de James.

Sirius rigola doucement, prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. "Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, tu sais ? Tu as compris facilement comment Remus et moi on marche. Tu as compris que quand tu veux des informations, nous appeler Lunard et Patmol avec cette voix te fait obtenir absolument tout ce que tu veux, parce que ça nous fait penser à ton père. Et quand tu veux imposer ton opinion, tu nous regarde dans les yeux, ce qui nous rappelle Lily"

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et croisa les bras, un sourire amusé sur le visage. "J'en conclus que Maman avait trouvé le moyen d'être convaincante"

"Ta grand-mère, Dorea, t'aurais _adoré_ " Sirius laissa échapper un sourire doux. "Charlus -ton grand-père- et elle avaient créé un jeu de 'j'essaye de te cacher des infos'. Elle gagnait toujours. Ça nous rendait, ton père et moi, complètement tarés"

Harry se tut pour un petit moment, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de retourner son attention sur Sirius. Le garçon joyeux fut une fois de plus remplacé par le guerrier. "Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Godric's Hollow"

Il y eu un court silence comme si Sirius y réfléchissait pendant un moment, sachant qu'Harry était capable d'y aller tout seul sans prendre en compte ce que les autres pourraient en dire. À la fin, il souffla avec résignation. "Considère-le comme fait".


	8. 8 : Ce N'est Pas un Vrai Chien

**CHAPITRE 8 : CE N'EST PAS UN VRAI CHIEN**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Dame Marianne** : Contente que les chapitres te plaisent toujours ! Par contre, autant te prévenir, on va s'éloigner de plus en plus du canon original haha !

 **26 Décembre 1997**

"Joyeux Noël, Sirius" Dit Hermione avec un sourire triste, en revenant de la cuisine de la tente. Le sorcier était allongé sur le grand lit avec un bandage autour du bras.

Sirius lui fit une grimace. "Noël était hier"

"Oui, mais tu étais _inconscient_ hier", lui expliqua Hermione en lui tendant une petite tasse. "Et, j'ai amené du thé. Considère ça comme mon cadeau pour toi." Elle sourit alors qu'il prit la tasse, amenant le liquide à ses lèvres, faisant une petite pause seulement pour la regarder. Elle roula des yeux, essayant de paraitre offensée. "Il n'y a rien d'autre dedans, promis"

Il plissa des yeux. "Tu comprends pourquoi j'hésite, pas vrai ?"

"Je maintiens que je faisais une bonne action en ajoutant cette Potion de Sommeil dans ton thé" Hermione croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine. "Tu étais épuisé et refusais de prendre soin de toi"

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. "Et c'est ton travail de prendre soin de moi ?"

"Arrête ça et bois ce putain de thé"

"Oh, elle jure maintenant" Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Je vais finir par penser que je suis une mauvaise influence pour toi"

"Bois. Ton. Thé, Sirius" Ordonna Hermione, sa colère redescendue en le voyant obéir.

Sirius lui tendit alors la tasse vide, allant jusqu'à ouvrir sa bouche comme un enfant pour lui prouver qu'il avait tout bu.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Il la regarda avec un air conspirateur et sourit. "Oui, mais tu aurais pu juste me demander de prendre une potion anti-douleur. Tu es une mauvaise menteuse, Chaton"

Hermione rougit sous l'accusation. "Et bien, je ne sais jamais quand tu vas te battre avec moi sur un sujet ou un autre." Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, perturbée. "Tu veux toujours te disputer avec moi"

"C'est parce que te mettre en colère est drôle."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi."

"Tu aimeras." Il sourit et surprit son regard ennuyé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le contredire, il ajouta. "Comment va Harry ?"

"Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. Il a ma baguette, il est dehors depuis quelques heures."

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on ait perdu deux baguettes dans cette bataille. Un putain de serpent."

Le voyage à Godric's Hollow avait été bien loin d'être un succès. Plutôt un piège. Ils s'étaient doutés qu'il y aurait un piège, mais un serpent caché dans une vieille femme ? Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

 _Sirius, bien sûr, comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et supplia Harry et Hermione de partir. Quand ils refusèrent tous les deux, il insista, leur prenant la main et menaçant de transplaner ailleurs avec eux. Après avoir visité le cimetière, et alors qu'il était clair que Sirius était sérieux à propos de ces menaces, Harry et Hermione furent d'accord. C'est à ce moment là que le serpent attaqua, en plein milieu de la rue._

 _Les Mangemorts apparurent, et les duels aussi : Sirius contre Dolohov et Rowle, et Hermione contre Macnair. Harry, lui, était confronté au serpent. Il rampait dans la rue, l'attaquant habilement et à maintes reprises._

 _Hermione battit facilement Macnair, le stupéfiant au sol. Elle accourut aux cotés de Sirius, qui semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à jeter des sorts à Dolohov. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers Sirius, Rowle s'interposa._

 _Le Mangemort attaqua les deux fièrement, et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux distraits par un cri d'Harry, Dolohov leva la baguette sur Hermione. Ce fut apparemment suffisant pour briser les dernières réserves de Sirius, et une lumière verte sortit de la fin de sa baguette, frappant Dolohov dans la poitrine et le faisant tomber au sol, droit et silencieux pour toujours. Malgré l'horreur de la scène, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Justice avait été rendue. Après tout, c'était le Mangemort responsable de son presque meurtre dans la Département des Mystères._

 _"Il arrive !" Cria Harry, et Sirius et Hermione se ruèrent à ses cotés._

 _Sirius prit le bras d'Harry et le leva rapidement sur ses pieds, jetant sorts après sorts sur le serpent. Cependant, Nagini les évitait tous avec une précision et une vitesse contre laquelle personne n'était prêt._

 _"Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !" Grinça Hermione alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à Transplaner autour d'eux._

 _Harry laissa échapper un cri en attrapant la cicatrice sur son front. Un Mangemort fraichement arrivé profita de la distraction pour désarmer Sirius._

 _"Merde !" Cria-t-il au même moment qu'Harry laissait échapper un autre cri de douleur, son corps tomba raide dans les bras de Sirius. "Hermione ! On doit partir de là !"_

 _"Tenez bon !" Cria-t-elle en les attrapant tous les deux, et transplanant juste à temps. Malheureusement, l'atterrissage fut loin d'être gracieux, et Harry trébucha, cassant sa baguette en plusieurs morceaux, de ce fait, laissant une seule baguette fonctionnelle pour eux trois._

"Au moins, tu _peux_ faire de la magie sans baguette." Hermione soupira alors qu'elle regardait Sirius s'asseoir sur le lit, récupérant toujours de la désartibulation due à leur dernière fuite.

Elle s'était sentie très mal, bien sur ; mais heureusement, ce n'était pas aussi grave que sa désartibulation à elle. Sirius et elle s'étaient disputés pour savoir s'il devait s'occuper lui-même de la plaie, mais à la fin, il avait abandonné, seulement _après_ qu'Hermione l'ait menacé de le stupéfier.

"Ce n'est pas si dur, quand tu te concentres correctement" Sirius insista.

"Comment tu es devenu si bon ? C'est pas quelque chose qu'ils apprennent à Poudlard." Elle posa sa poitrine sur ses genoux, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, tirant un plaid sur elle, souhaitant avoir sa baguette avec elle pour lancer un sortilège de chauffage sur la tente.

"J'avais une amie à l'école qui m'a appris." Sirius sourit. "Une sorcière très puissante"

Hermione ricana. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ?"

"Parce que je suis terriblement beau ?" Sirius sourit en coin.

Elle secoua la tête, ne relevant pas. "Je ne caresserai pas ton égo."

"Bien, si c'est non pour mon ego, est-ce que tu voudrais-?"

"Ne finis pas cette phrase !"

Sirius laissa échapper un rire. "C'est tellement facile de te mettre en colère. Très attachant."

"Hermione ! Sirius !" Les appela Harry en entrant dans la tente, complètement trempé et frissonnant.

Hermione se leva rapidement et accourut vers lui. "Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Elle réclama sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de séchage avant de l'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle attrapa ensuite une couverture et l'enroula dedans. "Tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu étais censé prendre ton tour de garde."

"C'est bon ; tout va bien. Plus que bien, je vais très bien. Il y a quelqu'un dehors."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui ça ?" Hermione leva la tête et vit Ron marcher dans la tente, avec une épée dans la main et gouttant sur le tapis.

"Toi !" Elle grogna, jetant sa baguette sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Elle serra le poing et courut vers lui, frappant chaque centimètre de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre. "Tu es un abruti, Ronald Weasley !"

"Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé !" Cria-t-il, essayant de se protéger de ses coups de poings.

"Oh, tu es désolé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." Dit calmement Ron. "Je…J'ai été un vrai connard. Tu avais raison ; c'était ce foutu médaillon. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit." Il leva les yeux et vit Sirius assis au bord du grand lit dans le coin. "Je suis désolé." Dit-il à Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard plissé.

Après un long moment, l'homme hocha la tête.

"Excuses _non_ acceptées !" Cria Hermione en attrapant sa baguette.

"Hermione,"dit Harry, attirant son attention et soupira. "Il vient juste de me sauver la vie."

"Quoi ?" Sirius se leva. "Pourquoi il en a eu _besoin_ ? Les défenses ont étés brisées ?"

"Non, je… J'ai vu quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" Demanda Sirius, s'avançant et attrapant la baguette d'Hermione avant qu'elle finisse par jeter un sort permanent à Ron.

"Un Patronus, une biche."

Le visage de Sirius pâlit. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

"Une biche," Répéta Harry. "Il m'a guidé à un petit étang gelé. J'ai éclairé la baguette d'Hermione et je l'ai vu au fond." Harry montra du doigt l'épée dans les mains de Ron et sourit. "On l'a. On peut détruire plus d'Horcruxe maintenant."

"Plus ?" Demanda Hermione, sa colère retombant finalement.

Ron rayonna à son calme évident. Il montra le médaillon, cassé et noir.

Elle lui prit des mains et le retourna pour une examination plus précise. "Et vous êtes sûrs que c'est parti ?"

"Sacrement" Harry ricana nerveusement, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux maintenant secs. "Il s'est débattu quand je l'ai ouvert, Ron l'a poignardé avec l'épée."

"Bonne rédemption." Commenta Sirius, son regard balançant entre Ron et Hermione. "Comment est-ce qu'il s'est débattu ?"

Ron regarda par terre avec honte. "Je préfère pas en parler."

"Attends, comment tu as eu l'épée ? Tu as dit qu'elle était dans un étang gelé ?" Demanda Hermione. Quand Harry rougit et évita son regard, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. "Oh non, Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

"Si. Débile, je sais. Surtout en considérant le fait que le médaillon était toujours autour de mon cou. Il a essayé de me noyer."

Sirius se retourna vers Harry. "Quoi ?"

"Ron m'a sauvé. Il a plongé derrière moi, m'a sorti de là, et y est retourné pour l'épée. Donc… est-ce qu'on peut juste parler d'autre chose ?" Demanda Harry, la fatigue se lisant dans ses yeux.

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête, mais Hermione était toujours en train de regarder Ron avec suspicion.

"S'il-te-plait, Hermione."

"Bien." Dit-elle, regardant furieusement le rouquin, se repassant dans la tête les mouvements du sortilège de chauves-furies de Ginny au cas où il dirait ou ferait quelque chose pour l'énerver. "Mais je veux savoir comment tu nous as retrouvés pour commencer."

Ron sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche. "Avec ça."

 **27 Mars 1998**

Le groupe avait passé des mois à continuellement changer de site de camping, s'arrêtant seulement un jour ou deux avant de repartir. Sirius aidait considérablement avec les endroits, vu qu'il avait passé une année en cavale avec Buck avant le retour de Voldemort.

Cela prit plusieurs semaines d'excuses répétées, mais Ron reforma son amitié avec Harry et Hermione -même si cette dernière gardait une réserve vis-à-vis de lui, passant le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches avec Harry ou à s'entrainer avec Sirius, travaillant la magie sans baguette.

Ron avait aussi amené autre chose que l'Épée de Gryffondor. Apparemment, pendant son aventure en dehors de la tente d'il y a quelques mois, il avait été attrapé par un groupe de rafleurs et avait été capable d'en désarmer un, de ce fait donnant une baguette à Harry. Sirius refusa de la prendre pour lui, disant que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de faire, il pouvait le faire en magie sans baguette, même si c'était moins puissant.

Ça ne fit aucune différence quand, à la fin du mois, l'un d'eux activa involontairement le Taboo sur le nom de Voldemort, et qu'un grand groupe de rafleurs les entoura et les désarma.

Hermione fut assez intelligente pour jeter un Maléfice Cuisant au visage d'Harry, de ce fait, cachant sa cicatrice bien connue. Sirius pouvait être reconnu trop facilement, donc il se changea en Patmol avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir. Tout espoir de fuite fut mis derrière lui, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser l'un d'eux derrière lui, spécialement Harry et Hermione, donc pendant que les rafleurs attachaient les deux jeunes sorciers et la sorcière à un autre enfant et à un Gobelin, Patmol fut attrapé par Fenrir Greyback.

"Scabior ! Ce n'est pas un vrai chien," Insista Greyback. "Je peux sentir la Magie -une magie _familière_ \- sur lui."

"Alors, amène-le ; on en parlera au Manoir." Répondit Scabior, souriant alors qu'il avait dans les mains une copie de la _Gazette_ qui montrait le visage d'Hermione. _Hermione Granger connue pour voyager avec Harry Potter_ était visible. Un second regard vers Harry, visage bouffi ou pas, et Scabior semblait avoir trouvé une montagne d'or.

Le groupe transplana, et quand il réapparut, Sirius grimaça face aux signes trop familiers du Manoir Malfoy. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour le mariage de Narcissa et Lucius, quelque chose auquel il n'avait même pas été invité. Ça avait été le dernier effort pout sauver sa cousine d'un mariage sans amour et dangereux, mais Narcissa, comme d'habitude, avait eu peur de son mari et avait fait jeter Sirius en dehors des lieux.

Maintenant il était de retour, dans la forme d'un chien noir, attaché et jeté par dessus l'épaule du Loup-Garou qui avait infecté son meilleur ami.

Un des rafleurs s'avança vers les grilles et les secoua.

"Comment on rentre ? Elles sont fermées, Greyback !"

Il retira sa main en ayant peur. Le métal était en train de se tordre pour former un visage terrifiant qui dit d'une voix piquante : "Déclarez le but de votre visite !"

"On a Potter !" Grogne Greyback de façon triomphante. "On a capturé Harry Potter !"

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Venez !" Ordonna Greyback à ses hommes, changeant Patmol d'épaule et poussant les prisonniers en avant.

Au moment où ils entrèrent le Manoir, Sirius entendit une voix bien connue.

"Suivez-moi," Ordonna Narcissa, montrant le chemin à travers le couloir. "Mon fils Draco est à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. Si ce garçon _est_ vraiment Harry Potter, il le saura."

La salle de réception était éblouissante après l'obscurité de dehors. Un chandelier en Crystal pendant du plafond, et il y avait des portraits tout le long des murs. Deux personnes se levèrent des fauteuils où elles étaient assises devant l'âtre de la cheminée en marbre alors que les prisonniers étaient jetés dans la pièce par les Rafleurs.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

La voix terriblement familière de Lucius Malfoy résonna dans leurs oreilles. A ce son, Sirius laissa échapper un bas et dangereux grognement.

"Mettez la bête dehors." Demanda Lucius.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment un chien" Expliqua Greyback. "J'ai déjà senti cette magie."

"Un Animagus ?" Lucius regarda attentivement Patmol. "Mettez-le dans l'autre pièce, et forcez-le à se retransformer"

Greyback obéit avec plaisir, amenant Patmol dans la pièce d'à côté où il le jeta au sol et craqua sa nuque d'excitation, se préparant à apprécier l'interrogatoire. Il se pencha pour attraper le chien par la peau, et Patmol se retourna, aboya et claquant des mâchoires vicieusement en direction du Loup-Garou. Greyback répondit en secouant la gorge de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, ouvrant la bouche pour une bouffée d'air.

"C'est quoi ce bruit ?!"

Les yeux de Patmol s'agrandirent à l'entente de cette voix, et il commença à charger de toutes ses forces contre Greyback. Il leva la tête quand Greyback ajusta sa prise, ses yeux tombant sur Bellatrix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"On a trouvé ce cabot avec bébé Potter et ses amis," Répondit Greyback. "Malfoy veut que je le fasse se retransformer."

"Espèce d'idiot de demi-sang !" Bellatrix utilisa sa baguette pour envoyer voler le Loup-Garou dans une colonne de marbre, le rendant inconscient par la même occasion. "Et bien," Bella ricana dans sa direction. "Tu sembles plutôt vivant, _cousin_ "

Même s'il était toujours attaché, Sirius claqua des mâchoires en direction de Bellatrix, qui rigola, bougeant sa baguette dans les airs pour resserrer les liens. Il gémit alors que les liens écrasaient ses cotes.

"Oh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être tellement content ! Si le gosse dans la pièce d'à côté est vraiment Potter, je vais tellement m'amuser te laisser le regarder mourir devant tes yeux. Ou peut-être que je devrais te tuer devant lui ? Encore." Elle sourit et fit léviter le corps de Patmol, le laissant flotter derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans l'autre pièce où Draco et Lucius inspectaient les prisonniers, un air de peur sur le plus jeune.

"Est-ce que c'est lui, Draco ?" Demanda Bellatrix.

Draco frissonna au son de sa voix. "Je ne suis pas sûr," Murmura-t-il.

"Mais surement," Dit-elle calmement, "c'est la Sang de Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est Granger !" Insista Lucius. "Et là, derrière elle, c'est Potter, on pense ! Potter et ses amis, enfin attrapés !"

"Bien sur que c'est eux" Dit Bellatrix. "Et j'ai juste attrapé un Traitre à son Sang." Elle montra Patmol, suspendu dans les airs derrière elle. "Sirius Black, de retour de la mort"

Narcissa l'étudia avec des yeux bleus grand ouverts. "Sirius ?" murmura-t-elle, le regardant, la peur et la pitié se mélangeant dans son regard.

Bellatrix leva sa manche gauche : ils virent tous la Marque bruler sur sa peau et surent qu'elle allait appeler son tendre Maitre.

" _J'allais_ l'appeler !" Clama Lucius, sa main se refermant sur le bras de Bellatrix, l'empêchant de toucher la Marque. "Je dois le faire Bella. Potter a été amené dans _ma_ maison, et dépend donc de mon autorité."

" _Ton_ autorité ?" Elle renifla, essayant de défaire sa main de sa poigne. "Tu as perdu ton autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ! Enlève tes mains de moi !" Elle arrêta de s'agiter quand son regard tomba sur quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce où le reste des Rafleurs se tenaient, attendant leur payement.

Une expression de contentement sur le visage, Lucius laissa tomber sa main et releva sa propre manche.

"STOP !" Cria Bellatrix. "Ne la touche pas. On va tous mourir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant !"

Lucius se stoppa, son index au dessus de sa Marque.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda Bellatrix ?

"Épée," Grogna un des Rafleurs.

"Donne-la-moi."

"Ce n'est pas à toi, mam'zelle ; c'est à moi, je l'ai trouvé.'

Il y eu un bruit sourd et un éclair sourd, et Scabior sortit sa baguette pour défendre ses collègues. "Tu crois jouer à quoi, femme ?"

" _Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !_ " Cria-t-elle, désarmant Scabior et stupéfiant le reste de son groupe. Elle s'avança vers Scabior et le fit tomber au sol. "Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette épée ? Snape l'a envoyé à mon coffre à Gringotts !"

"C'était dans leur tente," Répondit Scabior.

"Draco, fait partir cette raclure." Ordonna Bellatrix, indiquant les hommes inconscients. "Si tu n'as pas les couilles pour les achever, laisse-les dans la cour pour moi."

"Comment oses-tu parler à Draco de-" Commença furieusement Narcissa.

Bellatrix cria, "Silence ! La situation est plus grave que ce que tu peux possiblement imaginer, Cissy ! On a un très gros problème !"

Elle se leva, essoufflée, regardant l'épée, l'examinant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les prisonniers. "Mettez-les à la cave pendant que je réfléchis ! Fais-le, Queudver !"

À la mention de son nom, Patmol grogna et aboya, se lançant dans les airs, alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de ses liens pour tuer le traitre.

"Attend," Ordonna Bellatrix, "tous, sauf la Sang de Bourbe et Sirius." Elle montra d'abord Hermione et puis Sirius. "Garde le Traitre à son Sang loin de Potter." Dit-elle, pensant surement qu'en les gardant séparés, elle causerait le plus de dégâts. Queudver dépêcha les prisonniers vers la cave, tremblant quand Patmol lui aboya dessus.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur un des piliers, quand Bellatrix s'approcha avec sa baguette levée sur elle. "Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette épée ?" Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux menaçants.

Avant même qu'Hermione puisse répondre, Patmol commença à donner des coups de pattes dans les airs, aboyant le plus fort possible. Ces bruits résonnaient sur les murs en marbre, étouffant quasiment les cris venant de la cave.

"La ferme, Traitre à ton sang !" Claqua Bellatrix. "Cissy, amène-le dans l'autre pièce pendant que je m'occupe de la fille. Je ne vais pas pouvoir en tirer une réponse avec tout ce bruit !"

"Bella, la fille…"

"Narcissa, va !" Rugit Lucius à sa femme, ses yeux se plissant. "Draco, avec ta mère !'

Draco souffla mais prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et passa dans l'autre pièce, avec un mouvement de baguette pour faire suivre Patmol.

Une fois que la porte de la salle de réception se ferma derrière eux, Sirius se retransforma, toujours prisonnier de ses liens. Il leva les yeux dans ceux bleus de sa cousine et dans ceux gris -comme les siens- de son fils. Il n'avait pas vu cette ressemblance avec la famille Black dans Draco jusqu'à présent. Puis, le jeune sorcier redevint un double de son père.

"Cissa, laisse-moi y aller," Supplia Sirius. "Tu sais que c'est mal !"

"Sirius, s'il te plait, tais-toi." Elle se détourna. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dangereux. Ce que tu as amené dans ma maison."

"Ce que _j'ai_ amené ? Cissa ! On a été capturés et amenés ici contre notre volonté. Tu connais Bella ; tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ! Tu vas juste la laisser-"

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par les cris d'Hermione. Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent, et il se sent pâlir alors que le sang se retirait de son visage pour laisser la place à la rage et à la peur. "Non. Non ! Hermione ! Cissa, elle est en train de la torturer !

"Je sais." Murmura Narcissa.

"Laisse-moi y aller !" Cria Sirius. "Cissa, fais le bon choix. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais le bon choix !"

Elle regarda son cousin avec des larmes dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas Sirius ; on est tous morts si je te laisse y aller."

"Tu es déjà morte !" La contra Sirius. "Tu es prisonnière sous la houlette d'un dictateur, ton mari est sans baguette, et ton fils a été sacrifié !" Il regarda le garçon qui se détourna, couvrant son avant-bras gauche. "Cissa, laisse-moi y aller, et je t'aiderai."

Narcissa secoua la tête. "Je ne peux plus être aidée."

"Mère, peut-être -" Commença Drago hésitant, mais s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase, à cause des cris d'Hermione.

"Je suis désolée Sirius." Dit Narcissa avec des regrets dans la voix.

"Tout comme moi, cousine." Sirius regarda son visage terrifié. " _Invocato Vita Debitum !_ "

Les yeux de Narcissa s'ouvrirent dramatiquement, et elle s'effondra comme si quelqu'un pressait ses épaules, la forçant à s'agenouiller. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu me dois une Dette de Vie, et je vais l'appeler maintenant, avec ou sans ton consentement." Menaça-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle murmura. "Sirius…"

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle." Demanda Draco.

Sirius lui donna un regard dangereux qui disait qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa patience, déjà limitée.

"Laisse-le partir," Ordonna rapidement Narcissa à son fils. Draco sortit sa baguette et laissa tomber les liens qui retenaient Sirius. "Cousin, est-ce que tu peux nous sauver ?"

Sirius se leva, secoua les liens, et se déplaça vers la porte. "Restez là," Ordonna-t-il, et repassa dans sa forme d'Animagus. Il était toujours désarmé, et malgré son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas battre Bellatrix sans une baguette.

Se glissant silencieusement dans la salle de réception, Patmol frissonna alors que l'odeur de sang atteignit ses narines, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Hermione allongée au sol, son bras tendu et marqué par les cicatrices familières.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il. _Pas ça. Pas ici. Pas maintenant_.

La fureur sortant de lui par vagues, il s'avança silencieusement. À la dernière seconde, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd et regarda Bellatrix se retourner pour voir sa forme noire. Patmol se jeta en avant, atterrissant sur son corps, la clouant au sol, et faisant tomber sa baguette de sa main. Elle sembla avoir peur de lui pendant quelques secondes, et il imagina comment ça serait formidable de voir la pétasse envoyée à Azkaban encore une fois. Mais les mots de Rémus pour Harry, d'il y a quelques mois, firent échos dans son esprit :

" _Harry, le temps du désarmement est fini !_ "

Un regard vers le côté, où le corps Hermione était étendu au sol, l'envoya de l'autre côté du précipice. Il se tourna et montra ses dents pointues à sa cousine, ouvrant les mâchoires assez grand pour plonger ses crocs dans la peau de sa nuque.

Bellatrix essaya de crier, mais le son mourut quand Patmol resserra les mâchoires et tira vers l'arrière, séparant sa tête de son corps.

" _Crucio_ !" Entendit-il brièvement derrière lui, et la douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Patmol tomba au sol, gémissant sous la sensation.

Levant les yeux, il vit Lucius Malfoy le regarder de haut, hautain, avec la baguette d'Hermione dans les mains, et un éclair de joie dans le regard. Patmol grogna entre deux gémissements de douleur, alors que son regard rencontrait celui de Lucius. Il se rappela d'un temps où le même Mangemort l'avait déjà eu dans cette position. Une petite cicatrice sur le côté gauche du nez de Lucius démontrait comment cette rencontre avait fini.

"Narcissa ! Je pense qu'il est temps de réaffirmer tes loyautés et tes vœux, ma chère." Dit froidement Lucius. "Ton Traitre à son Sang de cousin vient juste de tuer Bellatrix. Et bien qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre ta sœur et moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas être content."

"Bella," Murmura Narcissa, amenant une main à sa bouche pour la couvrir.

Draco se tenait à côté d'elle, protecteur, blanchissant à la vue de sa tante trempant dans une marre de son propre sang, la gorge arrachée.

"Tue la bête." Ordonna Lucius à sa femme, pointant Patmol.

Narcissa secoua la tête, avec un air de défiance dans les yeux. "Lucius-"

"Fais-le _volontairement_ ," Dit Lucius, "ou je te le _ferai_ faire."

"Non." Dit fermement Narcissa. "Tu as utilisé l'Imperium sur moi pendant vingt ans, et j'en ai marre d'être ton petit jouet."

"Espèce d'insolente…" Siffla Lucius en levant la baguette sur sa femme. " _Avada-_ "

" _Sectumsempra_ !"

Le cri venait de derrière Lucius, et le Mangemort se tourna avec des grands yeux vers son attaquant, et vers la baguette pointée agressivement dans sa direction. La baguette dans les mains de Lucius tomba, alors que le sang jaillissait de son corps sur sa chemise. Alors que son corps tombait vers l'avant, Patmol plaça son regard sur la baguette d'aubépine tenue entre une main blanche, un bras taché, et puis sur Draco, qui se tendait droit et fermement, regardant avec des yeux froids et gris le dos de son défunt père.


	9. 9 : Briser le Reste

**CHAPITRE 9 : BRISER LE RESTE**

 **Note de la Traductrice :** Coucou mes chats ! Comme j'ai été affreusement longue depuis mon dernier post, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup ! Donc, assurez-vous de ne pas louper le 8eme

 **27 Mars 1998**

"Hermione ? Chaton ?"

Sirius s'était retransformé et essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, ignorant la douleur toujours présente dans ses os. Il s'agenouilla à coté de la sorcière, posant gentiment sa tête dans son giron, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il sourit, passant son pouce sur sa joue affectueusement.

"Hermione ? Tu peux parler ?" Demanda-t-il, devant juger de ses facultés mentales.

Elle frissonna, la douleur des précédents Doloris clairement toujours présente. "Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il souivit son regard à travers la pièce, sur les corps, le sang et le visage de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy les regardant. "Tu es en sécurité" Fut tout ce qu'il put dire en réponse à se question.

"Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?" Demanda Draco.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc, surement à propos de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Draco. "Ça va aller, elle a juste besoin de temps et de repos pour guérir."

"Vous devez partir, toi et les autres." Pressa Draco. "Vite, je dois appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il souleva sa manche, révélant sa Marque, mais ne la touchant pas.

Sirius leva le regard sur l'adolescent et grogna. "Pardon ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." Draco tendit la main à Sirius avant qu'il n'agisse avec la meme rage que celle qu'il a eu pour tuer Bellatrix. "Je suis de votre coté."

Sirius plissa les yeux. "Conneries."

"J'ai du Véritasérum au frais si tu veux tester."

Sirius regarda le garçon pendant une longue minute avant de sentir Hermione agripper sa chemise alors qu'un nouvelle vague de douleur faisait son apparition. Il la regarda avec inquiétude avant de lever le regard sur le garçon et Narcissa.

"Allez" Dit il rapidement, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

"Où sont Harry et Ron ?" Grogna Hermione, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir autant crié. "Et est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Malfoy est de notre coté ?"

"Possiblement." Sirius reposa sa tête par terre. "Je vais te porter, chaton, mais tu vas avoir de plus en plus mal avec chaque mouvement. Tu vas devoir rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on parte. On va aller quelque part où c'est sécurisé et où tu pourra guérir correctement." Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur les mots gravés sur son bras et il grogna.

"Ça ne va pas guérir, pas vrai ?"

"Non, ça va cicatriser. La lame est maudite. Désolé."

"Tout comme moi." Murmura Narcissa, s'agenouillant à coté d'Hermione, un coussin dans les mains, et la regardant curieusement.

Elle regarda Sirius pendant qu'elle bougeait pour montrer qu'elle n'allait pas faire de mal à la fille, ni la toucher sans sa permission. Apparement, elle comprenait combien il était protecteur face à Hermione.

Sirius souleva la tête d'Hermione pour aider Narcissa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sirius ?"

Il tourna son attention vers sa cousine. "Apparement, on attend ton fils. Il dit la vérité ?"

"Je ne sais pas," Confessa Narcissa. "Je n'ai jamais été autorisé pendant les réunions. Draco y allait toujours avec Lucius. Il est différents face à son père et les autres. À la maison, avec moi, il a toujours été un gentil garçon. J'ai eu le coeur brisé quand Lucius l'a fait rentré dans le Cercle Intérieur, le marquant comme ça." Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. "J'aurais du t'écouter il y a tout ces années."

"Je l'ai ai." Dit Draco en entrant dans la pièce une nouvelle fois.

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'atteindre Sirius, une voix cria derrière lui, " _Expelliarmus_!"

La baguette vola de la main de Draco, et il se retourna face à Harry qui se tenait à coté de Ron. Il avaient tous les deux la baguette pointée vers Draco, qui leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

"Tu fais une erreur Potter. Demande à ton parrain."

"Sirius ?" Demanda Harry la baguette toujours sur Draco. Sirius vit dans ses yeux le moment exact où il prit conscience du corps d'Hermione sur le sol, et il frissonna sous l'air de terreur pur qui s'était emparé du garçon. Harry laissa tomber son attention de Draco et accouru au coté de son ami. "Hermione!"

"Ça va Harry. Ecoute Sirius." Le rabroua-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sirius posa une main dans son dos. "Premièrement, où est Queuedver ?"

"Mort" Répondit Ron de derrière eux, la baguette toujours levée sur le visage de Draco. "Il a essayé de tuer Harry, on lui a rappelé la Dette de Vie qu'il lui devait. Quand Harry l'a lâché, la mais d'argent de Pettigrow s'est retourné contre lui et l'a étranglé."

Sirius ne savait pas comment prendre l'information. Un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un ami, un frère était mort. Mais cette meme personne était la raison de tellement de peine : la mort de James et Lily, ses douze années perdue à Azkaban, et le retour de Voldemort. Non, Sirius ne pleurerait pas la mort de Queuedver.

"C'est bien, en fait." Observa Draco. "Ça va aider l'histoire que j'ai besoin de créer."

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?" Demanda Harry.

"Si tu dis à ta belette de pointer sa baguette ailleurs, je me ferais un plaisir de t'informer Potter. Il y a du Véritasérum. Donne le à Granger si tu ne me crois pas, elle doit pouvoir le reconnaitre, j'en suis sure."

Ron prit le flacon des mains de Draco et le lança à Sirius, qui le donna à Hermione. La sorcière le regarda attentivement, débouchonnant le dessus et le renifla. "Il n'y a pas d'odeur."

Draco roula des yeux. "Bien sur que non Granger. Ça n'a pas d'odeur."

"C'est un piège. C'est du poison." Dit Ron.

"Quelqu'un pour dire à la belette pourquoi c'est débile."

"Parce que le Véritasérum n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour _lui_." Expliqua Sirius.

"Je vais le prendre, et vous pouvez attendre et voir si je meurs. Après, un d'entre vous peut le mettre au test et me poser des questions pour s'assurer que je ne mens pas." Offrit Draco, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux lançant des éclairs à Ron. "D'accord ? Honnêtement, on ne devrait pas flâner ici."

"Donne lui." Dit Harry.

Draco ouvrit le flacon et en plaça une goutte dans sa bouche. Clairement, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas en utiliser plus. Il était peut être d'accord pour prouver ses allégeances, mais ça serait stupide de laisser le laisser le sérum de vérité dans son système assez longtemps pour permettre à ses anciens rivaux d'en prendre avantages.

"Seulement Black peut poser des questions." Insista-t-il, leur donnant le flacon.

"Maintenant, un d'entre nous…" Murmura Harry, prenant le flacon des ains de Sirius.

Hermione le prit de ses mains et jeta un regard mauvais à son ami. "Est-ce que tu es débile ? Tu vaux beaucoup trop pour risquer ta vie."

Avant que quiconque puisse la stopper, Hermione plaça une goutte de potion sur sa langue. Sirius la regarda bouche bée, en colère à propos des risques qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et hocha la tête. "Très bien, est-ce que quelqu'un va me demander quelque chose ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en deuxième année quand tu as merdé avec la Polynectar ?" Demanda Ron avant que quiconque ait le temps de penser à une question pour vérifier la potion.

Hermione se retourna et lui donna son regard le plus heineux en réserve.

Harry évita immédiatement son regard en attendant la réponse.

"Je n'ai pas merdé la potion" Dit elle, les mots sortant de sa bouche contre sa volonté. Beaucoup trop familier avec les effets du Véritasérum, Sirius ne l'enviait pas. "Mais, j'ai accidentellement prit un poil de chat au lieu d'un cheveu humain et j'ai fini transformée en chat. Tu es mort, Ronald Weasley !"

"Elle s'est transformé en chat ?" Sirius ricana, regardant Harry, qui hocha la tete alors qu'il retenait son propre rire.

Ron renifla d'amusement. "Et bien, c'est vraiment du Véritasérum. Elle ne répéterait jamais _cette_ histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que nous."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais du Polynectar en deuxième année ?" Demanda Draco, semblant d'accord pour prendre un minimum avantage de la situation, sachant qu'Hermione était toujours sous l'influence du Sérum de Vérité.

"Parce qu'on pensait que soit tu étais soit tu savais qui était l'Héritier de Serpentard, donc Harry et Ron se sont transformés en Crabbe et Goyle et ont infiltrés la salle commune de Serpentard pour t'interroger." Hermione cracha le flot de parole avant de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Et, _je suis_ celui qui est indigne de confiance ?" Ricana Draco. "Très bien, Black, débarrassons nous de ça avant que les effets disparaissent. Mais à la fin de cette guerre, j'aurais quelques questions bien à moi." Dit il regardant Hermione et Harry tout en ignorant Ron qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui.

"Très bien, à qui va ta loyauté ?"

"Ma mère."

"Pas de mangemort ?"

"Non" Insista Draco.

"Es- _tu_ un Mangemort ?"

"Techniquement" Dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

"Tu as dit que tu été de notre coté, comment ?"

"À la fin de ma quatrième année, j'ai été recruté comme un espion, en assumant que je serais mis dans les rangs des Mangemorts vu la place de mon père. J'ai donc été considéré comme un atout majeur" Expliqua Draco. "Depuis, je regarde, je passe des informations et j'aide l'Ordre."

"Qui t'a recruté ?"

"Severus Snape.'

"Laissez moi lui jeter un sort." Cria Ron.

"Severus Snape est un traitre ! Il a tué Dumbledore !" Grogna Sirius.

"Non." Draco secoua la tete, "Je n'ai pas tout les détails, mais j'ai entendu que Snape et Dumbledore avait un arrangement. Après que j'ai moi meme été chargé de tuer Dumbledore, Snape m'a pris de coté et m'a demandé de compléter ma mission autant que faire ce peux à l'exception de le tuer en soit. Je devais le désarmer et attendre Snape. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le tuer."

"Il dit la vérité." Dit Hermione.

"Meme si Snape _a_ trahi votre précieux Ordre, _moi_ non." Insista Draco.

"Prouve le" Dit Ron.

"Prouve le ? Je suis sous Véritasérum, espèce d'idiot."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui puisse conter comme un preuve de ta loyauté à l'Ordre ?" Demanda Harry.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Hermione. "Tes parents sont arrivés sain et sauf en Australie." Dit il avec un air fier sur le visage. Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Il n'étaient pas censés, pour info. Est-ce que c'est bon ?"

"Laisse le." Ordonna Hermione.

Ron secoua la tete. "Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?"

"Faites le!" Claqua-t-elle.

"Quel est le plan ?" Demanda Harry.

"Vous partez d'ici et prenez ma mère avec. J'attrape Greyback dans l'autre pièce et l'amène ici." Dit il en montrant le corps de Bellatrix. "Elle a été déchiqueté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de savoir par qui ou par quoi. Je vais l'appeler quand vous serez partit et dire que Greyback et Scabior se sont retournés contre nous quand Bellatrix a refusé de les payer. On s'est battu, les Rafleurs sont morts, mais Potter s'est échappé parce que Queuedver nous a trahi." Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu vois ? Ça marche en notre faveur."

"Et il va te croire ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je suis un excellent Occlumens." Se vanta Drago. "C'est pour ça que vous prenez Mère. Elle ne l'est pas."

"Je ne pars pas sans toi." Insista Narcissa.

"Je ne te _demande_ pas." Draco la regarda furieusement. "Tu es une Traitre à ton Sang maintenant, donc, tu reste cachée peut importe ce qui arrive." Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Garde la en sécurité."

Sirius regarda l'autre corps au sol. "Et ton père ?"

"Potter l'a tué." Expliqua Draco. "Il est déjà connu pour être plutôt efficace en utilisant le _Sectumsempra_." Harry lui jeta un regard haineux en réponse, mais Draco l'ignora. "prenez toute les baguettes. Mère, donne moi la tienne."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux juste pas reprendre la tienne ?" Demanda Harry.

" _Prior Incantatem_ ," Expliqua Draco. "Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me suspecte, il va vérifier ma baguette et voir que je suis celui qui a tué Lucius. C'est mieux si tu me désarme, tue mon Père, et que moi, j'ai prit la baguette de ma mère alors qu'elle échappait. En parlant de fuite, prenait Ollivander, le Gobelin et les deux autres."

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

"Quoi ?"

"Ils sont déjà partis." Dit Ron.

"Partis ? Comment ?"

"Dobby les a fait Transplaner." Révéla Harry. "les Elfes de Maison peuvent apparaitre là où les sorciers ne peuvent pas."

"Dobby est heureux d'aider Harry Potter" Répondit une petite voix d'au dessus.

Le groupe tourna le regard vers le plafond et virent Dobby pendre du chandelier. Il sourit, regardant rapidement le corps de son ancien maitre, et secoua la tete, ses grandes oreilles pendant en rythme.

"Dobby ? Tu peux nous faire Transplaner tous d'ici ?"

Dobby hocha la tete, descendant du chandelier pour réapparaitre devant eux. Il regarda Draco pour un moment comme pour décider du caractère du garçon avant de sourire et d'attraper la main d'Harry.

Un par un les membres du groupe attrapèrent la main de l'autre, se connectant physiquement, laissant Narcissa dire un court au revoir à Draco.

Sirius souleva Hermione dans ses bras, ignorant son regard de protestation. Après un ajustement rendu difficile uniquement par ses années passées à Azkaban, il passa une main sous elle pour attraper le bras d'Harry.

"Je vous enverrais un Patronus si j'entends parler de quelque chose."

" _Tu_ peux faire un Patronus ?" Se moque Ron. "Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un furet ?"

"Dehors." Grogna Draco, et avant que Ron puisse dire autre chose, Dobby les fit tous Transplaner en dehors du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

 **4 Avril 1998**

Le groupe était resté chez Bill et Fleur pendant une semaine et le petite cottage était complètement rempli. Trois chambre d'amis avaient étés misent de cotés pour les blessés : Griphook, Ollivander et Hermione, qui avait insisté pour partager sa chambre avec Luna. Dean, Ron et Harry avaient pris refuge sur le canapé et le sol du salon.

Sirius avait escorté Narcissa chez Andromeda après avoir envoyé un Patronus à Tonks et Remus qui, il le savait, habités avec elle.

Étant le Gardien du Secret de chez lui et de chez Andromeda, Remus avait rencontré Sirius en dehors des protections pour les laisser passer. Il avait été réticent pour laisser Narcissa, amis Sirius lui avait donné sa parole que sa cousine se comporterait bien.

Les deux soeurs furent capables de se reconnecter, mais pas avant un bon match de cris qui avait fait Sirius gémir en pensant à sa promesse de faire agir Narcissa proprement. Ce n'est pas avant de découvrir qu'elles avaient pour point commun d'être récemment veuves, qu'elles s'étaient calmées, tombant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Andromeda avait aimé son mari et avait été déshonorée par toute sa famille pour lui, mais ça avait valu le coup. Narcissa avait craint son mari, et avait perdu tout son sens d'auto-appréciation à cause de lui. Malgré tout, pour elle, il l'avait valu, juste pour Draco.

Sirius mit en place un jeu de protections extrêmement pointu autour de la maison d'Andromeda pour protéger ses cousines, demandant l'aide de Bill en tant que Briseur de Maléfice pour les tester. malgré son ventre incroyablement distendu, Tonks esseya à son tour les protections, car étant une Auror, elle se sentait qualifiée.

Les femmes prirent toutes refuge dans la cuisine pour boire un thé, alors que Sirius et Remus passèrent au sous-sol pour boire un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu et tenir l'autre au courant de l'état de la guerre.

"Comment ils vont ?" Demanda Remus, posant son verre sur la table qui reposait au milieu des deux bout de bois qui Sirius avait utilisé pour faire des chaises.

Sirius leva les yeux, fatigué. "Tu veux dire comment _elle_ va ?"

"J'ai un coeur assez grand pour être concerné par la totalité de notre coté Sirius."

"Tu savais pas vrai ?" L'accusa Sirius. "Manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix."

Remus inclina la tete.

"Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit." Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. "J'aurais pu l'arrêter. J'étais là. Si j'avais su quand et où nous allions et ce qui allais ce passer-"

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus que ce que tu as fait !"Claqua Remus d'un ton plus dur que ce qu'il aurait voulu, fronçant les sourcils quand Sirius reprit son siège comme un enfant pétulant. "Elle me l'avait montré dans une Pensine. Quand je l'avais confronté à propos des cicatrices. C'est là qu'elle m'a tout dit. On a déjà parlé de ça, Pats. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne vous le révélez que quand ça sera adéquat, ce qui, elle a insisté, ne serait pas avant au moins une décennie. On a fait un Serment Inviolable."

Sirius grogna et jeta son verre au sol dans un geste violent. "Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça ?"

"Parce qu'elle protège ceux qu'elle aime. Si elle l'avait empêcher d'arriver, alors Bellatrix t'aurait torturé toi, ou Harry, ou Ron à la place."

"J'aurais du savoir." Sirius se réprimanda lui-meme. "Tout ce putain de temps, ma putain de cousine." Il grogna encore une fois et mis sa tete dans ses mains. "Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'était passé au mariage de Narcissa ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi-"

"Hors de ses gonds ?" Offrit Remus.

Sirius en rit presque. Presque. "C'est l'euphémisme du siècle."

"Sa haine de Bellatrix n'était pas à propos de _ce_ moment tu sais. Ça n'avait presque rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy. Rien à voir avec l'état de son bras. C'était horrible, bine sur, ne te détrompe pas." Dit Remus levant une main défensive en face de Sirius. "Elle haïssait Bellatrix à cause de ce qu'elle t'avait fait à _toi_. À cause du Département des Mystères."

"Elle a commencé à avoir des cauchemars." Murmura Sirius, ignorant la pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle pensait toujours à lui au lieu de s'inquiéter pour elle.

"Elle a toujours eu des cauchemars" Contra Remus.

"Non." Sirius secoua la tete. "Hermione a _commencé_ a avoir des cauchemars. C'est la source. C'est le début."

"Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait jurer de le garder secret."

"Comment ça ?"

"Elle prend constamment soin de nous. Toujours sur mon dos, à s'assurer que j'étais soigné et jamais seul. Mais elle a toujours été vulnérable la nuit. Ça _nous_ donner une chance d'être là pour _elle_. Tu ne peux pas dénier que ça nous a lier tous ensemble."

Il se leva et ramassa le verre de Sirius, le remettant sur la table, et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour servir un verre à son ami. Il lui offrit un sourit consolateur.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, la peur présente dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je ne peux pas la garder en vie ? Rien ?"

"C'est l'idée à propos du temps." Expliqua Remus, "C'est une boucle. Chaque moment est déjà arrivé, on le revit juste. Le fait qu'on se rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années -qu'on se rappelle _d'elle_ \- signifie qu'elle s'en sort vivante. Le fait qu'elle n'étais pas totalement détruite doit signifier que tout se passera bien à la fin."

Sirius le regarda, ennuyé. "Le Lunard pessimiste et stressé me manque. Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi calme avec une femme enceinte prête à accoucher à tout moment et une semaine de pleine lune ?"

Remus sourit, pencha la tete sur le cote alors qu'il regardait Sirius. "La quantité de Filtre de Paix qui m'est administré depuis les trois derniers mois aurait mis un sorcier normal dans un coma."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, remarquant finalement le fait que les yeux de Remus étaient relativement vitreux. "T'es perché ?"

Remus sourit et leva son verre pour porter un toast. "Santé au métabolisme de Loup-Garou, Pats."

* * *

 **13 Avril 1998**

"Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec le reste ?" Demanda Hermione, plusieurs baguettes en main. Sa sienne lui avait été rendue, et elle avait du mal à la tenir en main maintenant, sachant que Lucius Malfoy s'en était servit pour jeter le Sortilège Doloris à Sirius et avait pratiquement tué sa propre femme avec. Mais c'était la sienne et elle se forçait à la tenir affectueusement, déterminé à l'utiliser avec assez de sortilège pour contre-balancer le mal qu'elle avait causé par le bien qu'elle causerait.

Harry considéra le tas avant de prendre une décision. "Casse les." Dit-il avant d'éviter de justesse un sort jeté par Sirius devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

"Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir y choisir une ?" Demanda Ron.

Une petite foule s'était formé sur le porche pour voir Harry essayer de désarmer Sirius. La baguette d'aubépine de Draco lui obéissant plutôt bien, de façon tout à fait surprenante. Sirius avait eu la chance de retrouver sa baguette originale dans le tas, surement prise par les Rafleurs à Godric's Hollow après Noel.

"Non, j'ai _besoin_ de cette baguette." Insista Harry en lançant un bouclier pour bloquer le Sort que Sirius venait de lui jeter. "Ollivander dit qu'elle est à moi. Son allégeance a changée au moins où j'ai désarmé Malfoy. la baguette choisi le sorcier. Je ne peux pas l'expliq- Aie !" Il grimaça à Sirius, qui avait jeté un Maléfice à sa jambe. "Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de cette baguette."

"Et casser le reste ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Oui Hermione, ces baguettes appartenaient à des MAngemorts ou des Rafleurs. Casse les et on en aura fini avec ça."

"Volontiers." Hermione donna le tas à Ron et garda une seule baguette en main.

Avec un air de revanche elle cassa la baguette la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange et utilisa la sienne pour mettre le feu aux pièces. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle attrapa le tas et l'offrit à Luna et Dean, leur donnant l'opportunité de choisir une baguette, étant donné que les leurs avaient étés volés et possiblement détruites avec leu capture. Une fois qu'ils eurent choisi, elle se déplace pour casser toutes celles qui restaient d'un seul mouvement.

"Attends!" Cria Harry. "Sirius ! Pause ! J'ai une meilleure idée. Dobby !"

Le petit elfe apparut avec un craquement sourd, regardant en l'air ers Harry Potter avec des yeux brillants.

"Le Grand Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ?" Ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis se baladant au travers de la foule amassées sur le porche, leur donnant à chacun un sourire.

"Dobby, j'aimerais que tu casses ces baguettes." Dit Harry en prenant le paquet des mains d'Hermione pour les mettre dans celles de Dobby.

"Harry Potter veut…" Les yeux de Dobby doublèrent de taille sous l'étonnement. Il commença immédiatement à secouer la tete. "Non, non, non… Les elfes ne peuvent pas toucher les baguettes des sorciers. Pas toucher, pas toucher."

"Dobby, n'ose meme pas te faire du mal." Dit Harry à l'elfe qui avait commencé à trembler. "Dobby, ces baguettes n'appartenaient pas à des sorciers. Elles appartenaient à des hommes faibles qui ont abusés de la magie. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être des sorciers. Ces baguettes sont salies par la Magie Noire. Elles ont fait du mal à beaucoup de gens et de créatures. Elles ont étés utilisées pour capturer et réduire en esclavage. Je pensais que c'est juste qu'on elfe libre les casse."

Hermione sourit joyeusement, ignorant Sirius qui roulait des yeux derrière son filleul. À coté d'Hermione, Ron eut la meme réaction que Sirius. Luna semblait contente de l'idée pendant que Dean, Bill, et Fleur sourirent, encourageant le petit elfe.

"Vas-y Dobby, tu es meilleur que ces sorciers" Le pressa Hermione.

"Si Harry Potter insiste." Dit Dobby, prenant les baguettes, hésitant grandement, chacune avec une couleur et un coeur différents, mais toutes avec une histoire de violence et de mort. Très doucement, le petit elfe attrapa une première baguette, noire et faite en bois d'orme qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant celle de Scabior, le Raffleur qui les avait amenés au Manoir Malfoy.

Avec réluctance, Dobby prit la baguette entre ses deux petites mains et ferma les yeux, semblant attendre que quelqu'un le frappe. Quand personne ne bougea, Dobby brisa la baguette en deux et ouvrit des yeux qui semblaient maintenant briller dans la lumière du soleil. Un sourire traversa son visage, et il laissa échapper un rire, sautant dans les airs et jetant les restes de la baguettes au sol avant de sauter dessus joyeusement.

Comme s'il s'agissait de son nouveau jeu préféré, l'elfe attrapa le reste des baguettes, cassant chacune avec enthousiasme. Hermione sourit à la scène, et une fois que le tas fut partir, Dobby regardait autour comme s'il pouvait en trouver d'autre s'il essayait.

Harry rigola et lui tendit la main. "Merci Dobby. Tu as retiré un grand poids de mes épaules."

L'elfe rayonna à cette pensée, secouant la main d'Harry. "Dobby est toujours heureux de servir Harry Potter, Monsieur."


	10. 10 : Pas un Tueur

Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Maxine3482** : Haha c'était un pue pour me faire pardonner vu que ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais rien posté ! Aaaaaah Bellatrix, on ne peut qu'apprécier quand elle meurt je trouve, personnellement je trouve ce passage super satisfaisant haha !

 **Dame Marianne** : Aaaaaah Dobby, on l'adore ! Meme si personnellement, j'adore la fin de CE chapitre là haha ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir !

 **CHAPITRE 10 : PAS UN TUEUR  
**

 **30 Avril 1998**

"C'est forcément ici" Insista Hermione."Elle pesait vraiment qu'on avait braqué son coffre fort."

Ils avaient déjà eu cette dispute auparavant. Le comportement de Bellatrix au Manoir le mois précédent sous-entendait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans le coffre de Lestrange à Gringotts, et pas seulement une imitation de l'épée de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'entrer. Ron avait suggéré du Polynectar mais sans un _morceau_ de Bellatrix, c'état impossible. Harry voulait retourner au Manoir pour _trouver_ quelque chose, mais Sirius refusait de les laisser partir pour une mission suicide.

Hermione voulait demander de l'aide à Narcissa -elle était la soeur de Bellatrix après tout- mais Sirius avait expliqué que comme l'Horcrux serait à l'intérieur du coffre des Lestrange, Narcissa n'y aurait pas accès n'étant que la soeur Bellatrix; du moins tant que Rodolphus et Rabastan seraient en vie. Ce fut Ron qui proposa de traquer les frères Lestrange et de les tuer, après quoi toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se mirent d'accord pour l'ignorer.

Harry suggéra demander de l'aide à Griphook, ce que Sirius refusa. Il insista sur le fait que Griphook profiterait de la première occasion pour les trahir.

Ils avaient presque perdus espoir quand l'Horcruxe leur fut servit sur un plateau d'argent qui arriva sous la forme d'un Patronus de Dragon faisant intrusion dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillage un soir. Tous les occupants de la maison étaient endormis à l'exception d'Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Ron. Hermione admira quelques instant le Patronus avant qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche et parle avec la voix de Draco Malfoy.

 _"Potter, j'ai des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que j'aille à Gringotts avec Rodolphus pour récupérer un objet de grande valeur. Il était furieux de découvrir que non seulement Bellatrix avait été tuée mais qu'en plus, l'épée de Gryffondor puisse avoir disparue de son coffre. On sera sur le Chemin de Traverse tu trouves cette information utile, je m'attendrais à être accosté devant Gringotts. Laisse Granger ou Black être celui qui s'en charge. La Belette pourrait se blesser."_

Ron regarda le dragon disparaitre. "Connard"

Hermione l'ignora, tremblant d'excitation. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ?"

Ron grogna. "Ouais, j'ai entendu le Furet"

"Ça n'était pas un furet mais un dragon" Le corrigea Hermione, ennuyé qu'il se concentre sur des rivalités enfantines au lieu de ce qui était vraiment important.

"Comment _il_ a fini avec un dragon ?" Demanda Harry, démoralisé.

Hermione observa les sorciers assis autour de la table, tous semblant dépités par l'apparition du Patronus, meme Sirius. Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais. "Vous rigolez ? Malfoy nous offre un _Horcrux_ , et vous avez décidé, au lieu de vous réjouir, de vous lamenter sur le fait que son patronus soit un dragon ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Le mien est juste un chien débile"

"Hey!" Aboya Sirius. "Tu me blesse. Le mien aussi est un chien."

"Et bien, évidement que le _tien_ est un chien; _tu es_ un chien !" Contra Ron.

"Le mien est un cerf, comme mon père" Ajouta Harry essayant clairement de se rassurer.

"Donc, comment _j'ai_ fini avec un chien ?" Couina Ron. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi !"

Hermione claqua l'arrière de la tete de Ron. "Oh par pitié, tu penses que ma loutre me définit ?"

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent, et il la regarda avec une expression confuse. "Ton Patronus est une loutre ?"

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Oui. Quelque chose à redire peut être ?" Demanda-t-elle, le défiant.

Il y eu un lourd bruit à la porte et la tete de tout se le monde se tourna dans cette direction. Bill arriva en courant de sa chambre, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage, la baguette pointée sur la porte. Harry, Ron, Sirius et Hermione firent de meme.

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Bill.

"C'est moi, Remus Lupin !" Répondit la voix. "Je suis un Loup-Garou marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et toi, le Gardien du Secret de la localisation de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, m'a donné l'adresse et dit de venir en cas d'urgence !"

Remus trébucha dans l'embrasure de la porte quand Bill l'ouvrit. Il était très pale, enroulé dans une cape de voyage, les cheveux en bataille. Il se redressa, regardant autour de la pièce pour voir qui était là et s'exclama, "C'est un garçon ! On l'a appelé d'après le père de Dora ! Edward Remus Lupin !"

Hermione s'écria, "Félicitations Rémus !" et accouru à ses cotés, lui entourant la taille de ses bras.

Il lui rendit le câlin avec enthousiaste et lui embrassa le front.

Sirius sourit. "Tonks a eu le bébé ?"

"Oui, oui, elle a eu le bébé !"

Des cris de joies et de soulagement fusèrent des quatre coins de la pièce.

"Putain, un bébé !" Dit Ron comme s'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

"Oui, oui, un petit garçon" Répéta Remus, semblant étourdi par son propre bonheur. Il se déplaça autour de la pièce et fit un câlin à Sirius puis à Harry comme si la scène dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud n'avait jamais eu lieu. "Tu seras le parrain ?" Demanda-t-il en relâchant Harry, se yeux se posant sur le visage souriant d'Hermione comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose avant de se raviser.

"Moi ?"

"Oui, oui, évidement. Dora est d'accord; personne n'est mieux placé !"

"Hey !" Protesta Sirius, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se rasseyait. "Je te ferais savoir que _je suis_ celui qui a déjà de l'expérience dans le parrainage"

"Pauvre Sirius" Hermione sourit en coin et se plaça derrière lui avant de placer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et de lui tapoter l'épaule pour le consoler. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de traverser la pièce la pièce et d'embrasser la joue d'Harry, lui murmurant, "Félicitations, Harry"

Son geste d'affection inattendu avait rendu Sirius muet, meme s'ili gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation muette, et elle pouvait l'entendre grommeler dans sa barbe. "C'est pas comme si j'étais ton meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit non plus."

Bill se dépêcha de sortir une bouteille de vin, et Fleur persuada Remus de rester pour un verre.

"Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je devrais rentrer." Remus, semblant plus jeune que jamais au yeux d'Hermione, rayonnait autour d'eux. "Merci, merci, Bill."

Bill remplit rapidement leurs verres; il se mirent debout et levèrent leurs verres pour porter un toast.

"À Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy" Dit joyeusement Remus. "Un grand sorcier en devenir !"

"Un _sorcier_ ?" Demanda sciemment Hermione, insistant sur ce mot là.

Remus lui lança un grand sourire. "Oui, un sorcier" Répliqua-t-il avant de lui embrasser la joue. "Merci, Hermione"

"À qui il ressemble ?" Demanda Fleur.

"Je pense qu'il ressemble à Dora mais elle pense qu'il me ressemble"

"Pauvre gars" Renifla Sirius, et Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que Remus en rit.

"Pas beaucoup de cheveux. Ils semblaient être noirs quand il est né, mais je jure qu'ils ont changé pour du roux dans l'heure qui a suivie. Ils seront surement blonds au moment où je rentrerais. Andromeda dit que les cheveux de Dora ont commencés à changer de couleur le jour où elle est née" Remus vida son verre en une seule gorgée. "Oh, vas-y, mais juste un autre" Dit-il à Bill. "Donc, est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ici ?"

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Sirius partagèrent un regard avant que Sirius ne parle. "Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, Lunard. Tu as une femme et un enfant à t'occuper. En fait, vu que tu m'as profondément blessé en ne faisant pas de moi le parrain de ton premier-né, je vais accepter comme excuse de ta part que tu restes à l'intérieur d'une maison protégée avec ta famille."

Remus roula des yeux. "Jusqu'à quand ?"

"Jusqu'à ce que je t'envoies un Patronus !" Dit Sirius, sur un ton beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude. "Je ne rigole pas Remus. La seule raison pour laquelle Tonks et toi puisse sortir de la maison serait qu'Hermione ou moi te le demande."

Choquée d'avoir été incluse, le regard d'Hermione fit la navette entre les deux amis, s'attendant à voir un Remus aussi confus qu'elle ou que Sirius revienne sur ses mots. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, elle regarda Harry et Ron, leur demandant silencieusement d'intervenir, mais les deux garçons semblaient perdus dans leurs verres.

"Bien, bien, je vais m'occuper avec des repas tard dans la nuit et des couches à changer." Dit Remus en rigolant. "Maintenant, je dois vraiment y retourner." Il refusa un autre verre de vin alors qu'il se mettait debout, enfilant sa cape de voyage. "Je vais essayer d'envoyer des photos dans quelques jours. Tout le monde à la maison sera content de savoir que je vous ai vu.3

Apres avoir fermé sa cape, Remus dit au revoir à tous le monde. Serrant les femmes dans ses bras et serrant la main des hommes.

"Parrain Harry" Sourit Bill et tapant Harry dans le dos.

"Ouais." Harry sourit, toujours étourdit par la demande. "Sirius, qu'est ce qu'un parrain est censé faire ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert." Sirius haussa les épaules, regardant tristement le fond de son gobelet. "Tu… Tu dois juste prendre soin de lui, c'est ta famille maintenant. Protège le. Les premières années sont plutôt simples." Conseilla-t-il, semblant vouloir faire partir la tristesse qui s'était installé au début de cette conversation. "Gate le comme pas possible"

Après un soupir bruyant, il reposa son verre sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Très bien, assez avec ces sottises. On a un Malfoy à agresser demain !"

* * *

 **1** **er** **Mai 1998**

Le plan était simple.

Sirius Transplané dans une ruelle, juste avant l'Allée des Embrumes, se transformant immédiatement en Patmol et marchant vers la fin du chemin où son attention pourrait être concentrée sur Gringotts. Ron avait était métamorphosé et avait maintenant des cheveux noirs qui tombaient derrière ses oreilles et un long bouc. Il ressemblait à un Mangemort de Durmstrang, plus un Igor Karkaroff qu'un Weasley. C'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire en aussi peu de temps. Harry et Hermione étaient cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, attendant le signal de Sirius.

Le plan était de surveiller l'extérieure de la banque et d'attendre que Draco et Lestrange passe devant eux pour les attaquer quand ils sortiraient, avec l'espoir qu'ils aient l'Horcrux sur eux. Ron était supposé monter la garde pendant qu'Harry et Hermione attaquaient, à ce moment là, Sirius aurait accouru et prit le paquet, avant de disparaitre tous les quatre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Ça aurait du être simple, tout bien considéré.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était le manque de confiance de Voldemort envers Draco. Ce qui été arrivé au Manoir Malfoy après leur échappée restait inconnu pour eux, mais la veille du jour où le plan était censé se dérouler, Harry avait eu une vision.

Meme en aidant Harry avec des leçons d'Occlumencie, Sirius ne put rien faire quand les visions de Voldemort se propulsèrent dans la tete d'Harry alors qu'il dormait.

 _Sirius entendit le cri et prit Harry dans ses bras, le tenant alors qu'il convulsait pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, cherchant de l'air, il informa toutes les personnes qui avaient accourues suite à ses cris, que Draco avait été attaqué par Legilimencie ._

 _"J'ai tout vu" Dit Harry, essoufflé. "Il a entretenu le mensonge mais Rodolphus a dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Malfoy pourrait être impliqué dans la mort de Bellatrix. Donc, ils sont allés le chercher alors qu'il dormait. Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on s'est échappés. Ils torturent Malfoy pour voir s'il va craquer et dire la vérité."_

 _Hermione frissonna visiblement, et tout le monde, notamment Sirius, vit la façon dont elle d'enroula dans ses bras à la mention de la torture de Draco. Sirius se sentait en colère à la mention de ce qu'ils avaient fait à son cousin mais ses priorités restaient les mêmes._

 _"On se conforme au plan."_

 _"Ça pourrait être un piège." Dit prudemment Ron._

 _"Si ça l'est, alors Malfoy est l'appât" Dit Harry, essuyant la sueur de son front et sortant de l'étreinte de Sirius. "je n'aime pas cet imbécile, mais je ne le laisserait pas être un autre dommage collatéral de cette guerre. Meme si c'est un piège, on doit y aller. On a besoin de cet Horcrux."_

 _"Si on sauve Malfoy au milieu, encore mieux." Dit Hermione._

Sirius était embêté mais pas entièrement surpris quand Draco ne fut pas seulement incroyablement en retard -arrivant à la banque juste avant la fermeture- mais aussi accompagné par d'autres personnes en plus de Rodolphus.

Alors que les portes de la banque s'ouvrirent, les yeux de Sirius faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant non seulement Rodolphus mais aussi Rabastan Lestrange entourant Draco avec Travers, Crabbe et Goyle Sr suivant derrière.

Draco semblait tendu en descendant les marches à l'extérieur de la banque. Il y avait un paquet dans ses mains -mains qui semblaient couvertes de brulures.

Sirius reconnut immédiatement les effets d'un Maléfice de Flagrance, qui était appris aux enfants Black assez tôt quand ils étaient surpris la main dans les affaires de leurs parents. C'était cruel et violent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le piège parfait à l'intérieur d'un coffre.

Parcourant l'allée des yeux encore une fois, Patmol hocha la tete en direction de Draco. Respirant profondément, Draco prit la baguette de sa mère en main, se penchant rapidement tout en laçant un bouclier informulé, ce qui fut évident pour toute personne portant un minimum d'attention à la scène devant eux. Ce qui, heureusement, n'étais pas le cas des Mangemorts.

Sirius se retransforma et envoya plusieurs Sortilège de Pétrification vers le groupe, touchant d'abord Crabbe, puis Goyle.

Depuis l'autre coté de la rue, Harry et Hermione sortirent de la Cape, jetant Sortilèges et Maléfices vers les Mangemorts. Draco se lança un Sortilège de Désillusion et se glissa à l'arrière de la scène, le paquet en main. Les Sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Sirius attaqua Rodolphus, Ron prit Travers et Hermione et Harry affrontèrent Rabastan.

" _Stupéfix_ !" Cria Harry, mais Rabastan évita le sort.

"On doit en finir, on est en train d'attirer l'attention !" Cria Hermione.

"Attaquer ensemble !" Ordonna Sirius.

Ron lança, " _Impedimenta_ !" Le maléfice frappant Travers au milieu de la poitrine, le faisant tombant entre les corps de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Sirius pour l'aider à combattre le plus vieux des frères Lestrange.

"Je savais que c'était toi, Black !" Cria Rodolphus. "Je savais que le garçon Malfoy était un traitre-à-son-sang, et que a Bella n'aurait jamais pu être battu par un putain de loup-garou !"

Sirius rigola. "Ah bon ? Elle a été battu tellement facilement par un simple chien."

"Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait !" Promis Rodolphus avant de lever sa baguette. " _Avada Keda-_ "

Hermione cria, " _Confundo Maxima_ !" de derrière Harry. Son Sortilège de Confusion atteignant Rodolphus avant qu'il n'ait la chance de finir son maléfice, et l'homme tomba en arrière sur les marches.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " S'exclama Ron, emprisonnant le corps du Mangemort.

"Un peu d'aide ici !" Cria Harry alors que Rabastan s'en prenait à Hermione. Ron montait la garde devant les corps des Mangemorts tout en gardant l'oeil ouvert au cas où les renforts débarqueraient.

" _Crucio_!" Le maléfice de Rabastan rata Hermione de quelques centimètres seulement.

En entendant le maléfice, Sirius se retourna pour attaquer mais avant qu'il n'en ait la chance -et avant que Rabastan ne puisse lancer un autre impardonnable à Hermione- il voix parvint de derrière " _Avada Kedavra_!" et Rabastan s'effondra, pale et sans vie.

Hermione haleta à cette vue et leva les yeux pour voir Draco Malfoy lever son Sortilège de Désillusionnement.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Malfoy ?" Cria Ron en s'avançant. "Tu nous as piéger !"

"Je n'avais pas dit de ne _pas_ le laisser près de moi ? Tiens, prends ce truc. Ça ne m'a rien apporté d'autre que des problèmes." Il tendit la paquet à Harry avant de tourner son regard sur Ron. "Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte Weasley, je ne faisais pas vraiment parti du comité d'accueil ! Etre de votre putain de coté ne m'a apporté rien d'autre que des emmerdes !"

"Oh, pauvre de toi" Se moqua Ron.

"Granger, vire ton copain de là avant que je lui foute le feu au cul !" Menaça Draco.

Sirius ignora les chamailleries. À la place, il utilisa ses réserves pour vérifier l'état de tout le monde vu qu'ils semblait trop occupés à d'autres choses pour se préoccuper de ça. Le ton de Malfoy, pourtant, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Ron, tais toi ! Et ce n'est pas mon copain."

"Comme si j'avais quelque chose à foutre des détails. Bon, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il à Harry qui regardait la petite coupe dorée dans ses mains.

"C'est ça" Confirma Harry. "Rentrons à la Chaumière aux Coquillages."

"Pas tout de suite. Vous voulez qu'ils vous suivent ?" Draco pointa du doigt les Mangemorts derrières eux.

"Ils doivent être arrêtés" Insista Hermione.

"Oh donc je vais juste aller appeler les Aurors alors, Granger" Draco leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils travaillent tous pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres !" Secouant la tete, son attentions e tourna vers Sirius qui montait les marches.

"Détourne le regard si tu ne peux pas le faire" Murmura Sirius, levant la baguette sur Rodolphus Lestrange qui le regarda avec un taux de méchanceté dans le regard que Sirius n'avait vu que dans sa propre famille.

"Sirius…" Murmura Hermione.

Draco leva sa baguette et jeta le Sortilège de la Mort à Travers. "C'est la guerre Granger" Dit-il la voix froide.

"Sirius, s'il te plait" Supplia Hermione. "Je sais que c'est la guerre, mais je pense qu'il y a une grande différence entre te défendre dans la bataille et attaquer un ennemi désarmé."

Sirius serra la mâchoire, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Normalement, il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre, mais le regard dans ses yeux lui faisait de la peine et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de baisser sa baguette une fraction de seconde.

"Putain de Gryffondor" Grogna Draco en passant devant Sirius, levant la baguette et criant, " _Avada Kedavra_!" tuant ainsi le dernier fils de la Maison des Lestrange. Draco se tourna ensuite vers Crabbe et hésita.

Sirius, se rendant tout de suite compte du changement chez le garçon s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. "C'est trop. Tu ne peux pas prendre de vie sans conséquences. Ne finit pas comme lui." Et meme s'il ne mentionna personne en particulier, la reconnaissance apparut dans les yeux de Draco. "Tu n'es pas un tueur. Viens, on va voir ta mère ok ?"

Draco hocha simplement la tete.

Le moment dut coupé par un cri puissant alors qu'Harry attraper sa tete et s'effondrait sur le sol. "Harry !" Plusieurs personnes crièrent en accourant à ses cotés, Hermione attrapant rapidement l'Horcrux avant qu'Harry ne le lâche.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda Sirius, attrapant son filleul par le bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

Draco roula des yeux face à cette théâtralité et demanda, incrédule, "Potter est un _Voyant_ maintenant ?"

"Il… Il…" Harry força les mots hors de sa bouche."Il arrive"

"Dépêchons, on doit retourner à la Chaumière" Pressa Ron

"Ne sois pas stupide, la Belette" Siffla Draco. "Il a les Aurors de son coté !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ?!"

"Ils peuvent tracer les Transplanage !"

Tout le monde regarda le blond bouche-bée. C'était nouveau.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Finit par demander Hermione.

"On laisse une trace trop difficile à suivre pour eux" Improvisa Sirius. "On se sépare pour le moment. Ron, prend Draco avec toi et allez à la foret où tu nous est revenu" Ordonna-t-il. "Harry et Hermione vont aller dans un endroit Moldu, et je vais aller à la cave où je suis resté pendant que j'étais en cavale. Après, on doit Transplaner ailleurs et se retrouver."

"Manoir Malfoy" Offrit Draco.

Ron pâlit. "Quoi ?"

"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en chemin pour venir ici, ça veut dire qu'il ne sera pas la bas ! La Cheminette dans mon bureau est connectée à celle du Directeur à Poudlard. C'est comme ça que Snape et moi avons communiqué depuis le début"

Sirius grogna à la mention du nom. "Ecoute, je sais que tu as un problème avec lui, mais il est de notre coté ! Et on perd du temps !"

"On doit aller à Poudlard dans tous les cas, Sirius" Pointa Harry, son regard vide alors qu'il s'effondrait contre Hermione. "C'est là où se trouve le prochain. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Je l'ai vu essayer de savoir où aller ensuite.3

"Je pense toujours qu'on ne devrait pas avoir confiance-" Commença Ron, mais Harry le coupa.

"On doit y aller" Dit-il fermement. "Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il va faire quand il va réaliser que la bague et le médaillon ont été détruits ? Que va-t-il se passer s'il décide de retirer l'Horcrux de Poudlard parce que ce n'est pas assez sécurisé ?"

"Ce truc est un putain d'Horcrux ?!" La couleur se retira de son visage alors qu'il regardait la coupe dans les mains d'Hermione. Il regarda ensuite Harry. "Que veux-tu dire par bague et médaillon ?"

"Il en a fait plus d'un; on les a détruits" Expliqua Harry.

"Merde" Grimaça Draco, son visage montrant finalement de la peur.

Sirius grogna. "Tout le monde y va. Maintenant !"

Tournant sur place, ils disparurent tous dans le noir.

Sirius atterrit sur la petite route à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard qui menait à la cave où il s'était caché il y a des années alors qu'il était en cavale avec Buck. Il avait pensé Transplaner directement dans la cave, mais il savait que s'il se trompait de quelques centimètres, il tomberait dans le ravin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, l'air se remplit d'un cri puissant, et ses mains couvrirent ses oreilles.

"Charme du Cridurut, vraiment putain de super" grogna-t-il avant de Transplaner à nouveau, seulement pour se rendre compte que des barrières AntiTransplanage avaient étés misent en place autour du village. Il se secoua et se transforma en Patmol, se déplaçant rapidement vers l'extérieur du village, prenant des ruelles et des contre-allées autant que possible.

Les Mangemorts parcouraient le village de fond en comble, les baguettes levées. "Ecoutez tous ! Potter a une Cape d'Invisibilité, donc retourner chaque coin meme si vous ne voyez rien !"

"Et on fait quoi avec les Détraqueurs ?" Demanda un autre Mangemort. "Laissons leur champ libre, ils vont le trouver rapidement !"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Potter vivant pour le tuer de ses propres mains !"

"Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas le tuer ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la vie de Potter, pas son âme. Il sera plus facile à tuer s'il a déjà été embrassé !" Argumenta l'autre Mangemort.

Patmol frissonna quand quelques Détraqueurs passèrent à coté de lui. Il avala sa salive, refusant de les regarder, espérant silencieusement ne pas être reconnu dans cette forme. Si Sirius pouvait s'évader d'Azkaban depuis une cellule moisie au milieu d'une centaine de Détraqueurs, il pouvait gérer une poignée d'entre eux. C'était difficile, car plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus il sentait le bonheur s'échappait de lui. Des souvenirs affreux remontaient sur le devant de son esprit, et il sera les dents alors que les voix du passées faisaient échos dans sa tete.

" _Sirius, ne pars pas, ne pars pas… S'il te plait ! Sirius, ne me laisse pas !_ "

Secouant la tete et essayant de respirer, il se concentra autant que possible et continua a passer les détraqueurs, s'accrochant au peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

Atteignant finalement la rue qui menait à Poudlard, Patmol se faufila dans Honeyducks par la porte arrière. La boutique était fermée, et pas seulement pour la journée. les Mangemorts avaient complètement pris d'assaut le village qui avait rempli sa jeunesse de joie. Ça lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche de le voir tellement vide et sans vie.

Il se faufila dans le passage souterrain qui, il le savait, menait à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et il courut tout du long aussi vite qu'il put. Quand il atteint la fin, il vit une figure devant et il s'abaissa au sol en reconnaissant le visage familier meme s'il avait vieillit de plus de vingt ans.

Alecto Carrow se tenait à la fin du passage, murmurant à elle meme à propos de Snape et de ses manières.

"Vérifie les putain de passages, Alecto ! Cherche le couloir du septième étage, Alecto ! Garde la Tour Serdaigle, Alecto ! Comme s'il faisait la moindre chose de lui meme"

Patmol roula des yeux et s'avança dans la lumière, gémissant doucement and claudiquant sur sa jambe avant comme s'il était blessé.

"Qui est la ?!" Elle leva la baguette avant de laisser tomber son regard sur lui.

Patmol s'arreta de bouger, clignant ses yeux vers elle et laissant échapper un faible gémissement.

"Oh, fous le camp, cabot" Grogna-t-elle avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

 _Putain de conne_.

Les cris mourant d'Alecto firent écho dans le passage alors que Sirius en sortait, la baguette levée à la recherche de signe de vie. Se lamentant sur le fait qu'il aurait du prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs d'Harry, il se re-changea en Patmol, sachant qu'il causerait moins de problèmes comme ça. Seulement quelques personnes savaient qu'il était un Animagus.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à l'exception des préfets, tous des Serpentards, patrouillant. Patmol se glissait dans des alcôves sombres et derrière les rideaux pour le éviter, attendant qu'ils le dépasse avant de bouger, cherchant à atteindre le bureau du Directeur dans l'espoir qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco soient déjà là, et ne l'attendent pas au Manoir Malfoy.

Alors qu'il avait presque atteint la gargouille, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il était facile de se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore; avec Remus comme ami, Sirius connaissait la liste alphabétique de chaque bonbon jamais créé. Mais Dumbledore était mort, et son meurtrier occupait à présent son poste. À sa plus grande surprise, ledit meurtrier était maintenant en train de descendre les escaliers, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Sirius se retransforma en humain et pointa sa baguette directement sur Severus. "Snivellus."

"Black", la voix de Snape montrait qu'il n'était pas surpris de le voir. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de ton retour parmi les vivants depuis la tombe. Non pas que tu aies été enterré à proprement parlé. Dis moi, étais-tu vraiment mort au moins, ou étais-ce encore un de tes plans ridicule ?"

"Remonte les marches" Grogna Sirius, menaçant.

Snape renifla en réponse, ses yeux noirs se plissant. "Je te conseille de retirer ta baguette de ma gorge, _chien_. J'ai arrêté de croire en tes menaces il y a quelques années."

"Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du. Remonte les marches maintenant, Snape. Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de ta cheminette."

Les yeux noirs de Severus rencontrèrent ceux gris de Sirius, aucun des deux ne souhaite baisser le regard. "Et pourquoi je t'en donnerai accès ?"

"Parce que ton unique espoir de survie dépends du fait qu'il y a un certain Mangemort, jeune et blond, qui s'est porté garant pour toi, et j'ai besoin de cette putain de cheminette pour lui parler."

Si Snape fut surpris par la révélation, il n'en montra aucun signe à Sirius. "Et comment je saurais que le jeune Malfoy est, en fait, avec vous ?"

"Parce que contrairement à certaines sous merde de Mangemort, _je_ ne tue pas les enfants."

Snape se déplaça légèrement vers la statue. "En parlant d'enfants, je peux assumer par ton manque de break-down émotionnel que Potter est toujours en vie ? Dumbledore" Dit-il, et la gargouille se déplaça sur le coté, révélant une fois de plus l'escalier en spirale.

" _Dumbledore_ est ton mot de passe ? Tu es un grand malade"

"Et tu es toujours aussi obtus que tu l'as toujours été Black" Répondit Snape en gravissant les marches. "Si, en vérité, Monsieur Malfoy t'as informé de mes allégeances, tu devrais savoir que la mort du directeur fut, en réalité-"

"Je ne veux pas savoir. Amène moi juste à cette putain de Cheminette !"

Snape grogna en entrant son bureau. "Très bien."

"Ah, tu vois ? Mon bon à rien d'arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils n'était pas vraiment mort. Il étais caché, Severus ?" Demanda le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, le regard meurtrier en direction de Sirius.

"Il n'a rien admis de tel" Murmura Snape. "Pour l'instant."

"La Cheminette, Snivellus !" Aboya Sirius.

Snape croisa les brase sur sa poitrine, enfonçant ses mains dans ses manches. "Très bien, elle est ouverte pour ton usage. Meme si elle est connectée à un seul endroit, et je ne peu pas imaginer que tu y sois bien reçu."

"Putain, je sais où elle va, et tu viens avec moi !"

"Certainement pas" répondit Snape, impassible.

" _Il_ arrive à Poudlard" Dit Sirius, la voix basse et menaçante. "Maintenant."

Si Snape ressentit la moindre émotion, il n'en fit pas démonstration, mais il s'avança silencieusement vers la Cheminette. "Est-ce que je souhaite savoir qui il y a de l'autre coté ?"

"Pas d'ennemis."

"Très vague; merci" Snape roula des yeux, jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre et dit haut et fort, "Manoir Malfoy"

"Après toi" Sirius fit signe et regarda Snape entrer dans les flammes, le suivant un moment plus tard.

De l'autre coté de la Cheminette, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du jeune Draco Malfoy.

La pièce était éclairée par des lanternes magnifiques. Avec le style de Narcissa, chaque objet de décoration correspondait, tous des antiquités en condition irréprochable. Le sol était bien poli, des oeuvres d'arts exquises pendaient aux murs et un grand chandelier pendait au milieu de la pièce. À l'opposé meme de l'ambiance de la salle de réception un mois plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas la décoration qui attira cependant l'attention de Sirius. Son regard fut attiré vers le centre de la pièce où Harry et Ron avaient leur baguette pointées sur le Serpentard; Draco, en retour, avait la baguette pointée sur Ron. Hermione se tenait sur le coté, criant sur tout le monde, l'impatience et la frustration visible sur son visage dans sa meilleure imitation de Molly Weasley.

Snape plissa les yeux, croisa les bras, et laissa échapper un soupir impatient. "Et bien, le monde est sauvé"

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" Demanda Sirius

"Sirius !" Hermione se retourna vers lui, le soulagement évident sur son visage alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. "J'ai cru… Merlin, quand tu n'es pas apparu-"

"Je vais bien, chaton" La rassura Sirius, écartant gentiment de son visage une boucle. "Qu'est ce que Malfoy a fait ?"

Il remarqua que Snape avait observé leur échange avec un sourcil levé. Son expression changeant quand Sirius le regarda de façon menaçante.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à Snape. "Je ne sais pas. Harry et moi venons d'arrivés, et Malfoy et Ron étaient déjà là, à se hurler dessus. Ils ont sortis leurs baguettes, Harry s'est interposé, et à part des insultes, je n'ai pas été capable de leur tiré un mot !"

"Oh !" Cria Sirius, et les trois sorciers se retournèrent vers lui.

Harry sourit. "Sirius !"

"Qu'est-ce _qu'il_ a fait ?"Demanda Sirius à Ron.

"Il m'a désartibulé putain !" S'exclama Ron la main tenant sa baguette tremblante.

Draco renifla. "A peine. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait un Transplanage d'escorte ? Honnêtement Granger, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais mieux entrainé."

"Regarde !" Ron leva la main gauche où il manquait deux ongles.

Autant Sirius qu'Hermione le regardèrent incrédules. Avant que Sirius ait la chance de réprimander le gamin pour se plaindre à propos de deux ongles au milieu d'un _guerre_ , Hermione s'était avancée et l'avait baffé, lui prenant sa baguette dans le processus.

"Est-ce que tu es débile ? C'est à peine un désartibulement ! _Sirius_ a été désartibulé ! _J'ai_ été désartibulé ! Reprends-toi et rentre dans cette Cheminette tout de suite Ronald Bilius Weasley !" Elle pointa l'âtre de cheminée où elle remarqua Snape pour la première fois; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle leva sa propre baguette.

"Vous !" S'exclama Harry, la baguette pointée vers Snape de façon accusatrice.

Sirius plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Par maintenant. On a des plus gros poissons à attraper. Des plus grands sorciers à combattre. Mais crois-moi, Mangemort ou membre de l'Ordre" Dit-il, son regard se tournant vers Snape. "Toi et moi, on _va_ parler."

Snape roula des yeux et attrapa la poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau. "Oh joie."


	11. 11 : Plus Proches que Jamais

**T/N** : Coucou mes chats ! Tout d'abord, je suis super désolé pour le délai entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là je suis horrible je sais, mais j'ai été un peu débordé avant les vacances avec les partiels, puis les fetes à organiser -aaaah, les joies des familles nombreuses- et après, j'ai voulu traduire mais j'étais trop malade pour ça… Enfin bref, Here We Are ! Encore merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris/follow ! Et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

J'ai plusieurs lecteurs qui ont vu sur la page de l'auteur originale qu'elle n'acceptait plus les traductions car beaucoup ont postés sur des sites pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas donné son accords, ou n'ont pas cité son nom comme auteur originale. Donc, j'ai vu avec elle, vous aurez bien le droit à la suite de celle-ci ! C'est juste les nouvelles traductions qu'elle n'accepte plus !

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :

 **Love the Original Family** : Haha Merci ! Et ça arrive bientôt ne t'en fait pas !

 **Marine76** : Tu coup, tu vas bien pouvoir avoir la suite en français ! No worries ! En voilà déjà une partie haha !

 **Lia-Sail** : Aaaaah Ron, je crois que ce personnage, on adore lui en vouloir d'être lui en fait -voir d'exister meme- Quant au baiser Sirius/Hermione, je te laisse découvrir haha, mais c'est sur au moins, elle échappe à Ron !

 **Dame Marianne** : Alors, pour ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment essayé de me détacher de la version anglais, meme si je t'avouerais que pour moi, c'est plutôt difficile haha !

 **Chapitre 11 : PLUS PROCHE QUE JAMAIS**

 **1** **er** **Mai 1998**

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive ?" Demanda Snape une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé das son bureau. Il y avait placé un Sortilège de Mutisme, arrivant de cette façon à faire taire tous les portraits de la pièce. La plupart lui jetait donc des regards mauvais, meme si celui de Phineas Nigellus Black oscillait entre Snape et Sirius.

Harry jeta à Snape un regard accusateur pendant un long moment, les mains tremblantes de rage. Seule la main de Sirius sur son épaule l'empêcha de lui lancer un sort. "Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !"

"Harry, pas maintenant" lui rappela Hermione.

L'attention de Snape se tourna vers Draco. "Est-ce que le serpent est avec lui ?"

Le jeune mangemort pâlît à la mention dudit serpent, mais il hocha brièvement la tete pour confirmer puis se tourna vers la Cheminenette derrière lui, la bloquant et s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis.

"Plus proche que jamais" Les informa Draco. "Depuis qu'il a trouvé Bellatrix morte, il ne laisse pas ce truc hors de son champ de vision."

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécir, et il se retourna vers sa Pensive. Semblant extrêmement perturbé, il se dirigea rapidement vers une grande armoire plein de flacons, composée majoritairement de potions, mais il y avait aussi quelques souvenirs. Prenant un flacon vide, Snape l'ouvrit et posa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?" Demanda Ron.

"J'essaye de me concentrer Monsieur Weasley, et pour cela, votre silence est nécessaire si vous pensez pouvoir arriver à vous taire suffisamment longtemps pour cela." Snape jeta un regard mauvais au rouquin avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant pour laisser des filaments argentés s'échapper de sa tempe pour aller se loger dans le flacon. Le refermant, il le tendit à Harry. "Prenez le."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ce sont des souvenirs. _Ceci_ -" Snape montra le grand bassin couvert de runes sur son bureau. "-est une Pensive. Si je ne m'abuse vous savez vous en servir depuis votre entrainement à la pratique de l'Occlumencie, qui fut d'ailleurs soldé par un échec abyssal."

"Je sais ce qu'ils _sont_ , mais à quoi servent-ils ?" S'exclama Harry.

"Des réponses au cas où mon regrettable décès surviendrait." Répondit Snape, et Sirius et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel à la mention du mot _regrettable_. "Une mort qui est maintenant certaine d'arriver puisque vous avez amené le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nos portes. Maintenant, si le reste d'entre vous souhaite survivre à la nuit qui suit, je conseille aux Gryffondors de se diriger vers le couloir du septième étage."

" _Je le savais_ !" S'écria Draco. "Je le savais que c'était là qu'ils se cachaient tous. Mais j'ai pas pu rentrer quand j'ai essayé, remarque."

Le regard d'Harry oscilla entre Snape et Draco, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage à la mention de ses camarades. Quand il devint évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'épancherait sur le sujet, il demanda "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Les élèves ont disparus pendant l'année. Ils sont dans la Salle Va et Viens. Ils ont du laisser quelqu'un dedans en permanence pour empêcher les Serpentards d'y entrer. Malins." Admit Draco. "Surement l'idée d'un Serdaigle" Ajouta-t-il avec un air supérieur et tous les Gryffondors de la pièce lui jetèrent un regard mauvais.

"En parlant de Serdaigle" S'interposa Snape. "Potter, vous voulez surement vous diriger vers la Tour Est au cinquième étage."

Harry regarda froidement son ancien professeur. "Et pourquoi je voudrais aller là-bas dites moi ?"

"Parce que les Mangemorts ont étés informés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous étiez à Poudlard, et que l'accès à la Tour Serdaigle devait absolument vous être interdit. Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose ?" Demanda Snape en regardant Harry. Autant Ron qu'Hermione essayait d'éviter son regard. "Je parierais que ce que vous chercher se trouve là"

Snape se tourna vers Draco. "Quand à toi, retourne à la salle commune des Serpentards, et garde les occupés tant que tu le peux."

"Facile" Malfoy inclina la tete avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier en spirale.

"Et toi ?" Demanda finalement Sirius.

"Je prévois une sortie grandiose, lâche que je suis." Répondit sarcastiquement Snape. "J'ai été découvert, après tout. Et j'ai toujours des ordres à suivre. Tu te rappelles ce que c'est, Black ? Je reconnais que ça fait quelques années, mais si tu rappelles bien, tu avais des _ordres_ à suivre toi aussi, notamment celui de rester confiné au Square Grimmaud et de ne pas aller galoper au Ministère pour te faire tuer."

"Stop" Un baguette se retrouva pointée en direction de Snape.

Sirius sourit ironiquement alors que les yeux d'Hermione lançait des éclairs en direction de son ancien professeur.

"Je m'en doutais" Snape sourit presque. "Sujet sensible, Miss Granger ? Ou alors Miss Pot-" Commença Snape d'un ton doucereux, son regard passant sur Sirius qui le coupa d'un grondement sourd.

"On s'en va, maintenant !" Interrompit Sirius, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

Snape regarda Sirius pendant un long moment. Sirius brisa le contact en premier, se retournant et pressant Harry, Ron et Hermione à sortir.

Une fois le trio dans les escaliers, il fit face à Snape et dit vicieusement. "À quoi tu joues ?"

"J'avais un pressentiment depuis plusieurs années, mais je pensais que c'était impossible. Je ne l'ai presque pas reconnue tu me diras. Mais la façon dont la gamine te dorlote et viens à ton secours, me menaçant meme de sa baguette ?" Il ricana au nez de Sirius et persifla. "Pour Potter ? Peut-etre. Mais _Toi_ ? J'imagine que si le Loup avait été là, elle aurait joué des poings, la violente petite-"

"Tu n'avais pas une grande évasion à faire ?" Le coupa Sirius, sortant de la pièce et claquant violemment la porte d'un mouvement de baguette avant que Snape ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Demanda Harry.

"Rien. Snape est un con." Répondit Sirius.

"C'est sur. Mais, il semblait savoir quelque chose à propos d'Hermione-" Commença encore une fois Harry, mais Sirius le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

"Harry, je suis désolé mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de questioner les mots et actions de Severus Snape. On a du boulot, d'accord, gamin ?" Il mit les mais sur les épaules d'Harry pour le forcer à se concentrer. "Maintenant, la Tour Serdaigle ?"

Harry secoua la tete. "Je ne sais meme pas ce que je cherche. Je sais juste que ça sera quelque chose de petit, comme les autres, et que ça appartenait surement à Rowena Serdaigle. Je pense qu'on devrait aller à la Salle sur Demande et voir s'il y a un Serdaigle qui pourrait nous aider."

"Ça pourrait être le diadème" Suggéra Sirius alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

"C'est quoi un diadème ?" Demanda Ron.

"Comme une tiare" Expliqua Hermione. "Mais attends, comment _tu_ sais à propos du diadème ?" Demanda-t-elle à Sirius. "J'en ai juste entendu parler parce que Luna est une Serdaigle, et qu'elle marmonnait à propos de ça une année dans le train"

"On était partis à sa recherche en quatrième année" Répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "James, Rémus, Quedver, et…" Il se stoppa, perdant le fil de ses pensées. "Et moi"

"Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé d'étudier tous les quatre ?" Demanda Hermione avec exaspération.

Sirius répondit en rigolant, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Si on s'en sort, je te raconterais comment j'ai eu neuf B.U.S.E.S."

"Neuf ?!" S'étrangla Hermione, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. "Impossible ! J'en ai eu onze, et je me suis presque tuée en le faisant !" Elle le dépassa en coup de vent, ses cheveux -qui s'étaient récemment détendus pour devenir des boucles et non plus des frisottis- refrisèrent, des étincelles sortant des pointes sous l'effet de la colère. Sirius, Ron et Harry ricanant derrière elle.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le septième étage, Harry courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, les trois autres arrivèrent calmement pendant qu'il faisait les trois passages nécessaires devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Comme si la pièce avait attendue l'arrivée d'Harry, une porte apparue sur le mur devant lui.

Doucement, il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte afin d'entrer. Les trois autres le suivant.

La pièce était énorme et plutôt somptueuse. Des hamacs multicolores pendaient du plafond et du balcon qui faisait le tour des murs de bois et sans fenêtres.

Ils virent le lion d'or sur fond rouge des Gryffondors, la belette noire sur fond jaune des Poufsouffles et l'aigle de bronze sur fond bleu des Serdaigles. Le vert et argent des Serpentards était absent. Il y avait des bibliothèques, quelques balais posés contre les murs, et dans un coin, une grande station radio sorcière.

"Harry ?" Appela une voix d'en dessous les marches.

Sirius baissa le regard pour voir Neville, le garçon d'Alice et Frank, regarder Harry avec choc et admiration, un oeil gonflé et jaune, les traits tirés.

"Harry !" S'exclama-t-il avant de courir vers son ami et de le prendre dans ses bras. À la suite du cri de Neville, d'autres suivirent.

"HARRY !"

"C'est Potter, c'est POTTER !"

"Ron !"

"Hermione !"

"Est-ce que c'est bien Sirius Black ?"

"Je pensais qu'il était mort."

"Neville, c'est quoi cet endroit ?" Demanda Harry.

"La Salle sur Demanda bien sur ! Elle s'est surpassée non ? Les Carrow me pourchassaient et je savais que j'avais qu'une seule chance pour me cacher. J'ai réussi à passer la porte et j'ai trouvé ça ! En fait, c'était pas tout à fait comme ça quand je suis arrivé, c'était beaucoup plus petit, il n'y avait qu'un hamac et juste l'emblème de Gryffondor, mais elle s'est agrandie au fur et à mesure que les membres de l'AD arrivaient."

"Et les Carrow ne peuvent pas entrer ?"

"Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter à propos des deux maintenant, remarque" Commenta distraitement Sirius.

Harry se retourna vers lui. "Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ah, les Carrow ? Ouais, j'ai croisé cette vieille bique d'Alecto sur mon chemin. Elle est allergique aux chiens." Dit Sirius avec un sourire sournois.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

"Elle a pointé sa baguette sur moi" Répondit rapidement Sirius. "C'est juste de l'auto-défense, chaton, promis. J'avais meme pas de baguette dans ma main."

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que tu _avais_ des mains ?"

"Crois moi Hermione, si tu avais connue l'Alecto Carrow que j'ai connu en grandissant, tu ne lui accorderait meme pas une pensée. À son frère non plus pour ce que ça vaut. En fait, j'attends cette petite réunion avec Amycus avec impatience."

"Tu pourrais pas… Je sais pas, juste éviter les ennuis ?" Plaida Hermione. "Est-ce que c'est au moins possible ?"

"Tu agis comme si j'allais volontairement me battre" Répondit Sirius, accusateur. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie de ne pas mourir encore une fois cette année, et les seules bagarres où je me retrouve sont celles où je suis menacé."

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu pourrais quand meme être un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de te battre."

"J'ai très peu de moyen d'évacuer mon énergie, et au moins de cette façon, je suis utile." Répondit Sirius la mâchoire serrée.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?" Murmura Neville à Harry qui roula simplement des yeux en réponse et s'éloigna de son parrain et de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione entendit clairement le commentaire de Neville puisqu'elle jeta à Harry un regard meurtrier, le regardant ensuite se déplacer dans la foule pour dire bonjour à ses amis.

"J'ai besoin de parler aux Serdaigles" Déclara Harry.

Les cheveux blonds de Luna apparurent alors qu'elle se déplaça à travers la foule. Ils l'avaient vu la veille à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et ne savaient pas qu'elle comptait retourner à Poudlard.

"Luna, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans la Tour Serdaigle qui aurait pu appartenir à Rowena ? Un truc petit ? Peut être avec un aigle dessus ?" Demanda Harry.

"Et bien, il y a son diadème perdu." Répondit Luna en regardant dans le vide.

"Je te l'avais dit" Rigola Sirius.

"Je t'avais dit quoi ?" Dit quelqu'un de derrière Sirius.

Alors qu'ils se tournèrent pour regarder, Ginny enjamba un trou dans le mur, suivie de Fred, George et un autre garçon. Ginny sourit à Harry de toutes ses dents, et Sirius ricana en remarquant la rougeur qui marquait les joues de son filleul.

"Je savais qu'il se passait encore quelque chose entre eux." Dit Sirius à Hermione.

"Évidemment. Il l'avait juste quitté pour être sur qu'elle serait protégée." Hermione sourit alors que Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'écrasa dans un câlin à couper le souffle.

"Il est comme James." Dit Sirius. "Toujours à protéger Lily."

"Il est comme _toi._ Tu nous a protégé, tu _m'as_ protégé."

Sirius secoua les épaules, et répondit sombrement "Je les ai laissé te torturer."

"Elle est morte. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce jour, ou ce moment en retour pour me venger, mais au moins, elle n'est plus là pour finir le travail." Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant d'essayer de calmer Sirius. "Et c'est à toi que je le dois."

"Je pensais que t'avais dit que t'aimais pas que je me batte." La taquina gentiment Sirius, espérant briser la tension.

"Je n'aime pas te savoir sur le point de te battre. Il y a une différence. J'admet une petite difference…" Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius et il ricana. "D'accord, une _toute petite_ différence. Courage et témérité sont deux choses très différentes Sirius."

"Ça tombe bien que je sois à Gryffondor alors non ? On est super connus pour notre bravoure"

"Tu n'as pas été presque réparti à Serpentard ?" Le taquina-t-elle, rigolant quand il lui jeta un regard mauvais en réponse.

"Je vais à la Tour Serdaigle" Annonça Harry en s'approchant d'Hermione et de Sirius, avec un regard déterminé. "Luna viens avec moi, comme ça je vais pouvoir entrer."

"On viens avec toi." Dit Hermione.

"Non, restez la. Fred dit qu'il a contacté l'Ordre et quand ils vont arriver, vous allez devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. _IL_ arrive et on doit agir vite. Pendant que je suis parti…" Chuchota Harry, "occupez-vous de la Coupe."

"D'accord" Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras. "Reste en vie s'il te plait."

"On te voit bientôt, chaton." Sirius se déplaça vers la porte, uniquement pour être stoppé par Harry.

"Non Sirius, tu restes la." Sirius grogna son désaccord.

"Si, tu restes. J'ai besoin que tu restes, surtout avec Hermione." Il se pencha et murmura, "quand Ron a détruit le médaillon, il… s'est battu et Ron a presque perdu la bataille. Il est rentré dans sa tete et lui a dit des mensonges, s'appuyant sur ses insécurités et ses faiblesses. Quand j'ai détruit le journal, ça m'a presque tué. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un de fort reste avec elle."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Hermione, qui fouillait dans son sac brodé, probablement à la recherche de l'épée de Gryffondor et de la Coupe.

"Sirius, je te fais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle."

"Bien. Mais tu reviens ici tout de suite après." Dit Sirius avec la vois la plus paternelle qu'il pouvait trouvé. Il pensait pouvoir imiter ce qu'aurait dit James à ce moment mais échoua lamentablement. Il aurait du essayer avec Lily. Le caractère de cette fille aurait pu stopper une chimère sur la voie de la destruction.

"Promis."

"Ron !" Hermione s'approcha du rouquin. "Sirius et moi allons nous occuper de la Coupe."

"Je viens avec vous". Déclara Ron.

"Non, quelqu'un doit rester ici pour quand l'Ordre arrivera. Tu dois mettre tout le monde au parfum. On a tous un truc à faire; toi, tu dois aider Neville à rallier les troupes. Peut être trouvé aussi comment en faire sortir quelques uns d'ici. Les plus jeunes ne devraient pas se battre."

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Aucun de nous ne devrait se battre 'Mione."

"Non, je suppose que non. Très bien allons-y. Reste en vie, Ron." Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers la porte et vers Sirius.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte pour elle, Sirius jeta un regard en arrière vers Ron et Neville. Il hocha la tete dans leur direction, espérant que son support silencieux serait correctement interprété.

"Où on va, chaton ?"

Hermione agrippa la Coupe, lui tendit l'épée comme si c'était trop lourd pour elle pour continuer à se déplacer aussi facilement et discrètement que ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. "Je… Je suis pas sure. je sais pas vraiment quels endroits du chateau sont sécurisés . D'habitude, j'aurais suggéré la Salle su Demanda, mais la…" Elle commençait à mordillait sa lèvre. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas pensé demander la Carte à Harry ?"

"Tu oublies que tu as une autre ressource à ta disposition, amour." Sirius sourit, bombant le torse. "La personne qui a créé la carte en premier lieu. Il n'y a pas un passage dans ce chateau qui me soit inconnu. En parlant de ça, il y en a un parfaitement sécurisé au quatrième étage, derrière un miroir."

"Non, il s'est effondré il y a des années. Tu sembles oublier qu'Harry, Ron et moi avons utilisé la Carte pour nous déplacer dans tout ces passages secrets dont tu es tellement fier." Laissa échapper Hermione avec un peu plus de sarcasme que d'habitude dans la voix.

Le ton fit ricaner Sirius. "Je sais que ça s'est effondré, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. C'est complètement bloqué ou juste fermé à la fin ?"

"Juste fermé." Elle s'arreta et souffla avec frustration, évident vexée qu'il soit arrivé à cette conclusion avant elle. "Ce qui en fait un pièce avec une seule entrée que l'on peut surveiller." Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la réalisation. "Brillant !"

"Je suis content que tu commences à voir les choses de mon point de vue, chaton !" Dit Sirius en descendant les escaliers mouvants jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il tourna dans un long couloir qui finissait en cul de sac avec juste un miroir sur le mur.

Il s'approcha, poussa le miroir de coté et murmura, " _Aparecium_ "

Juste alors qu'il finissait de parler, une porte s'ouvrit derrière le miroir.

" _Lumos_ " Murmura Sirius, éclairant faiblement la fin de sa baguette et regardant autour de lui.

Hermione avait raison, la fin du passage était bloquée à cause d'un éboulement, excluant complètement l'option d'une deuxième entrée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce passage.

"Ça va rendre les choses plus simple" Dit Hermione, attrapant dans son sac un pot en verre.

Avec un sort silencieux et sans baguette, une flamme bleue sortit de ses doigts, et elle l'enferma immédiatement dans le pot comme si les flammes n'étaient rien de plus que des papillons. Elle sourit à Sirius et posa le pot par terre, éclairant la totalité du passage.

Après avoir posé l'Horcrux au sol devant elle, Hermione tendit la main à Sirius comme pour lui dire de lui donner l'épée.

Sirius hésita, se rappelant les paroles d'Harry. _L'Horcrux se bat en retour pour se défendre_. Son coeur battit plus vite avec anticipation mais il finit par donner l'épée à Hermione.

"Fais attention, amour." Chuchota-t-il nerveusement.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la Coupe. L'épée semblait lourde dans ses mains, mais Sirius savait qu'elle pourrait la lever sans aucun problème. C'était une Gryffondor après tout, et l'épée était conçue pour être utilisée par les vrais Gryffondors. Un pas de plus vers la Coupe et l'Horcrux commença à s'agiter, comme s'il anticipait la prochaine attaque. Alors qu'elle avançait encore d'un pas, une voix froide se mit à parler.

Hermione semblait prête à affronter l'attaque.

Mais Sirius non.

" _Sirius Black…_ " La voix stoppa autant Hermione que Sirius dans leurs pas. " _Je peux voir tes peurs…_ "

L'attention de Sirius se tourna rapidement vers Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement de poignarder la foutue Coupe avant qu'elle ne parle trop.

" _Je vois dans ton coeur. Ton passé est ta faiblesse_ "

Sirius grogna. "Putain ! Stop !"

" _Tout comme la fille_ "

"Il se passe quelque chose" Dit Hermione en regardant la Coupe se remplir de liquide et déborder sur le sol. "S'il te plait, sois de l'eau'

 _C'était de l'eau_. Se remplissant beaucoup trop rapidement. Avant qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ils pataugeait dans cinquante centimètres d'eau, la Coupe disparaissant sous la surface.

Hermione s'approcha de l'Horcrux, mais plus elle s'approchait, plus l'eau coulait vite. Rapidement, elle se retrouva avec des l'eau jusqu'au bassin.

"Tue cette putain de chose Hermione !"

"Sirius, je peux pas l'atteindre !"

Derrière elle, Sirius lançait sort après sort, essayant d'endiguer le flot qui coulait autour d'eux. Rien ne marchait.

"Merde !" Cria-t-il, essayant de l'atteindre, mais dès que ses doigts touchèrent la peau d'Hermione, l'eau se mit à tourner comme dans une machine autour d'eau.

Hermione cria et glissa, les vagues la faisant disparaitre sous la surface.

Sirius se pencha pour l'attraper mais la rater et perdit sa baguette par la meme occasion.

"Hermione !" Appela-t-il encore, aucune réponse ne suivit.

Quand le pot de flammes s'approcha de lui, Sirius l'attrapa et le leva au-dessus de sa tete pour essayer de voir où était Hermione. Son attention se tourna vers le bas quand il sentit l'eau atteindre son cou, et son regard se concentra sur une ombre dans les profondeurs et sur quelque chose de brillant et doré. Il prit une grande inspiration juste avant d'être submergé.

Éclairant son chemin avec le pot, Sirius nagea à la recherche d'Hermione, se battant contre le courant qui essayait de l'entrainer ailleurs. Ses yeux attrapèrent un autre éclat, mais au lieu de la determination qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait vu la Coupe au fond de ce tombeau, la vue de l'épée lui alourdit le coeur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans la main d'Hermione.

La panique le submergea, et il attrapa instinctivement la poignée de l'épée. Une _grosse_ partie de son cerveau lui disait de partir à la recherche d'Hermione, de la sauver, mais la petite part logique lui disait de se battre pour la venger. L'Horcrux était à blamer et meme s'il la trouvé, il ne pouvait pas espérer la sauver tant que l'eau essayait de les noyer.

Sirius nagea, se déplaçant doucement malgré le poids de l'épée dans ses mains et la contre-attaque de la Coupe. Il l'aperçut alors et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour enfoncer la pointe de l'épée dans la Coupe.

Elle se mit alors à trembler violemment alors qu'un liquide noir s'en échappait, se dissipant dans l'eau autour de lui.

Sirius se propulsa en arrière pour éviter ledit liquide. Il se battit contre l'eau autour de lui, essayant de faire son chemin vers la surface, apercevant seulement une faible lumière à travers un interstice entre les pierres par lesquelles l'eau pourrait s'écouler.

Quand sa tete atteignit enfin la surface, il prit une grande bouffée d'air, toussant à cause de l'eau qui avait forcé son chemin dans sa gorge.

Rattrapant son équilibre quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le regard de Sirius scanna la pièce à la recherche d'Hermione. Le pot qui contenait les flammes cliqueta quand il toucha le sol alors que toute l'eau avait quittée la pièce.

Il finit par voir la petite silhouette de la sorcière recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

"Hermione !"

Son nom fit l'effet d'un cri funeste alors qu'il accourait vers elle. Il l'a prit sur ses genoux et renversa sa tete. Son visage était pale, son corps sans vie et froid et ses yeux clos.

" _Revigor_!" Cria-t-il, mais rien ne se passa. Il se concentra, son torse serré par le désespoir. " _Revigor_!"

Son monde entier menaçait de s'écrouler alors que son corps restait sans vie dans ses bras.


	12. 12 : Le Gout du Whiskey-Pur-Feu

Coucou mes chats ! J'a pas les mots pour m'excuser de ce retard impossible et surtout de vous avoir laissé sur ce cliffhanger magistral à la fin là...

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482** : Haha oui je sais, la fin est très stressante ! Mais j'espère que tu auras tes réponses ici !

 **Chapitre 12 : LE GOUT DU WHISKEY-PUR-FEU**

 **1** **er** **Mai 1998**

"Hermione, je t'en supplie, reveille toi !" Plaida Sirius, s'agrippant désespérant à Hermione.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et les sentit descendre le long de ses joues.

"Mia" Chuchota-t-il. "S'il te plait, reveille toi" Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le front d'Hermione, et il ferma les yeux si fort qu'il vit des étoiles derrière ses paupières. Son coeur menaçait de se briser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il espérait pouvoir lui transmettre un peu de chaleur pour la réveiller. Comme s'il pouvait forcer son propre souffle à…

Il sursauta alors qu'un souvenir refit surface. "Lily."

Sirius jura dans sa barbe, espérant avoir été assez attentif aux explications pour la première fois de sa vie. Il allongea délicatement le corps d'Hermione sur le sol et essaya de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait vu des années auparavant.

"Putain de merde. Comment Mia avait fait déjà ?" Il prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts, pencha sa tete en arrière, et pinça son nez fin avant de placer correctement son menton pour entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Se penchant vers elle, Sirius inspira, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il baissait ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre moment, s'il n'avait pas été en train d'essayer de lui sauver la vie, si elle n'avait pas été aussi froide, il aurait profité de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait été complet avec elle, il se serait perdu dans la douceur de son souffle.

Mais il n'y avait pas de souffle où se perdre.

Il lui donna donc le sien.

Souffle après souffle, il forçait l'air dans ses poumons, s'arrêtant seulement pour presser ses mains sur sa poitrine, la comprimant plusieurs fois, répétant cette boucle encore et encore, priant silencieusement Merlin et Circé et Morgane et Godric et meme ce putain de Salazar Serpentard de lui ramener la fille.

Alors que la flamme contenue dans le pot s'éteignit, les plongeant dans les ténèbres, il sentit le corps d'Hermione trembler entre ses mains.

Soudainement, Hermione se redressa, toussante à cause de l'eau qui avait essayée de la tuer. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et poussa un cri, alors Sirius l'attrapa contre lui, pleurant silencieusement dans ses cheveux.

"Sirius ?" Murmura Hermione, sa voix se brisant alors que ses mains agrippaient la chemise de Sirius de toutes leurs forces.

"C'est fini" Murmura Sirius pour la rassurer. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son front. "Merlin, ne me fait plus jamais ça !"

Il embrassa son front encore et encore, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il ne voyait rien ou qu'au dessus d'eux, quelque part dans le chateau, des bruits sourds faisaient échos. Elle était vivante. Il essaya de rappeler ce fait à son coeur pour le calmer : _elle est vivante_.

Il pouvait l'entendre gémir faiblement alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui, se mettant à pleurer dans le creux de sa nuque. Sirius passa ses doigts dans son dos, l'apaisant.

Hermione échappa un sanglot bruyant, et ce son le brisa à nouveau. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, se rassurant lui aussi qu'elle était bien toujours en vie. Comme si son âme refusait de l'admettre, il du vérifier encore une fois.

Atteignant son visage, Sirius attrapa ses joues et la fit reculer de son épaule. Meme s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

"Tu es vivante." Il récita les mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière, et il put sentir Hermione hocher la tete.

"Je suis vivante"

Les mots chuchotés d'entre des lèvres qui, récemment, n'avaient plus d'air, brisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Remus avait insisté qu'elle _survivrait_ à ça. Sirius l'avait cru, peut être, mais il l'avait presque perdue, et maintenant plus que jamais, il comprenait la fatalité de la guerre et de la mort, et il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre moment passer sans l'aimer de la façon dont il était né pour, de la façon dont la magie le voulait.

Sans penser outre mesure aux conséquences, Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, se délectant de la chaleur qui les habitait à nouveau. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, peut être meme à recevoir une claque, mais certainement pas au soupir qui s'échappa d'elle. Surpris mais ravi, il captura ce son pour ensuite le vénérer.

Avec peu de retenue, la douleur dans son corps lui demandait de la toucher, de la gouter.

Il passa la pointe de ses doigts sur ses bras, descendant jusqu'à atteindre ses cotes, et elle haleta en réponse. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent et, immédiatement, il prit avantage de la situation, glissant sa langue dans la tiédeur de sa bouche et gémi quand elle poussa sa propre langue à la rencontre de la sienne. À ce moment, une pensée familière fit irruption dans son cerveau :

 _Elle a le gout du Whiskey-Pur-Feu._

Il pensait avoir oublié, s'inquiétant d'avoir tout imaginer, mais c'était vrai. Elle était vivante et dans ses bras, lui donnant autant qu'elle prenait. Tellement prit par l'assaut de ses sens, Sirius manqua presque le pincement au fond de lui qui lui faisait penser : _Est-ce que tu ressens ça, aussi ? S'il te plait, ressens le._

Il plongea sa main libre dans les boucles à la base de sa nuque, la serrant contre sa poitrine alors que la bête affamé en lui grognait pour plus. Elle faisait des petits son contre ses lèvres, et il s'abreuvait de chacun d'entre eux, se promettant de lui en tirer d'autre comme s'il s'agissait du seul but de son existence. _Peut être que ça l'était._

Elle allumait un feu en lui qui n'avait pas brulé depuis presque dix-neuf ans, et il eu l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pas de mort, pas de guerre, pas de Peter, pas de Voldemort, pas de trahison, pas de pertes tragiques, et certainement pas de Voile. Il n'y avait qu'elle. l n'y toujours eu qu'elle.

Elle murmura son nom, et Sirius déplaça ses mains sur ses hanches, la mettant sur ses genoux et contre son corps d'instinct. Elle vacilla à cause du mouvement, amenant une main à sa poitrine, inspirant profondément. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait du lui faire mal avec les compressions plus tot. Une part de lui pensait à la relâcher, mais il sentit ses mais sur sa poitrine. Il s'attendit alors à être poussé et fut donc surpris quand il la sentit commencer à explorer son torse à la place.

Sirius fondit à ce toucher, recollant sa bouche sur la sienne avec plus de vigueur encore, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre par ses gestes tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans y arriver. Il voulait qu'elle sache tout, qu'elle sache la vérité, et il avait peur d'être mort avant qu'elle n'apprenne tout ce qui les concernait.

La Magie faisait vibrer son âme comme des cordes de guitare, formant une mélodie qui se répétait dans son esprit avec une seule parole : _Mienne_.

Hermione remonta ses mains le long de sa nuque et enferma ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Les ténèbres rendait tout cela plus simple. Ils lui donnaient une confiance qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle n'arrivait pas à former une pensée cohérente, encore moins à la formuler.

Elle voulait lui dire que ce baiser était _tout_ pour elle.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle avait sentit la pression sur ses lèvres qui lui avait dit _comment_ il s'y était pris pour la réanimer. Et une partie du sanglot qu'elle avait échappé dans sa nuque était à propos du fait que la sensation était en train de disparaitre et qu'elle ne se rappelait meme pas ce que ça faisait.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle savait maintenant. La sensation donnait l'impression qu'il y avait un FeuDeymon qui commençait dans sa nuque et qui descendait jusque dans son ventre. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait le gout des Plumes en Sucre et comment, lorsqu'elle était profondément en mode études, elle suçait le bonbon -une pensée qui faisait ressortir des fantaisies érotiques et inappropriées dans son esprit, qui la faisait se pousser plus contre lui, essayant de se fondre dans la sensation de ses mains sur elles.

Elle voulait lui dire pleins de choses mais en garder d'autres profondément cachées. Elle voulait cacher son anxiété et ses inquiétudes. Elle voulait cacher le fait qu'elle était terrifiée que se soit le lien magique qu'elle avait créé avec sa Magie du Sang qui lui donnait envie de la toucher. Elle voulait cacher son inexpérience et le fait qu'elle avait rêvé d'un baiser comme ça pendant des années. Elle n'en avait jamais connu un comme ça. Elle n'en avait jamais connu du tout.

Viktor n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un gentleman quand il l'avait escorté au Bal de Noel en quatrième année et contrairement à ce que Ginny avait dit à Ron, il avait quitté Poudlard avec un simple baisemain, rien de plus. Cormac McLaggen avait été près du but, allant jusqu'à la piéger sous du gui ensorcelé à la fete de Noel e Slughorn, mais Hermione avait réussie à s'esquiver sans jamais toucher ses lèvres -meme si ses mains avait gravitées trop près de ses fesses que ce qu'elle voudrait admettre. Tout le monde avait parié qu'elle et Ron finiraient ensemble, mais en voyant la façon dont il se comportait avec Lavande l'année dernière avait dissipé tout les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui très rapidement.

Ses précédents coup de coeur avaient tous étés des garçon, à l'exception de l'embarrassante situation Gilderoy Lockhart - comme un coup de coeur plus secret sur un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _different_ pendant sa troisième année. Mais ça… cet _homme_ dans ses bras, c'était juste ça. Un homme. Il n'hésitait pas, et ne s'emmêlait pas les bras quand il la touchait. Son affection n'était pas maladroite ou pressée; il était précis sans en devenir prévisible -ce qui était surprenant considérant l fait que son caractère habituel était impulsif.

Quelque chose brulait en elle comme du feu liquide. Elle avait l'impression que ça sortait d'elle pour entrer en lui revenant ensuite dans son corps en ramenant quelque chose d'énergétique. Les étincelles sortaient et rentraient avec un rythme qui lui rappelait un code en morse qui disait : _Mien_.

Sirius se força à se séparer d'elle, ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui lui rappelant des moments de son passé et il devait se forcer à se rappeler que c'était _Hermione_ qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle n'était pas prête à apprendre tout ce qu'il savait.

Il pouvait l'entendre respirer fortement, et une partie de lui se sentait coupable de la priver d'air, considérant que le manque d'air l'avait presque tué il y a quelques instants. Meme si leurs lèvres n'étaient plus connectées, il était incapable de la lâcher, sachant qu'au moment où il le ferait, elle quitterait ses bras à jamais.

Il l'avait embrassé. Il venait d'embrasser _Hermione_ , la meilleure amie de son filleul qui avait seulement dix-huit ans. Et il n'avait pas simplement _embrassé_ la gamine, il l'avait _tripoté_. La moitié de son cerveau souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête pas comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. l'autre moitié aurait tout donné pour avoir un peu de lumière et pour voir quoi elle ressemblait après ce moment. Il voulait pouvoir témoigner de ses cheveux en bataille, de ses joues rougies et de ses lèvres gonflées.

Mais les ténèbres et le silence continuaient, brisés seulement par le bruit de leurs respirations jointes.

"Hermione…" Dit-il finalement, mais il faut coupée par une autre vois, une voix froide qui pénétra l'air autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait meme pas dire d'où elle venait.

" _Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._ "

Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, et cette fois, tout deux retinrent leur souffle.

Hermione fut la première à se séparer, autant vocalement que physiquement. En descendant des genoux de Sirius, elle dit. "On doit y aller, on doit aider Harry."

Cherchant dans le noir, il chuchota, " _Lumos_ " quand il trouva sa baguette. Il regarda vers le sol et vers l'Horcrux qu'ils venaient de détruire et le tendit à Hermione, qui le mit délicatement dans son sac de perles. Ensuite, il attrapa l'épée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le couloir, ils entendirent du bruit. Quelque chose attaquait le chateau, et la pression sur les barrières de protection faisait trembler le chateau. Ils virent Neville, suivant le professeur Chourave et une douzaine d'étudiants, tous portant des Mandragores silencieuses.

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement et passa son pouce sur sa baguette, ajustant sa prise. "On dirait qu'on a manqué tout la partie sympathique."

"La Salle sur Demande" Lâcha Hermione, baissant la tete comme pour essayer de cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

"On doit vérifier si l'Ordre est arrivé" Dit-elle rapidement, se dirigeant vers le septième étage.

Quand ils tournèrent au coin du couloir, leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise de voir Harry et Draco assis contre le mur, respirant difficilement, avec ce qu'il semblait être de la cendre sur leurs visages. Les lunettes d'Harry étaient couvertes de poussière, et les cheveux normalement blonds de Draco été devenus gris. Les corps inconscients de Crabbe et Goyle formaient une pile à coté d'eux; les deux ayant été stupéfiés et entravés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec vous bordel ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Malfoy…" Dit Harry entre deux respirations, "…m'a sauvé"

" _Tu_ as sauvé Harry ?" S'étrangla Hermione.

"Où est-ce que je récupère mon Ordre de Merlin ?" Railla Draco, respirant difficilement.

"J'ai trouvé ça" Harry jeta une tiare cassée aux pieds d'Hermione. "Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?" Demanda-t-il, un ricanement sortant de sa gorge, suivi de plusieurs quinte de toux.

"Détruit" Répondit vaguement Hermione. "Comment vous vous en êtes débarrasser sans l'épée ? Et pourquoi vous êtes couverts de…cendres ?"

"Je me suis rappelé avoir vu le diadème l'année dernière quand tu m'as fait me débarrasser du livre de Potion" Répondit Harry, un reste d'amertume dans la voix. "Je suis rentré dans la Salle et je me suis retrouvé face à Malfoy et ces deux là" Il pointa Crabbe et Goyle.

"Ils ont essayé de lancer un Avada sur Potter" Murmura Draco, secouant la tete, désapprouvant leurs actions. "Meme si je n'étais pas de votre cote, c'était débile. Tout le monde sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veux pour lui. Je les ai pétrifié avant de le rejoindre."

"Mais pas avant que l'un de ces deux abrutis lance un Feudeymon." Cracha Harry.

"Feudeymon ?" Couina Hermione. "Comment vous vous êtes échappés ?"

"Redescend d'un ton, Granger" La rabroua Draco. "Tu as devant toi les deux meilleurs attrapeurs que Poudlard ait jamais connu. En _volant_." Dit-il en montrant les deux balais sur le mur opposé.

Sirius jeta un regard mauvais aux deux Serpentards inconscients, et il du grogner car Draco s'interposa dans sa ligne de mire et dit, "Ils sont comme moi, mais ils ne sont pas partis à temps."

"Ils ont essayés de tuer mon filleul."

"Et ils payeront pour ça. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un procès, n'est-ce pas cousin ? Si mes informations sont correctes, _tu_ n'en as jamais eu. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tuer leurs pères, tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas un tueur. Ne soit pas hypocrite".

C'était choquant pour Sirius de voir sa ressemblance avec le garçon. Les cheveux sales de Draco aidaient à passer outre le fait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père; comme ça, on voyait facilement le sang des Black en lui, surtout avec ses yeux gris qui, Sirius le savait, étaient la copie conforme des siens. Il fit alors un pas en arrière, refusant d'admettre sa défaite mais appellant plutôt cela une trêve.

"Fais les disparaitre de ma vue" Ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Hermione laissa échapper un halètement et les trois sorciers se retournèrent pour lui faire face avec un visage concentré et les baguettes levées. Elle se couvrit la bouche et jeta un regard coupable à Sirius et Harry. "Désolé" Murmura-t-elle. "Je viens juste de réaliser. Harry, le serpent est le dernier !"

Avant qu'ils aient une chance de lui répondre, une explosion résonna de l'autre coté du couloir, suivit de cris et sorts ricochant sur les pierres du chateau. Les quatre courirent vers la source du bruit pour y trouver trois têtes rousses au milieu d'un gros tas de gravats.

"Ron !" Hurla Harry.

Ron grogna et poussa les pierres de son corps. "J'vais bien." Fred et Percy se tenaient de façon protective autour de lui, chacun se battant contre un Mangemort. "Ces putains de Mangemorts sont en train de faire exploser le chateau !" Grogna-t-il alors qu'Harry sauta au-dessus de lui pour l'aider à se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau avec toi ?" Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'hilarité alors que Fred et Percy souriaient en coin tout en bombardant leurs opposants.

Harry rigola. "Oh, tu sais, je me suis battue contre quelques feux, détruits quelques Horcruxes, fais des nouveaux amis"

"On est _pas_ amis, Potter" Grogna Draco, et Harry rit encore plus fort.

"Assez !" S'insurgea Hermione face à cette scène. "Harry, il est temps d'en finir. On doit trouver le serpent". Insista-t-elle en se penchant sur ses lunettes pour y jeter un Sortilège de Récurage sur les verres avant de les lui rendre. "Tu dois trouver où est Voldemort parce que le serpent sera avec lui, pas vrai ? Fais le Harry, regarde dans sa tete !"

Alors que Draco se tournait pour aider Fred, Ron et Percy à combattre les Mangemorts, Sirius resta de l'autre coté pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués de derrière. Il garda un oeil sur Harry alors qu'il fermait ses yeux pour entrer en contact avec Voldemort.

D'un coup, Harry se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. "Il est dans la Cabane Hurlante" S'exclama Harry. "Le serpent est avec lui; il y a une espèce de barrière magique autour de lui. Il est là avec Snape."

"Voldemort est tranquillement dans la Cabane Hurlante ?" Demanda Hermione, outrée. "Il est…Il est meme pas en train de se battre ?"

"Il ne pense pas avoir besoin de se battre" Dit Harry. "Il pense que je vais aller le rejoindre"

"Mais pourquoi ?" S'étonna Hermione.

"Il sait que je suis après les Horcruxes; il garde Nagini près de lui. Apparement, je vais devoir m'en approcher assez près pour tuer ce truc."

Sirius remarqua qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de triturer le flacon de souvenirs que Snape lui avait donné il y a quelques heures.

"Bien" Dit Ron, redressant les épaules. "Donc, tu ne peux pas y aller. C'est ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il espère. Tu restes là et tu surveilles Hermione, j'y vais et je-"

Harry coupa Ron. "Vous deux vous restez là, j'y vais sous la Cape et je serais de retour aussitôt que po-"

"Quelle Cape ?" Coupa Draco

"Il a une Cape d'Invisibilité" Répondit Ron.

Draco roula des yeux. " _Évidemment_ "

"Non" Dit Hermione, "Ça fait beaucoup plus sens si c'est _moi_ qui prend la Cape et-"

"Potter" Murmura Draco.

Sirius grogna, "Meme pas en rêve"

"N'y pense meme pas !" Cria Ron au meme moment.

Draco haussa la voix. "Potter !"

"J'en suis autant capable que le reste d'entre vous!" Lâcha Hermione

"POTTER !" Hurla Draco, et tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. "Prends ta putain de cape, et dirige toi vers la Cabane. Prends Black avec toi. La Belette reste ici avec les autres Belettes pour garder les Mangemorts au loin pendant que Granger et Moi on vous couvre."

Ron s'indigna. "Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de nous donner des ordres ?"

"Le fait que personne ne fait rien !" Répondit Draco, et avant que les deux sorciers ne se rentre dedans, Hermione s'interposa la baguette levée.

"Vas-y Harry. Met fin à tout ça" Demanda-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser la joue. Harry lui sourit et se tourna pour partir, faisant signe à Sirius de le suivre, mais il s'arreta, regardant Hermione.

"Vas-y" Murmura-t-elle avant de faire un câlin à Sirius. "Revenez vivant, tout les deux."

Sirius sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de se retourner et de suivre Harry.

"Allez viens, Granger" Ordonna Draco.

Ron attrapa les robes de Draco et le regarda. "Elle ne vient pas avec toi"

"On a pas le temps pour ça !" Cria Hermione et elle se retourna pour suivre Harry et Sirius. Si Ron laisse Draco la suivre alors tant mieux, mais elle n'allait certainement pas rester avec eux pour être témoin d'un autre concours de coqs pendant que son meilleur ami et son… et son… et Sirius risquaient leurs vies.

Hermione descendit en courant l'escalier pour se trouver au milieu de plusieurs duels. les portraits à coté d'elle criant des conseils et des encouragements.

Dean, avec sa baguette de Raffleur volée, faisait face à Amycus Carrow, Parvati contre Avery, Seamus contre Jugson.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco la rejoignit, meme s'il semblait avoir un nouveau bleu au coin de sa mâchoire. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Draco leva sa main droite pour montrer un poing ensanglanté.

"L'autre a l'air beaucoup plus mal, crois moi" Dit-il avec un sourire fier.

Les deux regardèrent la scène devant eux, cherchant Sirius et Harry mais sans pouvoir les trouver. Ils entendirent alors un grand "Wheeeeeeeee !"

Levant les yeux, Hermione vit Peeves se diriger vers eux, lâchant des graines de snargalouf sur les Mangemorts, leurs têtes soudainement prises au piège dans des tubes verts ressemblant à des gros vers de terre. Certains tubes éteint tombés sur quelque chose dans les airs.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'invisible ici !" Cria un Mangemort masqué.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ !" Lança Hermione, et le Mangemort masqué se leva dans les airs ses membres s'agitant alors qu'il criait de rage. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant un grand chien noir sortir de sous la cape et courir vers le Saule Cogneur, suivit de près par une cape tachée de vert.

"Vraiment, Granger ?" Draco la regarda, incrédule. "Un sort de _première_ année ?"

Hermione soutint le regard de Draco sans aucune émotions. Avec un imperceptible mouvement de baguette, le Mangemort volant fut envoyé dans un des murs du chateau dans un bruit sourd et tomba au sol, inconscient.

Il sourit discrètement. "Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je nieras, mais…c'était plutôt impressionnant."

Ce moment de répit fut plutôt court, car un groupe de Mangemort arriva et les attaque.

Hermione s'accroupit derrière un pilier pour éviter un stupéfix.

Le visage de Draco changea immédiatement, ressemblant d'un coup au garçon terrifié qu'il avait été, levant les mains en l'air en signe de réddition. "Je suis Draco Malfoy !" Cria-t-il comme pour plaider avec les hommes masqués. "Je suis Draco, je suis de votre coté !"

"Malfoy ?" Demandèrent-ils . "Où-est-ce que tu étais bordel de merde ?"

" _Everte Statum !_ " Soudainement, les trois Mangemorts volèrent en arrière, atterrissant sur leurs derrières. Draco poursuivit son attaque en désarmant les trois. "Imbéciles"

"Tu es mort, espèce de sale Traitre-a-ton-Sang !"

" _Incarcerous_ " Dit Hermione en regardant des cordes sortir de sa baguette, bloquant les Mangemorts. " _Epoximise_ ", ajouta-t-elle, et les cordes se resserrèrent d'elles-memes vers le sol.

Malfoy ricana. "On frime, Granger ?"

"Pas encore" Hermione rigola et bougea sa baguette. " _Avis_ ". Un par un, des petits canaries s'échappèrent de la pointe de sa baguette.

"C'est toujours la guerre par ici" Murmura Draco impatiemment.

Elle sourit, un air de malice dans les yeux. " _Oppugno_ ".

Les canaries descendirent sur les Mangemorts et commencèrent à les attaquer vicieusement. Ils se mirent alors à crier et à se débattre contre leurs entraves.

Draco, contre son meilleur jugement, sembla amusé et Hermione rayonna en réponse.

"Attention, Granger." Il lui donna son fameux sourire en coin. "Les gens pourraient penser que tu flirt avec moi, et quelque chose me dit que tu es déjà prise." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et son visage brula. Bougeant sa baguette, Draco de déplaça à travers la Grande Salle, lançant des Mangemort à travers les vitres sur son passage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle le rattrapait.

Draco rigola. "Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les autres. Je sais que Black a fait appel à la Dette de Vie que ma mère lui devait au Manoir, et quand elle a hésité, il a menacé d'utiliser un très vieux et puissant sortilège. Tu savais Granger, que quand correctement exécutées, les Dettes de Vie pouvaient meme ramener les mort ?" Il se tourna et lui sourit, attendant sa réaction.

"Ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire !" Se défendit-elle.

"Non, c'est de la Magie du _Sang_." Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. "C'est _contraignant_ ".

"Malfoy, je jure que si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je-"

"Oh, je vais garder ton petit secret, _Hermione_ " Il rit quand il vit la tete qu'elle faisait à l'utilisation de son prénom. "Après tout, nous sommes pratiquement de la meme famille maintenant".

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, le silence tomba sur le chateau.

Tout le monde s'arreta, et les Mangemorts entamèrent une retraite comme si c'était prévu. Avant que quiconque ait pu demander ce qu'il c'était passé, les murs firent échos de cette voix froide qu'Hermione savait être celle de Voldemort. Ses yeux rétrécirent, et elle se tourna vers Draco pour une explication, mais le sorcier blond trembla sous cette voix.

" _Vous avez combattus vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sais apprécier cette bravoure. Pourtant vous avez subis de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Chaque goutte de sang magique versée est gâchée. lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Je commande à mes forces le retrait immédiat. Vous avez une heure. Disposez de vos morts avec dignité. Traitez vos blessés._

 _Je te parle maintenant directement à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as permis à tes amis de mourir pour toi plutôt que de m'affronter. Je t'attendrais pendant une heure dans la Foret Interdite? Si, à la fin de cette heure, tu ne t'es pas rendu, la bataille recommenceras. Cette fois, j'y participerais, Harry Potter, et je te trouverais, et je punirais chaque homme, femme et enfant qui ont tentés de te protéger de moi. Une heure._ "

Hermione leva les yeux, terrifiés à l'idée qu'Harry et Sirius ne soient pas arrivés jusqu'à La Cabane Hurlante si Voldemort était toujours en vie. Mais il avait demandé Harry spécifiquement, ce qui devait signifié qu'il était toujours vivant.

Elle scanna la Grande Salle, là où les blessés étaient amenés. Un regard vers Draco, qui essayait de se reprendre après l'annonce, lui fit penser qu'il était en train de décider si oui ou non, il avait choisi le bon coté.


	13. 13 : C'est Mon Devoir

**A/N :** Ce chapitre inclus la fameuse scène de la Pensive du "Récit du Prince" extraites "Des reliques de la Mort". Certaines choses ont étés modifiées ou ajoutées pour satisfaire l'histoire. Pour simplifier la compréhension, les souvenirs sont tous en italiques.

 **Chapitre 13 : C'est mon devoir**

 **2 Mai 1998**

La pièce tout entière était plongée dans le silence quand Harry et Sirius y entrèrent.

La Grande Salle avait été transformée en un centre de traitement des blessés provisoire. Les tables de chaque Maison avaient été poussées ensemble et les bannières qui étaient normalement dessus servaient à faire des bandages. Elles ne symbolisaient plus les differences entre les Maisons, mais plutôt l'unité des étudiants, professeurs et autres adultes dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés se réconfortaient les uns les autres, et les blessés, eux, étaient regroupés autour de la Grande Table, attendant d'être examinés par Madame Pomfresh.

Le long d'un des murs, Draco s'occupait de garder les quelques Mangemorts capturés, s'assurant que leurs liens étaient serrés et qu'ils étaient bien inconscients et sans baguette. Sans aucun remords, il brisa leurs baguettes. S'ils arrivaient jusqu'au procès et étaient déclarés innocents -ce qui était hautement improbable- ils pourraient toujours en acheter une autre.

Fred Weasley fut amené dans la Grande Salle avec de profondes entailles sur le visage. Alors que sa pauvre mère palissait à vue d'oeil, Fred semblait en forme, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que maintenant il ressemblait plus à Bill qu'à son propre jumeau. Fleur prit le bras de Molly et suivit derrière le cortège qui déposa Fred là où Madame Pomfresh attendait.

Hermione s'occupait des blessés avec Ginny et Luna. La rouquine été avec un garçon de Serdaigle. Il semblait étourdi alors meme qu'elle soignait son bras. À coté de lui, et serrant sa main de douleur, se tenait Dean Thomas, Sirius se rappelait de lui depuis leur séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Luna s'occupait de lui en soignant une blessure au mollet.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait une chance de souffler à la vue de Sirius à l'entrée de la Salle, Ginny courut vers Harry, le serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras, comme s'il allait disparaitre dès qu'elle l'aurait lâché.

Sirius attrapa le regard d'Hermione et ils partagèrent un sourire triste. Il remarqua sa posture rigide, serrant et relâchant nerveusement ses poings. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Snape est mort." Répondit-il, essayant de ne pas laisser apparaitre ses émotions.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait par rapport à la mort de son ancienne némésis. La veille il volait le tuer lui meme, mais pourtant, regarder Voldemort acculer l'homme et le donner à manger à son serpent n'était rien d'autre qu'horrifiant. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lily et de se demander ce qu'elle aurait dit à propos de la mort de son ami d'enfance.

"Comment ?"

"Nagini" Dit simplement Sirius. "On est rentrés dans la Cabane après que Voldemort soit parti. On ne pouvait rien faire. Snape a dit qu'Harry devait aller regarder les souvenirs qu'il lui a donné. Aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tete depuis toute ces années." Souffla-t-il ignorant le regard plein de reproches d'Hermione. "Oui, oui je sais, ne dit pas de mal des morts. Est-ce que ça va toi ?"

Elle regarda ses mains. "On viens juste de traiter les blessés. Percy et Neville sont dehors en train de récupérer…les corps."

Sirius hocha simplement la tete. "Je vais avec Harry regarder les souvenirs."

"Je viens aussi." Hermione commença à s'avancer, mais Sirius la stoppa.

"Non, tu restes ici. Tu es utile _ici._ Remus et Tonks m'ont tout les deux dit que t'étais brillante avec les Charmes de Soin." Il sourit fièrement. "Comme si tu pouvais être autre chose." Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Hermione rougir à son compliment. "On ne devrait pas être trop long."

"Garde un oeil sur lui." Demanda Hermione à Sirius. Elle regarda Harry, qui était déjà parti en direction du bureau du Directeur, se retournant pour attendre Sirius. "Il a la mauvaise habitude d'essayer de sauver le monde en se mettant en danger."

"Je le ferais, chaton." Sirius lui embrassa le front avant de suivre son filleul.

La vérité c'était que Sirius n'était pas certain de ce qu'Harry et lui allaient trouver dans les souvenirs de Snape, et si le batard graisseux en avait inclus _certains,_ ça serait dangereux pour _Harry_ de le voir, et encore plus pour Hermione. Sirius accompagnait uniquement Harry pour protéger le passé -ou le futur.

"Mot de passe ?" Demanda la gargouille alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

"Dumbledore" Murmura Sirius, et Harry se retourna pour regarder son parrain les yeux grands ouverts. "Je sais. Complètement taré."

Harry regarda avec espoir vers le portrait de Dumbledore, vide, pendant derrière la chaise du directeur. La Pensive en pierre était derrière un meuble et Harry semblait savoir comment y accéder. Il versa alors les souvenirs dans le bassin et plongea dans la mémoire de Snape.

Il sentirent le soleil taper puis leurs pieds heurtèrent le sol. Quand Sirius se redressa, il vit un jardin d'enfant pratiquement désert, une immense cheminée industrielle au loin.

 _Deux fillettes se balançaient d'avant en arrière, et un garçon maigre les regardait faire depuis les buissons où il était caché. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et ses vêtements étaient tellement dépareillés que cela semblait fait exprès : des jeans trop court, une veste miteuse et trop large qui aurait pu appartenir à un homme adulte, et une tunique bizarre._

"Snape ?" Harry haussa un sourcil.

Sirius inclina la tete, regardant le visage familier de son passé. C'était quasiment impossible d'hair l'homme en le voyant comme ça. Sirius aussi était seulement un enfant quand leur rivalité a commencée. Il ne ressentait pas de remords face à ses actions -à l'exception de quelques unes où il se savait coupable- mais en regardant Snape l'enfant avec des yeux d'adulte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié.

Harry se rapprocha de Snape.

 _Il y avait de l'avidité sur le visage mince de l'enfant alors qu'il regardait la plus jeune des deux filles se balancer toujours plus haut que sa soeur._

"Maman" Murmura Harry, et Sirius fronça les sourcils, posant la main sur l'épaule de son filleul. 

_"Lily, ne fais pas ça !" Cria la plus âgée des soeurs._

 _Mais Lily lâcha la balançoire alors qu'elle atteignait le point culminant de sa boucle et vola dans les airs, riant de ce rire si particulier qui amener des larmes dans les yeux de Sirius. Au lieu de s'effondrer par terre, Lily monta en flèche vers le ciel à la manière d'une trapéziste et retomba beaucoup trop doucement pour que ce soit naturel._

Ils continuèrent de regarder le souvenir défiler, Sirius s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Snape parler avec Lily. Malgré la pitié qu'il ressentait pour l'enfant, Sirius se rappelait que l'homme ne méritait pas Lily. Pas après l'avoir insulté. Pas après avoir rejoins Voldemort. Sirius n'arrivait pas à se forcer à reconnaitre que c'était ce petit garçon qui avait causé tant de peine à la fille qu'il considérait comme une soeur.

 _"Est-ce que ça change quelque chose d'être une née-Moldue ?" Demanda Lily._

 _Snape hésita visiblement. "Non, ça ne change rien"_

 _"Bien" Dit Lily, se relâchant._

"Putain d'hypocrite" Lâcha Sirius, se détournant de la scène.

"Sirius, stop"

Pour une fois, Sirius écouta.

Alors que la scène changeait, Sirius regarda autour de lui et reconnu la plateforme 93/4.

 _Snape était là, arqué, à cote d'une femme mine au visage pincé qui lui ressemblait. Snape regardait une famille de quatre au loin; les deux fillettes un peu éloignées de leurs parents. Lily semblait se disputer avec sa soeur._

 _"Je ne suis pas un monstre." Disait Lily. "C'est horrible que tu me dise ça"._

 _"Tu vas rejoindre les autres monstres" Disait Pétunia avec un air supérieur. "Dans une école spéciale pour monstres. Toi et ce Snape là… Vous êtes bizarres. C'est bien qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité."_

Avant que Sirius ne puisse regarder autour de la plateforme à la recherche d'autres visages de son passé, la scène changea à nouveau.

 _"Ça y est ! On va à Poudlard !" S'exclama Snape, essayant de dérider Lily alors qu'ils prenaient place dans un compartiment vide._

Sirius sourit en coin à la vue de lui plus jeune et de James entrant dans le meme compartiment. "Ah, mais regarde ces visages d'anges"

 _"Vous feriez mieux d'aller à Serpentard !" Dit Snape._

 _"Serpentard ?" Dit James. "Qui veut aller à Serpentard ? Je pense que je vais partir, pas toi ?"_

 _"Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard" Répondit le jeune Sirius._

 _"Merde," Dit James, "et moi qui pensais que t'avais l'air pas mal !"_

 _Le jeune Sirius sourit en coin._

Le plus vieux des deux Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

 _"Peut être que je vais briser la tradition. Où est-ce que tu veux aller si tu as le choix ?"_

 _James leva une épée invisible. "'Gryffondor, où réside le courageux !' Comme mon père." Snape laissa échapper un petit bruit de désapprobation. James se tourna vers lui. "Tu as un problème avec ça ?"_

 _"Non" Répondit Snape meme si le léger pincement de son nez disait le contraire. "Si tu préfères utiliser tes muscles plutôt que ton cerveau."_

 _"Où est-ce que tu espère aller, vu que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre?" Interrompit le jeune Sirius._

 _James explosa de rire._

 _Lily se redressa, un peu rouge, et son regard se balança de James à Sirius, la désapprobation présente sur son visage. "Allez viens, Severus, on va trouver un autre compartiment."_

 _"Oooooooo…" James et Sirius entonnèrent d'une voix de crécelle; James essaya alors de faire un croche-patte à Snape._

 _"À plus tard, Snivellus !"_

"Tu vois, ça a toujours été un abruti" Dit Sirius alors que le souvenir suivait Snape et Lily en dehors du compartiment.

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit alors qu'il regardait le souvenir les yeux grands ouverts. L'image devant eux le rendant silencieux. Instinctivement, il retourna Harry par les épaules. "Tu es sure que tu veux voir le reste ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il a prévu en te donnant ça Harry"

C'était une distraction, aussi simple que ça. Les yeux verts d'Harry se posèrent sur lui alors que la scène se jouait devant Sirius.

 _"Bouge !" Cria Snape, se faisant un chemin en poussant une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui tomba dans les bras d'un garçon pale et mince._

 _Lily, arriva derrière eux, appelant Snape. "Sev', attends !"_

"Je vais bien, Sirius" Dit Harry, poussant sa main et se retournant vers la direction où étaient partis Snape et Lily.

Meme si le souvenir suivait Snape, Sirius put entendre une voix familière derrière eux.

 _"Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_

Heureusement, la scène changea à nouveau.

Harry et Sirius se tenaient juste derrière Snape alors qu'il faisait face aux tables de chaque Maison.

 _"Evans, Lily !"_

 _La petite rouquine s'avança sur des jambes tremblantes et s'assit sur le tabouret. Professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tete, et après quelques secondes seulement, il cria : "Gryffondor !"_

 _Snape laissa échapper un grognement. Lily retira le Choixpeau, le tendit au Professor McGonagall et de dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors qui l'applaudissaient. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle jeta un regard à Snape, et il y avait un sourire triste sur son visage. Le jeune Sirius se déplaça sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. Elle lui jeta un regard, le reconnaissant clairement comme une des deux parties de l'altercation du train, croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos._

Harry se déplaça dans le souvenir, attiré par la silhouette de sa mère, ce ui était parfait vu que l'attention de Sirius se portait ailleurs.

 _James se tenait à coté de la fillette aux cheveux broussailleux, Snape espionnant derrière eux. "On parie sur combien de temps le choixpeau prend pour me mettre à Gryffondor ?"_

 _La fillette rigola. "Quelque chose me dit que ça va être instantané."_

Le coeur de Sirius se pinça mais il se contrôla pour garder son expression impassive au cas où Harry se retournerait.

 _James sourit fièrement. "Vrai"_

 _Professeur McGonagall appela James et il se déplaça vers l'estrade. Le Choixpeau toucha à peine sa tete qu'il criait "Gryffondor !" et James sourit._

Harry retrouva son chemin vers Sirius, alors que celui-ci lui bloqua la vue une nouvelle fois.

 _"Évidemment." Dit Snape._

 _"Il n'y a rien de mal avec Gryffondor"_

 _"Dixit un autre futur lion." Ragea Snape._

Sirius fit de son mieux pour distraire Harry une fois encore en pointant la table des Griffons où James avait rejoins Sirius et Remus. "T'imagines comment on était jeunes ?" Il rigola doucement.

"Vous étiez amis dès le début." Sourit Harry, ignorant le comportement bizarre de Sirius, assumant que c'était parce que ça lui faisait du mal de revoir ces souvenirs. "Comme Ron, Hermione et moi."

"Come vous trois oui." Il donna un coup d'épaule à Harry, s'éloignant de son ancien lui alors qu'un autre Gryffondor rejoignait la table et que Snape était envoyé à Serpentard.

Et la scène changea.

 _Lily et Sirius marchait dans la cour du Chateau, se disputant._

Harry se dépêcha de les rejoindre, pour écouter. Alors que Sirius et lui les rejoignait, Sirius réalisa qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus grands. Quelques années semblaient avoir passées.

 _"Et à propos des conneries de Potter et ses amis ?" Demanda Snape. Ses joues rougissant sous la colère._

 _"Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir avec tout ça ?" Demanda Lily._

 _"Ils sortent la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Lupin. Où est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas d'aller ?"_

 _"Il est malade" Répondit Lily. "Ils disent qu'il est malade…"_

 _"Chaque mois à la pleine lune ?" La contra Snape._

 _"Je connais ta théorie." Lily semblait froide. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant obsédé par eux de toute façon ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'ils font la nuit ?"_

 _"J'essaye juste de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que ce que tout le monde porte à croire."_

 _"Ils n'utilisent pas la Magie Noire au moins." Elle baissa la voix. "Et tu es vraiment ingrat. J'ai entendu ce qu'il c'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu es allé te faufiler dans ce tunnel sous le Sol Cogneur et James Potter t'as sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-dessous…"_

 _Le visage entier de Snape se plissa et il cracha, "Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu penses qu'il jouait au héros ? Il sauvait la tete de ses potes oui ! Tu sais que Black m'a piégé pour que j'y aille. Tout ça par ce qu'il est assez débile pour penser que j'ai quelque chose contre sa copine !"_

 _"Ce que tu n'as pas, évidemment ?" Demanda Lily._

Harry se retourna vers son parrain.

"Je…" Commença Sirius, mais s'arrêta en se retournant vers Harry, la honte se faisant ressentir. "Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse dire pour ma défense. Sauf que j'étais jeune, impulsif et… je pensais qu'il le méritait."

Harry secoua la tete. "Tu aurais pu le tuer"

"Ouais. Crois moi, mes amis ne m'ont pas raté après ça"

"Tout ça pour une fille ?" Demanda Harry avec un sourcil levé.

"Pas _n'importe quelle_ fille" Murmura Sirius.

La scène changea autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur une butte, dans le froid et le noir, le vent faisait tournoyer les branches autour d'eux.

 _Un Snape adulte se tenait devant eux, essoufflé, la baguette serrée dans sa main, attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il ne dit rien; au lieu de ça, il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. "Cachez les tous, alors. Gardez la… les… sains et saufs. S'il vous plait."_

 _"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner en retour, Severus ?"_

 _"En… En retour ?" Snape regarda le Sorcier. Après un long moment il répondit. "N'importe quoi"_

Sirius, tu étais au courant de ça ?" Demanda Harry.

Sirius secoua la tete. Non, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas vu Snape depuis des lustres. Ils savaient, bien sur, qu'il était un Mangemort. Tout le monde le savait à ce moment là. À ce point de la guerre, plus personne ne s'embêtait avec les masques. Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant et il comptait sur une victoire, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient cachés ? Mais Sirius n'avait jamais su que Snape avait plaidé pour la protection des Potter. Seulement que Dumbledore insistait qu'il était un espion de leur coté.

La butte s'effaça. Ils se tenaient maintenant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et quelque chose produisait ce son horrible, comme un animal blessé.

 _Snape était avachi dans une chaise et Dumbledore se tenait au dessus de lui._

 _"Son garçon a survécu" Dit Dumbledore. "Il a ses yeux. Tu te rappelles de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans, je suis sur ?"_

 _"STOP !" Hurla Snape. "Partie… Morte…"_

 _"Serait-ce du remords, Severus ?"_

 _"Je voudrais…Je voudrais être mort."_

 _"Et quelle serait ton utilité alors ?" Demanda froidement Dumbledore. "Si tu aimais vraiment Lily Evans, alors, ton chemin est tracé."_

"Il aimait ma mère" Murmura Harry. "Tout ce temps. _Snape_ aimait ma _mère_ ?" Il regarda la scène, observant son ancien professeur -un homme qu'il avait regardé mourir il y a moins d'une heure- tomber à genoux sous la peine, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Sirius se retourna, incapable de regarder. Il connaissait ses sanglots. Ils étaient beaucoup trop familiers pour lui. Perdre la femme que tu aimais n'était comparable à rien d'autre.

 _"Très bien. Très bien. Mais jamais… Vous ne devez jamais le dire, Dumbledore ! Ça doit rester entre nous ! Jurez le ! Je ne peux pas… Particulièrement le fils de Potter… Je veux votre promesse !"_

 _"Ma promesse, Severus, que je ne irais jamais à quiconque qu'il y a du bon en toi ?" Dumbledore souffla, baissant le regard vers le visage meurtri de Severus. "Si tu insiste…"_

Le bureau se dissolut avant de revenir.

 _"Snape marchait de long en large devant Dumbledore. "-médiocre, aussi arrogant que son père, un hors-la-loi, se jouant de sa célébrité, et impertinent…"_

 _"_ Vous autre les Potter, vous savez laisser forte impression" Souffla Sirius. Ce voyage le long des souvenirs -et pas les siens- devenait de plus en plus difficile. Pourquoi Snape avait besoin qu'Harry voit tout ça ? Pour lui montrer qu'il avait aimé Lily en premier ?

 _"Tu vois ce que tu t'attends à voir, Severus" Dit Dumbledore, sans lever les yeux. "Les autres professeurs m'ont fait savoir que le garçon est modest, facile à apprécier et plutôt talentueux. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un enfant charmant."_

La scène changea et ils se trouvèrent encore une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius et Harry regardèrent attentivement Snape penché au dessus du directeur, portant toute son attention sur sa main noircie.

 _"Tu as fait du bon travail, Severus. Combien de temps il me reste ?"_

 _Snape hésita, puis répondit. "Je ne peux pas vraiment dire. Peut être une année. On ne peut pas arrêter un sort pareil. Il va se répandre; c'est le genre de maléfice qui se renforce avec le temps."_

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand. "Il était déjà en train de mourir ?"

Sirius posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

 _"Le Seigneur de Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Draco réussisse. C'est simplement une punition pour les fautes de Lucius. Une torture lente pour les parents de Draco, pour qu'ils le voient faillir et en payer le prix."_

 _"Pour faire court, le garçon a autant de chances de survivre à cela que moi. Maintenant, je pense que le successeur naturel un fois que le garçon aura failli sera toi, Severus ?"_

 _Il y eu une courte pause._

 _"En effet, je pense qu'il s'agit du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres."_

 _"Le garçon doit accomplir sa mission." Dit Dumbledore, et Snape se retourna pour le regarder méchamment._

 _"Vous allez jeter la vie d'un simple enfant en pâture ?" Snape plissa les yeux. "Après tout ce qu'il à déjà risqué ? La cérémonie du Marquage l'a presque tué !"_

 _"Draco doit accomplir la presque totalité de sa mission. Je n'accepterais pas que la conscience du garçon soit déchirée pour moi. Tu dois être celui qui me tue."_

"Malfoy disait la vérité !" Cria Harry.

 _"Et mon âme à moi Dumbledore ?"_

 _"Toi seul est capable de décider si aider un vieil homme à mourir en évitant la douleur et l'humiliation va déchirer ton âme, Severus. Je te demande cette faveur, parce que la mort viens pour moi tout comme les Canons de Chudley vont finir dernier au classement cette saison. Je te confesse que je préfère une mort rapide et indolore plutôt que celle que Greyback ou Bellatrix pourrait m'infliger; eux qui aime tant jouer avec leur nourriture avant de la manger."_

Sirius grogna à la mention de sa cousine morte et de Greyback.

 _Au final, Snape hocha légèrement la tete._

 _"Merci, Severus…"_

 _Le bureau disparut, et maintenant Snape et Dumbledore marchaient dans le Chateau désert sous la lumière de la lune._

 _"Maintenant, écoutes moi, Severus. Viendra un moment…après ma mort…ne m'interrompt pas ! Viendra un moment où Lord Voldemort semblera craindre pour la vie de son serpent."_

 _"Pour Nagini ?" Snape sembla surpris._

"Harry !" S'exclama Sirius. C'est donc ce à quoi Snape faisait référence en donnant à Harry ses souvenirs.

Il écouta attentivement, regardant les deux hommes comme s'il y avait d'autres indices cachés. Comment avait-il pu ignorer la raison pour laquelle Snape avait trahis les Mangemorts ? Il avait passé des mois à la table du Square Grimmaud à regarder le visage de Snape en écoutant des rapports. Est-ce si simple que Snape ait simplement pu aimer Lily ? _Vraiment_ aimé.

 _"Dis lui que la nuit où Lord Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, quand Lily a mis sa mis en danger pour le sauver, le Sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur Lord Voldemort et un fragment de son âme s'est détaché puis c'est accroché à la seule chose vivante de la pièce. Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit maintenant dans Harry, et c'est ce qui lui donne le pouvoir de parer aux serpents et c'est ce qui explique cette connexion à l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Et tant que ce fragment d'âme, que Voldemort ne sait pas qu'Harry possède, reste attaché et protégé par Harry, Lord Voldemort ne peut pas mourir."_

 _"Donc le garçon…doit mourir ?"_

 _"Et Voldemort lui meme doit le tuer. C'est essentiel."_

"Conneries !" Cria Sirius. "On en a fini avec ça, Harry !' Il grogna et s'avança pour les sortir de la Pensive, mais Harry s'éloigna de lui. "Harry, je ne vais pas mettre ta vie en danger sur les suppositions d'un vieux fou et d'un Mangemort réformé ! Je ne le ferais pas !"

"Ce n'est pas ton choix, Sirius. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre mourrir à ma place !"

"Personne ne va mourir pour toi !"

"Mes parents l'ont fait ! _Tu_ l'as fait !"

"Et je suis toujours là ! Et je vais faire mon travail pour une fois, James !" Au meme moment où Sirius se rendit compte de son erreur, Harry aussi. Sirius inspira profondément pour se calmer, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Je suis censé veiller sur toi, _Harry_. Te protéger. J'ai promis…j'ai promis de te garder en vie."

En attendant, la scène continuait de se jouer.

" _Expecto Patronum !"_

 _De la pointe de la baguette de Snape, une biche argenté fit son apparition. Elle atterrit sur le sol du bureau, et sortit par la fenêtre. Dumbledore la regarda partir puis se tourna vers Snape, les yeux pleins de larmes._

Sirius ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Il savait que c'était le Patronus de Snape, et il avait toujours été un peu suspicieux, mais la… voir la biche juste devant lui…

 _"Après tout ce temps ?"_

 _"Toujours" Répondit Snape._

Incapable d'en voir plus, Sirius et Harry sortirent de la Pensive.

Sirius secoua la tete. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry"

"Snape aimait ma mère". Murmura Harry. "Tu pense que s'il ne l'avait jamais appelé une—"

"Non ! Non, elle aurait quand meme finit avec James" Dit Sirius avec autant de passion qu'un homme défendant sa foi. "Lily aimait _James_ , et James vénérer Lily"

Sirius se prit la tete entre les mains. "Un jour, on fera un tour dans _mes_ souvenirs. Et tu verras…tu verras à quel point ils s'aimaient. Tu verras _tout_. Je te dirais tout"

"Je suis désolé Sirius" Murmura doucement Harry.

"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Harry"

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ "

Les yeux grands ouverts alors que le sort le touchait en plein dans la poitrine -le faisant tomber en arrière et contraignant son corps- le regard de Sirius suivit Harry.

"Merci pour tout" Dit clairement Harry. "Tu es le seul père que j'ai jamais connu, et tu as fais du très bon travail. Prends soin d'Hermine pour moi. Prends soin de tout le monde." Il se mit à genoux à coté de Sirius et plaça une main sur son épaule. "C'est _mon devoir_ , Sirius."

 _Notre devoir_ , pensa amèrement Sirius alors qu'Harry passait la porte.


	14. 14 : Jouons aux Mort

**T/N :** Coucou mes chats ! Voilà la suite. Et c'est aussi le moment où je vous annonce que le Livre I se termine ici... Que d'émotions oulalah !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 **Lia9749** : Haha je crois que c'est un de nos passe temps préféré, à nous auteurs et traducteurs, de laisser autan de suspens que possible à la fin de chaque chapitre ! En effet, tes déductions sont bonnes ! C'est toujours triste je trouve quand Snape meurt, c'est assez difficile à écrire/traduire pour le coup...

 **Chapitre 14 : JOUONS AU MORT**

2 Mai 1998

"Hermione, est-ce que tu as vu Harry ?" Demanda Ron en approchant, alors qu'elle appliquait de généreuses couches de pâte orange sur les brûlures de Lavande.

Hermione sourit à Lavande, qui sembla surprise de sa gentillesse. "Il est monté dans le bureau du directeur avec Sirius, il y a un petit moment"

Ron hocha la tête vers Hermione avant de sourire à son ex-copine. "Hey, Lav'" Il tressaillit à la vue de ses brûlures. "Comment t'as eu ça ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Un Mangemort a foutu le feu à mes robes" Répondit-elle de façon détachée, comme si combattre un Mangemort cracheur de feu était aussi courant que de se brosser les cheveux.

Hermione retint de justesse un éclat de rire en voyant le regard de pure admiration que Ron lança à Lavande. "Ron, vas chercher Harry. On doit planifier ce qu'on fait ensuite" Après l'avoir fait sortir de la Grande Salle, elle retourna son regard amusé vers Lavande. "Je pense que ça va être bon, sauf si la douleur est trop forte. On n'a plus de Potion Anti-Douleur, mais j'ai de l'Essence de Murtlap quelque part, ça devrait faire l'affaire."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentille avec moi, Hermione ?" Demanda Lavande.

"Quoi ?" Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise. "Lavande, je fais mon travail. Je soigne _tout le monde_ , tous ceux qui en ont besoin."

"Oui je sais ça, mais tu pourrais être méchante avec moi vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière avec Ron." Dit Lavande. "Pour tout te dire, je suis surprise que tu le laisses me parler"

"Ron est libre de converser avec qui il lui plait." Hermione roula des yeux et, apercevant l'Essence de Murtlap, elle attrapa le flacon, directement des mains de Neville. Elle lui jeta un regard de remerciement, et il hocha la tête en réponse. "Ron peut même _sortir_ avec qui il veut."

"Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Mais je pensais… Ginny a dit que vous aviez passé l'année à fuir ensemble. Et t'es en train de me dire qu'il ne s'est _rien_ passé ?" Elle avait sa "voix spéciale ragots" en demandant ça —une voix qu'Hermione avait passé les dernières années à éviter.

"Ron et moi ne _sommes_ pas ensemble, n'avons _jamais_ été ensemble et ne _serons_ jamais ensemble." Dit Hermione aussi clairement que possible. "Compris ?"

"Compris !" Dit Lavande en se retournant dans la direction vers laquelle Ron venait de partir. "Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je… ?"

"Tant que vous ne faites pas ça juste devant moi, ça devrait aller" Hermione blanchit alors qu'une image dérangeante fit son apparition dans son cerveau. Elle utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer le reste de l'onguent de ses mains. "Tu es libre de partir. Attends peut-être la fin de la bataille pour aller embrasser Ron ? Simple suggestion."

Alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche, le souvenir des mains de Sirius la déposant sur ses genoux refit surface dans son cerveau. Elle se rappela instantanément la sensation de sa poitrine solide alors qu'elle y pressait les mains, et le goût de ses lèvres et la façon qu'il avait de gémir…

"Fils de pute !"

Sortie brutalement de son rêve éveillé, l'attention d'Hermione se posa sur un Sirius fumant de rage, son corps rigide, alors qu'il marchait rapidement. Un Ron semblant tout aussi furieux derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda anxieusement Hermione en s'approchant de Sirius, se mettant devant lui et avançant à reculons pendant qu'il continuait à avancer. "Où est Harry ?"

"J'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où je serai d'accord avec Snivellus, putain !" Dit Sirius en s'avançant vers la sortie. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Hermione, alors qu'elle pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine pour l'arrêter. "Harry est _vraiment_ aussi arrogant que son père."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté à Ron, qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kingsley Shacklebolt, perdu au milieu des Weasley et de Neville et Luna, essayant probablement de comprendre la situation.

Se retournant vers Sirius, elle pâlit à la vue du regard qu'il avait et lui donna alors un coup pour l'arrêter. Il ne bougea plus, et elle souffla de soulagement et demanda, "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il est parti !"

Hermione réalisa rapidement ce qu'Harry avait fait. "Parti ? Tu ne veux pas dire…"

"Si, exactement ça !" Grogna Sirius, et il recommença à avancer, forçant Hermione à courir à côté de lui pour pouvoir le suivre. "Les souvenirs de Snape ont montré Dumbledore lui disant qu'Harry devait… Mon propre filleul m'a jeté un sort ! Et maintenant, il est parti et—"

"C'est en lui, pas vrai ?" Demanda Hermione.

Sirius s'arrêta à nouveau pour se retourner et lui jeter un regard mauvais. "Tu savais ? _Bien sûr_ que tu savais" Dit-il avec exaspération.

Son ton était mauvais, et elle leva le menton en réponse. "Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il s'était passé ! Dans tous les cas, je suis d'accord avec toi." Elle le poussa pour sortir par les Grandes Portes la première. "C'est un trou du cul arrogant !"

Alors que Sirius la rejoignait, elle crut l'entendre murmurer "Attends de voir son père"

Ils firent rapidement leur chemin vers la Forêt Interdite, Sirius rempli de stress et d'inquiétude et de colère par rapport à ce qu'avait fait Harry. Au son de murmures derrière aux, Sirius se retourna et vit quasiment tous les occupants de la Grande Salle les suivre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Harry est _là dedans_?" Demanda Neville en désignant la Forêt, l'Épée de Gryffondor entre les mains. "Ah ouais, vous avez oublié ça. Ça peut servir, on ne sait jamais." Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

"Tu la gardes pour moi, s'il te plait, Neville" Sourit Hermione. "Et oui, on pense qu'Harry est rentré dans la Forêt."

"Alors, dépêchons." Dit Minerva en s'avançant dans l'ombre des arbres devant eux. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder, sauf Sirius qui la suivit sans hésiter, mais ils se reprirent rapidement et les rejoignirent.

Juste avant d'atteindre les arbres, des ombres firent leur apparition et tout devint froid.

Sirius entendit Hermione haleter au même moment où il sentit l'air se refroidir autour de lui. Il l'attrapa et posa une main sur son bras. "Prépare-toi"

Des figures sortirent de l'ombre, tournoyant dans le noir, se déplaçant en formation vers le Château, les visages encapuchonnés. Des Détraqueurs, et plus que Sirius n'en avait jamais vus, même à Azkaban. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il ne réussit même pas à sourire en sentant Hermione mettre sa main dans la sienne. Il lui pressa la main en réponse, et pressa l'autre fermement autour de sa baguette.

"Souvenirs heureux, les amis" Murmura nerveusement Hermione.

Forçant une bulle d'espoir dans sa poitrine, Sirius sourit en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil. "J'en ai un bon. _Expecto Patronum !_ "

Un grand chien sortit de sa baguette et grogna vicieusement aux Détraqueurs, s'avançant alors qu'une loutre le rejoignait à ses côtés.

Un par un, ceux qui pouvaient produire un Patronus le firent, et bientôt, le chien et la loutre furent rejoints par un lièvre, un chat, un terrier, un cygne, une chèvre, un coyote, une hyène, un ours et une belette. Le groupe s'avança, utilisant leur Patronus pour chasser les Détraqueurs, qui fuirent en majeure partie.

La concentration de l'Ordre et des étudiants était primordiale, c'est pourquoi ils ne remarquèrent qu'au dernier moment d'autres voix se joindre à eux. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Trois Patronus de plus firent leur apparition. Le grand dragon familier de Draco vola jusqu'aux Détraqueurs, flanqué de deux loups.

Sirius pâlit à cette vue, et lâcha sa concentration pour se retourner vers l'endroit d'où venaient les Patronus. Draco Malfoy, s'avançant dans la mêlée, luttait pour contrôler son Patronus. Remus se tenait à droite du garçon et Tonks à sa gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel, Lunard ?" Cria Sirius.

Remus sourit d'un air narquois. "Je sauve ton cul des Détraqueurs. _Encore_."

Sirius grogna. " _Harry_ m'a sauvé des Détraqueurs, trou du cul."

" _J'ai_ appris à Harry à conjurer un Patronus, donc, je peux toujours en prendre crédit." Répondit Rémus avec suffisance.

"Oh oui, et _qui_ t'a appris _à toi ?"_ Sirius le regarda comme s'il avait gagné cette dispute.

"Je maintiendrais que, vu que _j'ai_ appris à Harry, et qu'Harry lui a appris _à elle_ , je gagne toujours" Remus ricana jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, brisant sa concentration pour qu'il lâche sa baguette.

"Prends ta femme et rentre chez toi !" Lui ordonna Sirius.

"Non ! C'est _là_ que je suis supposé être !" Contra Remus. "Je n'étais pas là pour James et Lily quand j'aurais dû ! Et je n'étais pas là à temps quand tu es tombé dans le Voile ! Et tu crois que je vais sagement rester assis chez moi en attendant que mes amis meurent ? Tu rêves !"

Sirius souffla, n'aimant pas que ses ordres soient ignorés. Il n'apprécia _pas_ non plus que Remus ramène le sujet James et Lily à un moment pareil. C'était trop chargé d'émotions, et il détestait penser aux morts du passé qui le hantaient. Il décida donc de mentionner les morts du moment présent pour déranger Remus aussi.

"Est-ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner que Greyback est mort ?" Demanda-t-il en observant la poitrine de Remus se gonfler et ses yeux briller couleur ambre. Il avait volontairement gardé cette information pour lui après leur échappée du Manoir Malfoy, voulant que Remus reste concentré sur sa femme et son fils. Normalement, le sujet Greyback rappelait à Remus ce qu'il était, et Sirius n'était pas assez en forme pour discuter avec son ami d'une autre crise existentielle à propos de sa valeur de sa parenté.

"Qui ?"

"Draco" Répondit Sirius, pointant le jeune blond. "Ça lui pendait au nez, tu me diras. Maintenant, avec cette victoire en tête, tu veux bien te casser ? Merci"

Remus roula des yeux. "Bien essayé, Patmol"

"Ils sont partis !" Dit Hermione. "Sirius, les Détraqueurs sont partis !"

"Bien" Sirius jeta un regard mauvais à Remus et se transforma en Patmol.

Utilisant la force et la vitesse supplémentaires de son animagus, il s'avança vers le cœur de la Forêt. Reniflant l'air, il remarqua l'odeur familière d'Harry et courut tête la première dans sa direction. Remus le suivant de près, et l'odeur douce d'Hermione un peu plus loin.

Tout au long du chemin, il maudit Remus pour son stupide sens de la loyauté et de l'honneur, il maudit Hermione pour le suivre de si près et pour se mettre en danger, il maudit Harry pour son arrogance et son sens du sacrifice par amour pour ses amis, il maudit même James et Lily pour avoir pensé qu'il était capable de s'occuper avec leur fils têtu, forte-tête mais aimant tellement malgré tout.

L'odeur dans l'air changea, et Patmol tourna vers une clairière pour se retrouver face à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir : Harry, allongé au sol, immobile.

Il regarda attentivement, essayant de voir si Harry respirait toujours. Écoutant le bruit d'un battement cardiaque faible. Il n'arriva pas à attraper un seul son avec la foule le suivant et son propre cœur cognant de toutes ses forces dans sa cage thoracique.

Les Mangemorts devant eux étaient regroupés autour d'un autre corps, frémissants.

"Ça fera l'affaire" Dit Voldemort. "Le garçon…il est mort ?"

Il y eut un silence complet dans la clairière. Les Mangemorts semblant tous trop terrifiés pour s'approcher d'Harry.

"Vous craignez un enfant mort ?!" Hurla Voldemort, et subitement, plusieurs Mangemorts s'avancèrent.

Un instinct protecteur fit irruption dans la poitrine de Patmol, et il sauta des fougères pour se mettre entre le corps d'Harry et les Mangemorts, grognant vicieusement. Les Mangemorts reculèrent tous d'un pas, attrapant leur baguette et les pointant sur lui. Il continua de grogner en s'avançant, son regard vrillé dans celui, rouge, de Voldemort.

Alors que le sang de Bellatrix avait le goût de la vengeance, celui de Voldemort aurait sûrement celui de la justice.

Il prépara son corps à sauter, ayant conscience qu'il pouvait facilement se débarrasser des hommes protégeant leur maître. Patmol laissa échapper un dernier grognement puissant et se jeta en avant, les griffes prêtes à déchirer la chair putréfiée de Voldemort. Il n'avait aucun plan, seulement une colère sourde qui obstruait sa vision et son jugement. Ce trait de personnalité avait toujours été celui qui lui avait causé des ennuis : courir tête la première dans une allée sombre pour confronter Peter lui avait valu de finir à Azkaban, accusé de meurtre ; désobéir aux ordres et courir au Ministère de la Magie lui avait valu son passage à travers le Voile, embrasser Hermione dans ce passage secret n'avait pas encore montré de conséquence, mais il y en aurait, il en était sûr.

La voix de Yaxley interrompit ses ruminations. " _Crucio_ !"

Patmol s'effondra au sol aux pieds de Voldemort, gémissant sous la douleur qui parcourait son corps. "Non !" Il entendit un cri étouffé et un bruit de mouvement autour de lui répondre à la voix de son meilleur ami.

Remus s'avança dans la clairière, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer.

Avec ce qui semblait être la Baguette de Sureau en main, Voldemort lui lança un autre sort, reprenant là où Yaxley s'était arrêté. Bizarrement, celui-là ne fit pas aussi mal. Il le força à rester immobile, mais il se sentait presque engourdi, au point où il se demanda s'il était mort encore une fois. Mais en entendant Remus charger, Sirius réalisa qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

" _Incendio_!" Cria Remus, visant le serpent.

Voldemort ricana alors que le sort rebondit de son Horcruxe préféré, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait touché Thorfinn Rowle au milieu de la poitrine, mettant le feu au Mangemort.

L'homme cria, essayant de défaire ses robes, mais avant de pouvoir atteindre sa baguette, Remus lança, " _Expelliarmus_!" et le désarma.

Voldemort ricana. Avec la baguette toujours portée sur Patmol, il utilisa de la magie sans baguette sur Remus, " _Petrificus Totalus_ !"

Remus jeta un regard froid à Voldemort alors qu'il se retrouva bloqué sur place et lévitait plus près de lui. Malheureusement pour Voldemort, Remus avait été pétrifié la baguette en main.

Patmol regarda Remus alors qu'il était amené plus près - la baguette automatiquement pointée vers le sol. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de Sirius, en regardant son meilleur ami combattre le sort et crier, " _Bombarda Maxima_!"

Le sol explosa aux pieds de Voldemort dans un nuage de poussière et de pierres qui couvrirent Patmol. Totalement libéré du sort, Remus se baissa pour l'aider.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait une chance de bouger, Voldemort et trois Mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette sur eux, criant simultanément, " _Crucio_!"

La douleur était telle que Sirius se retransforma automatiquement. Perdu dans sa douleur et dans les cris de son meilleur ami derrière lui, il rata presque l'odeur familière s'approchant rapidement. Se forçant à tourner la tête —qui, sous l'effet du sort, lui donnait l'impression que ses os craquaient—il la vit se tenant là, au milieu des arbres. _Hermione, non…_

 _Tu dois le vouloir, tu dois le vouloir._ Hermione répéta ce mantra intérieur encore et encore, alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvaient Voldemort et ses mignons. _Lève ta baguette et fais-le_ , se répéta-t-elle encore en amenant sa baguette à hauteur des yeux, laissant son regard dériver vers le corps d'Harry pendant un bref moment, avant que la peine ne soit remplacée par la rage.

Tu dois le vouloir.

Elle vit rouge et cria, " _Avada Kedavra_ !"

Voldemort ne s'écarta pas de la trajectoire, mais plaça simplement un de ses Mangemorts devant lui comme bouclier.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous l'horreur, alors que son sort, son premier impardonnable, toucha Crabbe Sr au lieu de Tom Riddle ; mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son corps se raidit, et elle se sentit amener vers Voldemort par la force.

"Bien, bien, bien" Dit Voldemort alors qu'un sourire malsain fendait son visage. Son regard se tourna vers Sirius, Remus et Hermione, chacun leur tour, alors qu'il les identifiait chacun selon leur statut respectif. "Un Traitre-à-son-Sang, un Hybride, une Sang-de-Bourbe"

Il attrapa le menton d'Hermione avec ses longs doigts pâles, sifflant dans son visage.

Elle cria de désespoir, mais le fit vite suivre d'un grognement de défiance. Elle pouvait entendre Remus et Sirius s'agiter derrière elle, alors que les Mangemorts maintenaient le Sortilège Doloris sur eux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.

"Un trio parfait" Commença à dire Voldemort, la lâchant pour qu'elle s'effondre au sol devant les deux sorciers gémissant.

Elle tourna un regard paniqué vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, espérant que les renforts n'étaient pas loin ; mais il n'y avait personne en vue.

"Laisse-moi te montrer ce que le Sortilège de Mort est _censé_ faire" Siffla Voldemort, pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot muet alors, qu'elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Pendant un bref moment, sa peur fut remplacée par de la détermination, et elle tendit son bras sur le côté, pressant son dos contre Sirius et Remus comme si elle pouvait les protéger de son corps.

Sois comme Lily, pensa-t-elle. Sois forte comme la mère d'Harry.

Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un court moment, se rappelant l'amour qu'elle portait à ceux qu'elle devait protéger : Harry, dont le corps s'étendait au sol ; Remus, qui a toujours été bon avec elle, qui lui a appris tellement de choses et qui lui a toujours fait confiance ; Ron ; Ginny ; Neville ; Luna ; et tous ceux de Poudlard qui seront bientôt là.

Pour Sirius.

Pour Sirius.

Elle ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus et regarda droit devant elle. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait faire en sorte que l'histoire se répète. Elle pouvait se sacrifier, et son amour les protégerait. Voldemort ne verrait rien venir. Il était trop plein de fierté pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver deux fois. Elle allait mourir, mais il ne pourrait pas faire de mal aux deux hommes derrière elle sans que le sortilège ne rebondisse et ne le frappe —encore. Après ça, ils auraient juste à tuer le maudit serpent.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la créature qui la regardait comme si elle était son prochain repas. Son attention se tourna vers le côté, où elle vit la plus belle chose du monde : Neville Londubat, Épée de Gryffondor en main, et un regard déterminé. Hermione leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda et laissa échapper un rire froid.

Elle baissa la main de quelques centimètres pendant qu'il était distrait et cria, " _Alarte Ascendare_!", la baguette pointée sur le serpent qui s'envola immédiatement au loin de Voldemort.

Elle regarda avec appréhension Neville resserrer sa poigne sur l'Épée. Alors que le corps immense de Nagini atterrissait sur le sol de la Forêt juste devant lui, il utilisa la poussière dans l'air autour du point d'impact à son avantage pour lever discrètement l'épée. Et ainsi, le jeune Gryffondor, Héritier de la Maison Londubat, décapita le dernier Horcruxe.

Voldemort laissa échapper un cri perçant. La baguette toujours pointée sur Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle était prête.

"Avada Kedavra !"

" _Expelliarmus_ !" Une voix familière retentit au même moment que celle de Voldemort, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry accroupi de façon protectrice devant elle.

Le bruit des sortilèges se rencontrant ressemblait à celui d'un tir à canon, et les flammes dorées qui jaillirent entre les deux sorciers marquèrent le point de rencontre. Le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort rencontra celui, rouge, d'Harry. Sa baguette vola dans les airs, une petite tâche noire contre les couleurs du lever de soleil qui perçait doucement à travers la cime des arbres.

Harry, avec la capacité innée de l'Attrapeur qui était en lui, attrapa la baguette de Voldemort alors qu'elle retombait. Voldemort s'effondra au sol, les bras en croix, ses yeux rouges sang se révulsèrent, les mains vides tout comme son visage de serpent. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre sortilège, et Harry se tenait là, avec deux baguettes en main, regardant la coquille vide qu'était devenu son ennemi.

Le silence résonna pendant un bref moment dans la clairière, avant que l'Ordre ne fasse irruption à travers les arbres, les baguettes pointées sur les Mangemorts, la plupart d'entre eux essayant de fuir avant d'être stoppés.

Hermione pleura, serrant Harry dans ses bras en se plaquant contre son torse. "Tu es _vivant_ !"

Il se retourna dans ses bras et lui jeta un regard noir, clairement irrité qu'elle se soit mise en danger. "T'allais pas vraiment le _laisser_ te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione rigola et lui embrassa les joues, incapable d'être en colère contre lui à cet instant, considérant le fait qu'il était bel et bien vivant, et qu'il venait de battre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. "Pourquoi pas ? _Tu_ l'as bien fait !"

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta, puis il laissa finalement un sourire transparaitre sur son visage et la prit dans ses bras en retour, lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire un truc pareil, et qu'il n'allait jamais la laisser sortir de son champ de vision, quitte à l'enfermer dans une tour pour la protéger. Elle pensa à débattre un peu ce dernier point, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, et Remus et Sirius confirmèrent les propos d'Harry avec entrain.

"Harry, comment t'as fait ?" Demanda Ron, soulagé, alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe 'faisons un câlin à Hermione'.

"La Baguette de Sureau" Répondit Harry. "Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Voldemort a tué Snape, parce qu'il pensait qu'il était le maitre de la Baguette depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Mais la Baguette ne dit pas que tu dois _tuer_ pour la posséder, seulement le vaincre"

"Malfoy" Dit Hermione avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Oui ? Et non, Granger, je ne te ferai pas un câlin" Draco s'avança dans la clairière en faisant la moue, alors qu'il regardait de loin les membres de l'Ordre emprisonner les Mangemorts, comme s'il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il reste le plus près possible de son nouveau camp pour ne pas être, lui aussi, arrêté.

"Tu as désarmé Dumbledore."

"Oui, et ton point est, Granger ?" Il plissa les yeux. "Honnêtement, est-ce que c'est si dur que ça de finir une phrase cohérente ?"

"Tu es le maitre de la Baguette de Sureau, imbécile !"

"Vraiment ? Potter ?" Draco sourit en coin et tendit la main vers Harry. "J'aimerais avoir ma baguette s'il te plait, puisqu'apparemment, j'en suis le maitre"

Harry sourit fièrement à Malfoy et lui tendit sa baguette d' _aubépine_ avec empressement. "Merci pour le prêt" Dit-il avant de se retourner vers Hermione, alors que Draco récupérait sa baguette avec joie, comme s'il souhaitait la bienvenue à un vieil ami, plutôt que comme un lot de consolation.

"J'ai désarmé Malfoy au Manoir" Expliqua Harry.

Ron semblait estomaqué. "Putain de merde"

"Si tu veux bien expliquer la partie _jouons au mort_ , je t'en serais reconnaissant. Merci" Dit Sirius d'un ton menaçant et en plissant dangereusement les yeux, empêchant quiconque de faire la moindre blague quant à la tournure de sa phrase. Personne ne semblait prêt à parler à l'exception d'Harry, il récupéra les morceaux cassés de sa baguette de houx, et avec l'aide de la Baguette de Sureau, la répara.

"Oh, je suis _vraiment_ mort en fait" Confirma Harry en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. "Je suis revenu. Mais, par rapport à _toi_ , c'est du réchauffé je suppose."

Malgré la tension du moment, Sirius éclata de rire, et Harry le rejoignit, attrapant son parrain affectueusement par les épaules. Hermione souffla d'exaspération et de soulagement mélangés, avant de partager un sourire avec Remus.

La guerre était finie.

Tout allait bien… Pour le moment.

 **FIN DU LIVRE I**


	15. 15 : Courage et Ruse

**Réponses aux Reviews :  
** **Lia9749** : Haaa oui je sais, mon rythme de publication est super erratique ! Des fois, j'ai le temps alors je poste plusieurs chapitres d'un coup et des fois j'ai pas le temps alors je poste rien pendant un moment... Oui moi aussi j'ai été vraiment soulagée que Remus vive, d'u autre coté, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ! En vrai, je pense, en tout cas ici, que Sirius est un personnage vraiment drôle -Maraudeur oblige- mais que tout ce qu'il a vécu a fait qu'il a changé et qu'il n'y a qu'en présence d'Hermione ou il arrive à redevenir lui meme... Allez, je m'arrête là avant d'en dire trop ! **  
**

**Aventure** : Contente de voir que l'histoire te plaise ! Et la partie "retour en arrière" ne devrait plus vraiment tarder maintenant haha !

 **LIVRE II : LE RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS**

 **Chapitre 15 : COURAGE ET RUSE**

 **17 Septembre 1998**

Sirius était assis sur le porche de sa maison ancestrale, un verre d'Ogden dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il scanna du regard le quartier, riant des moldus passant devant sa maison, inconscients qu'elle existait. Le Square avait été placé sous un nouveau Fidelius, et un Charme supplémentaire Anti-Moldus avait été ajouté aux protections ; il pouvait donc pratiquer tranquillement l'art de l'observation de moldu depuis la porte d'entrée sans attirer les soupçons. Et même si Hermione appelait cela du voyeurisme —considérant le fait que les Moldus en question ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés— il trouvait cela apaisant.

C'est une des _nombreuses_ critiques qu'elle avait à l'égard de son comportement suivant la fin de la guerre. L'observation de moldus étant assez bas sur la liste de ses habitudes inappropriées —selon elle—, surtout par rapport à l'alcool et la cigarette. _Ça_ , c'était les habitudes les plus énervantes de Sirius, et Hermione ne se gênait pas pour râler. Le fait de fumer était probablement numéro un sur la liste, depuis qu'il avait officiellement envoyé Kreattur travailler à Poudlard ; à partir de ce moment, il avait soigneusement évité de parler elfes de maison avec elle.

En réalité, Sirius faisait vraiment des efforts pour arrêter toutes les mauvaises habitudes qui composaient la liste, et de fait, éviter toute dispute avec elle.

C'est pourquoi il était là, en ce moment, en train d'apprécier un verre et une cigarette sur le porche du Square ; et ce, en début d'après-midi, Hermione n'étant pas à la maison pour le reprendre.

Depuis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient emménagé avec lui au Square, elle passait la majorité de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Sirius s'en inquiétait constamment, tout comme Harry, même si tout le monde —traduction : la plupart des Weasley— insistait sur le fait qu'elle avait surement besoin de temps pour elle. C'était quelque chose avec quoi Harry était difficilement d'accord, mais Sirius refusait catégoriquement de la laisser s'enfoncer, seule, dans la période d'après-guerre.

Après la mort de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, les occupants du Square Grimmaud étaient devenus des célébrités. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés des héros de guerre et surnommés le Trio d'Or —quelque chose qui embêtait profondément Hermione, considérant son aversion pour les surnoms.

Alors que le reste du Monde Magique commençait à réparer Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère de la Magie, ceux qui s'étaient battus essayaient toujours de panser leurs blessures physiques et psychiques.

Pour cela, Harry avait choisi de reprendre sa vie, aussi normalement que possible. Sirius l'avait encouragé quand il avait rejoint l'entrainement pour devenir Auror avec Ron, sur invitation du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Kingsley avait offert quelque chose de similaire à Sirius et à Draco, ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux décliné, Sirius avec un chapelet d'insultes, et Draco avec un regard moqueur.

Au lieu de rejoindre ceux qui travaillaient à reconstruire la société, Sirius s'employait à reconstruire sa famille, ce qui, évidemment, incluait Harry et Hermione, mais aussi sa famille de sang avec qui il avait coupé les ponts il y a longtemps. Sur les encouragements d'Hermione, il s'était réconcilié avec ses cousins. Le Manoir Malfoy ayant servi de centre des opérations de Voldemort, la propriété avait été confisquée par le Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, forçant ainsi Narcissa et Draco à chercher refuge ailleurs. Andromeda avait alors insisté pour que sa sœur et son neveu restent chez elle, les deux femmes s'étant retrouvées à travers leur deuil respectif. Incapable de rester au même endroit que deux femmes pleurant constamment —du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait— Draco avait accepté l'offre de Sirius de rester au Square.

Sirius avait pris en charge la guérison d'Hermione, ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait vu que tout le monde avait pensait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Il la réveillait tous les matins avec des pâtisseries qu'elle aimait provenant de la boulangerie d'à côté —vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se servir d'une cuisine—. Quand elle faisait en sorte de retourner dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque pour s'y enfermer des heures durant avec un livre, Sirius insistait pour qu'elle fasse des pauses et sorte prendre l'air un peu. S'aventurer dans le Monde Magique était risqué, compte tenu de son statut d'héroïne, qui faisait qu'elle était constamment suivie par les caméras, ce qu'elle détestait. Il lui avait donc suggéré ses endroits favoris du Londres Moldu où ils pourraient aller et se morfondre tranquillement.

Les cauchemars étaient les pires, mais Sirius avait l'habitude. Harry et Ron, au contraire, étaient horrifiés par les cris d'Hermione. Quand elle se réveillait tremblante chaque nuit, les garçons arrivaient en courant dans la chambre pour y trouver Sirius déjà là, la berçant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

Harry admettait qu'il se sentait responsable de la condition d'Hermione. Sirius insistait qu' _il_ était responsable de tout le monde dans la maison, et qu'Harry devait le laisser faire son travail.

Par extension, ça signifiait que Sirius était aussi responsable de Draco, qui avait été ostracisé par la société : les Sang-Purs à cause de son nouveau statut de Traitre-à-son-Sang, et les autres pour le statut de Mangemort de ses parents, ce que Sirius avait lui-même subi. Il prit donc le garçon sous son aile et fit ce qu'il put pour qu'il se sente mieux. Harry et Ron refusaient d'être autre chose que cordiaux avec le Serpentard, donc Sirius avait suggéré que Draco l'aide à faire sortir Hermione de sa coquille.

La voix de Draco fit écho à travers la maison. "Sirius !"

Sirius jeta sa cigarette dans la rue comme si elle l'avait brûlé, et il renversa rapidement son verre de Whisky dans les fleurs, avant de mettre le verre lui-même hors de sa vue. Il inspira profondément, juste au moment où le soupir fatigué de Draco parvint jusqu'à lui.

Un coup d'œil rapide fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il avait été trop rapide en se débarrassant de ses objets du délit. "Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?"

Les lèvres de Draco se plissèrent. "Elle arrive. J'ai pris la Cheminette parce que je me suis dit que ça serait plus rapide, vu qu'elle se dirigeait vers le point de Transplanage; et que je pourrai te prévenir de son humeur."

Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais en rentrant dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Draco roula des yeux. "J'ai fait ce que _tu_ m'as dit de faire. Je l'ai emmenée déjeuner. Et _non,_ je _n'ai pas_ mentionné le fait que ça serait bien qu'elle se remplume un peu. J'ai toujours la marque de brûlure du sortilège qu'elle m'a lancé la dernière fois. On est allé à la putain de librairie." Dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Pourquoi elle fait la gueule, alors ?" Demanda Sirius. Attrapant sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de Rafraichissement de l'Air autour de lui, pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il avait abandonnée trop vite.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il y eut le bruit distinctif de l'Apparition à l'extérieur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, et Hermione rentra dans la maison, ses boucles créant des étincelles aux extrémités, la rage et l'humiliation clairement peintes sur son visage. À la seconde même où la porte claqua derrière elle, le portrait de Walburga Black se mit à crier, "Une tâche sur la Noble et Ancienne Maison de mon Père !", mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre à crier d'autres injures, Sirius ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette.

Il sourit doucement à Hermione, s'approchant doucement d'elle comme si elle était un animal sauvage, "Salut chaton. Tout va bien ?"

Attirés par le bruit des portes qui claquent, Harry et Ron passèrent leur tête par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver cette fois, Malfoy ? Vous avez fini d'être amis, ça y est ?" Demanda Ron.

"On n'est _pas_ amis, la Belette"

"Bien, peu importe ce que vous êtes. C'est fini ? Ça me manque le temps où on pouvait te balancer des sorts à la tronche et où elle te frappait en plein visage"

"La ferme, Ron" Souffla Harry. "Hermione, ça va ?"

"Non !" Cria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes, dépassant Sirius et Draco en leur donnant des coups de coudes avant de courir à l'étage.

Sirius la regardait sans rien pouvoir faire, alors qu'elle dépassait Harry et Ron qui essayèrent de la retenir tout en échouant misérablement. Sa porte claqua encore une fois, et tous les hommes présents laissèrent échapper un soupir de frustration.

Draco brisa finalement le silence. "Vous avez vu la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ce matin ?" Il tendit le journal à Sirius avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers la grande salle à manger, probablement pour faire baisser le niveau de la bouteille de Scotch de Sirius, le petit plaisir pas-tellement-secret de Draco.

"C'est mauvais ?" Demanda Harry en descendant les escaliers avec Ron. Ils jetèrent un regard vers la une qui affichait une grande photo d'Hermione et Draco.

Les deux étaient assis à l'extérieur de _Florian Fortarome Glaces_. Aucun des deux ne semblant vraiment content sur la photo, meme quand Draco poussa son Sundae à travers la table vers Hermione. C'était il y a quelques jours quand Sirius avait suggéré que les deux s'échappent de la maison : Harry et Ron étaient au Ministère pour le programme d'Auror, et Sirius avait des plans concernant Remus pour la journée. Hermione avait eu un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais la nuit précédente, et Sirius avait demandé à Draco de la distraire.

Ce n'était pas l'image qui attira son attention, mais plutôt la légende l'entourant.

 ** _HARRY POTTER LE CŒUR BRISÉ PAR LA GOLDEN GIRL_** par Rita Skeeter

"Ugh" Grogna Sirius avant de lire l'article à voix haute.

" _Il semblerait que Le Garçon Qui A Vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui par Deux Fois n'était pas seulement occupé à combattre les Mages Noirs dans les semaines suivant son grand triomphe. Comme ce reporter l'a dit dans sa dernière biographie primée, «_ Le Trio d'Or : Jeunes Amours à la Guerre » _, ledit Trio d'Or —composé des héros de guerre Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et leur intérêt amoureux partagé, la Née-moldue Hermione Granger— a passé la majorité de l'année précédente à fuir les forces du mal. Sous la pression, ils ont trouvé du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les détails du triangle amoureux peuvent être retrouvés dans ma biographie, disponible dans vos librairies._

 _Ce n'est pas un secret que la Golden Girl de Gryffondor a passé la majorité de son temps à Poudlard dans les bras de nombreux jeunes sorciers connus. Elle apparut sur la scène pour la première fois lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait été organisé à Poudlard dans l'espoir d'unir les différentes Écoles de Magie. Malheureusement, Mademoiselle Granger a amené son lot de discordes au Tournoi, en créant son premier triangle amoureux entre elle, Harry Potter et le fameux Attrapeur Bulgare et champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum._

 _Malgré le fait que notre monde soit toujours en train de se reconstruire dans l'après-guerre, il semble que Mademoiselle Granger n'a aucun remord à infliger de nouvelles blessures à ses fameux amants, Potter et Weasley. La Princesse de Gryffondor se trouve maintenant dans les bras du Prince de Serpentard auto-proclamé et supposé Mangemort, Draco Malfoy. Cela induit de nombreuses questions notamment—_ "

"Arrête de lire" Lui conseilla Draco, réapparaissant au côté de Sirius, un verre de Scotch à la main. "Disons simplement que ma loyauté et celle de Granger sont remises en question, et il y a aussi la rumeur qu'elle serait enceinte de mon enfant. Mais si l'enfant sort avec des cheveux noirs ou roux, ça pourrait aussi être le vôtre." Dit-il en montrant Ron et Harry qui le regardaient la bouche ouverte. "Je sais, je ne comprends pas non plus. Comme si _n'importe_ quelle fille passerait l'occasion de coucher avec moi pour coucher avec l'un de vous."

Harry secoua la tête. "C'est vraiment la merde"

"Très bien observé, Potter. Maintenant, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous peut aller la calmer ?" Draco montra l'escalier du doigt. "Si je voulais être entouré de femmes qui n'arrêtent pas de pleurer, je serais resté avec ma mère et ma tante. En fait, je pense que je _préfère_ leur compagnie." Dit-il en finissant son verre de Scotch et en le posant sur une table proche.

"Cousin, c'était un plaisir, comme d'habitude" Il pencha la tête vers Sirius et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je m'attends à une quelconque compensation pour m'être occupé d'une Née-Moldue en colère"

"Connard" Murmura Ron, alors que Draco transplanait depuis les marches du porche.

Sirius se retourna vers son filleul et lui sourit. "Tu t'en occupes ?"

Harry jeta un œil à Ron et Sirius. "Trouillards"

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'une Hermione dans cette état était dangereux avec lui, puisqu'il avait une certaine réputation pour faire empirer les choses. Triste et perdue, il pouvait gérer. Effrayée ou passionnée, il _pouvait_ aider. Mais face à l'humiliation publique, il était vraiment mauvais. Il en avait eu plein, et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Soit il nourrissait la rumeur pour s'amuser, ou alors il l'ignorait complètement. Mais faire de telles suggestions à Hermione allait seulement l'énerver un peu plus, et _cette_ semaine, il était vraiment déterminé à rester de son côté.

"Remus va bientôt arriver" Dit-il. "Si elle veut de la compagnie, on peut les coincer dans une pièce. Ils pourront se morfondre de la mauvaise publicité qu'ils reçoivent tous les deux, et il pourra la faire sourire en lui parlant de livres ennuyeux à mourir"

"On dirait que je ne vais pas manquer grand chose, alors" Dit Ron avant de se diriger vers la Cheminette. "Je vais rester au Terrier pour quelques jours. Maman fait la gueule parce qu'elle ne me voit pas assez"

"N'oublies pas l'anniversaire d'Hermione samedi" Lui rappela Harry.

"Je sais" Dit Ron avec un sourire avant de marcher dans les flammes.

"Très bien" Dit Sirius avec un ricanement. "Tu y vas et tu joues au grand héros. Dis-lui que tu vas sortir la carte de l'Élu et faire fermer la _Gazette_ "

Harry secoua la tête. "Tu surestimes toujours mon influence" Il fit son chemin vers les étages jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, au même moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Remus.

Même s'il se plaignait du manque de sommeil dû à Teddy et à une Tonks plus que fatiguée, Remus semblait plus jeune que jamais. La parenté lui allait aussi bien que le mariage, même s'il disait qu'il prenait chaque occasion pour sortir de la maison, vu que Tonks et lui avaient été forcés à rester enfermés pendant toute la grossesse.

"Elle est là ?" Demanda Remus.

"Dans sa chambre à l'étage, plus que probablement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la chemise d'Harry" Dit Sirius avec un demi sourire, avant de conduire Remus dans la salle à manger où il plissa des yeux à la vue de la bouteille de Scotch encore ouverte. Sirius se demandait comment Draco survivait chez Andromeda sans avoir d'elfe rangeant constamment derrière lui.

Remus soupira. "J'en conclus qu'elle a lu le journal de ce matin."

"L'idée qu'Hermione, entre toutes, ait eu une relation avec Malfoy est absolument beaucoup trop drôle"

"Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ ne le voit pas de cette façon"

"Donnes-lui quelques jours" Dit Sirius, ses mots ayant un sens caché que seul Remus pouvait comprendre.

"Personnellement, je pense qu'il y a plus bizarre comme association pour Hermione" Remus sourit à Sirius qui roula des yeux, lui faisant un doigt d'honneur alors qu'il rangeait la bouteille de Scotch de l'autre main.

Il souffla alors qu'il passait la main sur les bouteilles qui s'entassaient dans le placard, remarquant que certaines avaient pris la poussière. À la fin du cabinet, il y avait une vieille bouteille à moitié vide de Whisky-Pur-Feu Blishen, qui était la marque préférée de son père. 1971. Une bonne année.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?" Demanda anxieusement Sirius.

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Pour la fête ?"

"Je suis un peu plus concerné par ce qui se passe _après_ la fête, Lunard. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est ouvrir ma maison à tous nos amis qui veulent gâter la sorcière. Et rester sobre. Tu es celui qui est en charge de la partie importante"

"Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?"

"Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?"

"Non. Ça a toujours été un problème sensible au temps" Admit Remus.

Sirius ria à l'ironie des mots. "Je suis prêt". Après un moment, son rire fana, et il regarda le Whisky-Pur-Feu dans le cabinet à liqueurs, se demandant si différentes marques pourraient le calmer vu qu'Ogden ne le faisait plus. "Je déteste ne pas savoir comment ça va se passer. Si ça marche et qu'elle… Ça va remuer un tas de merde enfoui, et je vais devoir tout dire à Harry. Au reste du monde aussi et, Merlin me pardonne, Molly Weasley"

"J'ai planifié une sortie juste avant que Molly ne découvre la vérité, personnellement" Admis Remus. "J'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour voir Teddy à Poudlard. Tu as le bracelet ?"

"Je l'ai pris du coffre des Potter il y a quelques mois, quand Harry cherchait le cadeau de Ginny. Je lui ai suggéré de donner quelque chose qui appartenait à Lily. Ça a été beaucoup trop facile de remuer les boîtes à bijoux sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. C'est prêt. Et qu'en est-il de _ton_ petit cadeau ?"

"C'est prêt"

Tirant nerveusement la chaine en argent autour de son cou, il demanda, "Tu penses qu'elle va être remontée contre nous ?"

"Contre _moi_ ? Possible. _Toi_ ? Sans aucun doute"

Sirius grogna et se frotta les mains sur le visage "Fantastique, putain"

 **19 Septembre 1998**

Le soir de son dix-neuvième anniversaire était étrangement calme. Les amis d'Hermione s'étaient retrouvés au Square, où Madame Weasley avait passé la journée à cuisiner, malgré les demandes d'Hermione de ne pas faire grand chose.

Vu que les réparations du Château n'étaient pas finies, la rentrée avait été reportée à Novembre, ce qui permettait à Ginny d'assister à la soirée. Hermione, quant à elle, était contrariée par ce délai, vu qu'elle avait prévu de retourner à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année. Malgré le fait que Sirius lui ait répété encore et encore de prendre son temps avant de prendre une décision, elle avait été intraitable, elle retournerait à Poudlard.

Les invités commençaient à arriver, et Hermione prit sur elle de jouer à l'hôtesse de maison pendant que Sirius jouait au barman. Elle les remerciait d'être venu, insistant sur le fait que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas dû changer de plan pour elle.

Alors que les cadeaux s'entassaient sur la grande table dans un coin de la pièce, elle pâlit. C'était une chose d'avoir ses amis avec elle pour son anniversaire, c'en était une autre d'avoir à se tenir là pour ouvrir des cadeaux dont elle n'avait pas besoin pendant que tout le monde la regardait faire.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Remus et Tonks firent leur entrée avec Teddy, qu'Hermione s'excusa du "Comité d'Accueil" en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne peux pas juste l'avoir _lui_ pour mon anniversaire ?" Hermione sourit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Teddy, l'embrassant encore et encore alors qu'il rigolait et que ses cheveux changeaient de raides et bleu à frisés et marron.

"Il fait ses dents, tu peux même le _garder_ " Dit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Tonks rigola légèrement et embrassa la joue d'Hermione en guise de bonjour.

Hermione remarqua les yeux fatigués de Remus, et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder avec des yeux tristes, avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le cadeau dans ses mains.

"Donne-moi mon filleul !" Demanda Harry en volant Teddy de ses bras et en souriant fièrement alors que les cheveux du garçon changeaient de frisés et marron à droits et noirs. "Il va finir avec des problèmes. Avec des parents qui sont beaucoup trop rapides à s'en débarrasser, et une Hermione qui ne s'arrête pas de l'embrasser. Tu es trop vieille pour lui, Hermione !"

"L'âge n'est qu'un nombre, Harry" Répondit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux maintenant en bataille de Teddy. "Je devrais le savoir, on me l'a rappelé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui"

Il y eut un bruit de Cheminette dans la pièce, et Ron en sortit, un cadeau emballé grossièrement dans les mains.

"Joyeux anniversaire, 'Mione !" Il lui embrassa la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

"Merci" Elle regarda le cadeau dans ses mains. "Une chance pour que je te convainque de rendre ce que tu as acheté, et que tu arrêtes de m'appeler 'Mione ?!"

Ron rigola. "Toi et les surnoms. Sirius t'appelle bien 'Chaton'"

"Ce n'est pas un surnom, c'est un mot doux" Se défendit Sirius, tendant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à Ron.

"Est-ce que je ressemble à un animal pour toi ?" Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et quand Sirius ouvrit la bouche, elle plissa les yeux. "Ne réponds même pas à ça"

"C'est l'heure des cadeaux, ça y est ?" Ginny rebondissait sur ses propres pieds tellement elle était excitée. Elle prit le cadeau des mains de Ron et le jeta sur la pile avec les autres. "Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tout le monde t'a offert, et s'il y a quelque chose de mieux que le mien… ce qui est _tellement_ peu probable"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se sentant inconfortable face à la pile de cadeaux. "J'espérais vraiment que vous n'auriez pas fait tout ça" Ginny l'ignora complètement, passant son bras dans le creux de celui d'Hermione et la dirigeant vers la table.

Une fois les cadeaux ouverts, et après qu'Hermione ait passé une bonne demi-heure à remercier tous ceux présents, tout en se sentant coupable car ils avaient tous mis trop d'efforts dans leurs cadeaux, et beaucoup étaient trop généreux. La plupart de ses amis lui avaient offert des livres, ce qui était attendu, sauf Ginny, qui lui avait offert des places pour le concert des Weird Sisters à Noël. Harry lui avait donné un vieux livre sur les runes qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre familial. La couverture intérieure comprenait l'inscription _Lily Evans_ dans une belle écriture. Fred et Georges lui avaient offert une grosse boîte provenant de leur boutique, Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, comprenant des articles qu'elle était effrayée rien qu'à l'idée de les toucher, et Ron lui avait offert une carte cadeau pour Honeydukes.

Quand la plupart des invités partirent, Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle était encore plus introvertie que d'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre, et une grosse foule la rendait anxieuse. Elle allait nettoyer après la fête, mais une Madame Weasley déterminée avait refusé son aide, Hermione s'était donc retirée dans la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna pour descendre les escaliers mais fut interceptée par Sirius, une boîte rouge dans les mains.

"Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien t'offrir ?" Il sourit fièrement et elle rougit. "Ouvre-le"

Hermione ouvrit la petite boîte que Sirius lui tendait, et son attention tomba de suite sur le bracelet brillant, doré avec des reflets rouges dus au chandelier au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise, le reconnaissant comme étant fait par les Gobelins, et donc, cher —même si elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui crier dessus pour avoir dépassé les bornes, en voyant son regard plein d'anticipation.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, se demandant si un cadeau comme ça représentait quelque chose de particulier chez les Sang-Purs. Il y avait un livre dans la bibliothèque à propos des protocoles pour courtiser, mais Hermione l'avait évité, ne voulant pas être taquinée au cas où Harry ou Ron —ou Merlin me pardonne, Draco— la trouverait en train de le lire. "Sirius, c'est beaucoup trop !"

"Vraiment pas" Insista-t-il, sortant le bracelet de la boîte et le fermant sur son poignet. "Juste un vieil héritage qui trainait"

Il lui sourit, et elle se perdit dans le gris de ses yeux. La couleur de ses joues se réchauffant de plus en plus, la forçant à se détourner.

Sirius et elle devaient toujours discuter le lien qui s'était formé avec le Rituel qu'elle avait utilisé pour le sortir du Voile. À chaque mention du lien —ou du baiser enivrant dans ce passage— il répétait la promesse qu'il avait fait alors qu'ils chassaient les Horcruxes : ils en discuteraient le lendemain de son anniversaire.

Même si elle ne savait pas vraiment _pourquoi_ il insistait là-dessus, elle acceptait. Soudainement, elle réalisa à quel point elle était nerveuse d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Malgré les papillons dans son estomac, elle chuchota, "Demain est le lendemain de mon anniversaire"

Sirius se pencha vers elle, et remit une de ses boucles derrière son oreille, la faisant frissonner. "Je me rappelle. On va parler. Je te le promets"

Hermione baissa les yeux pour regarder une nouvelle fois son bracelet. Elle concentra son attention sur un point particulier du bracelet, lorsqu'elle vit une gravure. "Sirius, ce ne sont pas les armoiries de ta Maison"

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage des _Black_ " Sirius rigola. "Je n'oserais jamais te donner quelque chose qui appartenait à ma famille de tarés"

" _Animo et astutia_ " Hermione lit le Latin. "Sirius, où est-ce que tu as récupéré ça ?"

"Courage et Ruse"

Elle retroussa les lèvres, connaissant la traduction. "Je t'ai demandé _où_ , pas _comment_ "

Harry passa au coin de la pièce. "Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ?"

"Partout à Godric's Hollow" Répondit Sirius. "Tu l'as probablement lu quelque part dans ton coffre à Gringotts. Ce sont les armoiries de la Maison Potter"

Après son explication, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, et elle essaya de défaire l'attache du bracelet comme s'il était désormais trop précieux pour être porté. "Sirius, je ne peux pas accepter"

"Si, tu peux. C'était… Ça appartenait à la famille d'Harry, maintenant c'est à toi"

"Je ne suis pas une Potter, Sirius, je ne peux pas accepter" Elle se retourna vers Harry, le poignet tendu pour qu'il récupère le bracelet. "Harry, tu devrais—"

"Non" Harry secoua la tête, la coupant avec un sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux verts. "Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Tu es ma sœur et ça fait de toi une Potter. En plus, j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir quelque chose qui te connecte à ma famille. Si quelqu'un honore correctement mes armoiries, c'est bien toi. Courage et Ruse ? On pourrait aussi bien dire Hermione Granger"

"Tu vois ?" Sirius montra Harry. "Même Harry dit que c'est bon"

"Je me sens toujours mitigée par rapport à ça, mais d'accord" Hermione fronça les sourcils, se sentant soudainement coupable et indigne en même temps. "Tu peux le reprendre quand tu veux Harry. Quand tu auras des enfants, tu pourras leur donner"

Harry rigola. "Prends juste le cadeau, Hermione, et arrête d'argumenter avec tout le monde. Tu t'es battue avec tous ceux qui t'ont amené un cadeau aujourd'hui"

"Et bien, je vous avais dit de ne rien amener, donc, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute"

Sirius les interrompit. "Je pense qu'on rate un grand moment, là. Je t'ai offert un cadeau et je n'ai même pas eu de remerciements"

"Merci, Sirius" Dit gentiment Hermione avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sirius, sa barbe taquinant ses lèvres. "Maintenant, si vous avez fini de me forcer à accepter des cadeaux, je vais descendre à la bibliothèque pour lire mes nouveaux livres" Elle sourit puis prit Harry dans ses bras, avant de se retourner et de descendre les escaliers pour passer la double porte menant à la bibliothèque familiale des Black, où Remus avait gentiment déposé sa nouvelle collection.

Elle se tourna vers la pile de livres qui faisait une tour sur la table à café au centre de la pièce. Au-dessus de la pile, il y avait une boîte rouge entourée de ruban doré. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cadeau de Sirius, vu que les boîtes allaient ensemble, Hermione soupira et l'appela à travers la porte. Elle se retrouva face à Sirius _et_ à Remus.

Elle plissa les yeux vers Sirius et montra le cadeau. "C'est quoi ça ?"

"C'est de _moi_ en fait" Remus sourit gentiment.

"Oh" Dit Hermione, embarrassée alors qu'elle se rappelait subitement de la boîte avec laquelle il avait disparu tout à l'heure. Sa curiosité était piquée, alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au fond de la boîte que Remus aurait eu besoin de cacher des autres invités.

"Dora et moi allons y aller. Je voulais juste dire au revoir" Remus approcha doucement, semblant anxieux alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un câlin en retour. "J'espère que tu as eu un anniversaire merveilleux, Hermione. Tu le mérites vraiment après tout ce que tu as fait"

Elle ignora la louange et le relâcha, attrapant la boîte. "Laisse-moi l'ouvrir pendant que vous êtes encore là"

Remus attrapa gentiment son poignet avant qu'elle ne touche le cadeau. "Non. Attends que je sois parti. C'est… privé" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement en le voyant rougir. "Je veux dire, c'est juste… Tu pourrais ne pas apprécier" Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux verts brillèrent brièvement doré. "Tu pourras me dire si tu as aimé la prochaine fois que je te vois, d'accord ?"

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment, elle savait que ces flashs de couleur dans ses yeux n'apparaissaient que lorsque Remus passait par de fortes émotions.

"J'espère" Il lui fit un sourire avant de la lâcher, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" Demanda nerveusement Hermione.

"Il a pas mal de choses en tête" Dit Sirius. "On est passé par des moments de nostalgie ces derniers jours" Il haussa les épaules et rentra doucement dans la pièce, attrapant son poignet avec le bracelet et la rapprochant de lui. "C'est pratiquement le lendemain de ton anniversaire"

Elle avala sa salive et hocha la tête nerveusement.

"Avant qu'on ne s'embarque dans des discussions sur les vieilles formes de magie et des conversations d'adultes bizarres, tu autorises à un vieux chien un dernier moment d'insouciance ?" Demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris sombres et profonds.

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa dans sa gorge, terrifiée à l'idée que la chaleur qu'elle ressentait sous les doigts de Sirius soit causée par le lien. Une part importante d'elle doutait de l'affection de Sirius, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de le repousser, alors elle hocha la tête.

Sirius attrapa sa joue avec la paume de sa main et se pencha vers elle, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pouvait dire qu'il en voulait plus. Ses mains tremblaient, et il semblait retenir son souffle, la laissant se poser la question de savoir comment y répondre. Elle savait ce qu' _elle_ voulait faire, bien sûr, mais avec Harry en haut des escaliers, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce fameux courage Gryffondor.

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne, et elle inspira profondément en réponse. Sirius sentait le Whisky-Pur-Feu, le cuir et le tabac —ce qui lui donnait envie de le réprimander, mais pas maintenant. Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de réagir à ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se recula avec un regard nerveux.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Chaton" Chuchota-t-il, ses doigts resserrant momentanément leur prise sur elle. "Peu importe ce qui arrive… Promets-moi d'essayer d'être heureuse, d'accord ?"

"Sirius, je ne comp—"

"Non, on ne parle plus jusqu'à demain. Maintenant, ouvre le cadeau de Remus. Il s'inquiète dessus depuis des lustres" Il sourit et recula, faisant son chemin jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque pour s'éclipser de la pièce.

Hermione souffla, essayant de calmer ses battements cardiaques. Pourquoi Sirius avait un tel effet sur elle ? C'est _forcément_ la magie. Il agissait vraiment différemment depuis qu'elle l'avait sorti du Voile. Elle se rappelait qu'avant qu'il ne meurt, il l'évitait généralement pendant qu'elle était au Square —au point où elle pensait qu'il la détestait— ce qui lui faisait de la peine, car elle s'était toujours sentie plus ou moins attirée par le dangereux sorcier. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Voile, Sirius avait été attentif, protecteur, et il n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec elle, même si elle était certaine qu'il était comme ça avec toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin. D'un autre côté, elle ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser une femme, et certainement pas de la façon dont il l'avait embrassée pendant la bataille. Ou maintenant.

Refusant de se perdre dans le mystère Sirius Black, Hermione retourna son attention vers la boîte rouge au-dessus des livres. Elle sourit, pensant que c'était vraiment bête de la part de Remus de penser qu'elle n'allait pas aimer son cadeau. Il avait toujours été si prévenant. Malgré la différence d'âge et le fait qu'il ait été son professeur, elle le considérait comme un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle était certaine qu'elle allait aimer ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Elle la prit dans ses mains et tira sur le ruban doré. Quand ses doigts le touchèrent, elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ruban, mais d'une _chaîne_ en or. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique.

La chaîne s'illumina de bleu, et elle sentit quelque chose de familier la tirer par son nombril, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un _Portoloin_ ! Mais il y avait aussi une autre sensation familière.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

La sensation de voler à reculons, très, très vite.


	16. 16 : Chocogrenouilles

**Réponses aux Reviews :**  
 **Lia9749** : Coucou ! Désolé mais pour le coup ça m'a beaucoup amusé de laisser du suspens comme ça là ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre est *finalement* là et avec lui, les réponses à tes questions ! Si tu lis attentivement la fin du chapitre précédent, tu remarqueras qu'Hermione aussi se pose des questions sur la nature de l'objet haha ! Je crois que l'indice étant _Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années_ ! Ah oui le Rituel aurait été chouette mais je pense que ça aurait fait beaucoup de rituels pour notre Hermione ! Haha entre adeptes de la procrastination on se reconnait !

 **Chapitre 16 : CHOCOGRENOUILLES**

 **1 Aout 1971**

Malgré les histoires d'horreur à propos de Désartibulements —notamment la version où elle avait dû l'expérimenter elle-même— Hermione préférait voyager en transplanant plutôt que par Portoloin ou par Cheminette. Alors qu'Harry et Ron préféraient voyager par Cheminette, Sirius était d'accord avec elle. Même s'il insistait sur le fait que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était la première de la classe à avoir eu la licence, et continuer à utiliser cette compétence était pour elle un moyen de s'auto-féliciter, sans attirer trop l'attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment contredit.

Hermione _détestait_ voyager par Portoloin.

C'était un processus pénible et jamais aussi instantané que de transplaner, et elle n'arrivait jamais à atterrir sur ses pieds. Même si des fois, un Portoloin était la méthode la plus efficace pour voyager, surtout concernant les voyages longue-distance.

Tout de suite après la guerre, elle avait obtenu un Portoloin International pour l'emmener voir ses parents en Australie.

Elle avait dit à ses connaissances que ses parents vivaient maintenant à Melbourne, profitant d'une retraite anticipée. Elle avait dit à ses amis qu'elle avait temporairement altéré leurs souvenirs pour les protéger. Mais ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment savaient la vérité : elle n'avait aucun moyen de rendre la mémoire à ses parents, ils étaient perdus à jamais. Elle avait tout de même demandé un Portoloin pour l'Australie, cherchant Wendell et Monica Wilkins pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient heureux. Quand elle était rentrée à la maison, elle s'était effondrée et avait _pratiquement_ vomi à cause de la combinaison du stress et de la sensation inconfortable que procurait le voyage par Portoloin.

Cette fois, elle vomit _vraiment_.

Après avoir tourné sur elle-même et en arrière pendant ce qu'il avait semblait être au moins vingt minutes, Hermione atterrit. Les genoux craquant sous l'impact, et elle s'effondra sur le sol froid. Le froid sur sa joue la calma un petit peu, avant que le tourbillon de son estomac ne la rattrape et que le contenu de son estomac —notamment le gâteau que Madame Weasley avait passé la journée à préparer— se vida.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hermione pour se sentir un peu mieux, mais à ce moment-là, elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours la chaîne dorée dans une main et la boîte rouge dans l'autre. Elle lâcha instantanément les deux, et chercha sa baguette sans pouvoir la trouver.

"Merde" Murmura Hermione. L'utilisation du gros mot montrant l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait face à la situation.

Quelqu'un avait _placé_ un Portoloin dans son cadeau d'anniversaire —essentiellement, il s'agissait d'un kidnapping—et si elle se souvenait correctement, sa baguette l'attendait dans la bibliothèque du Square. Elle ne l'avait pas prise avec elle lors de sa fête d'anniversaire, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de toujours l'avoir sur elle depuis la fin de la guerre.

Sans aucun moyen de tester l'objet, Hermione l'attrapa doucement, essayant de le tester au toucher uniquement. Quand il ne se passa rien, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et tira, découvrant doucement l'autre côté de la boîte. Ses yeux s'écartèrent quand ils tombèrent sur le pendentif suspendu à la chaîne en or.

Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un Retourneur de Temps.

Elle pâlit à la vue de l'instrument. "Ok, c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout" Elle sentit l'anxiété grandir en elle alors qu'elle scannait la pièce autour d'elle. Sûrement pas le Square Grimmaud, elle en était certaine, mais ça semblait quand même un endroit familier. Poudlard. Ou plus spécifiquement, une salle de classe vide où elle avait passé des années à apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'est ce facteur qui déclencha quelque chose en elle.

 _Remus_.

Elle arracha complètement l'emballage de la boîte rouge, et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait une carte d'anniversaire basique où elle pouvait lire :

 _Joyeux Anniversaire._

 _Pour toujours_

 _Remus._

Mais ce n'était pas la carte qui avait attiré son attention. Non, il s'agissait du parchemin plié avec soin qui se trouvait en-dessous. Les mains tremblantes, elle le prit et le déplia.

Ses craintes étaient fondées. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan machiavélique des derniers Mangemorts ayant échappé à la capture. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de la part des Jumeaux Weasley. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sursaut de magie accidentelle.

Il s'agissait de Remus.

Il avait voulu que ça arrive.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Premièrement, tu es en sécurité. J'implore ton pardon pour ce que j'ai fait, mais en toute franchise ; je suis, pardonne-moi l'expression, le cul coincé entre deux chaises. Soit trahir mon amie en te piégeant à accepter ce cadeau, ou trahir quelqu'un que j'aimais il y a longtemps et qui m'a fait promettre de te trahir. S'il te plait, sois consciente du fait que j'ai passé des années tiraillé par les choix qui s'offraient à moi._

 _Quand j'étais plus jeune, on m'a confié un certain savoir que j'ai dû protéger pendant de nombreuses années. La connaissance, des instructions et une mission. Cette mission a maintenant été remplie, et tu tiens dans tes mains le fruit de mon travail acharné. Tu as sûrement dû reconnaitre le Retourneur de Temps comme un de ceux du Département des Mystères, quand vous y êtes allés sauver Sirius. Une fois que je l'ai vu et reconnu pour ce qu'il était, j'ai su que le temps était compté. Tu devais retourner dans le passé._

 _Si je m'en suis correctement servi, ce que tu tiens dans tes mains n'est pas seulement un Retourneur de Temps mais aussi un Portoloin. Brillants, ces Langues-de-Plomb. Normalement, tu as été amenée à Poudlard, plus précisément dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu devrais te retrouver à la date du 1_ _er_ _Aout 1971._

 _Une fois de plus, je te supplie de me pardonner et espère qu'avec le temps, tu trouveras en toi la force de comprendre et surtout, de me pardonner. Je suis simplement les instructions de quelqu'un qui comprend le fonctionnement du Temps beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle m'a appris qu'il s'agissait d'une boucle. Chaque action prise est le fait du destin, les voyages dans le temps ne changent rien._

 _Tu te rappelles en troisième année quand tu as sauvé Sirius ? Tu avais mentionné que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait été capable de conjurer son Patronus était parce qu'il s'était déjà vu le faire. C'est comme cela que le Temps marche. Ce qui signifie, malheureusement, que peu importe ce que tu feras, rien ne changera. Ça me brise le cœur de savoir ça. De savoir que tu vas être toi-même, une Gryffondor courageuse et avec le sens du sacrifice, que tu vas vouloir plonger tête baissée vers le danger dans l'espoir d'arrêter une guerre qui ne peut pas l'être, de sauver ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, tout cela en vain._

 _Mais tu essayeras quand même. Parce que c'est ainsi que fonctionne ton cœur, Hermione. C'est pourquoi on t'aime tellement._

 _Mais s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, je ne te reproche pas le futur. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Vis ta vie. Profite de ta vie. Et peut-être, plus rapidement que tu ne le crois, tu croiseras la route d'un petit garçon seul et apeuré à l'idée même d'aller à Poudlard, qui n'attendra qu'une chose : se faire des amis._

 _Ton ami à jamais dévoué et aimant,_

 _Remus._

 _PS : Dis bonjour à Dumbledore pour moi. Lui et moi avons toujours partagé un intérêt certain pour les Chocogrenouilles._

"Non !" Hurla Hermione alors qu'une sensation de traitrise s'emparait d'elle.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle recommençait tout juste à vivre pour elle, à se sentir à peu près normale, considérant qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, était partie à la guerre, avait été torturée et tué un homme, tout cela dans la même année. Ça ne prenait même pas en compte ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour récupérer Sirius du Voile, et du Lien qu'ils semblaient maintenant partager.

 _Sirius !_

Il l'avait embrassée et lui avait promis qu'ils parleraient demain. Ils seraient honnêtes et auraient cette fameuse "conversation bizarre d'adultes". Elle voulait cette conversation ! Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions concernant la Magie du Sang qu'elle avait utilisée pour le ramener. Remus lui avait pris ça, uniquement pour lui donner d'autres questions sans réponse.

Elle relut la lettre, incapable de se débarrasser de la colère qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait les mots plaidant son pardon. Il avait volé un Retourneur de Temps, l'avait gardé pendant une année et avait planifié un schéma compliqué pour la renvoyer dans le passé, simplement parce que quelqu'un le lui avait demandé.

Plaçant le pendentif en sécurité sur sa poitrine, Hermione sortit de la salle vide. Elle avait besoin de réponses ; s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de son ami le loup-garou et qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment en 1971, alors il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait recevoir l'aide dont elle aurait besoin.

"Chocogrenouilles" Dit Hermione à la gargouille gardant l'entrée de l'escalier mouvant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue était il y a quatre mois. Ils venaient de gagner la guerre, et Harry était retourné dans le bureau du directeur pour parler au portrait de Dumbledore, pour sécuriser l'emplacement de la Baguette de Sureau. Le château avait été pratiquement détruit, et aujourd'hui il semblait immaculé, du moins, autant que pouvait l'être un château vieux de plusieurs siècles.

La gargouille se déplaça, et Hermione fit son chemin vers l'étage. Elle fut choquée de voir la similarité entre l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore et celui du futur. Sur la gauche du bureau, perché sur une barre dorée, il y avait le plus bel oiseau rouge qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu ; fredonnant une chanson.

"Bonjour, Fumseck" Dit doucement Hermione, l'affection présente dans sa voix.

"Bonsoir" Dit une voix depuis la fenêtre, et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. "C'est un beau coucher de soleil"

Hermione regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la silhouette un peu plus jeune —et vivante— d'Albus Dumbledore. Les yeux du vieux sorcier brillèrent de cette teinte de bleu si particulière composée de plaisir, curiosité et malice.

"J'ai toujours comparé les couleurs des couchers de soleil d'été à celles des plumes de phœnix. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?"

"Si, Monsieur" Répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

"Vous semblez familière avec ces créatures. Ou au moins, une d'entre elles. Vous avez appelé Fumseck par son nom. Je peux donc présumer que vous vous connaissez ?"

"Oui, Monsieur"

"Créatures loyales. La mienne particulièrement, même si je ne comptais pas vraiment m'en vanter"

Hermione sourit doucement, ayant conscience de la loyauté de Fumseck depuis les histoires d'Harry en deuxième année, quand l'oiseau magnifique était venu à son secours dans la chambre des secrets, aveuglant le basilique et lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

"Il semble vous faire confiance. J'aime à croire que je place ma confiance dans son jugement"

"J'espère pouvoir en conclure que vous me ferez confiance alors, Monsieur" Dit-elle doucement, sentant le stress monter.

"J'espère aussi, Mademoiselle…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger"

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Granger" Ses yeux brillèrent quand il lui sourit. "J'ai une question pour vous. Les barrières de sécurité à Poudlard, mises en place par ma propre baguette, sont sensibles. Elles ont la formidable capacité d'empêcher le Transplanage, voyez-vous. Ceci étant dit, elles m'alertent aussi quand quelqu'un essaye de les forcer, et dans la dernière heure j'ai été informé qu'un Transplanage avait eu lieu en leur sein. Quelque chose qui ne devrait normalement pas être possible"

"Ça n'était pas un Transplanage, plutôt un Portoloin, Monsieur" Elle le corrigea avec un froncement de sourcils. "Enfin, en quelque sorte. Monsieur, j'aurais besoin de votre aide"

"Je serai heureux de vous conseiller du mieux que je peux. J'en conclus que vous ne négligerez pas de m'aider en retour ? J'aurais quelques questions pour vous"

Elle hésita à parler, se rappelant les règles que lui avait données le Professeur McGonagall quand elle lui avait prêté un Retourneur de Temps pour sa troisième année. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait déjà brisé la plus importante : ne soyez pas vu. Mais sans aucune réponse au pourquoi du comment elle avait atterri ici —sans mentionner comment rentrer chez elle— Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle lui passa donc la lettre de Remus.

Dumbledore prit son temps pour la lire, son visage impassible. Hermione était sûre à quarante pour cent qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis pour ce que Remus avait fait. À la fin, Dumbledore redressa ses lunettes, et releva la tête, "De quelle année est-ce que vous venez, très chère ?"

"Vous me croyez ?"

Il ricana. "Même si je ne me considère pas extrêmement attentif à la mode Moldue, je n'arrive pas à imaginer vos vêtements comme étant d'aujourd'hui"

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tenue qu'elle ne considérait pas étrange, mais elle se rappela soudain avoir vu des photos de ses parents datant des années soixante-dix. Oui, ça devait sembler vraiment bizarre. "1998, Monsieur"

"Un voyage impressionnant"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement"

"En effet. Ce Remus Lupin semble vous avoir envoyée" Il prononça le nom avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et Hermione se demanda si le directeur l'avait déjà rencontré… Comme si Dumbledore savait à quoi elle pensait, il ajouta, "Un de vos amis, si je me fie au ton de cette lettre"

Elle hésita, "Oui, Monsieur. Du moins…"

"Vous avez l'impression qu'il a menti, qu'il vous a renvoyée dans le passé avec de mauvaises intentions ?"

"Non" Dit-elle rapidement sans aucune hésitation dans la voix. "Je lui confierais ma vie" Elle se rappela la bataille finale dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle lui avait confié sa vie, et lui la sienne. Elle s'était quasiment sacrifiée pour Sirius et lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine face à ce qu'il lui semblait être une trahison. "Du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à il y a une heure"

Le directeur rigola doucement, "Ou il y a quelques décennies dans le futur, comme semble le présenter la situation"

"Je dois rentrer"

"La lettre de Monsieur Lupin dit le contraire"

"Monsieur, j'ai déjà eu affaire aux voyages temporels dans le passé" Dit-elle la voix tremblante. "En troisième année, on m'a fourni un Retourneur de Temps pour avoir la possibilité de prendre plusieurs classes, sans pour autant rendre cela impossible à caser dans mon emploi du temps. "

"Pardonnez-moi, très chère, mais cela ressemble à la définition même d'un emploi du temps beaucoup trop plein. Est-ce que ça a été pour vous ?"

"Ça a été… plutôt bien" Mentit-elle en se rappelant à quel point elle avait été exténuée à la fin de l'année, craquant sous la pression, le manque de sommeil l'ayant vieillie de quelques années. "Mais j'ai étudié les Retourneurs de Temps depuis ; je connais toutes les lois et règles. En étant ici, les répercussions pourraient être catastrophiques. Je pourrais changer les choses juste en vous parlant"

"D'après votre ami, votre venue ici a déjà eu lieu"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Monsieur ?"

"J'ai pensé la même chose à propos du passé. Quand la magie est utilisée pour changer le passé, sommes-nous, en réalité, en train de changer le passé ou simplement, nous insérons-nous comme le catalyseur qui permet aux événements d'arriver ?"

"C'est… Je veux dire…" Ça _faisait_ sens. Remus avait parlé de la nuit où Sirius s'était échappé et de la façon dont Harry avait été capable de conjurer son Patronus. Un cercle. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle devait rentrer. "Monsieur, je n'appartiens pas à cette époque"

"Aussi malheureux que cela puisse être, Mademoiselle Granger, je me dois de vous informer que je n'ai connaissance d'aucun moyen pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous" Ses mots firent couler son cœur. _Non_. Si Albus Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait pas la renvoyer, qui le pourrait ? "Et même si j'en étais capable, j'hésiterais. Vous dites que vous avez étudié la magie temporelle ? Avez-vous lu à propos d'Eloïse Mintumble ?"

Hermione _avait_ lu à propos de la fameuse sorcière. Eloïse était une Langue-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères, recherchant sur ce qu'Hermione savait être la Salle du Temps. Durant ces expérimentations, elle s'était envoyée plus de cinq siècles en arrière, et lors de son retour miraculeux —qui était toujours un mystère, vu que les Retourneurs de Temps allaient seulement en arrière et pas en avant— elle avait vieilli des cinq siècles par lesquels elle avait voyagé et en était morte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes en train de me dire que si vous me renvoyez, je vais vieillir de trente ans ?"

"C'est une très forte possibilité"

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce qu'elle allait au moins y survivre ? Est-ce que ça importait vraiment ? En étant là et en parlant à Dumbledore, elle pouvait très bien causer une brèche dans le temps et tout changer. L'effet papillon. Elle s'était battue tellement fort et avait tellement perdu pour que les choses changent. Et si elle faisait quelque chose à cette époque qui annulait tout ça ? Non. Elle voulait bien se sacrifier pour la cause il y a quatre mois lors d'une bataille ; mais ça, c'était différent.

"Je m'en fiche. Je préfère risquer ma vie que de ruiner le futur avec ma présence ici"

Dumbledore sourit à ses mots, comme s'il estimait son caractère. "En parlant d'Eloïse Mintumble" Dit-il ignorant sa décision. "Je présume que vous avez lu ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle a altéré le temps ?"

"C'est la raison même pour laquelle le Ministère de la Magie a édicté des lois aussi intransigeantes concernant les voyages temporels. Elle a, à elle seule, effacé vingt-cinq personnes de la surface de la planète" Répéta Hermione, les mots sortant directement comme ceux écrits dans le livre qu'elle avait lu.

"Etes-vous familière avec les histoires d'enfants, mademoiselle Granger ?"

Hermione s'étouffa à la mention de ce sujet par l'homme devant elle. "Beedle le Barde ?"

"Un de mes préférés. Oui, le Barde a utilisé des histoires vraies pour les écrire, de façon à satisfaire les enfants tout en racontant une leçon. Quel est votre conte préféré, Mademoiselle Granger ?"

"Les Trois Frères" Répondit-elle sans réussir à cacher le sarcasme dans son ton.

"Je suis un fan aussi" Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent, et Hermione se força à ne pas détourner les yeux sur la Baguette de Sureau posée sur le bureau. "Et, pensez-vous que la Mort – qui a donné la Cape d'Invisibilité, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Baguette de Sureau – était en fait un véritable être ?"

"Non, Monsieur. Même si les frères et leurs objets ont vraiment existé, ce dont je doute fort, la mort n'est pas une personne"

"Donc, le conte est passé de génération en génération. Quelle leçon peut en tirer un enfant ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ne pas jouer avec la Mort" Répondit Hermione. "Le frère qui prit la Baguette de Sureau pensait qu'il pouvait imposer la mort aux autres, mais au final, il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soi. Le frère qui prit la Pierre de Résurrection pensait qu'il pouvait voler la mort, mais on ne peut pas contrôler qui vit et qui meurt. Le dernier frère, celui qui avait pris la Cape pensait qu'il pouvait fuir la mort, mais elle nous rattrape tous à la fin"

"Quelle leçon, pensez-vous, que les adultes et les enfants doivent retenir de l'histoire d'Eloïse Mintumble ?"

Hermione regarda l'homme en face d'elle en essayant de réfléchir. Alors, ses yeux se plissèrent et son tempérament s'enflamma. "Etes-vous en train de dire qu'elle _n'a pas_ détruit vingt-cinq personnes ? Que le Ministère de la Magie a monté cette histoire de toute pièce pour être sûr que personne n'utilise la magie pour altérer le cours du temps ?"

Dumbledore sourit. "Ça serait une histoire vraiment fourbe"

"Ouais, l'auteur devait être un Serpentard" Murmura amèrement Hermione.

"Avez-vous le Retourneur de Temps avec vous, Mademoiselle Granger ?"

"Oui, Monsieur" Dit-elle avant de le retirer de sous son chemisier.

"Merveilleux" Répondit-il avec légèreté, comme s'il regardait une jolie fleur. "J'en ai seulement vu des dessins vagues. Mais, j'étais sous l'impression que, pour que le voyage temporel marche, le sable devait bouger ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Vous le retournez et partez dans le passé pour quelques heures maximum, puis vous vaquez à vos occupations jusqu'à ce que le temps vous rattrape. Le sablier est simplement un contenant pour le sable. Je ne suis pas sûre que le bouger dans un sens ou l'autre est ce qui déclenche la magie" Dit-elle clairement. Mais, tout en observant l'appareil, ses sourcils se plissèrent de concentration. Dumbledore était correct. Le sable dans le sablier restait bloqué dans un des deux côtés.

"Est-ce le même Retourneur de Temps que celui que vous aviez déjà vu ?"

"Non, Monsieur. Celui-ci… C'était…" Elle essaya de se rappeler la nuit où Remus et elle étaient allés au Ministère, quand ils étaient entrés dans la Salle du Temps. Elle se rappela sa confusion quand elle avait mentionné qu'elle voulait quitter la pièce, surpris que ça ne soit pas sa destination. "Remus dit qu'il l'a pris au Département des Mystères, c'est un nouveau. Je n'en ai jamais vu de comme ça auparavant"

"Pendant votre troisième année très chargée, avez-vous pris l'option Runes Anciennes ?"

Elle roula des yeux. Comme si _ne pas_ prendre Runes Anciennes était imaginable. " _Bien sûr_ , Monsieur"

"Dites-moi, que cela signifie-t-il ?" Il retourna l'appareil pour lui montrer la gravure.

Cela prit seulement quelques secondes à Hermione pour déchiffrer l'inscription. "Prédestination"

"Quelque chose me dit que votre Monsieur Lupin savait ce qu'il faisait en prenant ce Retourneur de Temps et en vous le donnant. Vous semblez être une jeune femme intelligente qui suit les règles" Hermione en rit presque. _C'était_ la sous-estimation du siècle. Il lui avait fallu une situation de vie ou de mort plus Harry Potter pour lui permettre de briser les règles. "Puis-je faire une suggestion ?"

"Monsieur ?"

"Considérez cette lettre comme votre nouveau code à suivre" Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

"Je ne peux même pas exister à cette époque, Monsieur. Je… je sais ce qu'il s'y passe. Je sais que la guerre est proche" Expliqua-t-elle le cœur lourd.

"Il y a des rumeurs" Il lui donna un léger hochement de tête, refusant de donner plus de détails.

"Les nés-moldus sont attaqués. Vicieusement. Je suis une née-moldue, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas juste tomber du ciel et faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça attirerait trop l'attention. Et franchement, je ne suis pas super excitée à l'idée de me retrouver face à des Mangemorts" _Encore_.

Il lui sourit. "J'ai une suggestion. Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez retourner à Poudlard ?"

"J'ai dix-huit ans, Monsieur, plutôt… _dix-neuf_ maintenant. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Ou c'était. C'était le 19 Septembre quand je suis partie" Elle souffla lourdement en se rappelant qu'il était presque minuit et que Sirius et elle étaient censés parler.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Foutu Remus Lupin_.

"Et bien, comme je le disais, vous avez déjà dépassé les barrières du temps, pourquoi ne pas pousser un peu plus ? J'ai en ma possession, une très rare potion Rajeunissante. C'était un cadeau d'un ami pour mon centième anniversaire. Je l'avais gardée en cas d'urgence. Chaque année, un étudiant ou deux tente de se vieillir pour descendre à Pré-au-Lard et acheter du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Le sort est souvent inefficace, et l'infirmerie un refuge pour eux. Normalement, les faire rajeunir avec des sorts marche, mais j'ai toujours été inquiet qu'un étudiant aille un peu trop loin. Quelques fois, une potion fait l'affaire. Je vous suggère de prendre cette potion et de devenir une étudiante de Poudlard. Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'endroit le plus sûr pour les Nés-moldus"

Elle se rappela avoir vu comment marchait la potion de _Vieillissement_ grâce à Fred et George, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas exactement utilisée pour aller acheter du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ils avaient la Carte du Maraudeur pour ça. Non, ils avaient utilisé la potion pour essayer de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un plan ingénieux mais voué à l'échec, qui les avait laissés à l'infirmerie le temps qu'ils retrouvent le corps, sans barbe, de leurs seize ans.

"Jeune à quel point ?" Elle détestait admettre qu'elle avait perdu, mais Remus ne lui avait laissé aucune autre option, et sans aucun moyen de rentrer, elle avait besoin d'un plan pour être en sécurité.

"Je vous suggérerais onze ans. Vous retournerez à l'école dans un mois pour être répartie avec les autres nouveaux étudiants."

Ça faisait sens. La faire rentrer plus vieille attirerait l'attention. Poudlard n'avait pas eu de transfert en plus d'un siècle. Elle deviendrait une cible facile.

"Est-ce que je pourrais rester à l'école toute l'année ? Je partirais pendant les grandes vacances. Je n'ai aucune famille ici, Monsieur"

"On doit donc vous en trouver une. Peut-être des Sangs-Purs. Ça vous soulagerait peut-être un peu"

"Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis familière avec une _bonne_ famille de Sangs-Purs, Monsieur" Craqua Hermione en retour.

"Heureusement, je le suis" Il sourit. Son attention attirée vers les mains d'Hermione. "C'est un très joli bracelet, mademoiselle Granger. Je suis familier avec les armoiries. Connaissez-vous les Potter ?"

Hermione renifla. "On peut dire ça"

"Et leur faites-vous confiance ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils à la pensée d'Harry. Harry qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry qui la considérait comme une sœur. "Ils sont…"

"La famille ?" Offrit Dumbledore.

"Oui" Confirma immédiatement Hermione. "Mais pas... Désolée, Monsieur" Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'elle reverrait Harry un jour ?

"Il n'y a rien à excuser, très chère" Il lui offrit un mouchoir, et elle sourit gracieusement en le prenant. "Puis-je suggérer un petit moment à l'infirmerie. Du repos devrait vous aider"

"Merci, Monsieur"

Il avança la main vers un tiroir et bougea la Baguette de Sureau pour l'ouvrir. Retirant un petit flacon rouge, Dumbledore sourit. "C'est la potion. Si vous voulez, donnez _ceci_ " Dit-il en lui passant la potion et sortant du parchemin et une plume, écrivant une brève note, "et cette note à Madame Pomfresh. Si vous décidez de suivre ma suggestion, elle connaitra le dosage approprié. Vous et moi devons nous revoir dès que j'aurai conclu une petite affaire pour vous. Nous parlerons alors d'un plan pour vous mettre à l'abri jusqu'à ce que je puisse étudier en détail l'appareil que vous avez ramené avec vous"

"Merci, Monsieur" Elle renifla à nouveau. "Vous êtes incroyablement calme à propos de tout ça,"

"J'ai beaucoup d'intérêts. Le futur étant l'un d'entre eux. Je vous demanderai, que vous ne divulguiez pas d'autres informations à propos du futur ou de vos origines à quiconque, moi inclus. Rien qui ne puisse altérer le cours du temps"

"Mais Monsieur, vous venez de dire que tout ce que je ferai avait déjà été fait"

"Vous êtes responsable de vos propres actions, en effet. Mais pas celles des autres. Je peux voir que vous êtes plutôt douée en Occlumencie, puisque j'essaie de briser vos barrières depuis le début de cette conversation"

"Je sais, Monsieur" Depuis le moment où elle avait posé le pied dans le bureau du directeur, elle avait senti ses essais. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en Occlumencie, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Sirius l'avait forcée à être amie avec Draco, qui lui avait donné des leçons dans ce domaine particulier. Même si elle se disait qu'il faisait ça plus par amusement que par volonté de l'aider, elle.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais je me sentais obligé de vérifier vos capacités avant de vous intégrer comme étudiante"

"Je sais, Monsieur"

"Je parle de ça, car si vous mentionnez le futur à ceux qui ne seraient pas aussi doués, ils pourraient facilement divulguer l'information à d'autres, ce qui vous mettrait en danger"

"Je sais, Monsieur. Je n'en soufflerai pas un mot"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Merci Mademoiselle Granger. Reposez-vous, je vous vois dans quelques heures"


	17. 17 : Jeune Maitresse Apprend Vite

**A/N** : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Vous êtes fabuleux ! Maintenant, quelques petites précisions. Pendant que l'histoire progresse dans le passé, Hermione va devenir OOC. On a jamais vraiment eu la chance de voir Hermione évoluer dans la période d'après-guerre —hormis dans l'épilogue, qui ne compte plus ici— donc, alors que tout son monde change, elle va changer aussi. Mais c'est le point le plus intéressant. De voir comment les événements changent une personne. Remus a donné une seconde chance à Hermione pour avoir une enface Sorcière, elle va pouvoir revivre ses années à Poudlard sans la menace constante de Voldemort au-dessus de sa tete.

 **N/T** : Je suis totalement d'accord à l'auteur sur ce coup là mes chats, vous êtes fabuleux et vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir !

Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, donc il risque d'y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude !  
Je sais aussi qu'on est en plein période de révisions pour les Partiels/Bac, voir en pleins Partiels, donc, je souhaite du courage à tout le monde !

 **Réponses aux Reviews :  
Aventure** : Haha ! Apparement tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait ça ! En attendant, je continue de traduire ici !

 **A/N** : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Vous êtes fabuleux ! Maintenant, quelques petites précisions. Pendant que l'histoire progresse dans le passé, Hermione va devenir OOC. On a jamais vraiment eu la chance de voir Hermione évoluer dans la période d'après-guerre —hormis dans l'épilogue, qui ne compte plus ici— donc, alors que tout son monde change, elle va changer aussi. Mais c'est le point le plus intéressant. De voir comment les événements changent une personne. Remus a donné une seconde chance à Hermione pour avoir une enface Sorcière, elle va pouvoir revivre ses années à Poudlard sans la menace constante de Voldemort au-dessus de sa tete.

 **N/T** : Je suis totalement d'accord à l'auteur sur ce coup là mes chats, vous êtes fabuleux et vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir !

Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, donc il risque d'y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude !  
Je sais aussi qu'on est en plein période de révisions pour les Partiels/Bac, voir en pleins Partiels, donc, je souhaite du courage à tout le monde !

 **Réponses aux Reviews :  
Aventure** : Haha ! Apparement tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait ça ! En attendant, je continue de traduire ici !

 **CHAPITRE 17 : LA JEUNE MAITRESSE APPREND VITE**

 **1 Août 1971**

Hermione fit doucement son chemin vers l'infirmerie. C'était tellement familier mais tellement différent par rapport aux nuits qu'elle y avait passées. Les nuits où elle récupérait après avoir été transformée en chat, et peu de temps après, celles où elle était pétrifiée à cause du basilic, ou les nuits qu'elle avait passées après avoir été presque tuée par Dolohov après la bataille du Département des Mystères. La dernière fois où elle avait vu l'infirmerie de Poudlard, c'était juste après la fin de la guerre, quand elle avait offert son aide à Madame Pomfresh.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione fut surprise de la trouver vide et silencieuse. Un autre rappel qu'elle était en 1971 et pas en 1998.

Ce n'était pas sa maison.

Une Madame Pomfresh plus jeune s'approcha, et les yeux doux de l'infirmière firent sourire Hermione. "Bonjour, chérie. Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?"

Ça avait été désagréable de voir le Professeur Dumbledore vivant, mais le visage familier de la sorcière la rapprochait de sa vraie vie. "Umm. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous donner ceci" Dit-elle en tenant le parchemin d'une main et le flacon de Potion Rajeunissante de l'autre.

Madame Pomfresh prit la lettre en premier, la lut avec soin, avant de regarder curieusement la potion. Elle finit par lever en sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Hermione. "Et tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire, chérie ?"

"Je… Je ne suis pas sûre" Admit tristement Hermione, laissant échapper un sanglot discret en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire"

Remus l'avait littéralement jetée aux loups. Il y a seulement quelques heures, elle était chez elle, fêtant son anniversaire avec les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Harry, Sirius, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Teddy et les Weasley. Mon Dieu, elle accepterait même de voir _Malfoy_ à ce point ! Comment est-ce qu'elle était censée suivre les instructions de Remus et vivre sa vie ? Ça n'était pas sa vie.

 _Tu fais chier, Remus._

"Faites-le. Je n'ai pas d'autre option, de toute façon"

"Très bien" Madame Pomfresh accorda avec un froncement de sourcils. "Assieds-toi sur un des lits. Le directeur insiste pour que tu te reposes, et si tu veux vraiment prendre cette potion, tu devras être allongée, de toute manière"

Hermione sourit gentiment. "Merci, Madame Pomfresh. C'est bien de voir un visa-" Elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait failli révéler le fait qu'elle connaissait l'infirmière dans le futur. Ses sourcils se plissèrent. Ça allait clairement lui prendre du temps pour s'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie.

"Je comprends, chérie" Madame Pomfresh agita la main vers la lettre. "Dumbledore l'explique sur ce parchemin. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails, évidemment, —il tient à ses secrets— mais je ne poserai pas de question. Je m'y connais assez en magie pour ne pas jouer avec quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Quel âge as-tu, chérie ?"

"Je viens juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans, en fait" Hermione dit en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, prenant une inspiration profonde pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait prévu de passer le reste de son anniversaire à lire ses nouveaux livres, et après prendre une tasse de thé avant d'aller au lit. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, à organiser l'effacement de non seulement son dernier anniversaire mais aussi les sept précédents.

"Très bien, tu vas devoir boire ça" Répondit Madame Pomfresh, versant une grande partie de la fiole dans un verre avant de le tendre à Hermione. "Bois-le rapidement ; c'est vraiment mauvais, et les ajustements ne vont pas être indolores, mais tu peux prendre une Potion de Sommeil, si tu préfères" Dit-elle en sortant une autre fiole du placard.

Hermione mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure avant d'hésiter, "Est-ce que… est-ce que je ne pourrais pas plutôt avoir une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ?"

"Tu es familière avec cette potion ?"

La Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve était hautement addictive, et normalement, Hermione ne la demanderait pas, mais sans ses amis et sa famille autour d'elle pour l'aider pendant la nuit, elle avait conclu que ce serait mieux avec la potion. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'effrayer Madame Pomfresh en hurlant en pleine nuit. "Je le suis. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si je la prends. J'ai… j'ai l'habitude de causer du raffut pendant la nuit"

"Je n'ai rien contre quelques cauchemars, chérie"

Hermione souffla, sachant que l'infirmière faisait juste son travail, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec qui que ce soit. Passant son bras droit au-dessus de son torse, elle commença à relever la manche, révélant les profondes cicatrices encore violettes qui le recouvraient.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Madame Pomfresh fut prise par surprise. Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux, calmes, d'Hermione. Sans autre mot, elle baissa le menton et fouilla le placard à la recherche d'une fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, avant de la lui tendre.

Hermione hocha la tête en remerciement, avant d'ouvrir la fiole et de la boire en une seule gorgée. Elle prit ensuite la Potion Rajeunissante. Fermant les yeux et priant pour que les larmes s'en aillent, elle se tourna et s'installa confortablement alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

 **2 Août 1971**

Hermione dormit pendant quelques heures, mais elle ne rêva pas. Elle n'eut pas de cauchemar de Bellatrix Lestrange la torturant, pas d'image de Patmol attaché sur le dos de Fenrir Greyback, pas de vision d'elle-même étant désartibulée, pas de pensée de Harry allongé sur le sol de la Forêt Interdite, ou de Sirius et Remus torturés.

Elle ne rêva pas non plus de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa maison.

Quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentit différente. S'asseyant alors qu'il faisait toujours noir, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant quelques minutes seulement. Elle fut surprise quand elle s'emmêla dans sa robe en essayant de se lever. Elle réalisa alors que celle-ci était trop grande de plusieurs tailles.

"Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision" Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait au pied du lit, un sourire doux sur le visage. "Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je suis venu vous informer que je vous ai trouvé un foyer. Un couple de Sang-Pur est d'accord pour s'occuper de vous. J'espère que vous ferez confiance à mon jugement quand je dis qu'ils sont des gens bien mieux que la plupart, en fait"

"Merci, Monsieur" Hermione pencha la tête tristement, les yeux scintillant de surprise au son de sa voix. Elle était beaucoup plus légère, ses mots sortaient bizarrement aussi. Avec un grognement, elle passa la main contre sa bouche où elle sentit que ses dents de castor étaient revenues. "Merveilleux. Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"De quoi as-tu besoin, chérie ?"

"J'aimerais… j'aimerais que mes dents reviennent à la normale, s'il vous plait. Elles avaient été arrangées pendant ma quatrième année, et je sais que c'est complètement superficiel, mais si je dois retourner à Poudlard, je préférerais ne pas avoir ça contre moi"

À la pensée qu'on se moque encore d'elle à cause de ses dents, elle sentit une pincée de tristesse dans son corps. Elle voulait pleurer ici et maintenant, ce qui était ridicule considérant qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré la nuit dernière. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, quand elle comprit que la Potion Rajeunissante ne lui avait pas seulement _rendu le corps_ de ses onze ans, mais avait fait en sorte qu'elle _ait_ onze ans encore une fois. Cela voulait dire crise de puberté, fluctuations hormonales et poussées de croissance. Elle se demanda si ses facultés mentales seraient les mêmes, ou si elles avaient aussi régressé. Ou, Merlin me pardonne, sa magie. Encore quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé avant de prendre la potion.

"J'imagine que lorsque tu atteindras l'âge où tes dents se sont arrangées, elle se réarrangeront ici aussi" Répondit Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Je ne comprends pas"

"Et bien, chérie, c'est toujours ton corps. La potion ne te donne pas vraiment un nouveau départ avec un corps plus jeune. Tu as vécu certaines expériences physiques traumatiques, et à l'âge où elles ont eu lieu, ton corps va se réajuster"

Immédiatement, Hermione regarda son bras gauche, roulant la manche de sa robe maintenant trop grande. Un sanglot lui échappa quand elle vit la peau parfaite de son avant-bras. "Mais… Ils vont revenir ?" Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. "C'est fort probable, chérie. Je suis désolée"

"Alors, je souhaiterais vraiment que mes dents soient réajustées aujourd'hui. Si je dois m'attendre à des cicatrices apparaissant toutes seules, j'aimerais avoir déjà ça" Hermione leva des yeux suppliants vers Madame Pomfresh, se rappelant toutes les fois où l'infirmière avait soigné ses blessures et séché ses larmes. "Si j'avais ma baguette, je le ferais moi-même. Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous les rétrécir pour moi, s'il vous plait ?"

La sorcière finit par être d'accord et s'approcha du lit d'Hermione. "Bien sûr, chérie. Dis-moi quand je dois m'arrêter" Elle tendit un petit miroir à Hermione, qui s'exclama en voyant son reflet.

Une Hermione de onze ans, presque douze. Des dents de castor et un buisson à la place des cheveux, des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues. Elle sourit tristement et hocha la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour permettre à Madame Pomfresh de performer le sort.

Grimaçant en sentant ses dents se rétrécir, Hermione ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent exactement à celles qu'elle avait à ses dix-neuf ans. Elle hocha alors la tête, passant sa langue sur chaque dent. "Merci, je me sens un peu vaniteuse, mais…"

Madame Pomfresh sourit et lui serra gentiment la main. "On a tous nos insécurités, chérie. Ce n'est rien"

"Maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger, si vous vous sentez d'attaque pour un petit voyage par Cheminette, j'aimerais vous faire rencontrer votre nouvelle famille" Dit Dumbledore. "Même si personne d'autre que la famille en question, Madame Pomfresh et moi-même ne sommes au courant de votre véritable identité, ainsi que des circonstances qui ont précédé votre apparition ici. Je demanderais à tous de faire un Serment Inviolable pour vous protéger"

Hermione sourit en remerciement. "Oui, Monsieur" Elle se leva et faillit tomber du lit, oubliant qu'elle était plus courte de quelques centimètres maintenant. Le devant de sa robe glissa de son épaule et elle l'agrippa rapidement. Elle leva les yeux vers Madame Pomfresh. "Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de faire quelques petits ajustements pour moi, s'il vous plait ?"

L'infirmière répondit par un ricanement, passant sa baguette au-dessus d'Hermione, rétrécissant la robe pour qu'elle lui aille.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je deviendrais sans vous, madame Pomfresh"

"Je suppose que je te vois le mois prochain, chérie. Tu peux, bien sûr, venir à n'importe quel moment me voir si tu as besoin"

"Je le ferai. Merci encore"

Dumbledore se tint devant la porte, la tenant ouverte. "Venez, Mademoiselle Granger"

Elle le suivit rapidement, marchant en silence vers son bureau.

Le directeur s'approcha de la cheminée, attrapant la poudre sur le manteau. "Et voilà, très chère. J'ai déjà expliqué certains détails à votre famille d'accueil. Ils savent que vous êtes une Née-Moldue ayant besoin de protection, et que votre famille n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde" Expliqua-t-il en plaçant la poudre dans sa main. "Ils ont été assez gentils pour ne pas poser plus de questions. Je vous promets, vous pouvez leur faire confiance"

"J'apprécie le fait que vous ayez fait autant d'efforts pour moi, Monsieur" Hermione sourit au vieux sorcier et recula, lui permettant de rentrer en premier dans la cheminette.

"Ecoutez attentivement et suivez-moi" Dumbledore jeta la poudre de cheminette et dit clairement, "Manoir Potter !" avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

Hermione s'étouffa, "Potter ?" Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise, considérant que Dumbledore avait déjà mentionné les Potter, mais savoir qu'elle allait rencontrer la famille d'Harry la rendait anxieuse.

Elle fit appel à son courage Gryffondor et s'avança dans la cheminette. "Manoir Potter !"

Hermione vit une salle de réception aussi grande que celle du Manoir Malfoy en sortant de la Cheminette. Elle avait entendu et dit le mot _Manoir,_ mais n'avait pas compris ce que cela représentait. Cela faisait sens, bien sûr ; les Potter étaient des Sangs-Purs jusqu'à ce que James se marie à Lily Evans.

Au contraire du grand espace blanc qu'était le Manoir Malfoy, le Manoir _Potter_ était beaucoup plus chaleureux. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis un Sortilège d'Engorgement sur la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

"Wow" Murmura-t-elle, les yeux s'illuminant alors qu'elle scannait la pièce avec un sourire. Comment pouvait-elle déjà se sentir… à la maison ?

"Tu aimes ?"

Hermione tourna son attention vers la femme qui venait de parler, avant de voir trois personnes dans la pièce qui la regardaient avec amusement.

Dumbledore se tenait derrière le couple qui – certes, plus vieux que les parents d'Hermione – n'était certainement pas aussi vieux que le directeur. Ils semblaient tous les deux aux alentours de cinquante ans, même s'il y avait un air malicieux dans les yeux noisettes de l'homme.

La femme qui venait de parler ressemblait étrangement à Andromeda Tonks, sauf pour ce qui était de la couleur de ses cheveux –auburn au lieu de brun. Elle sourit, son regard gris et ses traits aristocratiques étaient chaleureux, avec une once de malice dans son regard à elle aussi. Elle lui rappelait un peu Molly Weasley.

"C'est magnifique" Hermione sourit gracieusement. "Merci, pour… pour me permettre de rester chez vous"

"C'est _ta_ maison aussi maintenant, ma puce. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une autre femme dans cette maison" La sorcière lui caressa les cheveux avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle rit doucement quand son mari lui fit un clin d'œil. "J'ai désespérément besoin d'échapper à l'imbécilité des jeunes et des vieux qui refusent de grandir"

"Ma femme exagère" Répondit le sorcier. "Elle aime ça. Ça la garde en forme"

La sorcière tendit la main. "Dorea Potter"

Le sorcier sourit à Hermione. "Charlus"

Secouant la main de Dorea, Hermione leur sourit. "Hermione"

Dumbledore sourit, semblant un peu trop fier de lui. "Bien, je ne souhaite pas être vulgaire, mais il ne me reste qu'un mois pour préparer mon discours de rentrée" Il attrapa une enveloppe familière avant de la tendre à Hermione.

Sa lettre de Poudlard.

Sa _première_ deuxième lettre de Poudlard.

Elle effaça une larme du coin de son œil, essayant de repousser le souvenir de sa première fois dans son esprit. À la place, elle essaya de le remplacer par _ce_ moment. "Merci, Professeur. Pour tout"

"J'ai hâte de vous voir à Poudlard, ma chère. Charlus, Dorea, j'espère vous voir prochainement"

Dumbledore secoua la main de Charlus et accepta une bise de la part de Dorea. Il sourit une dernière fois à Hermione, avant de reculer dans la Cheminette.

Dorea se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione avec un sourire énergique. "Albus a expliqué que tu avais eu une nuit plutôt mouvementée. On ne va pas insister, promis. Il est tard, et j'insiste qu'il faudrait qu'on aille tous se reposer pour être en forme demain" Elle frappa ses mains ensemble comme si elle avait déjà prévu une journée complète d'activités pour le lendemain, quelque chose qui rendait Hermione un peu anxieuse.

"Tilly !" Appela Dorea, et, avec un pop léger, un petit elfe de maison apparut devant Hermione et les Potter.

Hermione pâlit à la vue de l'elfe de maison et inspira profondément. _Non. Absolument pas !_ Elle n'allait pas être adoptée par une famille de Sang-Purs qui exploitait les elfes de maison !

"Une jeune maitresse ?" Le petit elfe leva les yeux vers Hermione, ils avaient la couleur du ciel lors d'un jour d'été. La petite créature lui sourit, sautant de haut en bas avec l'excitation digne d'un Weasley le matin de Noël, se tournant vers Dorea et Charlus comme s'ils lui avaient donné le plus beau des cadeaux. "Tilly est tellement excitée ! Tilly voulait une Jeune Maitresse ! Non pas que Tilly n'aime pas le Jeune Maitre !"

Charlus ricana affectueusement. "Fais attention, Tilly ; tu n'as pas vraiment envie de jouer aux favoris"

"Tilly fait ce que Tilly fait" Répondit l'elfe de maison, et avec un haussement d'épaules et un air de défiance sur le visage. Hermione s'étouffa à moitié alors que Charlus riait à gorge déployée.

Dorea roula des yeux. "Hermione, voici Tilly. Elle va t'amener à ta chambre. Sois prudente, elle va surement s'emporter et t'habiller comme une poupée. Et ne la laisse pas te couvrir d'attentions"

L'elfe roula des yeux à son tour, imitant Dorea à la perfection. "Tilly ne couvre pas d'attention" Dit-elle, offensée. "Tilly dorlote, gâte et chouchoute"

Charlus sourit. "C'est la même chose"

"Tilly fait ce que Tilly fait" Le petit elfe secoua les épaules, avant d'attraper la main d'Hermione, tirant doucement dessus. "La Jeune Maitresse va suivre Tilly. Le Maitre et la Maitresse doivent aller se coucher, oui, oui oui. Tilly sera fâchée s'ils restent debout trop longtemps"

"Oui, Tilly" Répondit Charlus avec un sourire, comme s'il était encore un enfant. "Bonne nuit, Hermione. Dors bien. On verra demain matin. Tu es en sécurité ici"

Hermione voulait prendre un moment pour vraiment montrer sa gratitude au couple devant elle, mais elle fut trainée hors de la pièce par une elfe surexcitée -et bizarrement indépendant-

"Tilly ? Est-ce que je peux te demander… Est-ce que tu es bien traitée ici ?" Murmura Hermione avec les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que… ? Je veux dire… tu ne préférerais pas être un elfe libre ?"

"Tilly _est_ un elfe libre"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous le choc. "Quoi ? Tu as reçu des vêtements ?" Demanda-t-elle, regardant la serviette que portait Tilly. Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme traditionnel des elfes de maison, et la qualité de leurs maitres se voyait à l'état du vêtement. Kreattur, par exemple, était toujours sale.

"Tilly n'a pas besoin de vêtement pour être libre" Expliqua Tilly. Elle continua de tirer sur la main d'Hermione.

"Tilly s'est occupée de Maitresse Dorea quand elle était petite. Quand Maitresse s'est mariée au Maitre Charlus, Maitresse Dorea a demandé à Tilly de venir avec elle. Mais la mère de Maitresse Dorea n'était pas contente du mariage. Non, non, non. L'ancienne Maitresse Violetta avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, juste pour embêter Maitresse Dorea. Mais Maitresse Dorea a crié sur l'ancienne Maitresse Violetta ; lui disant qu'elle prendrait Tilly. Elle a jeté un sort sur l'ancienne Maitresse Violetta. Oh oui, oui, oui. Elle lui a jeté un _sort_ "

L'elfe de maison laissa échapper un soupir nostalgique. "Tilly est très heureuse de prendre soin de Maitresse Dorea et de sa famille. Tilly est libre de l'ancienne, méchante Maitresse Violetta"

"Je suis contente" Sourit Hermione, heureuse d'entendre cela. Son bonheur fut de courte durée, car elle réalisa qu'elle devait mettre en place certaines limites avec l'elfe. "Tilly, j'insiste pour que tu ne nettoies pas tout le temps derrière moi. Je peux faire mon propre ménage, et je sais cuisiner aussi"

Soudainement, Tilly s'arrêta sur ses pas et se tourna tout doucement, les yeux remplis d'eau, vers Hermione. "La Jeune Maitresse ne veut pas de Tilly ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, choquée à la vue des expressions de Tilly. Elle était beaucoup plus habituée aux insultes de Kreattur ou à la capacité de concentration déficiente de Dobby. "Non, non, Tilly, je ne veux juste pas que tu sois obligée de t'occuper de moi"

"La Jeune Maitresse veut rendre Tilly triste ? Oh, pauvre Tilly !" Elle explosa en larmes, relâchant les mains d'Hermione pour se couvrir le visage en pleurant, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, comme les femmes au cœur brisé dans les romans de Jane Austen que la mère d'Hermione aimait lire. "Tilly a tellement et tellement espéré avoir une Jeune Maitresse, et la Jeune Maitresse ne veut pas de Tilly. Tout ce que Tilly veut, c'est de s'occuper de la Jeune Maitresse"

"Tilly, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas" Dit Hermione, horrifiée par la scène qu'elle avait causée. "S'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je suis désolée ! S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer !" Quand les genoux de Tilly lâchèrent et qu'elle s'effondra au sol. "D'accord, d'accord. Tu peux t'occuper de moi, juste, arrête de pleurer !"

"Tilly accepte" Dit l'elfe, s'arrêtant immédiatement de pleurer et se relevant. Elle attrapa à nouveau la main d'Hermione et la dirigea vers une grande pièce à la fin du couloir. "La Jeune Maitresse apprends vite"

Hermione s'arrêta net, bouche-bée. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'être manipulée par un elfe de maison ?

Tilly ouvrit les doubles portes à la fin du couloir, montrant la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand à la vue de la taille de la chambre, avec un lit gigantesque au milieu, drapé de rideaux bleus et dorés. Une garde-robe dans un coin de la pièce révéla plusieurs pièces de tissus soigneusement pliées.

Tilly s'approcha de la garde-robe avec un sourire sur le visage. "Tilly va faire les nouvelles robes de Maitresse. La Jeune Maitresse a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, de livres et de plumes, et la Jeune Maitresse a besoin d'une baguette. Maitresse a dit à Tilly que la Jeune Maitresse allait aller à Poudlard avec le Jeune Maitre. Tilly sera triste de les voir partir, mais Tilly sera fière, oh oui, Tilly sera fière"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement à ce qui semblait être de vraies larmes.

Tilly lui tendit quelque chose qu'Hermione avait oublié. Elle baissa le regard sur son enveloppe et sourit à la vue des mots présents :

 _Mademoiselle Potter,_

 _Deuxième étage, la Chambre à la fin du Couloir,_

 _Manoir Potter_

Elle regarda les mots avec détachement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'appeler "Granger" ici. Dumbledore lui avait trouvé une famille de Sang-Purs pour une raison précise. En tant que Née-Moldue, elle était en danger. Elle devait apparaitre aussi discrète que possible. Mais son nom de famille était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents, et la sensation qu'elle venait de perdre _ça_ brisa quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui avait _besoin_ d'être brisé. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs mois à pleurer des parents qui n'étaient pas vraiment morts.

Elle prit une inspiration profonde et la relâcha doucement. Elle brisa le sceau et prit le parchemin. Elle n'était plus une Granger, peut-être allait-elle pouvoir guérir maintenant.

Harry avait apparemment raison, Hermione était une Potter.

 _POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Chère Mademoiselle Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été acceptée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres et équipements nécessaires à cette année scolaire._

 _La rentrée a lieu le 1_ _er_ _Septembre,_

 _Votre sincèrement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Sous-directrice_

Hermione s'autorisa à sourire en lisant la lettre. Poudlard. Professeur McGonagall. Certaines choses _seraient_ familières, après tout.

Son attention fut à nouveau réclamée par Tilly qui avait, pendant les quelques minutes qu'Hermione avait prises pour lire la lettre, cousu une robe de nuit bleu clair pour elle et essayait maintenant de changer Hermione, comme Dorea l'avait prévu.

"Tilly" Murmura Hermione, essayant de récupérer la robe des mains de l'elfe. "Je peux me changer toute seule" Elle fut prise par surprise quand Tilly se mit à grogner, ce dont elle prit avantage pour la changer.

"La Jeune Maitresse est têtue. Dormez maintenant. La Jeune Maîtresse doit se reposer"

Hermione s'assit sur le lit défait, se demandant si le basilic l'avait eue aussi facilement que ce petit elfe. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi, ça c'était sûr. Elle secoua la tête d'amusement, essayant d'y retirer l'image d'un elfe de maison Seigneur des Ténèbres. Effrayant et définitivement impossible à tuer.

"Merci, Tilly" Elle grimpa sous les couvertures rapidement, un peu inquiète de ce que Tilly pourrait faire, sinon.

L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Hermione espéra seulement que la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ferait encore effet cette nuit. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'effrayer une famille aussi gentille et un elfe de maison surprotecteur avec ses cris de terreur.


	18. 18 : Vis Ta Vie

**A/N** : Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous aimiez la famille Potter et Tilly ! Je ne l'ai pas vraiment réalisé quand je l'ai écris mais Tilly est inspiré d'un autre elfe de maison : Trinket de Bespoke Witch. Allez lire cette oeuvre. Maintenant. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyable avec les elfe de maison têtus.

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :  
 **Brutale acedie** : Haha je suis contente de voir que Tilly te plait ! Elle est trop trop bien en meme temps !

 **Aventure** : Et voilà la fameuse rencontre avec James ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la rencontre avec les Potter !

 **CHAPITRE 18 : VIS TA VIE**

 **2 Aout 1971**

Hermione dormit profondément, sans faire aucun rêves et se réveilla reposé dans un grand lit. Confuse, elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi ça ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre au Square Grimmaud. Elle étudia la pièce de droite à gauche avant de tomber sur une silhouette devant elle, en plein rayon de soleil.

La silhouette se pencha et Hermione put distinguer un tas de cheveux noirs. Elle sourit, retenant un bâillement. "Mmm… Harry ?" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensoleillée.

"Qui est Harry ?" Une voix étrangement familière répondit.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et elle les cligna rapidement pour chasser le sommeil. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs familiers qui remontés tellement hauts sur l'arrière qu'elle pouvait le voir de là où elle était. Mais, à la place des yeux émeraudes quelle aimait tant, elle vit des yeux noisettes.

Ça n'était pas Harry.

 _1971._

Hermione inspira profondément alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire : la boite rouge de Remus dans la librairie familiale des Black, le Retourneur de Temps couplé à un Portauloin, la lettre de Remus, le rendez-vous avec le Directeur bien vivant, Madame Pomfresh, la Potion Rajeunissante, les Potter et la rencontre avec Tilly.

Et maintenant, il y avait un garçon devant son lit, avec un regard curieux et un sourire en coin.

"Donc, tu es ma nouvelle soeur, huh ?"

"Qui es tu ?" Cria-t-elle, et se retourna violemment pour atteindre l'autre coté du lit, le plus loin possible du garçon. Apparement, il prit ça pour une invitation, puisqu'il grimpa dans le lit pour la regarder de plus près. Elle leva les mains défensivement pliant les doigts quand elle se rappela combien elle était plus petite après la Potion.

"Attends" Elle regarda le garçon attentivement, choquée de la ressemblance avec son Harry. Comment n'avait-elle pas compris plus tot ? _1971, Manoir Potter_. Elle s'exclama, levant une main sur sa bouche. "Tu es James ? Oh mon… Dieu, tu… Tu es—"

James sourit en coin, "Magnifique ? Superbe ? Admirable ?"

Hermione éclata de rire, surprise de voir combien il était authentique. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis que ce fiasco avait commencé. Elle lui sourit; sa ressemblance à Harry et son apparente incapacité à comprendre la notion d'espace personnel le rendait plutôt charmant.

"Tu ne ressembles à rien oui. Est-ce que tu as au moins une brosse à cheveux ?" Elle passa inconsciemment sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle le faisait pour Harry.

"Tu es celle qui parle" Rit James, levant ne main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, les mettant dans un état encore pire. Il fit ensuite la meme chose dans les cheveux d'Hermione. "Je crois que j'ai vu un oiseau quelque part là-dedans, est-ce que tu peux y cacher des bonbons ?"

"J'ai jamais essayé" Essayant pratiquement de le rabrouer pour avoir parler à un adulte come ça avan de se rappeler qu'elle était une enfant aussi. Son esprit était toujours celui d'une sorcière de dix-neuf ans alors qu'elle n'en avait plus que onze.

"Bon, puisque _tu_ ne l'as jamais fait, _je_ peux essayer ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin ? "Ça semble plus pratique que de percer mes poches"

"Non, tu ne peux pas cacher de bonbons dans mes cheveux" Dit-ell en roulant des yeux.

Il rigola à nouveau, un son heureux, contrairement à celui d'harry ui semblait toujours surpris, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé assez de plaisir dans sa vie pour en rire.

"Regarde nous, frères et soeurs, déjà ! J'ai toujours voulu une petite soeur" Dit-il en se penchant contre la tete de lit. Il posa sa tete sur ses mains.

"C'est quand ton anniversaire ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"27 Mars"

"Le mien c'est le 19 Septembre, donc techniquement, je suis plus vieille que toi… _petit frère_ "

Pas du tout affecté par cette nouvelle, James haussa les épaules et se redressa. " _Techniquement,_ Maman dit que pour les autres, on sera des jumeaux. Et j'insisterais sur le fait que je suis né en premier. Après tout, _j'étais là_ le premier" Il rejeta sa tete en arrière, sur de lui —la cognant pratiquement contre la tete de lit— comme s'il avait déjà gagné la dispute.

"Jumeaux" Elle haussa un sourcil. "Mais on se ressemble pas du tout"

"C'est _ça_ ton problème ?" Renifla James. "En considérant le fait que je me suis réveillé ce matin pour que la première chose que me dise mes parents soit que j'avais une nouvelle soeur et que 'oh, surtout ne dit pas que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui nous l'a amené', je pense que je prend tout ça plutôt bien. Et _ton_ problème c'est qu'on ne se ressemble pas ? Mais hey, si tu ne veux pas de frère, c'est ok. C'est pas comme si ça me brisait le coeur ou quoi" Dit-il, faisant la moue.

"Non, je… J'aimerais bien un frère" Dit-elle, les mots apportants leur lot de peine alors qu'ils lui rappelaient Harry. Harry n'était pas là, mais James —le père d'Harry— lui ressemblait tellement. Ça faisait mal de le regarder pendant trop longtemps.

James, remarquant son changement d'humeur, fronça les sourcils et s'arreta pour un moment avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux et de tirer.

"Ow !" Hermione craqua, plissant les yeux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Et bah, on est frères et soeurs maintenant, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué de bonnes sessions de tirage de cheveux avec ma soeur"

Elle le regarda méchamment et frotta l'endroit douloureux sur sa tete. "Rappelles-toi en pour quand je jetterais un maléfice à le serpillère qui te sert de cheveux"

"Tu ne peux sans une baguette. Et la semaine prochaine, tu auras oublié. J'ai une tete d'ange, c'est maman qui le dit"

Il était incroyablement arrogant, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Il y a quoi la semaine prochaine ?"

James sourit avec excitation. "On va sur le Chemin de traverse pour récupérer notre baguette et les fournitures pour Poudlard"

"Oh, j'ai meme pas réalisé" Elle savait qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard et que sa baguette était restée derrière en 1988, mais Hermione avait oublié qu'elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle.

"Quoi ? Tu penses que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ?"

Hermione ricana, sachant qu'elle pouvait, en fait, faire de la magie sans baguette. Contrairement aux sorciers plus vieux comme le Professeur McGonagall, Sirius et Remus, Hermione y arrivait principalement dans des situations de stress intense mais elle s'était beaucoup amélioré sous la tutelle de Sirius.

"Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te taire ?" Demanda-t-elle à James.

"Rarement" Répondit-il. "Debout, Maman m'a envoyé pour te dire que le petit-déjeuner est servi" Il sauta du lit et courut vers la porte.

Hermione sourit. "Trop bien, je suis affamée"

Il s'arreta, la main sur la poignée. "Oh, vu que tu vas etre ma petite soeur et tout, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir"

"C'est quoi ?"

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Tu ne connais pas mon nom ? Tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit ?" Demanda Hermione sans y croire. "Tes parents t'ont dit que tu avais une nouvelle soeur, tu l'as réveille, sautes sur son lit, tires ses cheveux, et tu ne connais meme pas son nom ?" Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun os suspicieux dans son corps ?

"Ils l'ont peut etre mentionnés. J'ai juste entendu soeur et jumelle, mais Tilly est arrivée avec le petit déjeuner…" Expliqua-t-il, grattant sa tete.

"Hermione"

Il haussa un sourcil. "Quoi ?"

Elle sourit doucement. "Mon nom est Hermione"

"Ça sonne faux"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. "Ce n'est pas faux !"

"Ça ne ressemble pas à un vrai mot"

"Ce n'est pas un mot, c'est mon nom"

"C'est trop lourd en bouche, donc…je vais t'appeler Mia"

Ayant un bref flashback de sa relation avec Viktor, Hermione énonça, "Her-my-oh-nee"

James cligna des yeux et répéta, "Her- _my-uh_ -nee. _My-uh_. See ?"

Hermione grogna, lui jetant un regard qu'elle réservait normalement uniquement à Ron et Harry —et parfois, Sirius. "Je n'aime pas les surnom"

"Je n'aime pas les soeurs tyranniques. Clairement, on a tous les deux étés trahis par cette famille" James haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas du tout touché par le regard et l'humeur d'Hermione. Ça allait poser des problèmes cette histoire.

"Mon nom est Hermione Granger" Dit-elle fermement, oubliant que sa lettre de Poudlard avait été adressée à une Potter.

"Potter"" La corrigea James.

"Quoi ?"

"Ton nom est Hermione Potter. _Mia_ Potter, en fait"

"Potter ? Je… je vais devoir m'y habituer"

"Tu es ma soeur" Dit James avec un grand sourire. "Et ça fait de toi une Potter"

Le nez d'Hermione se mit à piquer alors qu'elle sentait des larmes monter. Juste hier, Harry lui disait exactement la meme chose.

* * *

"Te voilà, ma puce !" Dorea sourit à Hermione depuis la grande table de la salle à manger.

"Re-bonjour, Madames Potter, Monsieur Potter" Hermione cligna des yeux face à James quand il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, surprise que le garçon qui lui avait tiré les cheveux quelques minutes plus tot seulement agissait maintenant comme un véritable gentleman. Elle regarda ses nouveaux parents qui souriaient fièrement à leur fils.

"Bien, nous devrions probablement passer directement à l'étape où tu nous appelles Papa et Maman" Suggéra Charlus avec un sourire gentil, et la poitrine d'Hermione se resserra. "Aucun sens à vivre une double vie; ça rendrait juste les choses plus confuses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. De plus, la situation est parfaitement claire : tu es noter fille. Albus n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails, juste que tu étais une jeune fille qui avait besoin d'une nouvelle famille"

"J'ai toujours voulu une petite fille", Renchérit Dorea, les yeux brillants.

James ricana, "Merci Maman"

Charlus sourit au garçon, "Mange ton petit-déjeuner, fils"

"Albus a laissé quelques papiers que nous devons signer et renvoyer au Départements des Naissances au Ministère pour faire de toi une vraie Potter, Hermione Potter, officiellement" Expliqua Dorea en buvant sa tasse de thé.

"Mia" Lâcha James, après avoir avalé une bouchée de porridge.

"Pardon ?" Demanda Charlus et relevant les yeux de son journal.

"Son prénom c'est Mia"

"Je déteste les surnoms" Répéta Hermione, plissant les yeux en direction de James.

Dorea sourit aux deux enfants. "Je trouve que c'est mignon. Mia est un joli prénom"

"Si tu préfères, on peut toujours continuer de t'appeler Hermione" La rassura Charlus.

" _Certainement pas_ " James haussa les épaules avant de placer la moitié du plat de saucisses dans son assiette. "C'est _Mia_ maintenant"

"Bien, très bien. _Jamie_ " Hermione taquina James.

"C'est…" James fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tete. "En fait, j'aime bien"

Hermione siffla.

"Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez déjà aussi bien tous les deux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hermione, fais le nous savoir" Insista Dorea.

"Merci, Madame, euuh… Maman" Hermione déglutit, le mot sonnant étranger dans sa bouche. "Je pense que c'est bon pour l'instant. Toujours en train de m'adapter, les derniers jours ont étés…chaotiques" Admit Hermione, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

"Ma puce, je sais que tu as eu quelques moments difficiles récemment, mais on est des Potter, on se relève toujours. Tu accepte ce qui t'arrives, tu en tire une leçon, et tu te bats pour aller plus loin"

"Courage et Ruse" Murmura Hermione.

"Les mots de la Maison" Murmura Charlus, impressionné.

"J'espère pouvoir etre à leur hauteur" Hermione sourit, tripotant le bracelet autour de son poignet, heureuse qu'aucun des Potter ne l'ai remarqué pour l'instant. Si ils l'avaient fait, ils n'avaient rien dit. Peut etre qu'il avaient assumés qu'Albus le lui avait donné. Elle était inquiète qu'ils puissent l'accuser de vol, vu qu'ils ne l'a connaissait que depuis moins d'une journée. Sirius _devait_ lui donner un héritage des Potter pour son anniversaire. Ça allait etre facile à expliquer ça tien, en plus du fait qu'elle connaissait leur petit-fils.

Charlus sourit fièrement. "Je pense qu'elle sera à Gryffondor"

" _Bien sur_ qu'elle sera à Gryffondor. Comme tous les Potter" James roula des yeux, comme si autre chose était impossible.

Dorea croisa des bras. " _Moi_ non"

"Et bien, tu n'as pas été assez chanceuse pour _naitre_ Potter, ma chérie"

"Tu veux dire, heureusement pour _toi_?" Demanda Dorea en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Tu était dans quelle maison ?" Demanda poliment Hermione.

"J'étais une Serpentarde, ma puce"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand. _La grand-mère d'Harry était à Serpentard ?_

"La sale petit serpent m'a piégé pour notre premier rencard" Charlus secoua ses cheveux au-dessus de sa femme, essayant d'attraper sa main pour l'embrasser.

"Est-ce que tu te plains ?" Demanda Dorea.

"Pas le moindre" Répondit-il en souriant, lui embrassant le poignet.

Hermione rigola et regarda James qui roulait des yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas , Mia. Maman était probablement la seule bonne Serpentarde du lot"

"Ne commence pas à causer des ennuis, James." Dorea secoua la tete et souffla en relâchant la main de Charlus. "Il y a déjà assez d'animosité entre les Maisons comme ça. Tu ne sera pas un enfant à problèmes, James"

James fit la moue. "Est-ce que c'est la tete d'un enfant à problème ?"

"Ne me jette pas ce regard innocent, James Charlus Potter. Je te connais mieux que ça. En parlant d'innocent, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir quand on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse demain"

James sembla surpris mais excité. "Je pensais qu'on y allait que la semaine prochaine ?" Demanda-t-il en remplissant son verre et celui d'Hermione avec du jus de citrouille, ne faisant pas attention à l'expression de surprise d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait _jamais_ vu un garçon faire ça sans motif ultérieur.

Dorea sourit de frustration. "Non, nous t'avons dit _la semaine dernière_ que nous irions _cette_ semaine. Demain en fait. CHarlus, tu es sur qu'il est prêt à aller tout seul à Poudlard ? Le pauvre pourrait se perdre dans le train ou tomber dans le lac"

"Personne ne tombe dans le lac" Rit Charlus.

Hermione le rejoignit, rigola au souvenir d'un jeune Dennis Creevey, qui était en fait _tombé_ dans le lac le jour de la cérémonie du Choixpeau.

Tilly apparut, nettoyant la table du petit-déjeuner. Toute la famille la remercia. "Le Jeune Maitre de Tilly _ne va pas_ tomber dans le lac. Le Jeune Maitre est le plus intelligent, le plus brave et le plus courageux. Vous devez laisser le Jeune Maitre aller à Poudlard pour etre le meilleur" Elle laissa trainer dans l'air une menace silencieuse quant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Elle n'avait entendu qu'un seul elfe de maison parler comme ça : Kreattur, quand Sirius et lui se disputaient. Cela ne finissait jamais bien. Mais apparemment, Charlus riait, Dorea ne semblait que légèrement offensée et James semblait fier que Tilly le défende. Et bien maintenant, Hermione savait qui était responsable pour l'excès de confiance de James.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai tourné un elfe de maison contre ta propre mère"

" _Notre_ mère" Corrigea James.

Hermione sourit, secouant la tete et attrapa son assiette vide pour la débarrasser.

Tilly l'attrapa au meme moment et envoya un regard plein de défiance à Hermione. "Tilly va prendre l'assiette de la Jeune Maitresse"

Hermione essaya de reprendre l'assiette. "Tilly, je peux débarrasser ma propre assiette"

Tilly insista, et plutôt que les fausses que les fausses larmes d'hier qu'Hermione était prête à combattre, l'elfe grogna. Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione lâcha le plat immédiatement.

Tilly prit l'assiette et sourit avec la meme affection que celle qu'elle avait montré à James. "La Jeune Maitresse est la plus intelligente. Elle va aller à Poudlard avec le Jeune Maitre et rendra sa Maison fière. Oui, oui, oui !" Elle tapa du pied à la fin de sa tirade et disparut avec un pop discret.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe aussi…" Hermione commença, choquée.

"Mère poule ?" Suggéra Charlus. "Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée au Manoir. Je n'ai pas grandit avec des Elfes de Maison, comme toi" Quand il sourit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux. "J'ai appris rapidement à ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. La troisième fois où elle m'a surpris en train de pendre mes robes moi memes, elle a faillit me mordre la main"

Dorea sourit et regarda affectueusement Hermione. "C'est vrai. Donc, ma puce, habitues-toi à elle, mais ne la laisse pas te monter la tete" Elle pencha la tete vers son fils avec un sourire connaisseur.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Tilly est géniale" James haussa les épaules et bu son verre de jus de citrouille.

"Je le surveillerais à Poudlard" Offrit Hermione en pointant James du menton. "Je suis sure que sa tete va dégonfler un peu sans Tilly pour la faire regonfler"

Charlus sourit, se penchant vers elle. "Tu accepte ton role de soeur, alors ?"

"Courage et Ruse" Répondit Hermione. "Je suis une Potter maintenant. Quelque chose me dit que veiller sur lui va etre ma fonction principale"

"Tu es une fille bien, Hermione" Dit fièrement Dorea.

Hermione déglutit et se retourna pour sourire à James. "Mia. Je pense que j'aimerais qu'on m'appelle Mia"

James leva le poing en signe de victoire.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione se retira dans sa chambre où elle fut poussé dans une baignoire immense par Tilly. Elle fut uniquement autorisé à s savonner elle-meme car elle avait promis à Tilly de la laisser brosser ses cheveux. Hermione ne fut plutôt contente vu que Tilly avait réussi à dompter ses boucles, et lui avait promis de regarder pour un sort qui pourrait l'aider dans le future. Hermione lui souhaitait bonne chance avec ça.

Maintenant, il y avait des robes cousu-mains qui l'attendaient sur son lit. Elle sourit et les toucha. Elle détestait etre choyé comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier les Potter qui l'avaient accueillis si gentiment chez eux. Ils l'a traité comme _Leur_ enfant.

Et James la considérait déjà comme sa soeur. C'était comme si elle était encore avec Harry, meme s'il lui manquait l'éducation de Sang-Pur qu'avait James. Hermione se demandait à quel point il allait changer une fois à Poudlard, sans la surveillance constante de ses parents. Une partie d'elle avait hate de voir ça.

Après avoir mis les nouvelles robes de Tilly, elle attrapa la pochette sous le matelas, là où elle avait mis les parchemins de Remus. Elle lit les mots à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était toujours un peu en colère contre lui, et surtout à cause du fait qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Ses mots étaient faciles à comprendre.

 _Je suis simplement les instructions de quelqu'un qui comprend mieux le fonctionnement du temps que moi._

 _Tu dois retourner dans le passé._

Remus l'avait renvoyé dans le passé parce qu'elle y avait _déjà_ été. Si Remus et Dumbledore avaient raison, et le temps était une boucle, alors quelque part dans son passé, Remus avait rencontré Hermione et découvert le secret de son Retourneur de Temps. Elle devait lui avoir dit comment elle avait atterri en 1971. Remus avait du etre préoccupé par les ordres —cette mission de la renvoyer dans le passé— et Hermione se rendit compte que c'était _elle_ qui avait du le supplier pour etre sure qu'elle retournerait dans le passé.

Mais pourquoi ? Si ça n'était pas pour terminer la guerre, si ça n'était pas pour tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne prenne le pouvoir et sauver de nombreuses vies… alors quoi ?

 _Vis ta vie. Apprécie-là._

C'était ça la raison ? Remus lui donnait une deuxième chance ? C'était sa récompense pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre ? Une enfance _normale_ avec la chance de grandir dans le Monde Magique sans etre mise de coté à cause des préjudices ? Elle y avait passé oins d'une journée et avait déjà réussi à avoir une nouvelle famille et une chance d'aller à Poudlard sans avoir besoin de combattre des Trolls, des Basiliques, des Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que la lettre de Remus devait etre son nouveau guide. Autant elle avait du mal à etre d'accord avec lui, autant elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Et, elle savait suivre des règles. Surtout quand Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là pour la convaincre du contraire.

Pensait à eux faisait mal. Penser à tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé en 1998 faisait mal. Mais avoir mal était contre ses nouvelles règles.

 _Vis ta vie. Apprécie-là._

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait utiliser la lettre comme un guide. Elle allait vivre sa vie selon les directives de Remus et de Dumbledore. allait essayer d'apprécier sa vie. Hermione Granger avait un passé. Un passé lourd qu'elle n'allait pas trainer en 1971. Elle allait faire la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Son attention fut attirée par le miroir au mur, elle examina son reflet puis hocha la tete. Oui, Hermione Granger garderait son passé et Mia Potter recommencerait à zéro.

* * *

Mia passa son premier jour en tant que Potter à explorer la Manoir et à se renseigner sur l'histoire de sa nouvelle famille. Dorea était une sorcière puissante qui transpirait l'intelligence et la grace, mais il y avait toujours cette once de malice dans son regard. Charlus, ne sachant pas ce que Mia connaissait du Monde Magique, essaya de lui apprendre les bases. Elle ne fit pas grand chose pour l'arrêter, voyant cela comme une opportunité pour créer des liens avec l'homme que l monde verrait comme son père.

"Pourquoi les gens ne vont pas se poser de questions à propos de moi ?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le verger qui lui rappelait celui au fond du jardin des Weasley.

"Et bien, nous sommes les derniers Potter" Expliqua Charlus. "Quand Dorea et moi nous nous sommes mariés, beaucoup de famille de Sang-Pur n'étaient pas ravies. Sa mère voulait un autre contrat de mariage mais heureusement, son père l'aimait et l'a laissé faire son propre choix" Une expression de fierté passa sur son visage. "J'aime penser qu'elle a bien choisi"

Mia sourit. "Je trouve aussi"

"Et bien, quand nous nous sommes mariés, la majorité de la famille de Dorea a coupé les ponts avec elle, et mes parents sont morts l'année suivante. J'ai travaillé depuis la maison pendant un petit moment, et ça a pris des années pour que James naisse. Une fois que nous avon eu 'l'héritier Potter' la société n'a plus vraiment fait attention à ce qu'on faisait. Les gens avec qui nous sommes allés à Poudlard avaient eu des enfants juste après l'école et ça a été difficile de s'intégrer avec James. Nous n'avons meme pas annoncé publiquement sa naissance. Nous n'avons pas voulu que la famille de Dorea cause de problèmes, tu vois. Les gens connaissent les Potter, amis on ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit. Dorea travaille pour des associations caritatives, et j'ai fait un travail de consultant ici et là au fil des années, mais les gens qui savent que nous avons eu un fils serons embarrassés de ne pas se rappeler que nous avons aussi eu une fille, ils ne poseront pas de questions"

"Est-ce que James sera en colère quand il se rendra compte que personne ne sait vraiment qui il est ?" Demanda Mia avec un petit sourire.

Charlus secoua la tete. "Ton frère s'est créé son propre monde, et dedans, il est au dessus de tout le monde"

"On verra" Elle avait beaucoup trop hate de faire redescendre son frère d'un étage ou deux.

* * *

Les repas étaient servis dans la grande salle à manger, sur la longue table de bois meme si les Potter mangeaient tous assez prés les uns des autres pour piquer dans l'assiette de leur voisin, quelque chose que Charlus et James faisaient constamment malgré les protestations de Dorea et Mia. Après le dinner, la famille se retrouvait dans le salon où Charlus et Dorea regardaient leurs enfants jouer à la Bataille Explosive, parlant constamment de leur excitation d'aller à Poudlard.

Quand Tilly annonça qu'il était temps pour la famille d'aller se coucher, Mia courut pratiquement dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de sa robe et enfila une chemise de nuit le plus vite possible pour éviter que l'elfe ne le fasse à sa place. Quand Tilly arrive plus tard pour voir si Mia avait besoin de quelque chose, elle sourit fièrement comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi et au lieu de se disputer avec sa nouvelle maitres, Tilly souhaita une bonne nuit à Mia.

Mais, autant Mia Potter voulait se débarrasser du passé d'Hermione Granger, elles étaient toujours la meme personne, et juste après quelques heures de sommeil, Mia commença à crier dans son sommeil.

"S'il vous plait, ne leur faite pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie ! Non !"

"Mia ? Mia ? Ça va ?"

"Laissez-le ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez-le !"

Son matelas s'enfonça et le mouvement la tira de son cauchemar. Quand elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, elle se réveilla complètement.

"Ça va aller" Il caressa son visage. "C'est juste un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité maintenant"

"Harry ?" Murmura Mia.

Il y eu une longue pause. "C'est James"

Mia leva les yeux, les larmes dans ses yeux toujours présentes. "Jamie ?"

"Ouais" Il regarda vers elle avec un regard sympathique, et dans le noir, elle pouvait presque manquer la couleur noisette de ses yeux.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler, sa poitrine se crispa sous la peine qu'elle ressentait et elle l'attrapa plus prés d'elle, pleurant doucement dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller Mia. Je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller. Je…je vais te protéger"


	19. 19 : Es-tu Serious ?

**A/N** : J'adore lire toutes vos critiques et questions. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous réagissez, ça me permet aussi de voir si mon histoire est cohérente. Les histoires de voyages dans le temps sont compliquées et il y a souvent des problèmes de continuité. Je suis vraiment excitée à propos de ce chapitre. Laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez !

 **N/T** : Coucou mes chats ! Je suis horriblement désolée de ce retard, qui n'est meme plus un retard à quel point il est long… J'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps avec les partiels et le nouveau job, mais normalement, je devrais reprendre un rythme plus "conventionnel" ! J'espère que vos partiels/examens se sont bien passés !  
Pour des raisons de compréhension et de continuité avec l'histoire originale, je garderais le mot "serious" ! Je vous laisserez découvrir pourquoi en lisant le chapitre. J'espère que ça ne va pas vous posez trop de problèmes !

 **Chapitre 19 : ES-TU "SERIous" ?**

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :  
 **justeMarianne** : Haha merci ! Mais tout l'honneur revient à la merveilleuse ShayaLonie ! En attendant, voila la suite.

 **lola129** : Haha merci ! Contente de voir que tu trouves ma traduction fidèle !

 **Aventure** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, il est aussi assez lourd émotionnellement avec l'introduction de Sirius (mais je n'en dit pas plus) mais plus léger en meme temps ! Les Potter sont une super famille !

 **Baelilly** : Oui, j'espère réussir à tenir la durée et traduire la fic de ShayaLonie dans son intégralité, j'ai juste bcp de mal à garder mes délais… En attendant, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

 **celtia87** : Haha merci ! Voilà la suite !

 **3 Aout 1971**

Mia se réveilla le matin suivant sur le coté droit du lit à coté de Jamie, qui utilisait ses mains jointes comme un oreiller. Elle sourit tristement, regardant le garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Harry que ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Encore un fois, la plupart des choses lui faisait mal en ce moment. Elle avait constamment des cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre —depuis le Manoir Malfoy en fait—. Elle avait passé un mois à récupérer à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec Sirius veillant sur elle. Quand elle avait déménagé au Square Grimmaud, les souvenirs avaient continués de la torturer mais Sirius avait été là pour la réconforter —probablement parce qu'il se sentait coupable vu que c'était sa propre cousine qui avait fait ça à Hermione—. Mais quand Sirius n'était pas là, c'était Harry qui s'occupait d'elle.

En voyant James les yeux clos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le reflet du fils sur le visage du père, et elle souriait en pensant que le Destin lui avait donné un morceau de Harry pour l'aider à cette époque.

James était extrêmement gentil et compréhensif face à cette situation, et plutôt que de demander à Mia ce qu'il se passait, ou meme de parler du fait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, il l'avait taquiné à propos de ses cheveux et avait planifié leur passage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tout comme le matin d'avant, ils avaient déjeuner en famille —et la conversation avait été ponctuée d'anecdotes et d'instructions dont la plupart était dirigées vers James—.

Quand ils passèrent par la Cheminette Mia sourit à la vue familière du Chemin de Traverse.

Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par Fleury & Botts, une grande partie d'elle vraiment excitée à l'idée d'acheter les versions précédentes des livres qu'elle avait déjà eu.

"Est-ce qu'on peut vous fire confiance à tous les deux pour ne pas causer trop de dégâts pendant qu'on va à Gringotts ?" Demanda Dorea, son attention entièrement sur James.

"Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton propre fils ?" Demanda-t-il, prétendant être offensé.

"La dernière fois que je t'ai amené sur le Chemin De Traverse, tu t'es perdu pendant trois heures, et nous t'avons retrouvé dans l'arrière pièce des Friandises Magiques Bonbec" Dorea regarda son fils avec un regard accusateur et James roula des yeux.

"Ça n'était _pas_ la dernière fois qu'on était sur le CHemin de Traverse !" Exagéra James, comme si la _date_ de l'incident était le seule problème. Il se retourna vers Mia n secouant la tete. "Maman exagère"

Mia rigola doucement alors que la mâchoire de Dorea se tendait alors qu'elle se demandait intérieurement si amener James avait été une bonne idée. "Je prendrais soin de lui, Maman"

Dorea sourit pensivement à Mia, elle se retourna ensuite et pointa un doigt vers son fils. "James, tu restes avec ta soeur. Vraiment, jeune homme. Vous pouvez vous balader pendant un petit moment, mais rejoignez-moi chez Ollivander dans vingt minutes. Et ne vous égarez pas. Et ne vous approchez pas de l'Allée des Embrumes"

"Oui, Maman" James hocha la tete, et les nouveaux "Jumeaux Potter" furent laissés seuls. L'un d'entre eux extrêmement pressé de courir dans tous les sens.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller chez Fleury & Botts ?" Demanda Mia avec anticipation.

James fit la grimace. "Ou, on pourrait aller chez Broomstix"

"Obscurus Book ?" Suggéra Mia.

Il sourit. "Je contredit tes idées ennuyantes avec une visite chez Gambol et Japes"

 _Un boutique de farces et attrapes ?_ Mia secoua la tete. _Certainement pas_. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un Potter dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Elle avait passé assez de temps à s'occuper d'Harry et Ron à Zonko puis après chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Et meme si ses amis lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de Fred et George à cette époque.

"On devrait plutôt chercher ce qu'il y a sur notre liste pour l'école". Elle fronça les sourcils, adoptant inconsciemment le meme air que Dorea lorsqu'elle essayait de freiner son fils.

"Bien, bien. Alors, on va au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch", dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un énorme sacrifice.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à jouer" Le rabroua Hermione.

"Alors, je serais une star quand je serais quand meme sélectionné par vrai ? Le plus jeune Poursuiveur du siècle ! C'est comme ça qu'ils vont m'appeler"

"Tu es incorrigible" Répondit Mia en riant.

Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que James n'allait pas devenir le plus jeune Poursuiveur du siècle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en sachant qu'Harry allait poursuivre cette ambition de son père. Meme si ce sport était une ridicule perte de temps et une excuse à la barbarie. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé de rencontre un seul garçon, un seul pour ses deux vies, qui n'était pas obsédé par le Quidditch ?

"Fleury & Botts d'abord et _après_ , j'accepte de t'accompagner dans ta petite quête ridicule d'accessoires de Quidditch. C'est pas come si on avait de quoi acheter quelque chose de toute façon. On regarde juste en attendant maman"

James sembla d'accord avec le compromis, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la librairie.

Une jeune femme mince dépassa Mia par la droite, les pieds claquant légèrement alors qu'elle marchait vite. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle et appela. "Severus, dépêche-toi, ton père veut que nous soyons rentrer à midi !"

 _Severus_ ?

Mia se retourna pour regarder derrière la femme, mais elle cogna dans quelqu'un, perdit on équilibre et agrippa la seule chose à portée de main qui lui permettrait de ne pas tomber : un manteau éliminé.

"Ne me touche pas !" Le garçon hurla.

Elle leva les yeux vers un visage pale couvert par des cheveux noirs, et des yeux noirs percèrent son regard. Choquée à la vue de l'expression si familière, elle lâcha le manteau et murmura rapidement, "Oh, je suis désolé"

Son regard se plissa sous la colère avant de la pousser. "Regarde où tu vas !"

Mia trébucha vers l'arrière, toujours pas habitué à sa petite taille. Elle essaya de retrouver son équilibre mais échoua et tomba les fesses par terre, s'éraflant les genoux et la paume des mains.

"Hey ! Ne pousse pas ma soeur" Cria James

"Elle devrait regarder où elle va !" Répondit le garçon au visage pincé.

"Severus ! Vient ici !" Cria la femme.

James fit la grimace face à l'étranger. "On dirait que ta maman t'appelles"

Mia renifla et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux ensanglantés. Ça n'était certainement pas sa pire blessure et elle rigola presque en considérant la quasi absence de douleur face à celle provoquée par le Doloris ou à la sensation d'etre Désartibulée. Non, ça n'était rien, meme si elle était plutôt embarrassée d'avoir trébuché aussi facilement.

Alors que James continuait d'embêter le jeune garçon, une ombre passa au dessus de Mia.

"Hey, est-ce que ça va ? C'est une mauvaise chute et on dirait que ça fait mal"

"Je vais bien" Grogna Mia en essayant de retirer les petits graviers de la blessure.

Elle tourna son attention vers la personne au-dessus d'elle pour la remercier, mais alors qu'elle allait parler, elle tomba face à face avec des yeux gris familiers et qui envoyèrent des papillons dans son coeur. Son souffle se coupa.

"Je…" Elle expira profondément et murmura inconsciemment. "Sirius ?"

Le garçon devant elle leva un sourcil, et un sourire traversa son visage. "ON s'est déjà rencontrés ?"

Mia cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as appelé Sirius"

"Quoi ?" Répéta-t-elle, se répétant sans cesse qu'elle avait été assez débile pour briser les règles du voyage dans le temps. Elle essaya de réfléchir à une excuse pour couvrir ses traces. "Non, j'ai dit es-tu 'serious' ? Une mauvaise chute. Sérieusement ? J'ai eu pire"

Le garçon réfléchit sur l'explication qu'elle venait de donner, essayant de décider si elle était en train de mentir ou pas. "Huh"

Mia avala sa salive et décida de se décontracter. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer ?"

"Mon nom _est_ Sirius" Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle rigola. "Sérieusement ?"

"Yep"

Il sourit et le coeur de Mia fondit.

C'était Sirius. Sirius Black. _Son_ Sirius. Non, Non pas _son_ Sirius. _Son_ Sirius n'était meme pas à elle, et il attendait pratiquement trente ans plus tard, le lendemain de son anniversaire alors qu'ils étaient censé parler de leur lien.

 _Leur lien !_

Les yeux de Mia s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda le garçon, se demandant si le lien existait toujours entre eux. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose à propos des Dettes de Vie et de la façon dont elles étaient supposer survivre à travers le temps et l'espace. Est-ce que ça voulait dire le voyage dans le temps aussi ? Certainement pas. Elle essaye avec hésitation de sentir la magie à l'intérieur d'elle mais elle ne sentit rien. Il manquait quelque chose.

"Je… je vais bien" Répondit-elle à la question de Sirius en essayant de divertir son regard de son visage.

Ses traits aristocratiques étaient cachés par les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais elle savait qu'ils allait bientôt apparaitre. Sa peau claire —mais pas pale— faisait contraste avec ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Sans les rides, les cicatrices et les tatouages, Mia avait du mal à assimiler le visage du garçon avec celui de l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

Il y avait un air de mystère dans les yeux du garçon et Mia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Je t'ai trouvé, Sirius_ , pensa-t-elle.

Il pointa ses genoux, " _Tu saignes_ "

Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

"Tiens", Sirius sortit un mouchoir de la poche de ses robes —encore plus travaillées que les siennes, ce qui était quelque chose considérant la qualité du travail de Tilly—. Il s'abaissa à coté d'elle et lui tendit le mouchoir.

Elle regarda la soie noire, remarquant immédiatement le blason des Black brodé avec du fil argenté dans le coin. "Tu es sure ? On dirait que c'est très cher"

Il sourit en coin. "Encore plus de raison pour le ruiner"

Elle sourit en signe de gratitude et pressa le tissu sur sa plaie, nettoyant le sang. "Je suis H— Mia, au fait"

James revint en courant. "Quel trou du cul ! Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

"Oui, oui. J'ai juste égratigné mon genoux" Mia sourit à James, qui s'était mis à l'ignorer pour pouvoir étudier l'autre garçon.

Sirius tendit la main à Mia, l'aidant à se relever. Elle lui rendit timidement son mouchoir.

"Hey, merci mon pote" James tendit sa main à Sirius.

Sirius hocha la tete, prenant sa main. "Pas de problème"

"James, voici Sirius" Sourit Mia en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un moment historique. Elle sourit aux garçons, gravant le souvenir dans sa mémoire. Elle espérait réussir à le garder pour pouvoir le montrer à Harry quand —ou plutôt si— elle rentrerait. "Sirius, voici mon frère James"

"Tu aimes Puddlemere ?" Demanda Sirius, pointant le tee-shirt de James sous ses robes.

James sourit en coin. "Comme tout le monde"

" _Moi_ non" S'interposa Mia. "Je n'aime pas le Quidditch"

"Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?" Demandèrent les deux garçons au meme moment, les yeux grands ouverts comme si une deuxième tete avait poussée.

"Pourquoi, Mia ?" James agrippa sa poitrine, le coeur brisé. "J'avais compris que tu ne voulais pas aller au magasin de Quidditch, mais j'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point"

"Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ chez toi ?" S'offusqua Sirius.

James renifla. "Pourquoi me faire tant de mal ?"

"Oh pour l'amour de G—Merlin" Mia roula des yeux face à la scène mélodramatique. "Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher nos livres maintenant ?"

"Meme pas en rêve" Répondit James. "Le trou du cul graisseux qui t'a fait tomber est en train d'acheter ses livres à Fleury & Bott avec sa mère. J'aimerais l'éviter pour l'instant, merci bien"

"C'était qui ?" Demanda Sirius, la meme grimace apparaissant sur son visage.

James haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée. Surement un Serpentard en progrès"

"Pas un fan de Serpentard ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Pourquoi, tu prévois d'en devenir un ?" Plaisanta James. "Encore une fois, quiconque _prévoit_ d'etre envoyé à Serpentard est complètement _taré_ "

Sirius rigola bizarrement et souffla. Son sourire s'effondra de son visage. "C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix"

"Sirius Orion Black !"

Les yeux de Mia s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la voix familière de Walburga Black, et elle se retourna pour regarder l'affreuse sorcière traverser la rue. C'était plus qu'inconfortable de voir la sorcière comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir couvrir ses cris avec une paire de rideaux. Après tout, Walburga Black n'hésitait jamais à l'appeler une "Sang-de-bourbe crasseuse qui salit l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black"

L'affreuse bonne femme jeta un regard mauvais à Sirius à travers la rue, ignorant James et Mia. "Ne t'ai-ja pas dit de rester près de ton frère ?"

"Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas lâché votre jupe de la matinée" Sirius regarda le jeune homme qui était, en effet, en train d'agripper les jupes de sa mère.

Ses yeux gris, similaire à ceux de Sirius montraient sa nervosité quand il regardait entre sa mère et son frère. Mia retint son souffle en le voyant — _Regulus Black_ — se rappelant la peine dans les yeux de _son_ Sirius quand il parlait de son frère.

Cette jeune version de Sirius ne semblait pas submergé par la peine. Il semblait plutôt bouillir de colère et de rébellion mal contenues. "Vous n'avez probablement meme pas réalisé que j'avais disparu avant que vous ne commenciez à _le_ chercher"

"Surveille ton langage, espèce de petit—" Walburga haussa la main, n'ayant apparement aucun problème à gifler son propre fils au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Sirius, toujours aussi défiant, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Mia, quant à elle, voulait absolument attraper sa baguette pour le défendre avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de baguette.

"Walburga" Interrompit Dorea en s'approchant de la scène. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait très calme, ses yeux étaient froids come la glace alors qu'elle s'interposait entre Walburga et Sirius, le forçant à se tenir aux cotés de James et Mia.

Walburga leva les yeux et baissa sa main. "Tante Dorea"

Dorea regarda Walburga comme pour l'évaluer. "Ça faisait longtemps"

"Pas. Assez. Longtemps" Cracha Walburga.

Levant un sourcil parfait en réponse, Dorea balaya sa remarque de la main. "Toujours aussi dramatique à ce que je vois"

"Toujours marié à un Traitre-à-son-sang, à ce que je vois"

"Traitre-à-son-sang, oui" Ria Dorea, remarquant ses mains de façon contemplative. "Tellement _intelligente_. Mon frère doit etre _tellement_ fier"

Toujours surprise par le mot 'tante' mis devant le nom de Dorea par Walburga, Mia observa les deux femmes. Elle avait pratiquement oublié que la grand-mère d'Harry était une Black. Elle avait fait des recherches, évidement, pour le Rituel; ayant besoin de quelque chose appartenant à la lignée des Black pour ramener Sirius. Mais elle avait tout oublié de cela en rencontrant la sorcière, n'arrivant pas à l'a rapprocher de l'odieuse Walburga.

Walburga retourna son attention sur James. "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un enfant il y a quelque temps"

"Oui, voici mon fils, James, et ma fille, Mia" Répondit Dorea.

"Un _fille_ aussi ?" Demanda Walburga comme s'il s'agissait d'une honte supreme. "Je n'avais pas entendu ça" Elle tapota doucement la tete de Regulus, montrant silencieusement qu'elle avait donné _deux_ fils à la maison Black, de ce fait, se retrouvant supérieure à Dorea.

"Et bien, tu sais comment est la société. Une fois que l'héritier est là, pourquoi célébrer autre chose ?" Remarqua Dorea cyniquement.

Walburga hocha la tete. "Je suppose que vous avez raison"

"J'étais sarcastique, espèce de débile" Répondit Dorea, le nez plissé.

James et Mia regardèrent leur mère, surpris, elle qui était normalement si calme venait de prouver qu'elle avait aussi le tempérament des Black, ses yeux gris se plissant en direction de Walburga.

Sirius, quant à lui, sourit à Dorea Potter comme si elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Avec un air d'admiration sur le visage, il lui tendit sa main. "Sirius Black, Madame. _Absolument_ ravi de vous rencontrer"

"Dorea Potter" Elle sourit au garçon, ignorant le regard mauvais que lui jetait Walburga. "Et à qui appartiens- _tu_?" Demanda-t-elle en toute connaissance de cause.

Le bruit de Walburga grinçant des dents était omniprésent alors qu'elle se préparait à répondre. "C'est mon fils"

Dorea s'exclama de surprise. "Mais il _sourit_ , Walburga. Où donc peut-il avoir appris à faire ça ?"

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore une fois et il jeta un regard à James et Mia admiratif.

"Sirius est l'héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black", Répondit Walburga, meme si elle refusait de regarder le fils à propos duquel elle vantait les mérites. Le meme fils qu'elle avait pratiquement frappé en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. "Vous vous rappelez de _ça_ , n'est-ce pas, Dorea ?"

Ma propre Maison ? Oui, je pense que je suis capable de me rappeler de ce petit détail"

Walburga renifla. "Surprenant, considérant le fait que vous refusez d'agir en accord avec les principes familiaux"

"J'agis comme ma conscience me le dicte, et j'apprends à mes enfant à faire la meme chose" Répondit Dorea, bougeant pour venir se placer derrière Mia et James, comme pour montrer sa fierté.

"Honteux" Répondit Walburga en les regardant comme si Dorea en avait automatiquement fait des Traitres-à-leur-sang. "J'apprends l'obéissance et les traditions à mes enfants"

"Tu leur apprends la haine et le sectarisme, tu ne feras pas croire le contraire"Dit vicieusement Dorea, elle ressemblait maintenant à une vipère prête à mordre. Soudainement, imaginé Dorea Potter comme une Serpentarde n'était plus si dur.

Mia tira sur la manche de Dorea, pressée de s'éloigner de Walburga. "Maman, n'étions-nous pas supposé aller chercher nos baguettes ?"

"En effet" Dorea expira profondément. "Si tu veux bine m'excuser, Walburga, ma famille et moi avons quelques courses à faire"

"Sirius va aller à Poudlard aussi cette année. Il rendre Serpentard _très_ fier" Walburga leva le nez en l'air et tourna les talons. Dorea s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Regulus courut derrière Walburga mais Sirius ne bougea pas.

"J'ai entendu dire que pendant la cérémonie de Répartition nous devions combattre un dragon" Dit-il en souriant, agissant comme si tout allez bien.

Mia secoua la tete, "C'est des conneries, Sirius"

"Sirius, viens ici!" Cria Walburga de l'autre coté de la rue, mais Sirius continua de l'ignorer.

Les yeux de James s'éclairèrent. "Je me demande quel genre de dragon !"

"Jamie, on ne va _pas_ combattre un dragon" Insista Mia.

Sirius sourit d'excitement. "J'espère que c'est une Boutefeu Chinois !"

"Ou une Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou !"

"Trop bien !"

Les deux garçons rirent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient parlés en meme temps.

Mia leur jeta un regard noir. "Est-ce que vous m'avez écoutés ?"

"Sirius ! Viens ici !" Cria une fois de plus Walburga.

"Cette femme me traite comme un putain de chien" Grogna Sirius.

Mia retint de justesse un éclat de rire. "Est-ce qu'on te verra au train ?"

"Gardez-moi une place" Dit-il en souriant. En rejoignant sa famille, il se baissa sur le coté pour éviter une nouvelle gifle de Walburga.

"Bien" Dit Dorea alors que les enfants la rejoignaient. "C'est un nouvel ami intéressant"

Mia soupira, son coeur se serrant en pensant à combien le rire de Sirius lui avait manqué. "Il était gentil. Un garçon m'a poussé et Sirius m'a aidé" Expliqua-t-elle en montrant son genoux.

"Un fils de Walburga Black a aidé une Potter ?" Dorea rit doucement en se baissant pour examiner le genoux de Mia. Elle passa gentiment sa main sur le plaie pour nettoyer ce qui resté. "Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe"

Autant James que Mia éclatèrent de rire.

"Très bien, on est un petit peu en retard après tout ça.


	20. 20 : Adopter Les Égarés

**A/N** : Pour répondre à vos questions, oui, Hermione/Mia est la raison pour laquelle James et Sirius n'aiment pas Snape. Étant donné qu'on ne voit les Maraudeurs qu'à travers ses souvenirs dans l'histoire originelle, je voulais vraiment développer cette idée d'amitié et d'animosité entre les différents personnages. Hermione est l'élément catalyseur qui a permis de créer la majorité des événements arrivants sur cette période pré-Voldemort, tout comme l'avais précisé la lettre de Remus. Elle ne peut rien changer -elle déclenche simplement lesdits événements si elle essaie-. Et oui, la troisième baguette avec le Coeur de Dragon appartient à Lily Evans ! L'histoire originelle n'a jamais précisé de quoi était fait sa baguette, j'ai donc joué là-dessus. J'essaie de mettre autant de références à la Première Partie et à l'Histoire Originelle que possible. C'est un de mes chapitres préféré et il m'a encore amené les larmes aux yeux alors que j'allais le poster. Ceux qui ont déjà lu la Première Partie (et si vous ne l'avez pas fait, comment est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ce que vous lisez ?) vont reconnaitre des morceaux de ce chapitre comme étant tirés du Chapitre 13 !

 **N/T** : Coucou mes chats ! Apparement je n'arrive pas à garder un rythme de publication décent ou meme régulier, je retire donc tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment ! J'espère quand meme que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et que vous ne vous êtes pas découragés par le manque de publications !

Encore merci à ma beta, qui supporte des chapitres qui pop up sans mise en garde ni rien, ni meme aucune régularité : **lilycaro** !

 **Chapitre 20 : ADOPTER LES ÉGARÉS**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :  
Camille baker** : En effet, je pense que Sirius est né avec ce caractère, il a toujours su ce qu'il voulait et comme tout Black qui se respecte a toujours tout fait pour l'avoir, quitte à affronter sa propre famille !

 **Brutale acedie** : Je pense qu'on attend tous ce moment, où Sirius va se mettre à rester avec les Potter ! Et oui cette rencontre est historique, surtout pour nos protagonistes haha !

 **Aventure** : Oui, voilà Sirius ! Pour moi, Dorea est une femme exceptionnelle qui, malheureusement n'est pas mentionné à sa juste valeur dans la saga originelle !

 **calamitieGame** : Mais de rien, oui, il me semblait pourtant l'avoir précisé sur la premier chapitre… et comme tu n'es pas la première à me faire la réflexion, je vais vérifier de ce pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis exactement comme toi concernant les Reviews, tu remarqueras que je suis bien moins douée pour les écrire que pour traduire ! Je suis contente de voir que tu arrives à accrocher à une fanfic d'Harry Potter si tu n'aimes pas trop la saga au départ ! Si tu souhaites une réponse à ta curiosité, la fic' est finie et elle fait dans les 150 chapitres… Je t'avouerais que je vais garder ton nom de coté si j'ai besoin d'une beta un de ces quatre ! J'ai pas vraiment de secret niveau conjugaison hormis des heures et des heures de lecture en étant petites qui ont formatés mon cerveau à l'utilisation correcte des temps haha, ça et une beta plutôt très forte la dessus aussi !

 **Angel of the Paradise** : Merci ! Comme tu as pu le constater, je ne poste pas trop régulièrement, j'ai souvent du mal à trouver du temps dans la semaine donc… En attendant, le chapitre est là donc, enjoy !

* * *

 **1** **er** **September 1971**

Mia suivit rapidement James à travers la barrière qui séparait les plateformes neuf et dix. Les jumeaux firent leur apparition de l'autre coté de la barrière, tous deux souriant jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'ils poussaient leur chariots; celui de James étant un peu plus remplit que celui de Mia, vu qu'il transportait un des oiseaux de la famille. Une petite chouette tacheté de brun et avec des ailes blanches qui répondait au nom d'Hector. Et meme si Mia s'était vu offrir l'opportunité d'amener son propre familier à Poudlard, elle avait décliné. Une part d'elle refusant toujours de se lier avec un autre animal que Pattenrond.

La fumée s'échappait en tourbillonnant de la locomotive. La vue familière de l'engin rouge apaisa les nerfs de Mia -des nerfs qui s'étaient tendus de plus en plus depuis que Tilly l'avait réveillé ce matin. C'était une anxiété familière; une qui lui faisait penser à son premier voyage à King's Cross et à l'anticipation de rejoindre Poudlard pour la toute première fois.

Et malgré le fait que ces derniers souvenirs de Poudlard étaient ceux d'un champ de bataille, elle avait réussi à ne pas y penser en se rappelant que cette fois là, elle serait Mia Potter, la fille de Dorea et Charlus Potter, soeur jumelle de James Potter.

La petite famille ne quittait que rarement les confins du manoir, où ils passaient des matinées entières à lire tous ensemble ou séparément dans la grande bibliothèque qui rivalait meme avec celle des Black au Square Grimmaud. Les après-mid étaient passés dans le verger, jardin ou petite clairière que James semblait déterminé à transformer en terrain de Quidditch pour s'entrainer, essayant par tous les moyens possible d'entrainer sa soeur avec lui. Elle refusait toujours.

Les soirées étaient passées à diner tous ensemble, à écouter leur parents raconter des histoires, jouer à la Bataille Explosive ou aux Echecs Sorciers, et enfin, courir jusqu'au lit avant que Tilly ne leur court après pour les attacher au lit. Et meme si James appréciait normalement d'etre dorloté, il avait remarqué l'expression fière de sa soeur quand elle réussissait à échapper à Tilly et avait décider de faire pareil -malgré l'agacement grandissant de Tilly-.

C'était seulement la nuit où la vie était difficile pour Mia.

Elle refusait de laisse ses parents savoir qu'elle avait des cauchemars, ne voulant pas les inquiéter ou les laisser voir à quel point elle était usée par la vie. Heureusement, James était toujours là pour elle, se faufilant dans sa chambre et dans son lit pour la rassurer. Il prenait sa main et promettait de toujours la protéger, et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que Mia arrivait à s'endormir.

Bizarrement, la vie était bonne pour elle chez les Potter, et Mia allait de mieux en mieux. Elle relisait la lettre de Remus tous les soirs avant de se coucher pour se rappeler de ses nouvelles règles.

 _Vis ta vie. Apprécie ta vie._

Dorea regarda ses enfants, des larmes aux yeux. James montra immédiatement son cote tendre ne prenant sa mere dans ses bras et la laissant passer la main dans ses cheveux. "N'oublies pas de nous écrire après la Répartition"

"Quand tu serras réparti à _Gryffondor_ " Ajouta Charlus dans un éclat de rire.

Dorea regarda son mari. "Ou Serpentard"

"Ça sera parfait peut importe où tu vas"

Autant Mia que James ricanèrent quand ils virent leur mère croiser les bras avant de murmurer quelque chose du style "comme si un de _mes_ enfants, pouvait etre Poufsouffle"

Charlus tapota James sur l'épaule avant de lui faire un câlin. Après avoir relâché son fils, il tendit le bras vers sa fille pour l'attirer vers lui aussi. "Allez-y, si vous voulez avoir des bons sièges"

"Hey, c'est pas Sirius ça ?" Demanda James.

Mia sortit de l'étreinte de Charlus pour suivre son frère vers la famille Black -comprenant Walburga Black, un Regulus faisant la grimace, un homme de grande taille avec un regard hautain qui ne pouvait etre qu'Orion Black et un Sirius apparaissant beaucoup trop ennuyé et impatient. Une fois que son regard eu croisé le leur, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Mia lui sourit en retour jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Walburga Black. "Allons à l'intérieur Jamie" Elle avait besoin d'échapper à ce regard beaucoup trop familier.

Sirius soupira alors que ses amis disparaissaient à l'intérieur du train, priant juste pour pouvoir les rejoindre en courant et fuir ses parents.

"Ne déshonore pas ta famille, Sirius" Le menaça sa mère. "Tu as un problème de de comportement et la mauvaise habitude de trainer avec des enfants mal élevés"

Elle faisait sans aucun doute référence aux Potter, à propos de qui elle avait donné une leçon à Sirius après les avoirs rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait mentionné qu'il s'était arrêté pour aider, offrant son mouchoir de poche à Hermione quand il avait vu son genou ensanglanté. N'importe quel autre Sang-Pur et Sirius aurait été récompensé, mais là sa mère avait été furieuse. Elle avait finie par bruler le mouchoir et l'avait puni avec un Sortilège de Nettoyage particulièrement douloureux.

"Heureusement, quand tu seras réparti à Serpentard, tu n'auras pas à interagir avec ce genre de personnes"

Sirius grogna impatiemment. «Je vais rater le train si je n'y vais pas maintenant »

« S'il te plaît n'y va pas », murmura Regulus.

« Je t'écrirais chaque semaine, Reggie » promis Sirius, en voyant le regard tendu que lui lançait son frère. Ils étaient aussi proche que possible, étant donné le cadre dans lequel ils avaient grandis, et cela en dépit du fait que leurs parents faisaient tout pour instaurer un climat conflictuel entre eux, essayons de se servir de Regulus comme d'une menace. Il leur souhaitait bonne chance avec ça.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. «Je veux y aller aussi»

« Ne sois pas ridicule mon enfant chéri ». Déclara la mère de Sirius en pressant Regulus contre son buste. «Tu as une année complète juste avec moi. Sans aucune autre influence », dit-elle en plissant les yeux en direction de Sirius.

Sirius roule des yeux. « Subtil »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?» Lâcha-t-elle.

« J'ai dit… » Il essaya de réfléchir à un mensonge — _qu'est-ce qui rime avec subtil ?_ « Pistil »

« Pistil ?»

Il laissa échapper un soupir découragé. «Ouais, j'admets, j'ai vraiment fais d'effort»

« Monte à bord du train avant que je ne change d'avis et t'envoie à Durmstrang » dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas de problème pour le discipliner en public, le quai était bondé, Elle était clairement plus intéressé par partir le plus rapidement possible.

« Reggie, Père…Walburga, c'était cool» Sirius les salua avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers la porte du train, tirant sa malle derrière lui.

Alors qu'il embarquait à bord du train, il sourit en rentrant dans Mia et James, l'ayant tous deux regarder dire au revoir à sa famille depuis une des fenêtre. «Vous n'alliez pas vraiment partir sans moi, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu as traîné derrière pour embrasser ta mère» Le taquina Mia.

« Aïe, le chaton a des griffes » Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et Mia rayonna.

« Dépêchez-vous tous les deux », James les appela de derrière lui, «Avant que tous les compartiments ne soient occupés »

« Les garçons, essayer d'en trouver un, je vais regarder le train partir» Répondit Mia avec un sourire.

« Les filles » James roula des yeux. «Tellement sentimentales » Il rit et Sirius rit avec lui. Tous les deux firent leur chemine le long du train, cherchant un compartiment vide.

« Les garçons », Murmura affectueusement Mia en regardant son frère et Sirius disparaître dans la foule.

Les yeux humide, elle regarda depuis la fenêtre le train quitter le quai alors que l'horloge sonnait 11 heures. Ces nouveaux parents lui faisait signe depuis le quai, et elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant alors qu'elle s'éloigner de plus en plus des repères qu'elle avait dans ce nouveau monde qui était le sien. Fermant les yeux, Elle essaya de se rappeler qu'elle serait bientôt à Poudlard, son havre de paix. L'endroit où elle avait grandi et s'était développée magiquement parlant. Sa _vraie_ maison.

Mia fit appel à son courage Gryffondor et partit à la recherche de James et Sirius.

Alors quel parcourait le train, quelque chose en elle l'incite à tourner le regard sur le cote. C'était similaire à la sensation qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté de Sirius. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de la magie qu'il y a avait entre eux et qui avait été endommagée pendant son voyage temporel. Mais maintenant, elle était bien obligé de repenser sa théorie considérant qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un petit compartiment à l'avant du train, où un jeune garçon les cheveux châtains j'ai trouvait assis, le nez enfoui dans un livre.

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant, ne comprenons pas pourquoi sa magie d'étendait vers lui.

Le nez du garçon se plissa, et elle le vit renifler l'air; une expression confuse sur le visage alors que ses yeux verts se tournaient vers elle.

Elle remarque rapidement que, contrairement à la plupart des autres étudiants, le garçon portait déjà ses robes noires. Elles semblaient un peu grandes pour lui, le couvrant de la tete aux pieds — à l'exception de ses mains et du petit morceau de cou où Mia pouvait apercevoir la fin de ce qui semble être une nouvelle cicatrice.

Mia laissa échapper un soupir.

 _Remus_.

Elle détourna le regard, contrôlant sa colère alors qu'elle dépassait son compartiment. Ce garçon était la raison pour laquelle était là. La raison pour laquelle elle avait été retiré à sa propre vie et jetée dans le passé sans son accord. La raison pour laquelle elle avait à nouveau onze ans et la raison pour laquelle elle devait se créer une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle identité.

Mia avait envie de rentrer dans ce compartiment et de le frapper. Mais, elle se rappela l'expression confuse sur le visage du garçon et la cicatrice dans son cou. Ce n'était pas le Remus qui l'avait piégé pour retourner dans le passé; c'était juste un garçon, un garçon qui, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, semblait vraiment malade.

Mia se rappeler soudainement que la pleine lune était due dans trois jours. _Merde_.

Il était probablement en train de souffrir le martyr, ce sentant malade et à bout de nerfs, et maintenant il devait en plus gérer le stress de son premier voyage à Poudlard.

 _Et peut-être, plus rapidement que tu ne le crois, tu croiseras la route d'un petit garçon seul et apeuré à l'idée même d'aller à Poudlard, qui n'attendra qu'une chose : se faire des amis._

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Remus était son ami. Peut importe ce qu'il avait fait, elle lui avait toujours fait confiance et l'avait toujours admiré. C'était le meilleur Professeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et il avait _toujours_ été là pour elle. Elle, en retour, avait essayée d'etre là pour lui, d'aider Tonks avec ses transformations et les soins dont il avait toujours besoin après. Dans ces pires moments — comme quand il doutait de ses capacités à etre un bon père — c'était toujours _Hermione_ qui le réconfortait et l'aidait à trouver confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos maintenant.

Avec sa fameuse attitude de _je prend la situation en charge_ , Hermione entra dans le compartiment avec un sourire et un "Bonjour !".

Remus sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il serra son livre contre sa poitrine, comme s'il essaya de construire une barrière entre eux.

"Euh…Moi ? Bonjour, à m-moi ?" Bégaya-t-il avec une expression confuse. "Je veux dire bonjour…heu, salut"

"Est-ce que tu attends que tes amis te rejoignent ?" Demanda doucement Mia, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont il se distançait d'elle.

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Non"

Mia essaya de retenir ses émotions. Elle savait qu'il allait etre seul, mais elle ne pouvait _le_ laisser savoir qu'elle s'avait.

"Donc, tu es tout seul ?" Demanda-t-elle, s'avança un peu plus dans le compartiment et le regardant avec attention se presser de plus en plus contre le mur.

"Es-Est-ce que … ?" Bégaya-t-il à nouveau, son souffle rapide alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. "Je veux dire… ouais, je suis tout seul. Mais ça va quand meme" Insista-t-il rapidement. "Ça va, je veux dire, est-ce que tu as besoin de ce compartiment ?"

Elle le regarda avec précaution, remarquant que son regard voyageait entre la porte et elle, semblant calculer les possibilités pour une retraite rapide.

"Non, mon frère s'occuper de nous en trouver un à la fin du train" Répondit-elle avant de pointer le livre qu'il tenait toujours serré contre sa poitrine. "Quel livre c'est ?"

" _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ "

"Merlin ! C'est mon livre préféré !" Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit juste à coté de lui, le regardant prendre une inspiration rapide et se tendre.

Elle lui laissa un moment pour s'habituer à sa présence, réalisant que Remus devait etre terrifié d'etre entourés d'autant de personnes, surtout sans ses parents avec lui. Elle se rappelait d'un Remus un peu plus vieux lui expliquant oh combien il avait été effrayé de faire du mal aux autres, ou pire encore, de les infecter. Ça expliquait tout quant au jeune garçon peureux devant elle. Mais le vieux Remus avait implicitement expliqué dans sa lettre que son lui plus jeune avait désespérément besoin d'amis compréhensifs. Et sa lettre était son guide et ses règles de vie, et elle allait y obéir.

Mia lui sourit en le voyant baisser un petit peu sa garde à l'aide du livre.

"C'est aussi mon préféré" Il lui sourit nerveusement. "J'étais vraiment excité à l'idée d'y aller, donc j'ai voulu lire tout ce que je pouvais. J'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais y aller"

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu es un sorcier, non ?"

"Je…Je, umm… ouais. Je veux dire, mes parents étaient pas sur de l'endroit où m'envoyer"

Mia comprenait pourquoi il lui mentait et ne releva pas. À la place, elle lui sourit. "Et bien, on a de la chance alors"

Il haussa un sourcil comme s'il ne comprenait pas. "De la chance ?"

"Ouais, tu viens à Poudlard et on va etre amis"

"Amis ?" Le mot en lui-meme avait l'air de lui faire mal alors qu'il le prononçait.

Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la peine qui traversa son visage. Oui. Remus était son ami, et il le serait de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait désespérément besoin d'elle.

Éventuellement, elle lui tendit la main. "Je suis Mia Potter"

"Remus Lupin", dit-il sans la toucher, en regardant toujours sa main tendue.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas de germes"

"Je sais, je veux dire…"Il leva les yeux vers elle et les reposa sur sa main comme s'il calculait les risques. N'importe quel autre enfant l'aurait pris comme le signe qu'il était complètement taré ou aurait été offensé par cette réaction. Mia pensait différemment, c'est pour cela qu'elle laissa sa main tendue.

 _Secoue ma putain de main Remus_.

Après un moment, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle essaya de lui faire passer le message comme quoi il était en sécurité. Doucement, il prit sa main, et elle sourit comme si elle venait juste de recevoir un Optimal à un controle.

"Allez viens, Remus" Dit-elle en le trainant comme Tilly le faisait constamment avec elle.

Remus sembla paniquer pendant un moment mais il ne se débattit pas. "Où… Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Rejoindre mon frère et son ami" Elle le regarda hésiter, trainant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle attendit patiemment, laissant son corps exprimer, par sa posture, son idée de ne pas bouger sans lui.

"Si tu viens t'asseoir avec moi, je t'achète un festin du chariot ok ?" Dit Mia en ayant recours à la corruption pure et dure pour le convaincre. "T'aimes les Chocogrenouilles ?"

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle regarda la barrière invisible entre eux s'effondrer.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fin du train, elle put entendre un rire profond s'échapper du compartiment à la fin de l'autre cote du train. Et une fois familière cria. "À plus, Snivellus !"

Mia fronça les sourcils. "Oh, non"

"Un problème ?" Demanda Remus.

"Au moins _deux_ " Elle soupira, frustrée, en regardant un jeune Severus Snape sortir du compartiment, un regard mauvais sur le visage alors qu'il descendait le long de l'aile.

Severus fit son chemin à coté de Mia et Remus en criant "Bougez !"

Mia fit un bond en arrière, ne voulant pas se faire pousser une deuxième fois comme dans l'Allée de Traverse.

Un jeune rousse dépassa Remus et Mia en leur jetant un regard désole avant de crier, "Sev, attends-moi !"

Mia laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et fit son chemin vers le compartiment, claquant la porte pour l'ouvrir et jetant un regard mauvais à James et Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

Les yeux noisettes brillants de malice, James sourit à sa soeur. "On a récupéré un compartiment !"

"C'est pas ce que je demande et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avez fait aux deux autres étudiants qui viennent de sortir ?"

"On a rien fait" Se défendit immédiatement Sirius, "c'est le batard graisseux !"

"Ouais, il nous a traité de débiles"

"Et la fille ?" Demanda Mia, les yeux plissés vers son frère.

"Surement une autre Serpentard comme le mec" James haussa les épaules.

Mia roula des yeux. _Oh Jamie, si seulement tu savais ce que tu viens de faire_.

"Tu te rappelles que c'est _lui_ qui t'as poussé sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

Sirius grogna, "Ouais, je suis pas super poli avec les gars qui font tomber des filles"

Elle soupira de frustration, sachant que leurs intentions avaient été, au moins, presque bonnes. Elle n'était cependant, pas très contente de la façon dont ils avaient gérés ça.

"Merci de m'avoir défendu, je suppose alors. Mais, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi" Ajouta-t-elle obstinément en s'avançant dans le compartiment, attrapant la main de Remus et le tirant avec elle. Elle s'assit en face de James et Sirius et fit s'asseoir Remus à coté d'elle. "Au fait, c'est mon nouvel ami, Remus"

"James Potter" Répondit James en lui tendant sa main.

Remus la regarda de la meme façon qu'il avait regardé celle de Mia, mais cette fois, il ne perdit pas autant de temps avant de la serrer. Une autre main fit son apparition devant lui.

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Tu veux etre dans quelle maison, Remus ?" Demanda James.

"Gryffondor" Répondit-il sans aucun hésitation.

James sourit. "Bien. Hey, Mia, tu veux entendre quelque chose de drôle ? Sirius pourrait finir à Serpentard !"

Sirius ricana et leva la tete. "Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire"

"Maman était à Serpentard" Pointa Mia.

"Vraiment ? Mais votre mère a l'air… gentille"

"C'est une Black. Comme ta mère" Pointa a nouveau Mia.

"Votre mère n'a _rien_ à voir avec la mienne" Dit Sirius, le premier à défendre l'honneur de Dorea Potter. "Du moins j'espère, pour vous"

James pencha la tete sur le cote. "Ta mère a appelé la notre 'Tante Dorea'. On est de la meme famille pas vrai ?"

"Toute les familles de sang-purs sont plus ou moins reliées" Expliqua Mia en posant son sac sur le sol.

"J'ai jamais cherché à regarder mon arbre généalogique de trop près" Dit Sirius avec une grimace. "Ça s'entrecroise trop souvent à mon gout"

Mia lui donna un sourire complice. Elle avait vu la tapisserie des Black de ses propres yeux et Sirius n'exagéré pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu un arbre avec autant de branches entremêlées.

"On est cousins au second degré, je pense" Dit-elle en se désignant elle, James et Sirius. "Remarque, après ce qu'a dit Sirius, ça pourrait etre moins que ça. Il faudrait que je recherche pour en etre sur"

Sirius ricana. "Elle parle toujours comme ça ?"

James sourit, tapant la jambe de Mia avec son propre pied. "Ça s'améliore plus elle s'éloigne d'une librairie ou d'un bibliothèque"

"Premières années, bougez !"

Un cri s'échappa de l'extérieur du compartiment et tout les quatre se retournèrent pour voir une tete blonde.

"Salazar, si je savais à quel Maison ils allaient appartenir, je serais déjà en train de leur retirer des points"

Les yeux de Mia s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la personne devant elle. Elle était face à une copie-conforme d'un Draco Malfoy de quinze ans, le sourire en coin inclus, et les deux gaillards autour de lui semblaient aussi très familiers. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en face de Lucius Malfoy et Crabbe Sr et Goyle Sr.

Elle eut un pincement à la vue de Crabbe. Meme si elle avait vu Lucius Malfoy tomber sous la baguette de son propre fils, voir Crabbe était plus difficile vu qu'il s'agissait de son propre sort qui avait tué cet homme pendant la bataille finale en 1998. Le seul et unique fois où les mots "Avada Kedavra" étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Elle fut distraite de son remord quand Lucius Malfoy tourna son attitude de tyran vers un garçon devant lui.

"Laissez passer les préfets. Hors de mon chemin !" Dit-il à un premier année qui essayait de passer à coté de lui. Il poussa violemment le garçon, et celui-ci se cogna avec l'embrasure du compartiment, s'écroulant au sol, ce qui lui valu d'etre presque piétiné par Crabbe et Goyle.

James et Sirius se levèrent rapidement, prêt à en découdre, et Mia sauta de son siège pour aider le garçon au visage rond.

"C'était horrible ! Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Oui, merci" Murmura-t-il.

"Mais quel trou du cul" Grogna Mia, les yeux plissés en direction du dos de Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. "Juste par ce que c'est un préfet, il pense qu'il peut marcher sur les gens comme ça ?"

Sirius jeta un regard à Lucius, tapant sa baguette de façon menaçante dans la paume de sa main, meme s'il ne savait pas encore comment l'utiliser correctement. "Il pense qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut pare que c'est un _Malfoy_ "

"Tu connais ce connard ?" Demanda Remus.

"Je l'ai rencontré cet été. Il va se fiancer à ma cousine"

"Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?" Demanda Mia au garçon. Il hocha la tete, la main sur son épaule. Il y aura surement un bleu demain.

"Viens avec nous" Dit James.

Il prit place sur la banquette opposée à celle de Sirius, entre Mia et Remus. "Merci pour avoir été gentil avec moi"

James sourit et recommença les présentations. "Normal, mon pote, je suis James"

"Sirius"

"Remus"

"Mia" Elle sourit au garçon.

"Je suis Peter" Dit-il avec une expression plein d'espoir.

 _NO !_

Le sourire de Mia disparut avec tout le sang présent dans son visage, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, et son estomac se retourna. Elle détourna le regard du garçon, essayant de controler sa rage. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret pour ne pas perdre le controle de sa magie.

James et Sirius étaient déjà en plein milieu d'un conversation qui semblait passionnante, Remus avait ré-ouvert son livre et _Peter_ était assis tranquillement, si près d'elle que Mia voulait hurler. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à la lettre de Remus. Son guide et ses règles.

 _Chaque action prise est le fait du destin_

Meme si Mia était fière d'etre la personne ayant introduit Remus à James et Sirius, elle était aussi l'élément déclencheur qui avait fait qu'ils partageaient un compartiment. Elle avala sa culpabilité et se demanda si quiconque le remarquerait si elle lançait un sort au garçon à coté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une tache sur le sol. Remus lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer. Qu'il y en avait qui était voué à finir d'une certaine manière. Elle savait aussi qu'une telle personne était à coté d'elle en ce moment meme.

Un voix la sortie de ses pensées sombres : "Quelque chose du Chariot, les enfants ?"

Elle sauta de son siège, cherchant désespérément à s'éloigner de Peter. "Moi. J'offre"

Sirius lui sourit en coin. "Attention, si tu nous chouchoute dès le début, tu ne te débarrassera plus jamais de nous"

"Comme si je nourrissais un chien perdu ?" Ricana Mia, et son sourire quand elle entendit Sirius laisser échapper un aboiement de rire familier, faisant du bien à la plaie ouverte qu'elle venait de faire dans son coeur en introduisant Peter Pettigros aux garçons.

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir deux boites de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, et cinq…" Commença-t-elle, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter en dehors de l'équation sans paraitre méchante. Mais elle se rappela que Remus se sentait surement malade à cause de la pleine lune. "Non, six Chocogrenouilles !"

"Je peux avoir des Pata-Citrouille, Mia ?" Demanda James.

"Et moi un Fondant du Chaudron ?" Sirius ajouta.

Mia roula des yeux. "Et ce qu'ils demandent"

Avec les bras chargés de sucreries, Mia alla pour s'asseoir entre Sirius et James, secouant ses petites hanches pour forcer les garçons à lui faire de la place. Elle avait inconsciemment besoin d'etre entouré d'eux alors qu'elle voyait Peter Pettigros. Et meme si elle était très contente d'etre assise à coté du jeune loup-garou, etre si près du traitre la rendait malade, comme si sa magie essayait de l'écarter d'elle. D'un autre coté, elle se sentait comme dans un cocon à coté de son frère et Sirius apaisait ses hauts-le-coeur.

* * *

Ils redescendirent de leurs excitation due au sucre au bout de quelques heures.

Mia était assoupie sur James, reconnaissante que Sirius et lui soient là pour chasser ses cauchemars. Au lieu de souvenirs de guerre, elle voyait Poudlard et Harry et Ron.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les frotta pour chasser le sommeil et elle observa ses alentours avec un sourire. James, à sa gauche, avait posé la tete dans le creux de son épaule, ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillants la joue alors qu'il ronflait doucement. Sirius lui, s'était carrément effondré sur ses genoux, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur ses jambes, ses jambes à lui étendues sur le reste de la banquette.

Mia lui sourit affectueusement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans meme penser que cela pourrait paraître bizarre.

"Tu sembles plutot proche de Sirius après l'avoir rencontré aussi récemment" Commenta Remus.

Mia lui sourit. "Je pense que j'ai l'habitude d'adopter les égarés"

"J'ai entendu" Murmura Sirius avec sommeil avant de se caler plus confortablement dans son giron.

Mia le regarda, se demandant comment il pouvait etre aussi affectueux avec une personne comme Walburga comme mère. Elle imaginait difficilement ce démon du genre à faire un câlin à ses enfants.

"Si tu es réveiller, pourquoi tu es toujours sur moi ?"

"Ce 'chien égaré' apprécie avoir la tete grattée" Sirius attrapa sa main sans meme regarder ce qu'il faisait et la reposa sur sa tete. Quand elle rit et le frappa gentiment, il attrapa sa main libre et y entremêla ses doigts.

Mia rougit, choquée, mais continua de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se rappelant qu'un Sirius plus vieux se transformait en Patmol et se mettait dans la meme position à chaque occasion qu'il avait. Apparement, l'homme avait toujours eu un problème avec la notion d'espace personnel.

"Je vais ignorer le fait que ta tete est dans le giron de ma soeur parce qu'il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles on doit revenir en priorité" Dit James avec un bâillement.

"Comme quoi ?" Demanda Mia, sa main passant toujours dans les cheveux de Sirius.

"Remus, Peter" James s'adressa à eux de façon solennelle. "J'ai une question _très_ importante pour vous. Et, le futur de notre amitié repose dans votre réponse"

Remus se pencha contre le dossier avec un regard inquiet comme si James lui avait juste demander de confirmer qu'il était un loup-garou. Et, à coté de lui, Peter avala difficilement sa salive.

La vois de James était complètement sérieuse alors qu'il demanda, " Quelle équipe de Quidditch est-ce que vous soutenez ?"

Mia roula des yeux. "Ugh"

"Le Club de Flaquemare" Répondit automatiquement Remus avec un grand sourire.

"Tu aimes le Quidditch ?" Lui demanda Mia, le choc évident dans ses yeux, et Remus lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules. Elle le taquina. "Traitre"

"J'ai toujours aimé les Faucons de Falmouth" Répondit Peter, mais il ajouta rapidement. "Mais je _pourrais_ aimer Flaquemare"

"Bonne réponse" Dit Sirius, les yeux clos, le tete toujours dans le giron de Mia.

"Et les Canons de Chudley ?" Demanda Mia avec un sourire malicieux.

"Quoi ?" Cria James, et Sirius, lui faisant éco, s'auto-éjecta de son giron.

"T'es devenue folle ?"

"Ils n'ont pas gagné la Coupe de la Ligue depuis 1892 !" Cria Sirius avant de plisser les yeux.

Mia explosa de rire en se levant. "Si c'est aussi facile de vous faire enragé, ça va vraiment etre une année amusante. On devrait mettre nos robes. J'y vais comme ça vous pouvez vous changer ici les garçons"

Elle surprit le regard soulagé de Remus qu'elle interpréta comme le fait qu'il avait déjà ses robes sur lui, et ainsi, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer les cicatrices couvrant son corps à ses nouveaux amis.

Juste alors qu'elle allait sortit du compartiment, une voix ce fit attendre : "Nous allons atteindre Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Laissez vos bagages à bord du train ils seront amenés séparément"

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers l'intérieur du compartiment, regardant Sirius et James essayer de trouver leurs robes alors que Remus retournait à son livre. Peter, lui, était en train de sourire dans sa direction, et Mia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le haïr. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait le changer en le traitant gentiment. Si elle lui insufflait un peu de courage, est-ce qu'il s'opposerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne trahirai pas ses amis ? Non. Non seulement la lettre le Remus lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer, mais un sentiment au plus profond d'elle lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Non. Mia ne serait pas plus gentille que ça avec lui.

* * *

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express où elle avait, sans le faire exprès, créé le ressentiment de Ron envers elle. Cette fois, elle le vit volontairement. S'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle regarda Peter et lui dit, "Tu as un peu de saleté sur le nez, au fait, tu le savais ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arreta. Les gens se dirigèrent vers la porte et sur une petite plateforme sombre. Une lampe apparue au-dessus de leur tûtes et Mia entendit une voix familière : "Premières années ! Premières années par ici !" Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Hagrid. "Allez, suivez moi — encore des premières années ? 'Tention aux marches ! Premières années, suivez-moi !"

Mia rejoignit les garçons, les tirant derrière elle. Elle garda volontairement Peter à l'écart alors qu'elle s'avançait à la suite du demi-géant, passant son bras dans celui de James.

Hagrid les conduit dans la nuit, séparant les premières années du reste des étudiants qui entraient dans des voitures tirées par les sombrals. "Vous allez apercevoir poudlard pour la première fois dans une seconde, juste après ce tournant"

Le chemin étroit fit place au bord d'un grand lac sombre. Perché au-dessus d'une montagne, les fenêtres illuminant la nuit, on pouvait apercevoir un grand château, avec de nombreuses tours.

"Pas plus que quatre par bateau !" Dit Hagrid, pointant une flotte de petits bateaux à bord du rivage.

James et Sirius se dépêchèrent pour avoir un bateau le premier et James sourit quand il remporta cette manche, se déclarant capitaine de l'embarcation au passage. Mia attrapa la main de Remus et il l'aida poliment à grimper dans le bateau, la suivant de près.

"Désolé, Pete" Sirius se retourna vers le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule. "On se voit de l'autre cote, mon pote"

Peter hocha la tete, et Mia ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement satisfaite. Sa réaction en dura cependant pas longtemps, vu que dès que les bateaux s'élancèrent sur l'eau, James et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

"James Charlus Potter ! Si je tombe dans ce lac et me fait dévorer par un Calmar géant, je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !" Cria Mia, s'agrippant aux bords du bateau.

James rit. "Awww Mia, tu sais que je te sauverais si tu tombes"

Sirius sourit. "Ouais, je suis pratiquement sur qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous sait nager"

"Baissez la tete !"

Tout le monde obéit, et les petits bateaux les amenèrent à travers un rideau de vigne qui cachait une falaise. Ils passèrent dans un tunnel sombre —qui semblait les avoir amené directement sous le château— jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit port.

"Tu vois ? Tout va bien !" James sourit à Mia, qui avait accepté la main de Remus pour l'aider à descendre du bateau. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervé avec son frère et Sirius, elle aurait adoré voir Remus s'ouvrir autant à elle, prenant sa main automatiquement quand elle tendit la sienne.

Ils traversèrent un passage à travers les cailloux en suivant la lumière de la lampe d'Hagrid.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une immense porte de chêne, Hagrid toqua trois fois.

Mia prit une profonde inspiration alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

 _Ça fait du bien d'etre à la maison_.


	21. 21 : Potter, Mia !

**A/N** : Ce chapitre nous plonge encore une fois dans les souvenirs que nous avons vu au Chapitre 13 et il y a meme quelques références au début de la Partie I. Et aussi, écrire une chanson pour le Choixpeau est très compliqué. Croyez-moi.

 **N/T** : Laissez moi vous dire que meme pour la traduire, avec les rimes et tout, la chanson du Choixpeau, c'était bien difficile !  
Concernant la citation d'Oscar Wilde, je sais qu'elle est tirée de Un Mari Idéal, mais je n'ai pas réussie à la retrouver en français donc si vous l'avez et que ma version n'est pas la bonne, je suis preneuse !

 **Réponse aux Reviews** :

 **Aventure** : Et oui, voilà Poudlard, que la rigolade commence !

 **Angel of the Paradise** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Je ne peut pas te promettre de délais pour le chapitre 22 par contre !

 **Chapitre 21 : POTTER, MIA !**

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1971**

Les premières années, impressionnés, se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et Mia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement; il n'y avait aucune trace de la bataille, aucune trace des blessés ou des morts. Les murs de pierre étaient simplement illuminés par des torches.

Le Professeur McGonagall conduisit les étudiants vers l'anti-chambre où ils attendraient d'etre appelés pour rejoindre la cérémonie de Répartition.

James se balançait sur ses pieds d'excitation. "T'es prêt, Sirius ?"

"Ça va etre un Magyar à Pointes, je le sais !" Répondit Sirius.

Mia grogna en se pinçant l'arret du nez. "Et c'est repartit"

"Co-comment ça un dra-dragon ?" Cracha Peter.

"On doit combattre un dragon !"Dit James avec un grand sourire, se tournant vers le garçon qui rapetissait un peu plus à chacun de ses mots.

"Tu rentres à Poudlard ou tu crames vivant !" S'exclama Sirius avec un regard sérieux.

Il y avait d'autres étudiants à l'arrière de la salle qui semblaient etre autant terrifiés que Peter par les mots de James et Sirius.

Mia se renfrogna. "Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêter tout les deux ?"

"Ou, il peut te _manger_ aussi !" Rajouta James en ignorant sa soeur.

Remus se pencha vers un Peter tétanisé, "Ils se moquent de toi"

"Est-ce que _tu_ as déjà été répartit ?" Demanda James à Remus avec un sourire mauvais.

"Allez Remus, tu peux nous aider à combattre le Cornelongue Roumain ! Toi, James et moi ! On sera des légendes !" Sirius claqua son nouvel ami dans le dos.

"Vous êtes des imbéciles"

Mia se retourna vers la figure familière de la jeune rousse du train. Severus Snape se trouvait à coté d'elle.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda James et Sirius avec un regard condescendant. "Tu es répartit par un chapeau enchanté"

Ah oui ?" James se retourna et la regarda, une expression amusée comme si elle le défiait. "Et comment tu sais ça ?"

"C'est dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ " Répondirent simultanément Mia, Remus et la fille.

James et Sirius explosèrent de rire juste au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers les étudiants.

"Formez une ligne et suivez moi"

La Grande Salle était éclairée par des milliers et bougies flottant au-dessus des quatre grandes tables où les étudiants étaient assis. Elles étaient couvertes de gobelets et plats en or. À la fin de la salle, derrière l'estrade, il y avait une autre table où les professeurs étaient assis.

Les premières années furent guidées jusqu'à ce point. Les professeurs étant derrière eux. La centaine de visages leur faisant face ressemblaient à des lanternes pales, et ici et là, flottants au-dessus des tables, il y a avait la trace grisâtre des fantômes.

Le Professeur McGonagall plaça silencieusement un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les étudiants. Sur le dessus du tabouret, elle plaça un chapeau.

James et Sirius observèrent le vieux chapeau sale avec regret, et la rouquine — qui _devait_ etre Lily Evans— semblait incroyablement contente d'elle quand elle murmura aux garçons "Je vous l'avais bien dit"

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut complet. Le chapeau bougea alors. Une déchirure sur le bas s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter :

 _Poser moi là sur le dessus de votre tete,_

 _Et laissez moi vous chanter ma chanson._

 _Dans vos esprits, je mènerais mon enquête,_

 _Pour trouver à chacun sa bonne Maison._

 _Asseyez-vous et laissez moi regarder,_

 _Les mystères de votre cerveau._

 _Et pour moi, vous remarquerez,_

 _Aucun secret n'est trop beau._

 _Si vous appartenez à Gryffondor,_

 _Et porter le rouge et l'or._

 _Dont le brave Godric a choisi le sort,_

 _Seulement pour le courageux et le fort._

 _À Poufsouffle, peut-etre vous irez,_

 _Vous préférerez le jaune et noir._

 _La bonne Helga pour vous diriger,_

 _En la gentillesse vous ne ferez que croire._

 _Si vous pensez Serdaigle,_

 _Vous porterez le bronze et le bleu._

 _Où la sage Rowena est espiègle,_

 _Et aime ses étudiants un peu scandaleux._

 _Si vous êtes destinés pour Serpentard,_

 _L'argent et le vert vous afficherez._

 _Salazar fit de l'Ambition au départ,_

 _Les mots de sa Maison vous atteindrez._

Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant un rouleau de parchemin. "Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, placerez le chapeau sur votre tete et attendrez qu'il vous répartisse" Dit-elle. "Abbott, Adrian !"

Un garçon blond s'avança et attendit.

"SERPENTARD !" Cria le chapeau.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la fin de la salle où s'élevait la table des verts et argents qui l'applaudissait. Parmi eux, Mia remarqua immédiatement les cheveux blancs de Lucius Malfoy, son badge de préfet scintillant. À ses cotés, Crabbe et Goyle et en face de lui une autre tete blonde que Mia déduisit rapidement etre celle de Narcissa Black.

"Alton, Samantha !"

"SERDAIGLE !"

"Bagman, Otto !"

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Belby, Damocles !"

L'attention de Mia fut rapidement capturée par le garçon qui approchait le chapeau. Elle connaissait son nom de par les recherches qu'elle avait du faire après le mort de Dumbledore. Avec Snape en fuite, Remus n'avait plus de potion Tue-Loup —Slughorn était un bon professeur mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier à lui pour ce genre de taches— . Elle avait donc pris en charge la potion de Remus mais n'avait pas encore réussie. Dans son envie de bien faire, elle avait commencé à rechercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce sorcier. Et, en le regardant maintenant, elle avait envie d'aller piocher des informations dans son cerveau.

Le chapeau finit par crier : "SERPENTARD !"

Mia sourit en remarquant qui devait passer après, "Bonne chance, Sirius"

"Chance ?" Sirius lui sourit. "J'ai pas besoin de chance, je suis déterminé"

"Tu prévois de tendre un piège au Choixpeau pour qu'il t'envoie à Gryffondor ?" James ricana.

"Ça sonne affreusement _Serpentard_ " Le taquina Mia.

Sirius se retourna, se penchant un peu trop près d'elle comme si essayait d'etre impressionnant. Malheureusement, tout ce que cela rappela à Mia, c'est un Sirius plus vieux qui l'attendait dans le futur. "Juste pour ça, _chaton_ , je vais aller à Gryffondor"

"Black, Sirius !" Appela le Professeur McGonagall et ils regardèrent Sirius su diriger vers l'estrade un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Meme en connaissant d'avance le résultat, Mia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser au vu du temps que prenait le Choixpeau. Sirius semblait, en effet, déterminé et elle pouvait imaginer a dispute qui était en train d'avoir lieu vu qu'il refusait absolument d'etre placé dans la meme Maison que ses Ancêtres.

"GRYFFONDOR !" Cria finalement le chapeau et la table de gauche explosa en applaudissements.

"HA !" Dit Sirius avec le plus grand sourire que Mia ne lui avait jamais vu et en faisant une danse de la victoire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des rouge et or.

Mia ricana. "J'aurais jamais finit d'en entendre parler de cette histoire, pas vrai ?"

Remus sourit. "Probablement"

"Brown, Alice !" Devint une nouvelle Gryffondor et Mia sourit à la ressemblance de Neville à la jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle s'appelait Brown la laissa interrogative quant au fait qu'elle soit reliée à Lavande.

"Carrow, Alecto !"

Mia plissa des yeux, connaissant bien le nom. Les jumeaux Carrow était les Mangemorts qui s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban après la Première Guerre Sorcière et avaient passés la Seconde à tourmenter les étudiants au sein meme de Poudlard.

C'est sans surprise que le chapeau cria "SERPENTARD !" pour la soeur et qu'il en fut de meme pour son frère Amycus qui suivit.

"Catchlove, Greta !"

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Evans, Lily !"

La rouquine s'avança et sourit nerveusement en s'installant sur le tabouret.

Le chapeau prit à peine une seconde avant de prononcer "GRYFFONDOR !"

Lily retira le chapeau avant de le tendre au Professeur McGonagall et de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Ce faisant, elle jeta un regard triste à Snape.

James se gratta la tete, "Huh, j'aurais cru qu'elle serait à Serdaigle"

Mia roula des yeux. "Tu as dit dans le train qu'elle serait surement à Serpentard"

"Nan, elle connaissait ce truc à propos du chapeau comme Remus et toi"

"Et ça fait de nous des Serdaigles ?" Demanda Remus avec un sourire.

"J'espère pas. Vous me laisseriez tout seul avec Sirius ? Qui pourrait nous garder dans le droit chemin ?"

Mia pouffa et James lui lança un clin d'oeil. "Comme si c'tait possible"

"Fawcett, Julia !" devint la nouvelle Serdaigle et "Gudgeon, Davey !" partit pour Poufsouffle.

Quand un garçon grand et mince s'avança, Mia sourit doucement, tapotant son épaule et lui offrit son support silencieux. Et malgré son appréhension, "Longdubat, Franck" fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

"Je suis nerveux" Lâcha Remus. "C'est pas vraiment courageux de ma part, pas vrai ? Je devrais meme pas etre là !"

Mia prit sa main dans la sienne. "Cela demande beaucoup de courage de voir le monde dans toute sa gloire souillée mais de l'aimer quand meme"

Remus se tourna complètement vers elle, semblant surpris. "Oscar Wilde, tu lis de la littérature moldue ?"

"Oui, mais c'était en fait un sorcier"

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Remus sur-excité.

"Lupin, Remus !" L'appela le Professeur McGonagall, et Remus fit son chemin vers elle.

Le chapeau eut à peine le temps de le toucher avant de crier, "GRYFFONDOR !" et la table des lions explosa. Personne aussi fort que Sirius qui acclamait son nouvel ami à table avec lui. Mia applaudit avec tout le monde en souriant de toutes ses dents à Remus.

"Macdonald, Mary !" Suivit Remus à Gryffondor, et peu après, une fille aux cheveux blonds sales familiers s'appelant "Maestro, Pandora !", fit son chemin jusqu'aux Serdaigles.

Meme en en connaissant le résultat, quand "Pettigrow, Peter" fut appelé, Mia pria Merlin pour qu'il soit envoyé partout ailleurs, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle —ou encore mieux, chez _lui_ —. Mais Peter rejoignit Sirius et Remus avec un sourire et Mia fronça les sourcils.

"On parie combien de temps ça va prendre au Choixpeau pour moi ? Je dirais immédiatement !" Demanda James avec un sourire, vibrant d'excitation.

Mia rigola face au comportement de son frère. "Quelque chose me dit que ça sera instantané"

James sourit fièrement. "Carrément vrai"

"Potter, James !"

En en temps record —Mia n'était meme pas sure que le chapeau avait eu le temps de _toucher_ la tete de son frère— le Choixpeau cria "GRYFFONDOR !"

Elle sourit, regardant son frère courir en direction de la table des lions au son des applaudissements. Se retournant juste pour lui lancer un sourire bref.

"Évidemment" Fut lancé derrière elle.

Mia se retourna pour voir Severus Snape qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine alors qu'il jetait un regard mauvais à la table des Gryffondors. "Il n'y a rien de mal avec Gryffondor"

Snape pinça les lèvres. "Dit un autre futur lionceau"

"Ma mère était à Serpentard" Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "Juste par ce que c'est une tradition de nous séparer dans différentes maisons ne veut pas dire que c'est correct. Ils essaient de nous diviser comme ça, parce que c'est ce qui a toujours été fait, mais on se mélange tous un fois qu'on quitte Poudlard. Tu peux toujours etre amis avec elle, tu sais ?"

"Aucune idée de quoi tu parles" Répondit Snape avec un regard se focalisant sur Lily à la table des Lions, ignorant le brouhaha causé par James et Sirius.

Mia haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis"

Les gryffondors continuèrent leurs célébrations tellement fort que le Professeur McGonagall dut cesser la Répartition pour lancer quelques menaces à sa propre Maison. Quand elle retourna derrière le tabouret, elle regarda avec irritation le parchemin devant elle avant d'appeler, "Potter, Mia !"

"Ça se prononce My-uh" murmura poliment Mia au Professeur McGonagall alors que le chapeau était déposé sur sa tete. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fur les expressions pleines d'espoirs de James, Sirius et Remus.

"Hmmm…" Murmura une voix dans sa tete. "Et bien, c'est intéressant. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme vous, Mademoiselle Granger"

 _Potter_ , corrigea silencieusement Mia.

"Ah, mais vous ne pouvez pas garder de secret pour moi. Je vois chaque petite informations permettant la résolution du grand puzzle dans votre esprit. Passé, présent, futur. Meme si pour vous, ce sont les memes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mia souffla impatiemment, _met moi juste à Gryffondor et c'est bon_.

"Sure ? Il semblerait que Serdaigle était une option la première fois. Vous avez un esprit brillant, vraiment brillant et talentueux. Vous feriez de grandes choses à Serdaigle"

 _Je ne serais pas mise au défi à Serdaigle_ , corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

"En effet, vous n'absorbez pas le savoir juste pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous prenez ce que votre cerveau enregistre, et vous l'utilisez. Pleine de ressources. Pleine de ruse. Pleine d'ambition"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. _N'ose. Meme. Pas. Essayer. Je sais où on te garde. Ça pourrait etre triste si tu te retrouvais trop proche de Fumseck un Jour de Renouveau_.

"S'agissait-il d'une menace ? Comme c'est audacieux de votre part, Mademoiselle…Potter"

 _Oui. Audacieux ! J'irais meme jusqu'à dire, courageux_.

"Alors, ça doit etre… GRYFFONDOR !"

Mia laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, et elle s-courut presque jusqu'à la table des rouges et ors. Choquée d'avoir pratiquement finie à Serpentard cette fois-ci. Draco allait s'écrouler quand elle allait lui dire.

Elle atterrit dans les bras de James. Prenant un siège juste à coté de Remus, elle regarda en face d'elle où se trouvait Lily Evans et regarda alors que "Snape, Severus !" était placé à Serpentard.

Lily baissa tristement le regard.

Mia regarda Snape faire son chemin vers Serpentard, à coté de Lucius Malfoy qui tapotait le siège d'a coté de lui et lui claqua le dos pour le féliciter.

Les derniers étudiants à etre appelés furent, "Shingleton, Gaspard" pour Gryffondor, "Stebbins, Rikard" pour Serdaigle, "Tuft, William" pour Gryffondor et "Zabini, Elora" pour Serpentard.

Albus Dumbledore était à présent debout. Il souriait à ses étudiants, les bras grands ouverts. "Bonsoir ! Bonsoir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer le banquet, je souhaiterais dire quelques mots. Zowzy ! Biggly ! Gimble ! Bazinga !"

Les étudiants ricanèrent. Sauf les Serpentards qui roulèrent de yeux.

Dumbledore —clairement non ému par la performance des Serpentard— continua son discours. "Un grand bienvenu à nos nouveaux étudiants. Puissiez vous trouvez à Poudlard une deuxième maison, un sanctuaire, un havre de paix et de familiarité dans un monde qui peut, plus souvent que jamais, etre considéré comme différent et étranger. Meme si je ne vais pas denier que meme Poudlard peut etre étrange parfois. Maintenant, avant de vous envoyer au lit, mangez et profitez de ce festin !"

Les plats devant eux furent soudains remplis de nourriture : roast beef, poulet rôti, veau, porc, pommes de terres, Yorkshire puddings, petits pois, carottes et sauce gravy.

Tout le monde commença à se servir.

Mia, ayant passé plusieurs années à cette table, généralement entourée de Ron et Harry, grogna. Elle n'était pas prête à revivre le désastre de Ron devant un repas encore une fois. Elle regarda Remus, James et Sirius qui restaient miraculeusement propres en mangeant.

Elle resta bouche-bée devant cette vison. "Merlin, vous êtes capables de manger avec des manières, tous les trois ?" Bien sur, elle savait que c'était le cas de James, mais elle avait eu peur qu'il régresse à l'état de porc une fois avec des garçons de son âge.

Sirius la regarda bizarrement. "Et à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?"

"De la part de garçons de onze ans ?" Demanda Mia en ricanant. "Je m'attendais à ce que vous engouffriez la nourriture comme si vous ne pourriez plus jamais manger de votre vie"

"Heureux de te surprendre ?" Demanda Remus, ne sachant pas s'il devait être fier ou offensé de ses suppositions.

"Peter, tu devrais essuyer ton visage, mon pote" Dit James à travers la table. "Tu es en train de rabaisser le niveau qu'on venait apparement d'installer"

Entre deux bouchées, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de discuter Quidditch, et meme Remus participa, jetant un sourire en coin à Mia avant de parler. Clairement, il trouvait ça amusant qu'elle avait pu penser qu'il n'aimait pas le sport simplement parce qu'il aimait les livres autant qu'elle.

Ignorant leur conversation, Mia regarda à travers la table avant que son repas ne se pose sur la rouquine en face d'elle qui piochait tristement dans son assiette. "Salut, je suis Mia Potter"

La fille leva les yeux vers elle, et ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent. La couleur prit Mia à la gorge tellement elle lui faisait penser à Harry.

"Lily Evans"

Mia se reprit et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon frère et mon ami" Elle montra James et Sirius qui, malgré avoir fait preuve de manières il n'y a meme pas cinq minutes, étaient maintenant en train d'utiliser leurs culières pour jeter des petits pois dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils avaient, de façon surprenant, une plutot bonne visée.

Roulant des yeux avec un soupir embarrassé, Mia se retourna vers Lily. "Je ne suis pas sure de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je crois qu'ils ont été méchants envers ton ami et toi dans le train. Et je m'en excuse"

"Ils l'ont été" Lily re-baissa le regard vers la table. "Mais Severus prend parfois les choses un peu trop sérieusement"

Sirius se retourna en souriant. "Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?"

"Mange ta tarte à la mélasse, Sirius" Ordonna Mia et il baissa la tete dans une révérence feigne avant de retourner à son plat.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu le plafond ?" Demanda Alice en souriant doucement. "C'est tellement beau"

L'expression sérieuse de Lily s'estompa pour laisser place à un sourire. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil"

"Est-ce que tu es une née-moldue ?" Demanda Mia à Lily —connaissant déjà la réponse—, utilisant ses compétences pour engager la conversation avec la fille qui sera un jour la mère de son meilleur ami.

"Oui" Admit Lily, "Un problème avec ça ?"

Mia fronça les sourcils au ton de la rouquine. Apparement, Lily avait déjà été confrontée aux préjudices du monde sorcier. "Pas du tout. J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus si ça t'intéresse. J'ai lu un peu à propos du monde moldu, mais j'ai toujours voulu un ami née-moldu"

Doucement, la tension s'effaça du visage de Lily. "Vraiment ?"

"Amies ?"

"Bien sur !"

"Et vous ? Comment sont vos familles ?" Demanda Mia aux autres premières années autour de la table.

"Sang-purs" Répondit Alice avec un haussement d'épaule. "J'ai un grand frère qui obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière"

"Pareil" Sourit Franck Longdubas. "Sang-pur, je veux dire. J'ai pas de frères, c'est juste ma mère et moi"

"Je suis de sang-pur aussi" Intervint Mary Mcdonald. Tournant son siège de là où il était, c'est à dire en direction de Gaspard et William. Les garçons n'avaient pas l'air trop perturbés par ce changement tellement ils étaient occupés à regarder les cartes des Chocogrenouilles.

"Moi aussi" Dit Peter.

"Vous êtes _tous_ des sang-pur ?" Demanda Lily les sourcils froncés, ne se sentant vraiment pas à sa place ici.

Sirius la regarda. "C'est pas aussi fabuleux que tu le crois Lily, fais moi confiance"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la plupart des familles de sang-purs ont tellement diminuées en nombre, que si elles veulent _rester_ des sang-purs, elles sont obligées de se marier entre cousins" Dit Mia.

Lily s'étouffa presque, "Sérieusement ?"

"Non, _je suis_ Sirius" Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Remus et Mia grognèrent mais il les ignora. "Et oui, c'est vrai. Mes parents sont des cousins au second degré. C'est vraiment un coup du hasard pour savoir si le nouveau sang-pur qui arrive va etre complètement taré ou pas. Mais d'un autre coté, on a des beaux gosses comme moi" Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alice et Mary rougirent, mais Lily sembla énervée, quelque chose que Mia apprécia.

"Il y a _quelques_ familles de sang-purs qui se fichent de ton sang, par contre" Insista Mia. "Comme la mienne. Les Potter sont des sorciers et sorcières parfaitement normaux"

"Mia, regarde" Cria James, excité.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir l'héritier de la Maison Potter, le fils unique, descendant du grand Ignotus Peverell —et futur père du l'Élu— balancer sa baguette debout sur son front.

Mia le regarda sans y croire et laissa échapper un soupir embarrassé en direction de Lily. "La plupart du temps, du moins"

"Ton frère ?" Demanda Lily.

"Oui"

"Il est…" Lily regarda James, qui était applaudi par Sirius et Peter.

"On s'habitue et ça devient une partie de son charme" Promis Mia.

"Je n'en doute pas" Lily regarda la baguette tomber de son front, toucher la table et lancer des étincelles rouges en plein sur le visage de James qui poussa un cri avant de tomber à la renverse, écrasant ses lunettes au passage.

"Putain de merde !" Cria James en se rasseyant, rangeant sa baguette dans ses robes et regardant ses lunettes cassées avec consternation.

"Donne moi ça" Mia tendit la main, énervée. James, quant à lui, ignora son expression en lui donnant ses lunettes et regardant alors qu'elle disait, " _Occulus Reparo_ !"

"Petite soeur à la rescousse !" James lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu es plus _jeune_?" Demanda Alice estomaquée.

"D'une pauvre minute" Répondit Mia en roulant des yeux.

"Vous êtes jumeaux ?" Demanda Lily comme si elle refusait d'y croire.

"Il a le look des Potter, j'ai le talent des Potter" Répondit fièrement Mia.

"Hey, _j'ai_ du talent aussi !" Insista James.

Mia le regarda, incrédule. "Dit le garçon qui a fait tomber sa baguette en la balançant sur son front"

"Pour la défense de James" Intervint Sirius. "Elle est restée là une bonne minute avant de tomber"

Mia railla en plantant sa fourchette dans une carotte, "Je suis tellement contente de partager un dortoir avec des filles"

"Tu vas vraiment m'abandonner avec eux ?" Remus tourna son regard vers elle, secouant la tete comme si elle venait de le trahir, meme s'il y avait un sourire léger sur ses lèvres.

"Tu survivras" Promis Mia. "Si tu arrives à le garder dans le droit chemin, t'auras meme le droit à des Chocogrenouilles"

"Deal" L'expression heureuse de Remus disparut alors qu'il attrapa ses cotes, les lèvres pincée.

Mia fronça immédiatement les sourcils, quelque chose en elle se brisant de le voir souffrir. "Est-ce que ça va Remus ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas le prendre en pitié. Elle savait à quel point le Remus plus vieux détesté etre pris en pitié.

"Ouais. J'ai euh … J'ai été malade la semaine dernière" Remus fronça les sourcils tout le long de son mensonge. "C'est peut etre en train de revenir"

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de… ?" Commença Mia avant d'etre coupée par le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Ahem ! Quelques mots supplémentaires maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés. Il y a quelques informations de début de semestre. La Foret Interdite est interdite à tous les étudiants. Mr Filch, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappelé que la magie ne doit pas etre utilisée dans les couloirs. Les essais de Quidditch auront lieus lors de la deuxième semaine. Quiconque intéressé pour jouer doit contacter Madame Bibine"

"Je vais faire les essais !" Insista James.

"Tu ne peux pas. tu es en première année !" Répondit Mia.

"J'aimerais que l'on souhaite la bienvenue au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Fenwick"

"On prend les paris" Commenta une voix que Mia reconnu. Elle se retourna pour voir deux têtes rousses couvertes de taches de rousseurs. L'un avait un parchemin dans les mains et l'autre ramassé les pièces dans son chapeau.

"Paris ?" Demanda Mia en regardant les jumeaux qui ressemblaient à Fred et George.

"Pour savoir combien de temps ce Professeur là va tenir. Aucun ne fait jamais plus d'une année" Dit le jumeau ramassant les pièces.

Le jumeau avec le parchemin sourit. "Ils disent que le poste est maudit"

"Ça sonne comme une mauvais blague" Dit Peter.

Le jumeau avec le chapeau se retourna vers son frère et dit, "T'entends ça, Gideon ? Le petit bébé de première année en sait plus que nous"

"J'ai entendu Fabian" Répondit le jumeau au parchemin. "Ça te dit d'investir tes Gallions dans la meme direction que ce que tu viens de dire ?" Il plissa ses yeux bleus en direction de Peter, qui se mit immédiatement à trembler.

Mia sourit. Gideon et Fabian Prewett : les petits frères de Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore était toujours en train de parler, ne semblant pas se rendre comptes des paris en cours à al table des Gryffondor. "Pour finir, tous les étudiants doivent etre au courant que le Professeur Chourave a, avec succès, transplanter un Saule Cogneur sur le terrain de Poudlard. Tous les étudiants doivent donc l'éviter au risque de perdre un morceaux sinon. Je me dois de vous rappelez que les Saules Cogneurs sont des arbres sensibles et enclins à la violence"

À la fin du discours, le regard de Mia se porta immédiatement sur Remus, qui était maintenant assis sans bouger et contemplait son assiette vide les yeux grands ouverts, respirant difficilement. Elle voulait prendre sa main pour le réconforter mais elle ne pouvait pas encore lui laissait savoir qu'elle était au courant de sa condition.

"Un arbre peut etre violent ?" Demanda Lily.

"Très. De ce que j'ai lu du moins" Répondit Mia.

Sirius éclata de rire, " _Bien sur_ que tu l'a lu, chaton"

"Maintenant, tous au lit !" Dumbledore claqua des mains et les tables se vidèrent.

"Les premières années, suivez-moi !"

Mia leva les yeux pour voir le visage familier de Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'était bizarre de voir le Ministre de la Magie aussi jeune, guidant un groupe d'enfants de onze ans, mais le badge bien brillant sur ses robes rendait tout cela plus crédible.

Alors que les étudiants se levèrent et se dirigèrent en direction de la porte, tous guidés par leur préfet respectif, Mia intercepta les regard mauvais entre Kingsley et Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de comparer ça à la situation qu'elle avait connu dans le futur. Kingsley Shacklebolt, future Ministre de la Magie et membre de l'Ordre, et Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort et bras-droit de Voldemort.

"On suit, ne vous perdez pas !" Cria Kingsley par dessus son épaule alors que les Gryffondor faisaient leur chemin vers le hall d'entrée et le grand escalier. James et Sirius étaient en tete du groupe, suivit de près par Peter. Mia resta derrière, attrapant la main de Remus alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal dans les escaliers, visiblement, il souffrait. "Les escaliers bougent fréquemment, gardez-le bien en tete, particulièrement si vous êtes en retard. Les professeurs ne sont pas très tolérants, pas meme notre Directrice de Maison, et elle sait très bien qu'il est facile de se retrouver bloqué sur les escaliers, ou meme dedans si vous en faites pas attention !"

"Comment-ça 'ded—' Ow !" Cria Franck alors que son pied passait à travers la marche qui venait de disparaitre.

"Marche piège ! Tous les premières années y ont le droit à un moment ou à un autre !" Dit Kingsley en riant doucement alors que Franck rougissait comme une tomate.

Mia ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler Neville passer à travers cette meme marche. _Tel père, tel fils_. Elle sourit, espérant qu'elle puisse lui ramener des souvenirs de Franck et Alice quand… _si_ elle rentrait chez elle.


End file.
